19 anos depois - Voltando no Tempo
by MarianaThamiris
Summary: Quando os filhos do famoso trio de ouro resolvem desvendar um mistério do passado interferindo na vida de seus pais... só um encanto pode dar significado e fim ao caos: Finitten Incantattem! atenção - HHr, D&G, LLRW
1. Chapter 1

Se passaram dezenove anos desde o dia que Voldemort fora derrotado, o dia que todo o mundo bruxo comemoraria a queda do bruxo das trevas caíra num domingo especialmente nublado e cinzento. A calmaria tomava conta dos arredores da comunidade bruxa, no entanto... muitos apontavam isso como um sinal de alerta... como a calmaria que antecede a tempestade...

Neste domingo, se completavam dez dias, desde que nenhuma coruja era vista saindo ou entrando dos terrenos de Hogwarts, os professores estavam mais distantes e misteriosos, a diretora permanecera em silencio como se meditasse seu próximo passo...

E então a tempestade começou...

-É muito simples! Basta dizer quem é você e porque estava nos espionando a tarde inteira!

Ameaçava entre dentes um garoto de cabelos rebeldes na cor castanho e olhos profundamente verdes segurando o rapaz pela gola da camisa para ficarem da mesma altura. Este era o temperamental Jared Potter, sexto ano e capitão do time de quadribol da grifinória.

-Jared, pega leve!

Reclama seu amigo alto, de cabelos loiros e olhos tão cinzentos como de seu pai. Nada menos que Alexandre William Malfoy, que apesar de pertencer a sonserina, estava no salão comunal grifinório tentando impedir um desastre.

-Alex tem razão cara! Quando a professora McGonagall descobrir, nem quero imaginar o que vai fazer com você!

Alerta o seu melhor amigo de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, também vestia o uniforme de quadribol e segurava a nova versão 6000 da firebolt na mão. Este era Logan Weasley.

Os três amigos estavam no campo de quadribol treinando suas novas técnicas e competindo entre si apenas para aquecimento, costumavam fazer isso desde crianças especialmente quando se reuniam na Toca durante os fins de semana sendo mimados pela "vovó Molly".

Mas, este dia fora estranhamente interrompido, quando um garoto de dezessete anos chegou ao campo e ficou a espionar mais recente "trio de ouro" do século, e surpreendeu ainda mais quando apontou a varinha para a vassoura de Jared e transformou seu cabo de madeira em geléia. Seu reflexo, no entanto, não lhe permitiu pegar a varinha de Jared em pleno ar...

No entanto, lançou uma chuva de feitiços estuporantes em sua direção, para a sorte de Jared Logan lançou um protego máxima, enquanto Alex contra atacava o garoto, fora tudo muito rápido. Se o Potter não soubesse lançar um feitiço amortecedor teria se machucado sério na queda e deixado sua mãe a ponto de enfartar de pavor.

Porém, enquanto Alex e Logan se encarregavam de alcançar o misterioso espião, Jared perdeu completamente sua curta paciência ao seguir para as arquibancadas e arrastar o garoto que nunca tinha visto antes até o salão comunal.

-E-eu não ti-tinha intenção de-de machucar nin-ninguém!

Gaguejava o garoto com nervosismo.

-É mesmo?

Pergunta ceticamente Jared estreitando os olhos verdes enquanto ponderava se batia no garoto agora ou o faria implorar por perdão antes de estuporá-lo. Estava óbvio que estava mentindo e que suas intenções ao derrubar Jared da vassoura não eram nada amigáveis tendo em vista a altura em que se encontrava o moreno.

.../...

Do outro lado do castelo...

-Tem certeza que era ele James?

Pergunta angustiada uma menina de longos cabelos encaracolados e olhos castanhos enquanto corria atrás de seu irmão mais novo desesperadamente até o salão comunal grifinório. Era Lily Jane Potter, a mais nova monitora de seu ano e uma das bruxas mais brilhantes que frequentara Hogwarts desde sua mãe.

-Sim Lily, era o Jared, eu vi quando caiu da vassoura!

Insiste o mais novo de cabelos pretos e rebeldes enquanto consertava os óculos sobre os olhos verdes... James Potter era uma cópia fiel de seu pai em todos os sentidos. Os dois corriam mais rápido que conseguiam até chegar à torre onde uma menina ruiva de olhos incrivelmente azuis os esperava de braços cruzados enquanto tinha a varinha atrás da orelha.

-Ruby!

Gritou Lily ao encontrar a amiga.

-Jared caiu da vassoura e não encontramos ele em lugar algum, já fomos até na enfermaria mas, ele sumiu!

Anuncia desesperada a grifinória.

-Estranho, ele parecia muito bem quando foi para o salão comunal com Alex e Logan...

Murmura pensativamente a ruivinha enquanto procurava por drifikies pelo corredor. Era a versão perfeitamente ruiva de Luna... Ruby Weasley.

-Ah... olá James, sabia que tem Loveskins sobrevoando sua cabeça sempre quando está perto da...

Começa a falar ao notar a presença do novato, deixando o mais novo completamente rubro com seus comentários, quando Lily os interrompe.

-Temos que achar o Jared são e salvo ou a mamãe vai surtar!

Praticamente grita arrastando os dois para a entrada do retrato da mulher gorda e dizendo a senha.

.../...

-Eu vi, foi ele sim, estava rondando os corredores durante a noite passada, murmurando umas coisas estranhas!

Insistia uma loirinha de sorriso arrogante e cabelos encaracolados apontando para o garoto acusadoramente. Era Saphire Brown, filha de Lavender e de um cara muito rico e importante que nunca revelara seu nome.

-Tem certeza disso?

Questiona Logan estreitando os olhos para a colega, conhecia muito bem a menina por suas fofocas dignas de uma coluna Skeeter no profeta diário.

-Absoluta Logan querido... eu jamais mentiria sobre algo assim!

Continua a piscar os olhos exageradamente para o ruivo que se esquiva e passa para o lado de Alex, que estava de braços cruzados sobre o peito bem definido e sentado no sofá enquanto olhava concentrado para o garoto, agora petrificado diante de Jared Potter... ele não lhe era estranho, mas nada vinha a sua mente até agora.

Foi quando Lily entrou desesperada trazendo Ruby e James consigo, seus olhos varreram todo o salão comunal com a precisão de uma águia em busca de sua presa, e assim que avistou Jared correu para ele e lhe deu um abraço esmagador.

-Quer me matar do coração seu maluco, quando o James me falou a altura que caiu da vassoura eu quase desmaiei de medo!

Reclama nervosa a morena enquanto dava uma sequencia furiosa de tapas sobre os braços do irmão mais velho. Todos, com exceção do garoto petrificado (completamente ignorado agora) e do próprio Jared, riam da cena.

-Eu deveria estuporá-lo e depois contar tudo à mamãe!

Acusava Lily estreitando os olhos para o irmão, o que era uma cena engraçada, pois ele era muito mais alto que ela, mesmo assim se encolhia de medo das ameaças da irmã.

-Deveria estuporar esse cara e não eu! Não tive culpa de nada!

Defende-se Jared segurando os pulsos da irmã e apontando para o jovem petrificado ao seu lado. Lily congelou quando viu o garoto, seus olhos mal piscavam, até processar toda a idéia e voltar o rosto para seu irmão inquisitivamente.

-Petrificar um aluno é contra as regras Jared, em Hogwarts:uma história tem dizendo que...

-ELE NÃO É ALUNO LILY... ele tentou me matar há poucas horas atrás!

Gritou Jared deixando a menina perplexa.

-Ele tem Snorkaks sobre a cabeça... ele tem algo muito perigoso planejado!

Murmura distraidamente Ruby, antes de apontar a varinha para o meio dos olhos do garoto petrificado que por dentro se contorcia apavorado.

-Irmãzinha, acho melhor deixar isso para o Jared resolver!

Interfere Logan puxando a irmã mais nova pela cintura e a afastando do estranho petrificado.

-Mas, ele vai ficar confuso quando acordar! Temos que eliminá-lo enquanto é tempo!

Insiste a ruivinha fazendo bico enquanto Logan a acomoda no sofá entre ele e Alex, a deixando longe dos olhares dos marmanjos grifinórios. A grifinória ruiva era linda e chamava a atenção de muitos dos seus colegas. Enquanto o garoto petrificado agradecia aos deuses por ter escapado da Weasley.

-Ele não parece muito estranho!

Interfere James chamando a atenção dos irmãos mais velhos.

-Conhece esse cara James?

Questiona Jared soltando Lily e seguindo para o baixinho.

-Eu não conheço, mas já vi a foto dele em algum lugar... só não lembro qual!

Completa tentando se aproximar do garoto petrificado, mas Jared o impede.

-Ele é perigoso até que se prove o contrário, vai ficar longe dele enquanto o interrogamos!

Anuncia o mais velho deixando James e Lily em choque.

-É contra a lei você interrogar alguém! Ainda é menor de idade, precisa de uma licença para fazer isso, o correto é relatar tudo para a diretora McGonagall e deixar esse caso nas mãos dos responsáveis!

Interrompe Lily cruzando os braços e pronta para uma discussão com seu irmão.

-Será um perfeito teste drive para um futuro auror Lily, então não se intrometa!

Repreende Jared pronto para "despetrificar" o garoto, mas Lily o impede.

-Não tem autorização para isso, sem falar que poderia ser preso, ficar séculos de castigo quando o papai descobrir, pode ficar sem a sua varinha se a mamãe descobrir e o pior de tudo, você pode ser EXPULSO da escola!

Alerta desesperadamente Lily deixando Jared estupefato.

-Esse maluco tenta me matar e você está preocupada em ser expulso por tentar descobrir o motivo disso?

Acusa o mais velho ferozmente, James tapa os ouvidos com as mãos esperando pelo próximo round quando...

-Lily está certa, vocês só irão acumular problemas para o currículo escolar agindo assim!

Uma voz chama a atenção de todos na sala para a entrada do retrato, ali estava uma menina de cabelos extremamente loiros e olhos acinzentados, vestindo impecavelmente seu uniforme sonserino enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha levantada.

James virou-se imediatamente para a dona da voz, a rainha sonserina da perfeição, Arianna Malfoy.

-Finalmente alguém com cérebro aqui!

Reclama Lily recebendo gemidos de protestos de Logan e Alex. Este último levanta-se olhando interrogativamente para airmãzinha parada na porta.

-O que está fazendo aqui Arianna?

Questiona estreitando os olhos, ninguém a percebera entrar, e pelo que ele saiba, ninguém lhe dera a senha.

-A senha não era muito original!

Responde dando de ombros e seguindo para o lado de James.

-Estamos atrasados para nosso passeio com Hagrid!

Diz a loirinha puxando o Potter mais novo pelo braço, apesar de pertencerem à casas diferentes eram inseparáveis.

-Nem pensar... você ainda é muito novinha para andar pela floresta proibida mocinha!

Repreende Alex e agora Jared lançava um olhar maroto para o irmão mais novo.

-No primeiro ano já está assim... levando uma menina para a floresta proibida... muito bem James, mantenha o nome Potter na história de Hogwarts!

Diz com um sorriso o mais velho recebendo um olhar assassino de James, Arianna, Alex e Lily.

-Não liguem para ele, é a convivência com o tio Sírius!

Explica Lily para os mais novos na tentativa de tranqüiliza-los antes de voltar-se para Jared com um olhar assassino.

-Não é isso Jared?

O mais velho apenas sorri amarelo e confirma depois do olhar mortal de Alex. Afinal ele tinha duas irmãs mais novas, sabia muito bem como era ser responsável por uma menina dentro de uma escola como Hogwarts.

Lembrou-se como o pai de Ruby pediu para Logan jogar no lago negro cada um dos pretendentes que aparecessem para a ruivinha.

"É muito simples, aponte a varinha na cara do infeliz, crie uma tempestade de Snorckakes e o lance como um balaço para o fundo do lago negro, pode fazer isso até em cima de uma vassoura"

Jared engoliu seco, seu próprio pai o encarregou de tarefa semelhante quando Lily começou a estudar...

"Se alguém tentar se aproveitar dela, persiga-o como uma sombra, ameace e lembre-o de que o pai dela destruiu Voldemort e que não pensará duas vezes em fazer o mesmo com quem quebrar o coração da nossa princesinha"

-Foi mal, estava só brincando...

Desculpa-se o mais velho e logo toda a atenção se volta para o garoto petrificado... ao menos onde ele deveria estar.

-Cadê ele?

Levanta-se Logan olhando para todos os lados... o estranho desapareceu sem deixar o menor vestígio de sua presença.

-Ele deixou cair isso aqui!

Aponta Ruby para um pergaminho preenchido de runas que logo Lily consegue desbloquear... dentro dele estavam todos os dados de seus amigos e familiares.

Dados referenciais nº 02

Subgrupo de observação passiva – jurisdição 598/97

Potter/Granger:

Jared Sírius Potter – 16 anos

Filho primogênito de Harry James Potter e Hermione Jane Potter

Habilidades físicas excelentes – capitania da equipe de quadribol por seis anos seguidos

Sexto ano da grifinória, Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria

Lily Jane Potter – 14 anos

Segunda filha de Harry James Potter e Hermione Jane Granger

Notas exemplares e desempenho acima da média corvinal em todas as disciplinas – primeira monitora de seu ano. Quinto ano da grifinória, Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria

James Harisson Potter – 11 anos de idade

Terceiro filho de Harry James Potter e Hermione Jane Granger

Nenhuma habilidade aparente além do quadribol e DCAT

Primeiro ano da Grifinória, Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria

Melissa Angelica Potter – Seis anos

Quarta filha de Harry James Potter e Hermione Jane Potter

Dados mantidos em sigilo no ministério da magia.

Página 2

Malfoy/Weasley:

Alexandre William Malfoy – 16 anos

Filho primogênito de Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Molly Malfoy

Monitor-chefe da sua casa e capitão da equipe de quadribol nos últimos quatro anos, habilidades em transfiguração e poções.

Sexto ano da sonserina – Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria

Arianna Lucia Malfoy – 11 anos

Segunda filha de Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Molly Malfoy

Habilidades em DCAT e encantos, notas exemplares.

Primeiro ano da sonserina- Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria

Anabelle Sofia Malfoy – quatro anos

Terceira filha de Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Molly Malfoy

Dados mantidos em sigilo no ministério da magia.

Página 3

Weasley/Lovegood:

Logan Billius Weasley – 16 anos

Filho primogênito de Ronald Billius Weasley e Luna Weasley

Monitor-chefe da casa e goleiro da equipe de quadribol – sexto ano da grifinória

Hogwarts escola de Magia e Bruxaria

Ruby Luna Weasley – 15 anos

Segunda filha de Ronald Billius Weasley e Luna Weasley

Notas excelentes em transfiguração e habilidades em adivinhação e encantos arcaicos – quinto ano da grifinória - Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

Lucas Ronald Weasley - seis anos

Terceiro filho de Ronald Billius Weasley e Luna Weasley

Dados mantidos em sigilo pelo Ministério da Magia

Página 4

Brown:

Saphire Brown – 15 anos

Filha única de Lavender Brown e pai desconhecido

Habilidades razoáveis em feitiços – sexto ano da grifinória, Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

Longbottom/Greengrass:

Alice Longbottom – 16 anos

Filha primogênita de Neville Longbottom e Daphine Longbottom

Habilidades em quadribol e herbologia avançada – sexto ano da grifinória. Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

Frank Longbottom - 13 anos

Segundo filho de Neville Longbottom e Daphine Longbottom

Habilidades em encantos, poções e herbologia - terceiro ano em Durmstrang

Black/Windsor

Violet Black – 16 anos

Filha única de Sírius Orion Black e Katy Windsor

Excelencia em DCAT, quadribol e transfiguração. – Sexto ano da sonserina. Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

Lupin/Tonks:

Teddy Lupin – 17 anos

Filho Único de Remus Lupin e Nimphadora Tonks Lupin

Habilidades formidáveis em quadribol, transfiguração, DCAT e encantos. –sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa. Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

Weasley/Delacour:

Victoire Weasley-17 anos

Filha primogênita de William Weasley e Fleur Weasley

Habilidades em encantos, quadribol e transfiguração excelentes. Sétimo ano da grifinória, Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Bruxaria

Louis Weasley - 3 anos

Segundo filho de William Weasley e Fleur Weasley

Dados mantidos em sigilo pelo Ministério da Magia

Depois de lerem todas as fichas deixadas Lily tinha as mãos trêmulas, Arianna e James pareciam congelados numa expressão de pânico, Alex tinha um semblante sombrio, Logan segurava Ruby perto de si com os olhos semicerrados perigosamente, Saphire cobria a boca com as duas mãos suando frio enquanto Jared tinha as suas fechadas em punhos e os dentes trincados, sua respiração estava pesada...

Aquele garoto andava por Hogwarts carregando informações confidenciais sobre seus irmãos e amigos e agora sumira como fumaça entre suas mãos.

-Temos que avisar à Diretora McGonagall e aos nossos pais o quanto antes, essas fichas deverão ser entregues ao ministério como prova e...

Começa Lily nervosamente quando Ruby a interrompe.

-Esses documentos pertencem ao ministério, está vendo o carimbo ministerial?

Mostra a ruivinha apontando para a ponta do pergaminho.

-Dados referenciais...

Pondera Alex tomando o pergaminho das mãos de Lily.

-Isso significa que existe outra pessoa por trás desse cara, dados de referencia são entregues aos observadores, aprendi isso quando o papai saiu numa missão!

Completa o sonserino trocando um olhar preocupado com Jared.

-Percebam que é um subgrupo... dividiram por sobrenomes, incluindo o nome de solteira das nossas mães...

Alerta Logan furioso.

-É obvio que o primeiro grupo seriam nossos pais!

Diz o ruivo pronto para sair atrás do garoto.

-Se eram apenas para observar... porque atacaram o Jared?

A pergunta de James recebe a atenção de todos no salão comunal.

-Eu vou levar isso à professora McGonagall!

Diz Lily determinada, mas Jared a segura pelo braço.

-Se entregarmos não vamos saber o que está acontecendo lá fora Lily!

Diz esforçando-se para manter a voz suave, mas sua raiva transcendia esses limites.

-Se não o entregarmos seremos alvos mais fáceis para esse maluco!

Interrompe Saphire desesperada.

-CHEGA!

Grita Jared.

-Em primeiro lugar... será que nenhum de vocês perceberam que tem algo muito errado acontecendo dentro e fora de Hogwarts essas ultimas semanas?

Diz o grifinório olhando no rosto de cada um dos seus amigos presentes.

-Nossos pais, todos eles, possuem alguma ligação com o ministério da magia... e também com a queda de Voldemort! Nós estudamos essa maldita guerra em história da magia desde o primeiro ano... e sabemos muito bem que os seguidores fanáticos desse zumbi das trevas ainda andam por aí espalhando o terror...

Agora ele olhava diretamente nos olhos azuis de Ruby.

-Ruby... você mesma me disse que a batalha do bem contra o mal é um ciclo contínuo, infinito, interminável... passamos por quase vinte anos de calmaria... estava demorando demais para mais uma nova ameaça surgir!

Completa Jared severamente e Lily abraça James e Arianna enquanto ouvia seu irmão.

-A última vez que falei com o meu pai, ele me pediu para nunca deixar a minha varinha, proteger Lily e James e não sair de Hogwarts! Se eu não o escutasse essa manhã eu teria virado geléia de Potter! Consegue lembrar a ultima mensagem de seu pai Alex?

Questiona para o amigo que balança positivamente a cabeça antes de anunciar.

-Ele disse que as coisas estavam fora de controle no ministério e que ficaríamos um tempo sem notícias dele!

Explica o loiro olhando de canto para Arianna que se mantinha numa postura imparcial até ser abraçada por Lily, agora a loirinha segurava as lágrimas nos olhos.

-Papai disse que estava ficando muito perigoso viajar pela Grã-Bretanha... ele nunca tinha dito isso antes... e a mamãe disse que as pessoas evitavam conversar no jornal!

Interrompe Saphire enxugando as lágrimas.

-Então foi por isso que o papai disse que estava para cair uma bomba no ministério essa noite e todos os aurores tinham sido convocados para proteger o ministro... eu bem que suspeitei quando a mamãe estava mandando a Melissa de férias com os nossos avós para a mansão da Austrália!

A voz de James interrompe toda a conversa, sendo centro das atenções.

-Como sabe disso James? Por que o papai te falaria algo assim?

Pergunta Lily assustada.

-Eu ouvi ele conversando com o tio Sírius ontem a noite pelo espelho...

Revela levando uma mão à nuca bagunçando os cabelos rebeldes.

-James não temos espelho...

Responde Jared estreitando os olhos para o mais novo que sorri amarelo dando um passo para trás.

-Bem... errr... digamos que ouvi sem querer quando andava pelos corredores depois da hora!

Confessa ficando vermelho com todos os olhares da sala sobre si.

-James Harrison Potter! Não posso acreditar que esteve vagando por aí durante a noite arriscando ser pego pelo zelador Filch!

Acusa furiosa Lily, mas James sorriu maroto como Jared faria quando derrubaria uma argumentação de Lily.

-Com a capa do papai o zelador nunca me encontraria Lily!

O queixo da monitora estava no chão bem como o de Arianna que estreitou os olhos para o amigo perigosamente como se dissesse "porque não me falou sobre isso?"

-Como eu disse... alguém aqui tinha que manter o nome dos Potter!

Conclui pacificamente Jared bagunçando os cabelos do irmão.

-Bem, então temos o ministério sobre ataque, estamos sendo vigiados, nossos pais estão sendo vigiados, não temos como saber o que acontece lá fora e ninguém sabe o que está acontecendo aqui dentro!

Conclui Ruby puxando sua varinha.

-Accio mapa do maroto de Jared!

E num passe de mágica o mapa estava aberto.

-Vamos procurar um nome desconhecido e saberemos que pertence ao espião, depois de pegá-lo vamos saber o que fazer!

Anuncia a ruivinha recebendo um olhar impressionado de Jared e Lily.

-É por isso que eu te adoro Weasley!

Diz o mais velho com um sorriso abraçando a ruiva ignorando o revirar de olhos de Logan, imaginando o que Alice Longbottom faria se visse seu namorado abraçando a ruiva assim.

-Jared...

Murmura Alex com preocupação, enquanto analisava o mapa.

-Não tem ninguém em Hogwarts!

Diz perplexo o sonserino vendo que o mapa só mostrava o nome deles... com apenas uma exceção... Alice Longbottom estava sozinha na biblioteca.

-Isso não é possível, tinha pelo menos dez alunos do quarto ano nas escadarias agora a pouco!

Diz Logan franzindo a testa e seguindo para o mapa do maroto.

-Não tem ninguém lá fora!

Confirma James abrindo o retrato da mulher gorda.

-Temos que buscar a Alice!

Diz Jared apertando a varinha com força.

-Também temos que chamar o Teddy e a Victoire que devem estar na sala precisa e a Violet saiu das masmorras agora! Temos que encontrá-los e ficar todos juntos!

Insiste Lily.

-Todos que restaram em Hogwarts... são os mesmos que estavam na lista!

Observa Arianna respirando pesadamente quando James segurou a sua mão.

-Vai dar tudo certo!

Sussurra para a amiga antes de olhar para Jared e Lily a espera de uma solução. Arianna suspira antes de soltar a mão de James e seguir para o sofá onde sentou de braços cruzados.

-Eu é que não vou atrás da Violet!

Anuncia Logan cruzando os braços com irritação.

-Eu vou sozinha então!

Rebate Lily ficando de pé e em segundos Alex e Logan estavam um a cada lado da grifinória se oferecendo para acompanhá-la.

.../...

O começo de uma nova aventura...


	2. Chapter 2

Logan e Alex estavam se encarando ameaçadoramente, o sonserino tinha os dentes e punhos cerrados enquanto o ruivo praticamente rosnava raivoso para o "amigo", tendo uma certa, grifinória de braços cruzados entre eles. A tensão entre os três deixava o ar pesado.

Enquanto James revirava os olhos dramaticamente, logo Ruby sorria apontando com a varinha Lovekins sobre a cabeça de James para Arianna que fazia de conta que não importava, mas seus sentimentos a traíam a deixando rubra. Apenas Saphire e Jared pareciam enfurecidos com a situação de Logan e Alex.

-Ninguém vai com a Lily a lugar algum!

Anuncia Jared arrancando de uma vez a irmã mais nova do meio dos amigos antes que algo pior acontecesse. A grifinória quase cai sobre os próprios pés tamanha força usada pelo mais velho.

-Prefere que eu vá sozinha?

Rebate Lily indignada para seu irmão. Estava determinada a reunir todos os que restaram em um local seguro o quanto antes.

-Você não vai a lugar algum! Fica aqui cuidando da Arianna e do James!

Desafia o mais velho ignorando a expressão de choque da monitora.

-Alice e Violet são minhas amigas, não vou ficar de braços cruzados enquanto estão sozinhas!

Defende-se Lily com as mãos na cintura furiosamente.

-Eu sou seu irmão mais velho, em casos de emergência sou eu que mando!

Provoca Jared deixando a irmã pasma.

-Quem deixaria você no comando? Você é imprudente, irresponsável, impaciente e inconseqüente demais para isso!

Questiona perplexa enumerando nos dedos todos os defeitos do irmão mais velho arrancando risadas dos presentes e deixando Jared vermelho de raiva.

-Nosso pai era do mesmo jeito e liderou a revolta contra você-sabe-quem com êxito!

Responde Jared entre dentes.

-Ele não teria conseguido nem passar do primeiro ano com vida se não fosse a inteligência e a prudência da nossa mãe e isso "eu" tenho de sobra! É mais seguro "me" deixar no comando Jared!

Argumenta Lily em tom definitivo. O silencio que se seguiu foi aterrador, quando Lily e Jared brigavam, ninguém em seu juízo perfeito se colocaria entre eles. Logan e Alex deram um passo para trás alarmados, faltava pouco para seu amigo explodir com a monitora...

-Eu prometi que iria manter você e James em segurança Lily...

Diz ameaçadoramente o grifinório, mas a garota não recusava.

-Jared você pode ser impulsivo, forte e protetor mas, não é o papai! E você ainda não é um auror, somos menores de idade, precisamos de alguém responsável de verdade aqui, temos que nos reunir e buscar ajuda! Eu vou com vocês e ponto final!

E para a surpresa de todos, Jared nada falou, apenas tomou Lily sobre o ombro direito a carregando como um saco de batatas pela escadaria do dormitório feminino, sob os gritos de protestos da morena que estapeava suas costas e a trancou em um dos quartos, retornando ao salão comunal com a varinha dela.

-Jared você vai pagar por isso! Me deixa sair daqui e colocar as mãos em você...

Gritos abafados de Lily ecoavam na sala acompanhados de batidas ferozes na porta.

-Alguém mais acha que eu "não" deveria estar no comando?

Pergunta exasperado diante de olhares incrédulos de seus colegas que acenam negativamente coma cabeça incapazes de contrariar o líder do trio de ouro da geração.

.../...

Alice Longbottom, prendia os cabelos loiros e lisos que desciam emoldurando seu rostinho em perfeita sincronia pelo uniforme grifinório, ela encontrava-se na paz do interior da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Concentrada a grifinória lia uma cópia do seu livro de encantos avançados e proibidos enquanto terminava seu ensaio teórico.

Trabalhara duro naquela lição extra-curricular, pretendia ter scores perfeitos como os da sua mãe, para conseguir o emprego dos seus sonhos no ministério da magia. Sabia que como filha de um professor, teria que esforçar-se em dobro para que ninguém questionasse seu mérito a cada média exemplar alcançada.

Seu pai Neville Longbottom era não só professor de Herbologia, mas chefe da casa Grifinoria agora que Remus, professor de DCAT tornara-se vice-diretor. A loirinha era considerada uma das melhores alunas da sua turma e também uma das mais difíceis. Herdara da mãe o jeito altivo e determinado de ser.

Agradecia aos céus por não ter de se esconder de Jared dessa vez, ele nunca a deixava ficar por muito tempo presa na biblioteca especialmente em um dia de folga como este quando todo o mundo bruxo comemorava a liberdade do lord das trevas. Suspirou aliviada ao encerrar seu trabalho e se preparava para deixar a biblioteca quando ouve o barulho de livros caindo sobre o chão.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Questiona-se assustada levantando-se de súbito. Olhou em volta cuidadosamente, dando passos silenciosos entre as inúmeras estantes que a separavam dos olhares de qualquer um que entrasse na biblioteca.

Respirou fundo, Hogwarts não era e não seria nunca um lugar perigoso, senhores das trevas não existiam há quase duas décadas... balançou negativamente a cabeça e seguiu para a saída da biblioteca rindo das suas suspeitas absurdas.

No entanto as coisas mudaram quando ela não encontrou Madame Pince. Toda a biblioteca e o corredor estavam completamente desertos...

-Madame Pince?

Chama Alice, mas a única resposta que tem é uma fileira de livros inteira sendo despejada sobre o chão violentamente assustando a grifinória com o barulho ensurdecedor.

.../...

Violet praguejava baixinho quando entrava no grande salão vazio. Estava há séculos procurando alguma alma naquela escola, até mesmo os fantasmas resolveram desaparecer de suas vistas esta manhã e olha que ela nem estava de mau-humor hoje!

-Maldição!

Gritou e só recebeu o eco da sua própria voz como resposta.

-Ótimo, todo mundo desaparece e deixam a inútil e invisível senhorita Black para trás, perfeito!

Resmungava estreitando os olhos malignamente.

-Se foram para a comemoração em Hogsmead sem mim vão se arrepender mortalmente!

Sibilava furiosa a sonserina dando passos pesados para a mesa dos professores.

-Papai se isso for uma das suas brincadeiras irritantes sem propósitos aparentes eu juro que vai ter volta...

Ameaça vendo a cadeira de Sírius a sua frente, mas, o som de passos atrás de si a fez congelar. Voltou-se para trás esperando descobrir quem estava fazendo aquela brincadeira sem graça com ela quando...

-Pai?

Olhou para todos os lados, em todas as direções, procurou até abaixo das mesas, mas não havia ninguém. Os passos continuavam como se o salão estivesse tomado por centenas de estudantes invisíveis, se Violet se concentrasse mais poderia ouvir sussurros e murmúrios diversos, mas não tinha uma única presença real ali.

Preocupou-se, isso não tinha mais graça.

-Pai isso não tem mais graça, pára!

Exige a menina sentindo um cala frio percorrer sua espinha assustadoramente. O barulho no grande salão apenas aumentou ficando num volume quase insuportável obrigando Violet a colocar as mãos sobre os ouvidos com força e gritar:

-CHEGAAAA!

Quase que de imediato o silencio cadavérico retornou ao grande salão deixando uma atmosfera sombria ao redor das quatro mesas das casas.

.../...

Draco retornava à mansão Malfoy mais pálido que nunca, tinha uma expressão séria e usava uma capa longa como distintivo de Auror gravado no lado direito de suas vestes. Apressado, dava passos largos e determinados pela longa escadaria de mármore branco que dividia a mansão em duas grandes alas.

Passava a mão pelos cabelos loiros ferozmente, não poderia perder mais tempo! Assim que aparatou no hall de entrada seguiu imediatamente para o seu quarto no andar superior onde sua esposa Ginny o esperava com a pequena Anabelle dormindo em seus braços.

A ruiva estava de pé e olhava pela janela do quarto as primeiras gotas de chuva caírem das pesadas nuvens cinzentas e baterem silenciosamente contra o vidro seco.

-Temos que ir agora!

Anuncia o loiro alcançando as duas.

-Mas e Hogwarts? Alex e Arianna ainda estão lá!

Questiona Ginny com um brilho temeroso em seus olhos enquanto abraçava mais forte a mais nova em seus braços.

-Hogwarts está sob proteção de McGonagall, Sírius e Remus! Não temos muito tempo Ginevra!

Explica impaciente o Malfoy arrumando algumas malas com as roupas da ruivinha e da filha com um gesto rápido de sua varinha.

-Não vou!

Rebate Ginny estreitando os olhos para as malas sobre a cama.

-Ginevra, nós já falamos sobre isso...

Diz o ex-sonserino entre dentes.

-Você falou sobre isso, eu não lembro de ter concordado com nada! Anabelle irá com Narcisa e "eu" ficarei aqui contigo!

Ginny o corta severamente apontando para a mala menor com as coisas da filha.

.../...

Luna segurava mais forte a mão de Lucas enquanto desviava da multidão de pessoas no beco diagonal, haviam bandeirinhas coloridas penduradas nas lojas, pessoas de toda Grã-Bretanha andando por todos os lados comemorando e bebendo muito.

O pequeno ruivo não entendia nada, uma hora estava brincando com as novas invenções da Gemialidades Weasley, outra hora sua mãe aparecera do nada desesperada dizendo que precisavam ir para casa! Luna sempre fora tranqüila e amável, e ver sua mãe tão nervosa e apreensiva o deixava confuso e muito assustado.

-Mãe!

Grita Lucas ao perceber que seu gorro caiu no chão, o pequeno esticava a mão para pegá-lo de volta, mas Luna o impediu o arrastando para longe.

-Não temos muito tempo!

Diz a loirinha dando um olhar de súplica para seu pequeno filhinho, estava com o coração apertado por estar levando Lucas tão desesperadamente da companhia de seus tios, mas não poderia deixá-lo correr mais riscos ainda.

-Mas mãe...

Insistia o garotinho se soltando de sua mão e correndo até o gorro. Luna se desespera, Lucas era pequeno, se perdia fácil entre as pessoas, especialmente um dia tão agitado quanto este. Quanto mais ela tentava se aproximar do ruivinho, mais pessoas entravam em seu caminho a empurrando para longe dele.

-LUCAS!

Gritava a loirinha quando percebeu um par de braços alcançarem seu filho mais novo o suspendendo no ar, tirando forças do seu medo, ela empurrou todos a sua frente com uma varinha em punho quando encontrou quem tinha pego seu filho.

-Luna! Graças a Mérlin você está bem!

Ronald Weasley abraça a esposa com o braço livre enquanto o outro segurava firmemente seu filho mais novo. A loirinha estava tão aliviada com a presença dele que quase fora às lágrimas quando afundou a cabeça no peito do ruivo que os guiou até o Caldeirão Furado onde seguiram para a Toca através de Floo.

.../...

Harry e Hermione estavam no ministério da magia reunidos com todo o esquadrão de aurores, no entanto, o motivo da reunião estava longe de ser comemorativo... todos os semblantes presentes eram carregados de medo.

-Ele conseguiu... ele agora tem todas as informações sobre nossas missões em suas mãos!

Diz um dos aurores solenemente ao se reportar à Harry.

-Crabbe, McNair e Yalex fugiram de Azkaban e seu paradeiro é desconhecido...

Murmura Tonks seriamente.

-É a terceira fuga em menos de um ano... estamos perdendo o controle!

Completa a metamorfa entre dentes enquando seus cabelos ganham uma coloração vermelha vibrante.

-Eles andam espalhando que Voldemort ainda está vivo... estão se escondendo em algum lugar e unindo forças... já não há mais dúvidas de que planejam um ataque maciço esta noite!

Esbraveja o ministro ignorando o olhar enfurecido de Harry, ele esteve a alertar o ministro para isso nos últimos meses enquanto o mesmo esteve a debochar das suspeitas do chefe sênior do departamento de defesa mágica (Harry).

-O plano é evacuar o beco diagonal o mais rápido possível evitando e sem causar pânico enquanto os inomináveis ficarão disfarçados entre eles para descobrir os principais suspeitos, não será permitido nenhum ataque frontal, temos muitos inocentes aqui!

Explica Hermione ao esquadrão de aurores transfigurando um mapa gigante do beco com sinalizações de onde cada um deveria estar.

-Enquanto isso, eu substituirei o ministro no seu discurso anual!

Anuncia Harry.

-Desta forma... eu serei o novo alvo deles..

.../...


	3. Chapter 3

A tensão ocupava cada centímetro do Ministério, as pessoas corriam apressadas de um lado a outro carregando ou levitando centenas de pastas, pergaminhos e arquivos confidenciais para um local seguro. Uma equipe de aurores do melhor esquadrão da Europa estava a postos no hall de entrada enquanto alas de proteção eram erguidas por boa parte do Beco Diagonal.

Do lado de fora dos muros do ministério, bruxos de todas as idades e nações comemoravam o grande dia sem imaginar o perigo que estavam a se expor... isso enfurecia Harry Potter...

-Eu disse para aquele bastardo dispersar as pessoas e ele ignora todo o plano! Eu já tinha me oferecido para ocupar o lugar dele...

Murmurava entre dentes para si mesmo, não conseguia reprimir a vontade de acertar um belo soco na cara rechonchuda do atual ministro e seguia a passos rápidos pelos corredores com uma determinação implacável, não demorou muito para encontrar no departamento de planejamento e estratégia a sala da sua esposa.

-Desejo matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos! Ministro covarde!

Esbravejou ao entrar na sala de Hermione batendo a porta com força atrás de si, sem se importar em utilizar quaisquer encanto de silenciamento na mesma. Hermione estava sentada diante da sua mesa com uma expressão severa, lançando um olhar abatido e ao mesmo tempo compreensivo para o moreno.

-Existem milhares de pessoas lá fora, prestes a serem atacadas e ele ignora tudo? É responsabilidade "dele" pensar nisso, não nossa!

Gritava Harry transtornado apontando para a janela lateral da sala enquanto falava. Estavam ali há dias desde que enviaram Melissa com os pais de Hermione para longe da Grã-Bretanha. Os dois estavam trabalhando sem intervalos de descanso por dias e noites a fio na investigação por trás da fuga maciça dos comensais da morte e dos repentinos assassinatos que estavam acontecendo por todo país.

Com um suspiro exausto, Hermione balança a cabeça em concordância levando as mãos ao rosto para massagear as têmporas, o ministro realmente estava a fazer "vista grossa" para todas as evidencias ignorando todo o extenso trabalho deles.

-Ele está mais preocupado em salvar a própria pele... pediu para enviar isto com prioridade máxima há dois dias e descobrimos somente agora!

Responde Hermione levantando e mostrando ao marido uma pilha de pergaminhos onde estavam inúmeras cartas do ministro endereçadas às autoridades de países próximos um abrigo para ele e sua família.

-Ele não se importa com o plano ou a segurança do mundo bruxo, estamos com essa bomba relógio em nossas mãos agora!

Completa Hermione com irritação, desde Dumbledore nenhum outro ministro fora capaz de manter a ordem e a segurança na sociedade mágica por muito tempo.

-Ele vai abandonar o ministério?

Questiona Harry perplexo.

-Ele já o fez!

Uma terceira voz repleta de sarcasmo anuncia a chegada de Draco Malfoy.

-Como?

Pergunta Hermione virando o rosto bruscamente enquanto Harry ouvia a tudo em choque.

-O ministro está fora das fronteiras da Grã-Bretanha há mais de duas horas! Eu sempre disse que aquele miserável não duraria muito tempo... ele nos deixou no olho do furacão!

Explica o loiro sombriamente entrando na sala e apresentando um relatório com os nomes dos suspeitos para Hermione.

-Mérlin!

Hermione quase grita colocando uma mão sobre a boca enquanto seus olhos ampliados de medo percorriam a lista entregue por Draco. Preocupado, Harry segue para o lado da sua mulher e logo suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos ferozes, seus olhos verdes não escondiam a rebeldia dentro dele.

-Tem mais de cinqüenta deles!

Vociferava Harry lançando um olhar aterrador para Draco que mantinha-se com um semblante fechado e braços cruzados como se refletisse sobre algo.

-Será um massacre... como jamais visto desde a ultima guerra!

.../...

Na Toca o clima era de pânico e apreensão, Molly Weasley andava de um lado a outro com o coração na mão, e muito angustiada, enquanto aguardava o retorno de seus filhos mais novos e seus netos. Bill e Fleur levaram seus dois filhos mais novos (Dominique e Louis) para a Toca e aparataram direto na entrada de Grimgotes prontos para lutar.

Na sala de estar, Percy e Charlie preparavam duas chaves do portal para um esconderijo na Romênia caso a localização da Toca fosse comprometida e tivessem de fugir com seus filhos rapidamente. Na garagem, Arthur preparava o carro voador para seguir até Hogwarts e alertar McGonagall, Remus, Neville e Sírius da atual condição do ministério. Quando Rony saiu da lareira trazendo Luna e Lucas consigo todos os Weasley foram ao seu encontro alarmados.

-Rony meu filho graças aos céus está de volta!

Diz Molly aflita ao abraçar o filho, Ronald simplesmente desapareceu da toca assim que percebeu a ausência de Luna e Lucas, o ruivo fora para a casa dos pais para alertar sobre o possível ataque no beco diagonal e manter seus familiares em segurança, mas para seu desespero, Luna descobrira isso antes dele e fora sozinha buscar o filho que estava com os gêmeos.

-Estamos seguros agora mãe!

Anuncia Rony abraçando protetoramente Luna de lado que tinha o rosto pálido e uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto.

-Minha querida você está bem?

Pergunta Molly para a loirinha que parecia esforçar-se para conter as lágrimas.

-Eu estava no Pasquim... quando... quando eles chegaram e levaram meu pai...

Diz Luna num sussurro trêmulo e Molly a abraça ternamente afagando seus cabelos enquanto Rony deixa Lucas no chão.

-Filho vá procurar Dominique e Louis lá em cima!

Diz ajoelhando-se para ficar próximo a altura do filho.

-Mas, a mamãe tá chorando! Eu deixei ela triste?

Protesta o ruivinho franzindo a testa com obvia preocupação pelo ocorrido no beco há poucos instantes atrás.

-Não foi sua culpa Lucas, eu garanto, agora eu quero que suba e vá brincar com seus primos!

Explica para o filho antes de enviar um olhar sério para Molly, Percy e Charlie. Pouco depois Lucas deixa os adultos na sala e sobe as escadas a procura dos seus primos.

-Todos eles... todos os comensais da morte capturados estão fora de Azkaban! Estão atrás de vingança e nossa família é um dos primeiros alvos!

Anuncia Rony.

.../...

Ginny tinha os braços e pernas cruzados enquanto esperava o retorno de Draco na sala de interrogatório. A ruiva vestia um uniforme de auror completamente preto e prendeu os cabelos num coque elegante, estava usando de todas as suas forças para ela mesma não arrancar a verdade do comensal preso a sua frente.

O homem de cabelos negros e olhos maníacos parecia devorá-la com um único olhar, sustentava um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto aguardava a chegada do Malfoy, ele mantinha-se a provocar Ginny na tentativa de levá-la a atacá-lo e com isso dar a ele a chance de tomar sua varinha.

-Draco é mesmo um bastardo de sorte... se eu soubesse que por baixo daquelas vestes grifinórias escondia esse corpo, Weasley... você seria minha... ele não teria chance...

Os olhos da ruiva estreitaram-se com um brilho assassino que levaria até mesmo o mais assustador dos homens a encolherem-se. No entanto, foi o próprio Draco que o silenciou jogado-o contra uma mesa o segurando pela gola das suas vestes enquanto o obrigava a olha-lo nos olhos.

-Mais uma dessas insinuações para a "minha" mulher e será um homem morto antes mesmo que alguém chegue à interrogá-lo Nott!

Sibilava o loiro largando o comensal no chão com força.

-Você não precisa me interrogar Draco... o que está para acontecer... não é mais segredo para ninguém!

Responde o comensal com um sorriso de escárnio...

.../...

-Mérlin! Que nojo!

Gritava Logan pela quinta vez deixando Victoire e Teddy mais vermelhos e furiosos ainda.

-Não tinha nada demais! Foi só um beijo!

Defendia-se Teddy e seu cabelo ganhava uma colocarão sutil entre vermelho e rosa choque.

-Um beijo na minha prima? Isso foi nojento!

Reclama Logan recebendo um tapa na nunca da loira.

-O que está tentando dizer Logan?

Sibilava Victoire estreitando os olhos para o primo com sede de vingança.

-Que foi assustador! Nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para o tio Bill novamente...

Resmunga ignorando os gemidos de protestos da loira que amaldiçoava o pai por enviar Logan para mantê-la longe de todos os "atraídos" por sua parte veela.

-Papai não precisa saber por você... Teddy vai pedir a minha mão na nossa formatura!

Diz a loirinha suspirando enquanto beija o rosto do namorado.

-Deveria estar feliz por mim priminho... eu estava apenas comemorando com o meu namorado!

Explica Victoire dando outro beijinho no rosto do primo que fica completamente vermelho antes de limpar o rosto com uma expressão aterrorizada.

-Isso já é o bastante para me deixar traumatizado!

Responde o ruivinho cruzando os braços dramaticamente enquanto saia do sétimo andar.

-Ok! Já chega... já que não está aqui para nos dar os parabéns... porque veio nos chamar?

Questiona Teddy já constrangido o bastante com a discussão entre primos.

-Não tem ninguém em Hogwarts, todos sumiram!

Explica Logan agora com um semblante sério e concentrado.

.../...

Harry respirou fundo tomando o pergaminho com o discurso do ministro em suas mãos, estava diante da varanda principal do novo prédio ministerial para a inauguração de um monumento em homenagem ao fim do lord das trevas e aos tempos de paz. Uma contradição infeliz, pensava Harry.

Hermione estava ao seu lado, tinha no rosto uma expressão concentrada e seus olhos vagavam entre as centenas de pessoas que aguardavam ansiosas o pronunciamento do herói Harry Potter! Sabiam que mesmo com todo o esquadrão de aurores disponível nada seria capaz de evitar que muitos bruxos e bruxas perdessem suas vidas no momento em que o ataque tivesse início.

-Mione eu não posso fazer isso!

Diz o moreno puxando a esposa pela mão para o interior da sala do ministro.

-É a única forma de levá-los a mostrarem-se, a idéia de iniciar o ataque me desagrada tanto quanto a você Harry, mas é inevitável... se não o fizer... eles colocarão mais vidas em risco até que você apareça em público!

Diz Hermione baixando os olhos com uma voz embargada, estava completamente assustada com a situação em que se encontravam agora, mesmo assim forçava-se a permanecer firme, dava graças por ao menos seus filhos estarem em segurança, Mérlin sabia que ela enlouqueceria se algo acontecesse às suas crianças.

-Não temos outra escolha? Vamos deixar que esses desgraçados continuem nos manipulando assim? É quase suicídio!

Harry praticamente rosnava apertando o pergaminho até amassá-lo.

-Não há como evacuar todo o beco diagonal sem despertar a atenção deles, mas temos boas chances de paralisar os comensais antes mesmo de iniciarem o verdadeiro ataque, da mesma forma como nos expomos, eles também estão expostos Harry... se há uma mínima chance de vencer... então nos agarraremos à ela com todas as forças!

Diz Hermione segurando o rosto de Harry entre as mãos encostando sua testa a dele, enquanto o moreno envolvia sua cintura a trazendo mais para si.

-Não seria a primeira vez que passamos por tanta pressão...

Sussurra Hermione com um pequeno sorriso ao recordar todos os perigos que viveram durante a guerra.

-E mais uma vez eu estaria louco sem você do meu lado!

Confessa Harry beijando os lábios de Hermione ternamente antes de se separar da esposa olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

-Você teria conseguido de qualquer forma Harry, sempre foi um grande bruxo... mesmo assim... Eu continuarei do seu lado Harry, como sempre estive!

Os olhos de Hermione brilhavam nostálgicos enquanto o moreno a embalava em seus braços, sentindo o calor um do outro.

-E eu agradeço eternamente por isso Mione, porque foi você que me deu algo muito mais valioso pelo qual lutar...

Responde Harry em um suspiro profundo ao encontrar os olhos castanhos da sua esposa.

-Nossos filhos!

Conclui Hermione sentindo o coração aquecer novamente num misto de carinho e inquietação.

-Vamos fazer tudo dar certo! Eu prometi para o James que iria levá-lo para uma partida de quadribol no seu aniversário!

Sussurra Harry olhando pela janela o céu escurecer aos poucos.

-Faltam apenas dois dias para o aniversário dele...

Murmura Hermione com os olhos já marejados em saudades.

-Nós vamos conseguir Mione... e veremos as crianças em segurança novamente!

Garante Harry beijando ternamente a testa de Hermione e segurando sua mão, trocaram olhares cúmplices juntos seguem até a varanda se mostrando à centenas de bruxos e bruxas que gritavam fervorosamente pelo nome de Harry Potter.

.../...

Alex chegava as masmorras sonserinas preocupado, buscava Violet em todo o salão comunal, dormitórios, banheiros e corredores, mas não havia se quer sombra da morena em lugar algum. Praguejou baixinho por não trazer o mapa consigo, seria muito mais fácil encontrar a garota sonserina de temperamento agressivo.

A ala sonserina de Hogwarts sempre fora um lugar silencioso e sombrio, mas dessa vez, Alex sabia que algo muito perigoso estava a acontecer, era como se ele e seus amigos estivessem presos numa ruptura do tempo, onde nada acontecia e onde ninguém poderia encontrá-los. Nem mesmo os retratos mágicos se moviam mais, como se Hogwarts abandonasse toda sua magia e se transformasse em um castelo antigo e obsoleto.

Não havia mais vida no castelo, a tempestade que começava lá fora trazia o eco das gotas da chuva contra as paredes de rochas cinzentas, as lareiras estavam apagadas bem como os archotes pelos caminhos entre as salas. Se o loirinho tivesse que escolher uma palavra para descrever a sensação de estar nas masmorras nesse momento seria: tenebroso!

-Estou ficando mesmo maluco!

Balançou a cabeça nervosamente deixando essas idéias para trás, sua prima Ruby o estava influenciando demais com suas teorias mirabolantes. Algo assim seria impossível e envolveria uma magia poderosa demais para passar despercebida por ele, não faria sentido algum, os fatos apontavam para o começo de outra era das trevas e isso teria com certeza magia negra envolvida, mas nada de rupturas no tempo!

-Violet?

Chamava pela garota enquanto vasculhava as salas de aula mais próximas até que ouviu um barulho estranho na sala de poções. Tomando a varinha em punho e seguindo a passos silenciosos até a porta, Alex ouvia uma voz conhecida murmurando furiosamente:

-Deu tudo errado!

Prendendo a respiração e estreitando os olhos, o sonserino se aproximou mais ainda tentando ver quem estava na sala revirando o armário com vidrinhos de poções de todos os tipos quando percebeu que se tratava do mesmo garoto que atacara Jared há poucas horas atrás...

-Estupefaça!

Bradou o sonserino pegando o garoto de surpresa, demorou alguns instantes de choque até que ele desviasse rapidamente do ataque que literalmente explodiu o armário de poções liberando uma fumaça roxa intensa por toda a sala impedindo que Alex e o garoto sem nome pudessem ver um ao outro.

-Sectumsempra!

Gritou o estranho apontando a varinha para o castiçal acima da cabeça de Alex que mal teve tempo de desviar gritando um "protego" contra os estilhaços do castiçal de vidro e metal e logo apontando para a porta a lacrou antes que o garoto escapasse, o estranho parou diante da porta furioso.

-Dissipate!

Murmurou Alex eliminando a cortina de fumaça e encontrando os olhos do outro garoto, mais uma vez teve a impressão que o conhecia de algum lugar.

-Quem é você?

Questiona Alex apontando a varinha diretamente para ele.

-Não te interessa! Abra logo essa maldita porta ou vais se arrepender!

Sibilava o garoto, mas Alex balança negativamente a cabeça se mantendo em silencio absoluto, não deixaria que fugisse novamente sem dar respostas.

-Imperius!

Bradou o garoto apontando a varinha para o loiro.

-Expelliarmus!

Grita o sonserino.

.../...

Mais um capítulo curtinho online na velocidade da luz! *-*


	4. Chapter 4

Lily já tinha as mãos vermelhas de tanto que batia na porta de madeira que a mantinha trancada no seu dormitório. Seus cabelos se encontravam em uma bagunça de cachos e estava furiosa com o seu irmão mais velho.

Mérlin! É sempre tão injusto, por mais que tentasse colocar um pouco de razão na cabeça dele, Jared, como sempre, a vencia pela força! Pensava Lily estreitando os olhos quando pensava em todas as formas possíveis de fazer o grifinório se arrepender.

-RUBY!

Gritava a monitora enquanto espancava a porta com as mãos.

-Lily, não adianta, já tentei de tudo!

Responde a ruiva para a amiga do outro lado da porta, a Weasley tentara desde o famoso Alohomora ao Diffindo e nada acontecia, aquela porta de madeira mais parecia ser feita de concreto.

-Não é possível! Vou ficar presa aqui pra sempre?

Choramingou Lily do outro lado batendo a cabeça contra o batente da porta.

-Se não tivesse medo de voar não estaria presa!

Responde Ruby colocando a varinha no queixo em reflexão.

-Como?

Questiona a morena ampliando os olhos e levantando uma sobrancelha em curiosidade, o que raios voar tinha haver com estar trancada no seu dormitório? Encostando o ouvido na porta ela continuou a ouvir atentamente a sua melhor amiga.

-Está no dormitório da Saphire, ela tem uma Thunderbolt ultima geração prateada bem em cima da cama! Pega a vassoura e escapa pela janela, duvido que o Jared tenha pensado em trancá-la também!

Explica a ruivinha com um sorriso maroto, ela mesma tinha escapado das "armadilhas" de Logan quando eram crianças roubando a vassoura dele e escapando pela janela.

-Ficou maluca? EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO!

Gritava Lily com a voz trêmula e o rosto completamente branco se afastando da porta bruscamente.

-Lily os Drifikies são criaturas perigosas e estão confundindo sua cabeça... se eu fosse você sairia logo deste quarto!

Alerta a ruiva em tom severo levando a varinha e a usando para prender os cabelos no alto da cabeça e ficando de braços cruzados em frente à porta como se estivesse encarando Lily frente a frente.

-Definitivamente prefiro ter meus pés no chão com um bando de drifikies na cabeça do que subir numa vassoura!

Responde Lily teimosamente, andando de um lado para outro com nervosismo, sua mente trabalhando em todas as possibilidades, prós e contras para a solução de Ruby, mas herdara o pânico por vassouras de sua mãe e lutar contra isso era mais difícil ainda.

-Lily Jane Potter! Drifikies são realmente criaturas perigosas e você não está na grifinória por acaso! Onde está sua coragem?

Reclama a ruivinha apontando acusadoramente para a porta e estreitando os olhos como se estivesse dando uma bronca em uma criança de dez anos.

-Tudo seria tão mais fácil se eu tivesse a minha varinha!

Choramingava Lily novamente enquanto olhava de canto para a vassoura de Saphire.

-Lily você só precisa sair do quarto e entrar pela janela do salão comunal! Fica tudo no mesmo andar... Será rápido, nem vai perceber quando chegar!

Tranqüiliza Ruby preocupada com o medo da amiga, sabia que Lily detestava ficar trancada em qualquer lugar que fosse, mas tinha certeza que seu medo de vassouras superava qualquer outro.

-Aquele pedaço de metal voador não oferece qualquer dispositivo de proteção, é frágil e leve demais para sustentar uma pessoa, é fisicamente impossível usar aquele objeto "supostamente" voador como meio de transporte seguro! Vassouras deveriam ser usadas para limpeza não para isso!

Defende-se Lily apontando desesperada para a vassoura sobre a cama.

-Posso pedir para o James fazer isso então e te tirar daí! Ele é menor e mais ágil que eu, acho que não teria problema em te ajudar...

Sugere Ruby dando de ombros.

-NÃO! Se essa vassoura já parece frágil para uma pessoa, imagina duas! Sem chance!

Desespera-se Lily cruzando os braços com força sobre o peito e prendendo o ar nos pulmões.

-Lily, por favor!

Insiste Ruby até a morena dar-se por vencida e seguir até a cama de Saphire resignada. Com um suspiro ela estende a mão ainda hesitante para a vassoura e depois olha diretamente para a janela... chovia lá fora...

-Ok! Eu posso fazer isso...

Murmura Lily reunindo toda a confiança que possuía e apertando suas mãos em volta do cabo prateado.

.../...

Arthur se preparava para seguir em direção à Hogwarts no carro voador. Deixara Molly cuidando de Luna e dos netos n'A Toca e enviara um patrono para a diretora McGonagall alertando sobre a sua chegada, seguiu então ao lado de Charlie para a garagem depois de despedir-se de Ronald e partiu em direção à escola de magia e bruxaria mais famosa do mundo mágico.

Foram precisos muitos cuidados e centenas de encantos de desilusão sobre o automóvel voador, para que este não despertasse a atenção de trouxas e bruxos pelo caminho, agora com uma idade já avançada, Sr. Weasley, mesmo aposentado, se recusava a ficar de braços cruzados ao ver sua família novamente envolvida em uma batalha mortal.

-Cheguei a pensar que nunca mais sentiria isso de novo!

Comenta o patriarca ruivo para o filho, com a voz embargada, ele segurava o volante com força e não desviava os olhos do caminho, estava notadamente agitado, ver seus filhos indo para um confronto perigoso e o nome de sua família no topo da lista dos fugitivos de Azkaban.

-É diferente agora! Voldemort foi derrotado, seus seguidores só estão atrás de vingança dessa vez sem liderança alguma!

Pondera Charlie olhando pela janela as nuvens densas e acinzentadas espalhando magnetismo no ar. Teriam uma tempestade pela frente.

-A vingança é o pior dos inimigos que um homem pode possuir... não há forma certa para se lutar contra ela, nem um feitiço para retardá-la, pois é traiçoeira e desconhece quaisquer limites para atingir sua vítima!

Diz Arthur com pesar, conhecia as artimanhas da guerra como ninguém e imaginar até onde os seguidores de Voldemort iriam para concluir sua vingança despertava suas mais tenebrosas recordações.

-Não somos os mesmos bruxos de vinte anos atrás pai, hoje nós estamos muito mais preparados para enfrentá-los!

Rebate Charlie com determinação, não poderia deixar-se abater pelas circunstancias, um Weasley jamais desiste!

-Nenhum bruxo está preparado para enfrentar a morte por mais poderoso que ele possa ser! O próprio Voldemort foi o maior exemplo disso! Não estou questionando o quanto são bons com uma varinha na mão, apenas estou dizendo que nunca será bom o bastante enquanto subestimarem os inimigos!

O Sr. Weasley corta Charlie com a voz firme virando o carro bruscamente para o sul recebendo um olhar assustado do tratador de dragões, Arthur não era um bruxo de perder a calma tão facilmente e não era conhecido por deixar-se amedrontar por qualquer ameaça das trevas...

Charlie apertou o cinto no banco e permaneceu em silencio enquanto seu pai tentava inutilmente fazer a respiração voltar ao ritmo natural. Ele desconfiava, mas depois dessa explosão do seu pai agora ele tinha certeza... ele estava escondendo alguma coisa... alguma coisa muito séria sobre os fugitivos.

.../...

Alice Longbottom correu em direção as portas da biblioteca deixando o caos entre livros para trás, estava preocupada demais com o sumiço repentino dos alunos e especialmente da Madame Pince que nunca deixava a biblioteca sozinha. Estreitara os olhos reunindo sua coragem grifinória e apontando sua varinha para as estantes que continuavam a expulsar os livros de suas prateleiras um a um num ritmo impressionante.

-Restringo Locus!

Gritou apontando para as estantes quando um jato de luz azulada saiu da ponta da varinha de mogno polido. Quase que de imediato todos os livros congelaram em suas posições originais nas prateleiras e o barulho cessou rapidamente. Na biblioteca agora ecoava apenas o som das gotas de chuva contra as vidraçarias das janelas. Seu coração estava acelerado dentro do peito, ofegava, podia ouvir sua própria respiração contra o ar pesado ao seu redor.

-Quem está aí?

Gritou para o vazio, sua voz no entanto soara firme sem demonstrar o medo crescente dentro dela, no entanto sua tentativa não obteve êxito algum, não recebendo nenhum mínimo ruído como resposta. Isso não era nada bom, seu tom autoritário geralmente levava os mais problemáticos dos garotos a revelarem-se.

Acreditava até então que poderia ser alguns sonserinos a provocar-lhes, mas abandonou a idéia quando não havia sinal de vida por trás das gigantescas estantes. Deu alguns passos para trás ainda com a varinha apontada para as estantes semi-repletas de livros mágicos. Havia um contraste fantasmagórico com as sombras disformes das estantes e a pouca luz que adentrava pela vidraçaria da janela.

Nunca fora supersticiosa, mas algo lhe dizia para se afastar daquele lugar o quanto antes, estava sombrio demais, silencioso demais até para os padrões de uma biblioteca. Sentiu o coração apertar, raramente seus instintos a enganavam, havia algo muito errado acontecendo, ela podia sentir a presença de alguém a espreitá-la entre as estantes, apenas esperando o momento certo para abordá-la.

-Alice...

Uma voz grave, quase num sussurro contido a chamou. Alice tremeu, tinha a respiração presa na garganta quando sentiu uma mão pesar sobre seu ombro direito. O pânico tomou conta da loirinha que virou-se de uma única vez afastando a mão com força e bradando:

-Protego!

Um escudo poderoso se formou diante da grifinória e o estranho fora jogado longe contra a parede. A Longbottom arfava descompassadamente quando percebeu de quem se tratava.

-Jared!

Gritou alarmada ao ver o namorado tentando se levantar com dificuldade, praguejando e gemendo de dor do outro lado do corredor.

.../...

Alex conseguira pegar a varinha do tal garoto bem a tempo de escapar da maldição "imperius". Mas, não estava preparado para o próximo ataque do estranho que jogou-se sobre ele o derrubando no chão com um golpe certeiro contra seu estômago.

O Malfoy mal teve tempo de recuperar-se quando o garoto alcançou a varinha pronto para um novo confronto.

-Interittus!

Bradou em direção ao rosto de Alex que por pouco não é atingido, ao jogar-se contra uma das mesas, por sorte o feitiço lhe passou somente de raspão cortando o lado esquerdo do rosto numa ferida pouco profunda, mas, intensamente dolorosa.

-Diffindo!

Arrisca-se Alex ainda no chão, mas o garoto escapa por pouco do feitiço cortante.

-Estupefaça!

Gritou Alex levantando-se furioso.

-Impedimenta!

Defende-se o garoto tentando se aproximar de uma das janelas, antes de jogar-lhe outra maldição:

-Crucius máxima!

-Protego!

Bradou o sonserino com muita dificuldade segurando o escudo contra o jato de luz vermelha, as maldições do tal garoto tinham uma intensidade assustadora, uma energia mágica enervante, se não tomasse mais cuidado, estaria seriamente ferido.

-Mácula Serpenttis!

O garoto sem nome aponta a varinha para o alto num movimento triangular e joga uma chuva de espinhos negros carregados com um veneno letal contra Alex que sente-se congelar com seus pés presos ao chão. Estaria morto a partir do momento em que uma daquelas coisas tocasse seu corpo.

-Protego máxima!

No ultimo instante o Malfoy consegue reagir, mas enquanto defendia-se do ataque, o garoto aproveitava para fugir entre inúmeras cadeiras quebradas pelo confronto.

-Ignus Sagis!

Bradou o loiro lançando uma imensa flecha de fogo em direção ao garoto.

-Aguamentti máxima!

Repele o ataque apontando para a porta trancada.

-Interittum Totallus!

A porta de madeira transmuta-se em estilhaços em frações de segundos ao ser atingida por um flash amarelado, levando toda a sala a estremecer com a explosão que jogara Alex e o estranho ao chão pela força do impacto.

-Não vai fugir de novo! Fulminatte!

Ataca Alex levantando e jogando um raio poderoso contra o estranho ao mesmo tempo que este devolve outro feitiço:

-Confringo!

Uma bola de fogo choca-se furiosamente contra o raio e um clarão atordoante espalha-se ferozmente em toda a sala de poções seguida por uma explosão sem precedentes.

.../...

Harry começa hesitante o seu discurso, estava diante de centenas de bruxos ansiosos olhando com grandes expectativas em sua direção. Apesar de ser admirado e apontado como herói desde seus anos em Hogwarts, o moreno ainda não se acostumava a ser aplaudido e venerado por tantos bruxos desconhecidos, de todas as partes da Grã-Bretanha, quando ele mesmo sabia que não teria conseguido nada sozinho.

Se ele era um herói, então Shacklebolt, Snape, Dobby, Moody, Olivaras... todos que perderam suas vidas naquela guerra o seriam muito mais. Bem como a atuação constante de Dumbledore, Remus, Sírius, Bill e Tonks através da ordem, assim como Rony e Hermione que permaneceram com ele a cada passo desse tortuoso caminho o apoiando e enfrentando todos os perigos sem desistir. Se Harry era hoje um herói, não viria nunca a sê-lo sem eles.

Olhou profundamente para todos os bruxos que assistiam e escutavam suas palavras com atenção, para seu desespero, haviam muitas crianças ali presente, apesar do frio e da chuva que teimava em cair cada vez mais pesada sobre eles. Não precisou se esforçar muito para reconhecer entre os civis, os aurores que ele mesmo treinara no ministério da magia há poucos anos atrás.

Sentiu a angústia o atingir como uma pancada na boca do estomago ao imaginar que os mesmos aurores eram poucos anos mais velhos que seu filho Jared e seu afilhado Teddy Lupin... e mesmo assim já estavam prontos a arriscarem suas vidas, sem hesitar. Como ele os ensinara... levar a justiça para onde dela precisarem, arriscando suas vidas sem nunca desistir de lutar!

Não deveria ser assim... Praguejou mentalmente, estava vendo diante dos seus olhos o mundo livre das trevas, que tanto se esforçou para construir, cair em ruínas com essa nova ameaça. Mais uma boa contradição, uma nova ameaça, por velhos inimigos!

Lembrava... do seu sofrimento há quase vinte anos atrás, ele lutou com todas as forças até o nível da loucura, até literalmente morrer nas mãos do inimigo, para que todas essas pessoas que hoje comemoravam, para que seus amigos, seus companheiros de Hogwarts, sua mulher e seus filhos não tivessem que viver o mesmo terror daquela guerra novamente.

Sentiu Hemione apertar seu braço quando seu discurso chegava aos nomes de todos os que perderam suas vidas na batalha de Hogwarts. Nesse momento o imenso tecido nas cores grifinórias que até agora cobria um grande monumento de guerra era aos pouquinhos retirado, mostrando centímetro a centímetro uma imponente estátua de mármore negro e bronze que fora encomendada pelo próprio ministro.

Pela silhueta esguia era a estátua de um homem, no entanto as pessoas conseguiam enxergar apenas os pés. Havia quem apostasse galeões que seria o ex-ministro Alvo Dumbledore, outros apontavam que seria o próprio Harry Potter... mas, nenhum deles estava preparado para a grande surpresa...

Quanto mais tempo Harry levava em seu discurso, maior era a tensão entre os aurores que observavam cuidadosamente os principais suspeitos em meio a multidão. Hermione tinha uma das mãos apoiadas no braço direito de Harry e a outra segurando discretamente a varinha no bolso da sua capa, desenhando determinadas runas sob seus pés silenciosamente.

Poucos minutos depois centenas de fogos coloridos tomavam os céus dando cor à escuridão quando Harry encerrou seu discurso sob aplausos fervorosos, todas as atenções dos bruxos voltaram-se à estatua que agora desnudada até o peito, mostrava claramente a figura de um homem a segurar um globo de cristal sobre as mãos com os brasões das quatro casas de Hogwarts... não haviam dúvidas, era Alvo Dumbledore... ou assim muitos pensavam.

Para encerrar esta noite, apresentamos o presente do nosso ministro!

A comoção fora geral, ouvia-se gritos aterrorizados, exclamações de choque e indignação, todos apontando para a face sombria de Lord Voldemort entalhada sobre mármore e bronze... o ultimo presente do ministro!

.../...

Lily abriu a janela deixando o vento frio jogar seus cabelos para trás. Fechou os olhos com força enquanto segurava-se na portinhola de madeira e passando seu corpo pela pequenina e estreita janela do dormitório. Sentiu o estomago embrulhar-se ao colocar a perna direita para o lado de fora da torre e as gotas de chuva ensoparem sua meia e sapato.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, trazendo para fora a Thunderbolt de Saphire em sua mão trêmula. Usou de todo seu auto-controle para não olhar para baixo, mas a chuva cada vez mais forte e o vento gélido não estava lhe ajudando muito.

-Situações desesperadas, exigem medidas desesperadas... vamos Lily... você consegue!

Insistia para si mesma engolindo em seco antes de erguer a vassoura a sua frente temerosa, ainda com metade do corpo dentro do dormitório enquanto tentava a força lembrar de como fazer para a vassoura flutuar no ar.

-Su-suba!

Exigia a grifinória recusando-s a olhar para o objeto de metal diante de si no entanto o peso continuava o mesmo, fazendo o braço de Lily doer ainda mais com o esforço misturado à tensão.

-Suba!

Disse com maior convicção dessa vez, desafiou a si mesma, imaginando-se diante de um teste o qual não poderia reprovar. Quase que de imediato ela sentiu o peso diminuir consideravelmente em sua mão e abriu os olhos em comemoração.

-Eu consegui!

Comemora esquecendo-se da altura... seu maior erro, desequilibrou-se jogando o peso do corpo contra a vassoura de uma só vez... agora a vassoura seguia em direção ao solo como uma flecha. Os gritos da grifinória ecoaram por toda a torre naquele momento.

Ruby ouvindo os gritos da sua melhor amiga corre para a janela mais próxima desesperada com a varinha em mãos, no entanto com a chuva mais intensa não conseguia enxergar nada a sua frente, sem saída ela lança para o solo o encanto de amortecimento mais poderoso que conhecia torcendo para que Lily não se machucasse ainda mais.

A morena no entanto estava apavorada, a água da chuva colando todo o uniforme ao seu corpo, seus dentes batendo ferozmente, porém ela não saberia definir as verdadeiras razões, ou seria pelo pânico ou pelo frio...

Na janela do salão comunal James, Arianna e Saphire assistiam a cena estupefatos. O jovem Potter tinha uma expressão de horror, conhecia bem o medo de vassouras da sua irmã mais velha, e sem perder tempo correu em direção ao dormitório dos garotos vasculhando as coisas de Jared.

Arianna tinha a boca aberta num semblante de choque absoluto, os olhos azuis da sonseria estavam mais amplos que os de um elfo doméstico, ela mal conseguia mover-se, enquanto Saphire dava gritos aterrorizados:

-MINHA THUNDERBOLT! LILY ME DEVOLVE ESSA VASSOURA SEM UM ARRANHÃO OU EU TE MATOOOOOOOOO!

Gritava a grifinória a todos pulmões praticamente se jogando da janela se fazendo ouvir. Lily no entanto ignorava qualquer coisa que não fosse a vassoura de metal escorregadia sobre suas mãos trêmulas e o solo que se aproximava na velocidade de um relâmpago naquele momento.

Reunindo toda sua coragem grifinória, ela fechou os olhos e usou todas as forças para levantar o cabo da vassoura prateada para o alto, ignorando a direção que seguiria depois disso, era instinto de sobrevivência, justificou seu cérebro para o momento de choque.

Ruby gritava por ela, James saía pela janela mais próxima montado na vassoura de Jared em sua direção quando a poucos centímetros do chão ela fez uma manobra de escape deixando uma cortina impressionante de água subir no ar, fora perfeita e assistida por todos seus amigos em câmera lenta...

James congelou jurando que seus olhos o enganavam, Lily fizera uma manobra que deixaria jogadores experientes apavorados de forma impecável, mesmo que sem querer e que deixaria Harry orgulhoso e o próprio Viktor Krum morto de inveja.

A morena finalmente abria os olhos ao perceber que não atingira o chão, ofegou estava indo mais e mais alto, estava a metros da torre agora, conseguia avistar toda Hogwarts sob seus pés agora.

-Mérlin!

Gritou soltando as mãos do cabo da vassoura e tapando os olhos assustada. Ruby perdeu a voz enquanto assistia a amiga se afastar para o alto. Saphire piscava repetidas vezes os olhos sem conseguir acreditar no que via e Arianna tapava a boca com a mão segurando um grito de pânico, no entanto a sonserina tomou as rédeas do seu medo e gritou com toda força:

-JAMES VAI ATRÁS DELA AGORA!

O moreno não precisou se quer responder e subiu a toda velocidade atrás de Lily que completamente ensopada tinha dificuldade em equilibrar-se no cabo da vassoura que por ser de metal liso estava mais que escorregadia. Desesperou-se ao se perceber caindo da mesma e inclinou o corpo para o lado oposto.

-LILY NÃO SE MEXE!

Gritava James ignorando sua visão embaçada pelas gotas de chuva em seus óculos. Prendeu o ar ao perceber que a imagem desfocada de Lily movia-se desesperadamente sobre a vassoura prateada. Lily assustou-se ainda mais ao ver seu irmão mais novo se aproximando e virou o rosto bruscamente em sua direção.

Mais um grande erro seu. A Thunderbolt virou na velocidade de um raio até o salgueiro lutador antes mesmo que James tivesse a chance de alcançá-la. Assistindo a tudo, Ruby puxa o colar que recebera de sua mãe e sussurrou um mantra élfico antigo com máxima concentração... poucos segundos depois, a ruivinha conjura uma vassoura simples e parte em direção aos irmãos Potter que agora seguiam como um balaço em direção a um salgueiro furioso.

.../...

Ginny ofegou e sentou-se numa das cadeiras de metal da sala de paredes impecavelmente brancas onde se encontrava. Sentiu a visão turvar-se por alguns instantes antes de levar uma das mãos sobre o coração nervosamente.

-Lady Malfoy está bem?

Perguntava uma jovem bruxa, assistente da ruiva com preocupação, no instante seguinte um trovão estremeceu as paredes da sala sombriamente como um mal presságio agitando Ginny que levantou-se de súbito sem nada responder.

Tinha a mão trêmula e sobre a mesma um relógio delicado de pulseira de ouro branco, uma versão em miniatura do relógio de Molly Weasley... seus olhos alarmarem-se ao perceber o ponteiro vermelho apontar para Alex como um claro sinal de perigo mortal.

-Estou indo embora!

Desesperou-se ao anunciar sua ida e sem esperar pelo retorno de Draco, a ruiva saiu às pressas da sala de interrogatório, ignorando qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho, atravessou o hall do ministério como uma flecha e convocou a sua vassoura sem pestanejar, mal colocou sua capa e desapareceu como um raio cruzando os céus.

.../...

A Toca nunca fora um lugar tranqüilo e sombrio, mas neste final de tarde, o silencio trazia um ar fantasmagórico à casa da família Weasley. Molly e Percy concentravam-se na estação de rádio bruxa que narrava cada detalhe do discurso que Harry fazia no lugar do ministro, enquanto Louis e Dominique dormiam no quarto dos gêmeos depois de um bom tempo brincando com o pequeno Lucas.

Rony seguira para o beco Diagonal junto aos gêmeos e Luna fitava silenciosamente o céu escurecer entre fortes pancadas de chuva, até agora, a loirinha se encontrava no quarto que fora de Rony na Toca enquanto Lucas dormia com a cabeça repousada em seu colo na cama que pertencera ao pai.

Com um suspiro profundo a ex-corvinal segurou com força o colar prateado, o mesmo que dera à Ruby em seu aniversário de onze anos, antes de partir para Hogwarts. O colar era bastante simples e delicado, ostentando apenas um pingente de uma lua crescente segurando uma forma arredondada de uma safira azul clara, assim como os olhos dela.

-Espero que traga sorte a você e seu irmão Ruby...

Murmura Luna entoando as mesmas palavras que Ruby dissera poucos minutos atrás antes de partir atrás de Lily e James. Desejando fervorosamente que seus filhos mais velhos estivessem em segurança.

.../...

Draco seguia entre os corredores do prédio principal com a varinha em sua mão e uma expressão sombria. Enviara um patrono à Tonks alertando sobre o que descobrira através de Nott e agora buscava alcançar Harry e Hermione Potter o quanto antes no gabinete do ministro antes que algo muito grave acontecesse.

No caminho, no entanto, ouvira gritos alvoroçados e o caos de centenas de bruxos e bruxas gritando o nome de Voldemort. Sentiu-se congelar, e hesitante dirigiu-se à uma das janelas mais próximas. Arrependeu-se no instante seguinte ao ver diante de seus olhos uma imponente estátua do lord das trevas segurando um globo com os brasões das quatro casas de Hogwarts.

-Maldição!

Sibilou percebendo que não haveria muito mais tempo.

.../...

Hermione assistia a tudo impressionada. Segurava com força o braço de Harry quee estava extremamente pálido. O moreno mal respirava, o choque de ter de volta a imagem de Voldemort em sua vida fora duro demais, especialmente as possíveis implicações por trás disso.

Virou-se para Hermione que o fitava num misto de angustia e confusão nos olhos cor de mel. Todos os "suspeitos" no entanto levantaram suas varinhas em direção à estátua e com um encanto silencioso enviaram raios dourados em direção ao globo de cristal enquanto murmuravam uma espécie de mantra em uma voz grave.

Desesperados os bruxos deixavam o beco diagonal impedindo a ação de muitos dos aurores, que viam-se de mãos atadas, não poderiam atacar os suspeitos enquanto tinham milhares de inocentes no caminho. Hermione engoliu em seco ao perceber o feitiço que usavam na estátua do lord das trevas e levantou determinada sua varinha bradando ferozmente um anti-feitiço enquanto Harry dava comando aos inomináveis e lançava feitiços poderosos derrubando um a um dos comensais que formavam um grande círculo ao redor da estátua.

Eram mais de cinqüenta deles que erguiam uma muralha mágica ao redor da estátua de mármore e apenas Hermione para derrubar a mesma com contra-feitiços reforçadas pelas runas que desenhava habilmente com movimentos rápidos e precisos de sua varinha.

Harry no entanto dava cobertura para sua esposa, enquanto guiava os aurores para evacuação dos bruxos pelo beco diagonal e ainda assim lançava feitiços estuporantes contra muitos dos comensais disfarçados ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, dez dos comensais voltaram-se em direção à Harry lançando encantos explosivos em direção à sala do ministro. Eram inúmeros feitiços e poderosos demais para Harry Pará-los a tempo.

Determinado ele procura um campo vazio e segurando a mão livre de Hermione, pronto para arrastá-la para dentro até perceber sob seus pés as runas que ela desenhara permitindo a eles que aparatassem apesar das alas de proteção do ministério. Dera graças aos céus por Hermione ter pensando nisso e sem pensar uma segunda vez aparatou no mesmo instante que a sala do ministro fora pelos ares.

.../...

-LILY!

Gritava desesperado James alcançando finalmente o lado da sua irmã que seguia apavorada em direção ao assustador salgueiro lutador.

-JAMES?

Gritava Lily com medo de voltar-se para seu irmãos mais novo, estava assustada demais, no entanto recusava-se a levar seu irmão mais novo para o perigo ao seu lado.

-SEGURA A MINHA MÃO!

O garoto estende a mão direita em direção à grifinória que vira rapidamente o rosto para enfrentá-lo, no entanto volta-se a posição original ao sentir a vassoura oscilar.

-NÃO POSSO ME MOVER OU VOU CAIR!

Responde Lily ofegante, suas mãos apertavam com força o cabo da vassoura ainda escorregadio e todas as vezes que olhava para baixo guiava a vassoura para cima a deixando com vertigens.

-SE NÃO VIER COMIGO VAI ACABAR NO SALGUEIRO LUTADOR! LEMBRA O QUE ESSA ARVORE FEZ A VASSOURA DO PAPAI?

Insiste James tentando se aproximar ainda mais da vassoura de Lilly, estavam próximos demais ao salgueiro agora.

-NÃO ESTÁ ME AJUDANDO MUITO JAMES!

Grita Lily fechando os olhos com força quando mais um relâmpago seguido por um trovão poderoso cruzou os céus abafando seus gritos.

-SEGURA A MINHA MÃO LILY! RÁPIDO!

Insiste o moreno desesperado, estavam a poucos metros a arvore gigante que movia seus galhos imensos de um lado a outro violentamente.

-NÃO CONSIGO JAMES!

Anuncia a morena tentando em vão soltar suas mãos do cabo da vassoura. Ela levantou o rosto encarando a imagem grotesca do salgueiro movendo-se como um kraken num oceano de ondas indomáveis.

-VOCÊ CONSEGUE LILY! É SÓ SEGURAR A MINHA MÃO!

Diz o mais novo, com o máximo de paciência que tinha, lembrando-se de como Harry o ensinara a voar pela primeira vez em sua própria vassoura. Desesperada, ela tenta alcançar a mão de James.

-CHEGA MAIS PERTO!

Gritava a grifinória. As mãos deles estavam quase se tocando quando um dos galhos passa como um chicote entre ambas, jogando os irmãos para lados opostos do mesmo. James desviava dos golpes do salgueiro a grande custo gritando por Lily que agora literalmente mergulhava para a boca do monstro, perdendo o controle da sua vassoura e seguindo para o meio dos galhos do salgueiro que lembravam mais tentáculos vorazes.

O grifinório fizera de tudo para alcançá-la, mas estava em condições tão complicadas quanto a sua irmã mais velha. Seus óculos completamente embaçados, a varinha escondida no bolso e as mãos segurando firmemente o cabo da vassoura enquanto desviava com extrema dificuldade das investidas do salgueiro.

Lily por outro lado, soltara-se da vassoura que fora agarrada pelo salgueiro e jogada de um lado a outro do solo com tamanha força que fazia a terra tremer a cada novo golpe até que estivesse irreconhecível. A grifinória, no entanto, não escapara ilesa, fora atingida por um dos galhos com toda a força no estômago e caíra direto no chão batendo as costas com força contra uma das rochas.

James percebendo a irmã caída no chão pensa o pior e desesperado segue até o seu encontro, mesmo perdendo os óculos no caminho, o grifinório não hesitou, puxou a varinha e lançava feitiços paralisantes que mal funcionavam no imenso salgueiro.

Lily respirava com grande dificuldade, sentia o corpo inteiro protestar tamanha a dor, mas não poderia parar agora, girava o corpo no chão banhando-se nas poças de lama, mas escapando de mais um dos golpes do salgueiro por um triz.

-LILYYYYYYY!

Vira James seguir em sua direção sem óculos e com a varinha em punho pronto para resgatá-la e a morena desejou ter a sua varinha nesse momento para ajudar seu irmão mais novo, jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a James.

-A mamãe ficaria desesperada...

Pensa a morena reunindo todas as suas forças. Determinada ela levanta, apesar da dificuldade e de toda a dor, pega umas das pedras no chão e joga contra os galhos revoltosos chamando a atenção da arvore para si, dando a James uma chance de escapar.

James entra em pânico ao perceber que Lily chamava a atenção do salgueiro para si. Ela estava ficando maluca? Deu a volta no salgueiro e alcançou a grifinória por trás a levando em sua vassoura escapando de um golpe mortal do salgueiro que com um movimento devastador jogara todos os galhos numa única direção, onde estava Lily.

Ofegante os irmãos não conseguiram seguir muito longe, pois um dos galhos jogara ambos da vassoura de uma vez. James não enxergava mais nada e Lily não tinha mais forças para levantar-se novamente, ela apenas segura a mão do seu irmão mais novo e fecha os olhos com força. Mais uma vez o salgueiro jogou todos os galhos para trás se preparando para esmagar os dois grifinórios quando...

-FRIGIDUS TOTTALLUS!

Bradou Ruby ofegante apontando a varinha para o salgueiro em cima de sua vassoura. A ruivinha estava encharcada, mesmo assim não hesitou usando todas suas energias naquele feitiço. o colar que usava brilhava intensamente e não demorou muito para uma camada grossa e azulada se formasse cristalina tomando todos os galhos os congelando completamente até seu tronco.

.../...

Mas um capítulo postado rapidinho para vocês XD


	5. Chapter 5

Alice ajudava Jared a se levantar com certa dificuldade, passando os braços em torno de seu tronco enquanto ele passava o braço esquerdo sobre os ombros pequenos dela. O grifinório além de muito grande era pesado demais para a loirinha suportar o peso sozinha, mesmo assim, Alice jogara alguns encantos de amortecimento e de cura para ajudar o namorado a seguir com ela para a torre grifinória.

-Está tudo bem Alice... eu posso me levantar sozinho!

Resmunga Jared, mas a grifinória ignora o ataque de orgulho do namorado lançando-lhes um olhar assassino.

-Não está nada bem Potter, bateu a coluna com muita força contra a parede, não sei como ainda consegue respirar, poderia ter partido a cabeça em duas metades se não fosse tão dura!

Diz a Longbottom com um meio sorriso aliviado para a tranqüilidade de Jared que sorri amplamente, adorava o sorriso de Alice, especialmente este, que era reservado unicamente à ele.

-Estava preocupado contigo!

Confessa Jared olhando profundamente nos olhos de Alice, apertando seu braço ao redor dos ombros da menina.

-Eu estou bem agora. Mas, confesso que me assustou chegando daquele jeito!

Diz Alice sentindo o rosto ficar mais vermelho com a proximidade do grifinório e logo desvia o olhar para o caminho que seguiam.

-Eu percebi... quase acaba comigo usando um mero "protego"!

Diz o moreno impressionado deixando Alice ainda mais vermelha que um pudim de cerejas.

-Pensei que fosse me atacar!

Defende-se a grifinória emburrada, odiava ser pega de surpresa, sentia-se vulnerável quando estava com medo e ninguém, definitivamente ninguém a veria com medo, especialmente o namorado dela... era orgulhosa demais para permitir isso.

-Ninguém te atacaria, é filha do chefe da casa e "minha" namorada, quem encostar um dedo em você pode se considerar um cara morto!

Protesta Jared parando de andar e virando o rosto de Alice para si a puxando pelo queixo.

-O que estava acontecendo antes da minha chegada?

Questiona seriamente o grifinório.

-Nada sério... apenas a biblioteca pareceu ficar ainda mais sombria... assim vazia!

Diz Alice omitindo a revolução dos livros sobre as estantes para o namorado. Não desejava preocupá-lo demais, aquilo poderia muito bem ter sido uma brincadeira de mau-gosto de algum sonserino idiota, ela já estava acostumada com isso e lidaria com isso sozinha.

-Somente isso?

Pergunta curioso o Potter levantando uma sobrancelha em desconfiança.

-Sim, Jared, só isso! Mas, como chegou aqui tão sorrateiramente, o silencio não é uma das suas maiores qualidades...

Retruca a loirinha desejando ardentemente mudar de assunto, mas sente um aperto no peito ao ver o semblante do namorado modificar-se sombriamente.

-Um cara tentou me matar essa manhã e logo depois desapareceu deixando uma lista detalhada com nossos nomes, pouco depois todos os alunos e professores de Hogwarts desapareceram sem deixar vestígios!

Alice congelara com a notícia, sua cabeça dava voltas com o que acabara de ouvir do moreno. Em nome de Mérlin o que raios estava acontecendo?

.../...

Violet ofegava quando alcançou a estufa, levou as mãos aos joelhos enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Não encontrara ninguém no castelo e a julgar pelos retratos aparentemente "congelados e silenciosos" algo muito mal acontecera ao castelo. A morena estreitou os olhos ao recordar o episódio assustador no grande salão há pouco tempo atrás.

-Definitivamente essa escola está vazia... mas, porque justamente "eu" teria ficado para trás?

Questiona-se a jovem Black enquanto puxa a sua varinha da barra da saia.

-Não posso ficar presa em Hogwarts, ao menos Filch deveria estar andando por aí com aquela gata esdrúxula!

Resmunga com a varinha no queixo pensando no que fazer, não poderia usar o mapa do Maroto que estava com Jared... precisava de outra coisa que a ajudasse a rastrear alguém... seu rosto iluminou-se consideravelmente!

-Accio Poodleon!

Não demorou muito para que uma pequena bola de pêlos preta chegasse ao encontro da sonserina com um miado de protesto felino.

-Até que enfim acordou não é?

Reclama Violet para seu gato preto de olhos extremamente azuis. O felino, no entanto, ignorou o tom de ironia da sua dona e espreguiçou-se esticando pata por pata enquanto Violet perdia a paciência andando de um lado para outro resmungando. O gato apenas pareceu levantar uma sobrancelha em descaso...

-Estamos muito encrencados, até agora não achei ninguém no castelo e ainda teve um show fantasmagórico lá no grande salão... se não quiser passar o resto dos seus dias sem comida e "somente" na "minha" companhia é melhor me ajudar a achar alguém o quanto antes!

Ordena ameaçadoramente a sonserina apontando a varinha para o gatinho, levando-o a arregalar os olhos em horror com a menção de permanecer em um lugar vazio somente com ela. Com um miado estridente a bola de pêlos sai correndo pela estufa deixando a dona para trás.

-Volta aqui!

Grita Violet correndo atrás do pobre animalzinho e utilizando o "accio" novamente para desespero do felino.

-Poodleon fica quieto!

Esbravejava Violet, mas o gatinho apavorado estreita os olhos em desafio e levantando as patas dianteiras para o alto mostra suas garras antes de livrar-se dos braços da sonserina através de belos arranhões.

-Gato desgraçado! Devolve a minha varinhaaaaaaaaa!

Praguejava Violet furiosa correndo atrás de Poodleon que levava em sua boca a varinha da dona enquanto fugia entre centenas de mandrágoras que agitavam-se com os gritos da sonserina.

-Meooooooooooowwwn!

Berrou o animalzinho quando Violet se jogou contra o chão alcançando unicamente a cauda do felino, que amargurado arranhou-lhe as mãos e passou por cima da sua cabeça carregando a varinha consigo para longe.

-Odeio gatos!

Esbraveja Violet ofegante se preparando para mais uma corrida, a estufa estava aberta, logo ela perderia Poodleon de vista se este chegasse à porta antes dela, o que seria inaceitável para a morena.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a sonserina passa por cima de dúzias de orquídeas mágicas e esmaga centenas de ervas daninhas sob os pés enquanto se aproximava do gato. Que percebendo a proximidade da dona salta para uma estante alta derrubando todos os vasos de areia sobre ela.

Teriam seguido adiante nessa brincadeira de gato e rato (ou dona e gato) se não fosse por uma voz grave inconfundível para os dois...

-JÁ CHEGAAAA!

Logan Weasley adentrando a estufa ao lado de um Teddy estupefato e uma Victoire de queixo caído assistindo á cena da sonserina, a estufa estava um caos. Violet ao perceber a presença dos dois mais velhos por trás de Logan fica completamente rubra. E nem percebe sua bola de pêlos pular exatamente sobre a sua cabeça ostentando vitoriosamente sua varinha em sua boca.

-O-olá!?

Cumprimenta Violet com um sorriso amarelo.

.../...

Lily levantava com dificuldade, cada célula do seu corpo parecia estar contorcendo-se de dor, piscou algumas vezes percebendo que ainda segurava forte a mão de James. O mais novo tinha os olhos amplos de medo ao ver, ainda que de forma precária, o assustador salgueiro lutador completamente imóvel.

Ruby, no entanto se aproxima dos irmãos Potter preocupada, assim que desceu de sua vassoura correu na direção dos dois com a varinha ainda em punho.

-James, Lily estão bem?

Questiona ansiosa a ruivinha ajudando Lily a sentar-se no chão lamacento.

-Somente um pouco dolorida...

Confessa a morena agradecendo à amiga.

-Você salvou nossas vidas... nunca ouvi o feitiço que usou para congelar o salgueiro antes... foi realmente impressionante!

Questiona curiosa Lily e ruby apenas responde com um olhar sonhador:

-Segredo dos elfos!

Confidencia piscando um olho e ostentando um sorriso maroto antes de voltar-se para James.

-Perdi meus óculos!

Desespera-se James fazendo Lily rir fracamente.

-Só percebeu isso agora James?

Pergunta ao irmão mais novo que sente o rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha instantaneamente.

-E-eu tava mais preocupado com você!

Diz o moreno cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar para o castelo.

-Você foi meu herói James!

Anuncia Lily abraçando o irmão mais novo com força e enchendo o pobre garoto de beijinhos. James completamente aturdido, demorou alguns bons segundos de choque até revidar tentando inutilmente fugir das garras malignas de Lily.

-Arg! Lily não me beija, isso é coisa de meninaaa!

Reclama o moreno fazendo Ruby e Lily rirem mais alto.

-Accio óculos!

Grita Ruby recuperando os óculos do grifinório e reparando cada pedacinho deste, enquanto Lily, tomando a varinha de James convoca o que restara da Thunderbolt de Saphire e estremece ao perceber que teria que enfrentar a fúria da garota pelo ocorrido.

-Ela vai me fazer em pedacinho por isso!

Geme Lily ao imaginar a reação da loira ao ver seis partes da vassoura completamente esmagadas.

-Ela estava mais preocupada com essa vassoura do que com você!

Protesta James irritado.

-Típico...

Murmura Ruby estreitando os olhos.

-Ela vai me matar...

Choramingava Lily inconformada, enquanto James olhava para o alto, agora com seus óculos percebe o que realmente acontecera ao salgueiro.

-Mérlin! Ruby fez isso sozinha?

Pergunta o garoto estupefato.

-Sim, mas não vai segurá-lo por muito tempo... a chuva está piorando, temos que voltar ao castelo!

Anuncia a ruivinha pegando a sua vassoura transfigurada e apontando com o rosto a de Jared jogada há poucos metros dali.

-EU NÃO VOU SUBIR NISSO DE NOVO!

Protesta Lily desesperada percebendo a troca de olhares de James e Ruby.

.../...

Alex estava tinha metade do rosto coberta de sangue, o loirinho encontrava-se desacordado no que restara da sala de poções. Montes de destroços pendiam sobre seus ombros enquanto algumas gotas de chuva escapavam pelo imenso buraco na parede resultado do encontro de feitiços que os dois provocaram.

Uma aura sombria pairava na sala de poções, um cheiro forte, intragável tornava difícil continuar respirando ali dentro. Metade da sala estava queimada, cadeiras, armários, paredes e chão completamente chamuscados, alguns deles ainda sendo consumidos pelo fogo e a outra metade, achava-se em ruínas, pedaços de cadeiras, mesas, vidraçarias e arcabouços de metal completamente irreconhecíveis.

Do outro lado da sala, longe de Alex, sem um único arranhão, o garoto que atacara o sonserino, levanta-se silenciosamente olhando em volta alarmado. Já chamara atenção o bastante! Praguejou baixinho ao ver o tamanho do estrago que o confronto com Alexandre Malfoy causou.

Estava perdendo um tempo valioso preso em Hogwarts. Sua missão não era essa, mas ser apanhado por Potter colocara todo seu plano por água abaixo... perdera algo valioso no caminho e agora faria de tudo para recuperá-lo, mesmo que para isso tivesse que levar consigo toda a magia de Hogwarts.

-Essa maldita escola agora não passa de uma carcaça sem vida!

Vociferava o garoto transtornado chutando os objetos a sua frente até alcançar a saída da sala. Antes de sair, ouviu o vento agitar-se do lado de fora do castelo, balançou negativamente a cabeça e fugiu silenciosamente para outro esconderijo, desejando que Alex Malfoy não resistisse por muito tempo.

.../...

Ginny aumentara a velocidade enquanto cruzava os céus sob uma chuva torrencial. A ruiva estava determinada a chegar ás fronteiras da escola e aparatar em Hogsmead onde seguiria diretamente para a escola através da passagem da bruxa de um olho só e percorreria cada centímetro daquele castelo até encontrar seu filho mais velho.

Com um plano bem definido em sua mente, Ginny repreendeu-se mentalmente ao sentir um raio passar a pouquíssimos metros de sua vassoura, precisava manter o foco, prestar atenção no caminho. Estavam em um período de extrema ameaça, o perigo se encontrava em qualquer lugar que fosse, afinal ela era uma Weasley que casara com um Malfoy, um dos maiores alvos entre os comensais da morte.

A ex-grifinória sentiu-se estremecer com a possibilidade de tentarem se vingar dos seus filhos. Não permitiria jamais que tocassem em nenhum deles, ela e Draco passaram por muitas dificuldades para finalmente ficarem juntos após a guerra. Fechou os olhos rapidamente com a lembrança sombria...

Seus olhos voltaram-se rapidamente para o relógio, o ponteiro vermelho continuava apontando para Alex deixando Ginny desesperada. Respirou fundo e desviou de mais um dos raios repentinos. Praguejou alto ao ter a ponta da sua vassoura chamuscada... não teria como pedir ajuda... Não lembrara de avisar à Draco ou Rony sobre sua saída repentina, deixara para trás até mesmo sua assistente sem informação nenhuma sobre seu paradeiro.

Sem pensar duas vezes a ruiva jogou-se num mergulho feroz em direção ao solo teria que descer e aparatar em algum local seguro. No entanto outro raio cruzou os céus seguindo diretamente em sua direção. Não se tratava da tempestade, não mais... Ginny olhou para trás estreitando os olhos e tomando a varinha em uma das mãos seus dentes apertaram-se bruscamente ao perceber que em nenhum dos raios que seguiam em sua direção eram efeito de um fenômeno natural... não ouvira o ecoar estrondoso dos trovões uma única vez...

-Finalmente nos encontramos Weasley!

A voz doentia de Pansy Parkinson soou longínqua para temor de Ginny. Estava sendo seguida desde o momento que saíra do ministério.

.../...

Harry aparatara com Hermione para o terraço vazio de um dos prédios do beco, de onde podiam ver a ação dos comensais da morte sobre a estátua de Voldemort. A chuva caía em gotas pesadas, as centenas de bruxos e bruxas corriam assustadas por todos os lados, os aurores e inomináveis tentavam a todo custo impedir a continuidade do encanto criado pelos fugitivos, mas sem grandes avanços.

Hermione ofegou segurando com força o braço de Harry ao ver o que eles haviam feito ao prédio do ministério, que deveria ser um dos mais seguros do mundo bruxo junto à Gringotes, por suas inúmeras alas mágicas de proteção. A morena girou a varinha habilmente no ar lançando novamente o mesmo contra-feitiço em direção ao imenso escudo que se erguia ao redor da imagem de Voldemort.

Harry, no entanto se encarregava de derrubar cada um dos comensais da morte com uma precisão impressionante. Ele deixou Hermione no terraço e partiu para o meio da multidão de pessoas seguindo e instruindo seus aurores para enfrentar os fugitivos. O moreno avançou lançando sequencias poderosas de feitiço, enfrentando cinco comensais de uma única vez até seu melhor amigo chegar e lutar ao seu lado.

Harry e Ronald derrubaram metade dos fugitivos e os aprisionaram rapidamente enquanto Hermione tentava reverter o encanto criados por eles, porém a sorte não estava a favor do lendário trio de ouro dessa vez. Uma explosão derrubou aurores e comensais ao chão, explodiu vidraçarias das janelas e fez o chão tremer... percebendo o perigo, Harry aparataram em busca de Hermione e Rony entrou no prédio do ministério em busca de Draco e Ginny.

.../...

Lily seguiu ao lado de James e Ruby com um imenso sorriso no rosto... em contrapartida os outros dois ostentavam carrancas furiosas. A monitora grifinória exigira que ambos seguissem a pé até o castelo.

-Não é tão ruim assim!

Insiste a morena completamente enxarcada e coberta de lama.

-Imagina...

Responde James olhando de canto para a irmã mais velha fazendo muxoxo. Lily praticamente o obrigara a seguir caminhando ou o cobriria de "beijinhos femininos" pelas próximas duas horas seguintes.

-Sua história de stress pós-traumático não me engana!

Interfere Ruby tentando inutilmente "colar" os pedaços da vassoura de Saphire Brown.

-Precisávamos ganhar tempo oras!

Reclama Lily desviando os olhos de James para Ruby que ainda não conseguia muitos avanços com a thunderbolt prateada.

-Sinto muito Lily... mas essa vassoura não tem solução...

Responde Ruby entregando os pedaços da vassoura para a amiga que apertava os lábios com força numa expressão desolada.

-Saphire vai me matar!

Choramingava a morena. James respira fundo e coloca uma mão sobre o ombro da irmã mais velha e balança negativamente sua cabeça.

-Só se você não usar sua influencia para impedir!

Comenta o garoto com um sorriso maroto recebendo uma olhar assassino de Ruby.

-Nem pense em envolver o Logan nisso!

Acusa a ruivinha apontando para James ameaçadoramente.

-Eu não vou fazer nada! Quem tem que fazer alguma coisa é a Lily!

Defende-se o baixinho dando um passo para trás com um sorriso amarelo. Lily que até então assistia a conversa entre os dois, finalmente entende a insinuação de James e fica completamente vermelha.

-Eu não vou fazer o Logan sair com a Saphire para me livrar da culpa da thunderbolt!

Rebate Lily reclamando a atenção dos dois grifinórios que olham para ela com um misto de confusão e diversão.

-Vai ser divertido Lily!

Insiste James.

-Vai iludir o Logan e enganar a Saphire, isso é cruel!

Afirma Ruby cruzando os braços e olhando reprovadora para James .

-Ok... mas para consertar isso aí vamos precisar de muito tempo!

Anuncia James olhando para a ex-thunderbolt com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Precisamos seguir por uma caminho mias longo...

Murmura Lily desesperada olhando em volta assustada como se Saphire pudesse sair de dentro das paredes como um fantasma revoltado e lançando dezenas de "avadas" contra ela.

-Acho que deveríamos ir pelas masmorras!

Diz Ruby com um olhar estranho no rostinho.

-Boa idéia! Quem sabe encontramos a Violet!

Comemora James montando a vassoura de Jared e seguindo como um raio até as masmorras.

-James volta aqui!

Gritava Lily correndo atrás do irmão acompanhada de Ruby, ambas cruzaram os corredores ofegantes quando encontraram James paralizado diante do que restara da sala de poções...

.../...

Horas mais tarde...

Harry saiu d'A Toca transtornado, havia uma sombra tenebrosa sobre seus olhos, segurava a varinha em sua mão direita com tanta força que apenas a magia da mesma o impediu de parti-la em duas. Havia uma aura de magia intensa em volta dele, como se toda a sua raiva estivesse despertando um monstro há muito adormecido dentro daquele que já foi chamado de "o menino que sobreviveu".

A cada passo do moreno sob a terra lamacenta deixava profundas e escuras pegadas para trás e sua capa negra agora estava carregada com as gotas de chuva... pesando tanto quanto sua ira. Não enxergava nada nem ninguém em seu caminho, em sua mente apenas flashes dos perigos que teve de enfrentar, ainda menino, dentro de Hogwarts enquanto o senhor das trevas tentava incansável destruir a sua vida.

Arrancou os óculos do rosto e os jogou no chão furioso, olhou para o céu, as mesmas nuvens negras despejavam gotas de chuva grossas e frias como se lamentasse o destino que acompanhava Harry desde a fatídica noite de Hallowen há tantos anos atrás... a sombra de Voldemort o perseguiria até o túmulo...

De longe ele ainda conseguia enxergar entre vultos a grande caveira que se mantinha no céu apesar do mal-tempo. Cerrou os dentes ferozmente, levantou a varinha e lançou um feitiço destruidor contra aquela imagem que lhe trazia recordações mórbidas.

-MALDIÇÃO!

Gritou no topo de seus pulmões, enquanto seguia determinado em direção ao que restava da caveira no céu. Estava há quilômetros de distância, sabia disso, mas sua mente não se importava com os fatos, queria encontrar os desgraçados que sumiram com seus filhos, queria fazer justiça com as suas mãos, ter suas respostas imediatamente!

-VOU FAZER CADA UM DE VOCÊS SE ARREPENDER POR TER NASCIDO!

Vociferava mortalmente enquanto apressava as passadas em direção às colinas que cercavam A Toca, não demorou muito e alcançou o ponto mais alto entre as mesmas, teria seguido adiante se não fosse por alguém o puxando pelo braço.

-Harry... onde você está indo?

O moreno congelou diante dos olhos castanhos de Hermione. A mulher mal usava um casaco para proteger-se do temporal, os cabelos cacheados agora estavam escorridos, úmidos e colados ao rosto e colo da ex-grifinória, a respiração ofegante mostravam o quanto se esforçara para alcançá-lo, na mão direita segurava os óculos que Harry havia deixado para trás e o desespero em sua voz refletia toda a angústia que seus olhos lhe mostravam.

Sentiu como se um avalanche o tivesse esmagado por dentro, ter Hermione direcionando aquele olhar aflito e cheio de lágrimas para ele jogou abaixo todo o ódio contido contra os comensais da morte. Sentiu-se péssimo, um monstro, a deixou para trás quando ela estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele, justamente ela, que jamais o abandonara. Sem que Hermione esperasse uma resposta, apertou os braços no pescoço dele, ficando nas pontas dos pés ao senti-lo envolver sua cintura, os dois se abraçaram com força.

Hermione enterrava a cabeça no peito de Harry enquanto o moreno a puxava cada vez mais para si.

-Eu... eu não sei para onde ir... e não sei o que fazer agora Mione... eles estão com o que existe de mais importante na minha vida... eles levaram nossos filhos, nossos afilhados, nossos amigos! Eu não... não sentia tanto medo... desde a batalha final!

Confessa Harry desesperadamente ignorando as lágrimas que teimavam a arder em seus olhos. Ele aperta mais o abraço antes de se afastar levando as mãos ao rosto da esposa, sustentando seu olhar.

-Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter as crianças de volta Mione! Eu preciso ir até eles!

Não poderia permitir que tudo se repetisse, não com os seus filhos, com seu afilhado, seus sobrinhos... Mérlin, a maior parte de seus amigos e sua família se encontrava em Hogwarts. Sírius, Remus, Neville, Jared, James, Lily, Teddy, Logan, Ruby, Alice, Alex, Violet, Arianna…

-Não podemos nos afastar logo agora Harry! Não entende que é isso que eles esperam que nós façamos? Eles estão desmembrando a antiga Ordem, nos encurralando, nos tomando pessoas valiosas aos poucos... eles não querem um confronto, querem vingança!

Desespera-se Hermione soltando-se de Harry bruscamente. Não segurando mais a torrente de emoções que explodia dentro de si.

-Eles querem vingar Voldemort e isso só vai acabar quando EU me entregar para eles!

Gritava Harry sem conseguir controlar a própria raiva.

-Quer parar de pensar besteiras! Se entregar para eles não vai trazer nossos filhos de volta! Se tivermos alguma chance de recuperar as crianças você pode estragar tudo fazendo isso!

Acusa Hermione batendo os punhos contra o peito de Harry furiosamente que segura firme seus pulsos obrigando-a a abrandar seus golpes, no entanto, ela não deixara de gritar com toda emoção.

-É a única forma que temos de saber o que eles realmente querem de nós Hermione!

Responde Harry apertando mais forte os pulsos da morena que debatia-se freneticamente enquanto indignava-se com cada uma das respostas dele.

-O que você espera ganhar se entregando Harry? Eles são comensais da morte, nunca poderíamos confiar numa única palavra deles... você só está olhando para a alternativa mais fácil e depois de tudo isso... deixaria a mim e a Melissa sozinhas nesse caos! Ainda somos uma família Potter, caso pretenda ir ao encontro daqueles... daqueles terroristas, então eu irei contigo!

Esbravejava Hermione lançando à Harry um olhar tão feroz e determinado que o moreno sentiu-se alvo de uma corrente elétrica tão poderosa que o teria tirado de orbita se não conhecesse tão bem as reais intenções de Hermione.

-Não posso levar você comigo!

Responde com a voz mais apaziguadora que poderia nesse momento de tensão.

-Então não vá! Eu "preciso" de você... e nossos filhos... precisam de "nós" dois "juntos"!

Pede Hermione numa súplica tão profunda que Harry não suportou negar-lhe.

-Isso só vai tornar nossa busca ainda mais complicada Hermione...

Diz Harry resignado controlando a respiração descompassada e encostando sua testa contra a dela com pesar. Ele odiava ficar parado sentindo as mãos atadas quando as pessoas que mais amava estavam em risco.

-Ainda temos uma chance Harry... nenhum deles mencionou Dumbledore...

Anuncia Hermione entre soluços, ganhando agora a completa atenção do moreno. Todos haviam esquecido completamente dele!


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur e Charlie alcançaram os arredores de Hogsmead em pouco tempo, apesar das dificuldades que o temporal emplacava em seu caminho. O vento uivava furioso e jogava gotas de chuva contra a lataria do carro com uma força tão absurda que mais parecia uma tempestade de granizo. Os céus encontravam-se completamente negros como a noite tão sombrios como os pensamentos dos dois Weasley's.

O silencio incomodo entre pai e filho, até então, só era interrompido pelos estalos da lataria do velho automóvel voador. O Sr. Weasley concentrava-se no caminho, ainda apertando o volante entre os dedos com força e ao seu lado Charlie ostentava a varinha lançando vez ou outra alguns feitiços para manter o carro no ar e longe de descargas elétricas das nuvens de chuva.

-Estamos perto!

Anuncia Arthur num suspiro exausto, ainda assim, sem voltar-se para encarar seu filho, sua voz entoou rouca e profunda levando Charlie a encará-lo com incredulidade, estavam mesmo se falando novamente?

-Vamos continuar daqui ou devemos esperar algum sinal de McGonagall?

Questiona Charlie lançando um olhar irritado ao seu pai... ficaram em silêncio absoluto por mais de uma hora desde a sua discussão sobre a ameaça dos comensais da morte e agora ele desejava que Arthur confiasse nele, que lhes contasse a verdade de uma vez por todas.

-Vamos seguir em frente, com esse tempo não é seguro descer ao vilarejo!

Responde pacientemente o senhor Weasley, mesmo que sua voz soasse condescendente o patriarca estava balançando negativamente a cabeça em reprovação as desconfianças de seu filho.

-Mas, e as barreiras de proteção? Não seria mais adequado ir através de floo?

Questiona o tratador de dragões alarmado, poderiam acabar muito mal se fossem de encontro à escudos mágicos poderosos como os que McGonagall colocara em Hogwarts.

-Passaremos por ela, as barreiras mágicas estarão baixas quando alcançarmos o castelo! Qualquer outro meio de entrada estará magicamente bloqueado!

Responde Arthur estreitando os olhos e ignorando os protestos de Charlie.

-Como pode saber tanto sobre a segurança de Hogwarts pai? Pelo o que eu saiba não volta lá há mais de dez anos... como pode ter tanta certeza que as barreiras estarão baixas se nem ao menos McGonagall enviou-lhes uma resposta!?

Questiona Charlie levantando uma sobrancelha analisando a agitação contida de seu velho pai que permaneceu em silencio.

-Até quando vai me ignorar? Não adianta ficar aborrecido, eu "sei" que está escondendo alguma coisa!

Explode o ruivo virando-se diretamente para o pai.

-Não estou escondendo nada Charlie apenas fique quieto e me deixe dirigir em paz!

Rebate o Sr. Weasley ficando mais vermelho a medida que discutia com o filho.

-O que raios é o que está fazendo pai?

Pergunta exasperado fechando as mãos em punhos com força.

-Tentando manter a todos em segurança, Charlie, é isso que estou tentando fazer!

Responde o Sr. Weasley severamente olhando para Charlie furioso.

-Seria muito melhor se não escondesse nada de nós! Estamos do mesmo lado pai!

Revolta-se Charlie.

-Não estou escondendo nada... temos um monte de assassinos atrás de nós e é tão errado assim não querer meus filhos de volta a uma guerra?

Esbraveja o Sr. Weasley fora de si, a pressão de Charlie para descobrir o que ele guardava em segredo e o perigo eminente que os cercava.

-Não estou duvidando disso, mas tem alguma coisa que não está certa... essa história de vingança não pegou o senhor de surpresa... posso apostar minha vida nisso!

Reclama Charlie com convicção levando Arthur a ofegar com as palavras do filho. O olhar que o patriarca direcionou à Charlie teria feito até mesmo um dragão selvagem recuar.

-Nunca aposte sua vida em tolices Charlie...

Falava pausadamente em um tom aterrador deixando o tratador de dragões mais preocupado ainda, seu pai jamais falara assim com ele antes, nem mesmo nas piores das situações.

-Pai...

Charlie tentou consertar o erro, mas Arthur já estava além do controle.

-Eu não passei a minha vida inteira me sacrificando para ver meus filhos perderem suas vidas por um bando de assassinos miseráveis!

Gritava o Sr. Weasley batendo as mãos no volante com força, mas, sem deixar de encarar o filho um único instante.

-Não entende que você, seus irmãos e meus netos são o que existe de mais valioso na minha vida Charlie? Eu NUNCA trairia nenhum de vocês, se estou mantendo o silêncio, é pelo bem da nossa família!

Completa Arthur diante de um Charlie em choque, a tensão entre os dois era algo sufocante, pai e filho se encararam seriamente durante alguns breves instantes, a angústia guardando as palavras não ditas entre eles teria causado um verdadeiro conflito entre pai e filho, mas um solavanco agressivo no automóvel os fez mudar o foco de sua atenção para o caminho.

-Mérlin...

Murmura Charlie impressionado com o que estava diante deles. Hogwarts desaparecera completamente do mapa... não havia nada, nenhum sinal, nenhum mínimo indício do imponente castelo bruxo. Apenas um imenso prado de grama esverdeada e um grande lago de águas escuras...

.../...

Ginny trincou os dentes ferozmente ao perceber a aproximação ameaçadora de Pansy. A ex-sonserina tinha deixado os cabelos crescerem e tinha olheiras profundas sob os olhos contrastando sombriamente com sua pele extremamente pálida.

-O QUE QUER COMIGO PARKINSON?

Questiona a ruiva furiosa pelo seu próprio descuido, poderia estar levando essa louca ao encontro dos seus filhos se ao menos dar-se conta.

-QUERO SUA LINDA CABECINHA NUMA BANDEJA DE OURO!

Responde a morena com uma expressão assassina, sua voz ácida lembrava cinicamente o comportamento obsessivo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Droga...

Pragueja Ginny estreitando os olhos e escapando por pouco de mais uma das maldições lançadas por Pansy sobre ela.

-QUERO QUE PAGUE COM A PRÓPRIA VIDA TODO SOFRIMENTO E HUMILHAÇÃO QUE ME CAUSOU WEASLEY!

Bradava Pansy completamente transtornada mergulhando a vassoura no ar e partindo em direção à Ginny.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Gritou a todos pulmões para desespero da ruiva que teve de se jogar da vassoura para fugir da maldição mortal. Sem saída a ruiva lançou um feitiço amortecedor no chão antes de revidar ao ataque.

-DIFFINDO!

Gritou a Malfoy arrancando metade do cabo da vassoura de Pansy que despencou em pleno ar, dando tempo para Ginny convocar sua própria vassoura a poucos metros do solo, um efeito impressionante (fruto dos anos que jogara quadribol profissional pelas Harpias).

Ganhando os céus novamente, a ruiva busca desesperadamente ao redor pela presença de Pansy e para seu desespero a aprendiz de comensal aparatara direto em sua vassoura, ostentando vitoriosa a ponta de sua varinha nas costas dela.

-PARECE QUE EU TE PEGUEI WEASLEY...

Sorria Pansy cruelmente espetando as costas da ruiva com a varinha na mão.

-Vai pagar pelo que me fez... você destruiu a minha vida e agora é a minha vez de destruir a sua!

Sussurra a morena agarrando os cabelos de Ginny com força.

-Largue a sua varinha!

Ordena a morena ao ouvido de Ginny que estremece horrorizada, fora surpreendida pela aparição da ex-sonserina em sua vassoura, isso era loucura!

-Eu não vou fazer isso!

Sibilava a ruiva entre dentes.

-Ahh sim... você vai fazer isso e muito mais... vai fazer tudo o que eu desejar agora Weasley!

Murmura Pansy numa risada doentia.

-Eu. Não. Vou. Fazer. Nada. Pansy!

Repete Ginny apertando as duas mãos com força na vassoura e a jogando para o alto num arco que deixara ambas de cabeça para baixo. Sem esperar, a ruiva empurra Pansy de sua vassoura antes de escapar a toda velocidade.

-SECTUMSEMPRA!

Rebate Pansy antes de aparatar novamente fora do alcance de Ginny, mas a maldição acertara seu braço direito a obrigando a largar a varinha em pleno ar e gritar de dor. Desesperada e agora ela perde o controle da vassoura e antes que alguém pudesse impedi-la, Ginny bate com força contra o automóvel voador de seu pai.

.../...

Lily e Ruby finalmente encontram James parado diante da sala de poções. O garoto praticamente congelara com cena diante de seus olhos. A sala de aula estava em ruínas, a porta de madeira fora arrancada e jogada do outro lado do corredor, deixando um rastro no chão tamanha força empregada no feitiço explosivo. No ar havia um odor forte de amoníaco e pó de floo e uma fina camada enevoada de cor amarela, pairava na altura de seus pés.

O lustre caído no meio da sala entre destroços de madeira, lembrava a um cenário de filme de terror. Havia abundância de chamas de um dos lados da sala e resquícios de duelo marcando as paredes e mesas retangulares. Ruby estava tão assustada que deixou a varinha cair de sua mão, o estampido leve do pequeno objeto de madeira contra o chão despertou o trio grifinório do transe em que se encontravam.

Os três trocaram olhares assustados antes de adentrarem silenciosamente o local, assim que Ruby retomou sua varinha, deu o primeiro passo ainda hesitante dentro da sala de poções. A ruivinha tragou o ar com força e sentiu-se estremecer com a ventania cortante que vinha do imenso buraco na parede externa. Ao lado dela, James estreitou os olhos por trás dos óculos antes de pular sobre o castiçal seguindo para um dos extremos da sala, onde deveria estar o antigo armário de poções.

O garoto remexia curioso em cada peça que encontrava no caminho com a ponta de sua varinha, nunca gostara muito de poções e o velho professor Slugorn não ajudava muito a promover sua simpatia pela disciplina mágica. Enquanto isso Lily analisava cada vestígio do possível duelo, sua boca ligeiramente aberta e os olhos amplos em temor, percebera que os feitiços que levaram à atual condição da sala de aula eram extremamente poderosos.

-É O ALEX!

Gritou James ao perceber a cabeça do capitão de quadribol sonserino sobre uma poça de sangue. Assustado, o grifinório corre em direção ao melhor amigo de Jared, sendo seguido de perto por uma Ruby horrorizada.

-Temos que tirá-lo daqui rápido!

Exclama a Weasley sentindo o coração comprimir-se dentro do peito ao ver seu primo mais velho desacordado, a garota apenas conseguiu tomar a iniciativa de tirar os destroços de cima do loirinho quando percebeu que o mesmo ainda respirava fracamente.

-LILY! VEM AJUDAR AQUI!

Gritava James chamando a atenção da irmã mais velha, ela era a única com habilidades em feitiços de cura ali presente. Assim que viu onde James e Ruby estavam, Lily soltou um grito angustiado com a visão de Alex caído e coberto de sangue.

Em segundos, a morena alcançou o sonserino ajoelhando-se ao lado dele com as mãos trêmulas de medo, o garoto estava tão pálido e gelado, que mais parecia morto. Engolindo em seco pela idéia que se passou por sua mente, ela com todo o cuidado que possuía, colocava a cabeça do Malfoy em seu colo tentando estancar o ferimento desesperadamente.

-James me passa a sua varinha!

Exige seriamente a grifinória, nesse instante não havia espaço para medos e dúvidas, ela faria o melhor para manter Alex vivo a partir de agora.

-Enervate!

Murmura antes de iniciar os encantos de cura mais formidáveis que conhecia sobre o loirinho.

.../...

Violet ostentava o mesmo sorriso amarelo e constrangido quando Teddy e Victoire processavam a história narrada com riqueza de detalhes pela pequena sonserina. Poodleon ainda segurava sua varinha e se acomodava sobre o caos que se encontrava o cabelo da jovem Black.

-É verdade, parecia um exercito invisível invadindo o grande salão fazendo um barulho insuportável!

Insiste a morena dramaticamente recebendo um olhar cínico de Logan.

-Mentirosa!

Murmura com um bocejo entediado, ignorando o olhar assassino que recebia de Violet.

-Trasgo!

Responde ao chutar a canela do ruivo com força antes de continuar a narração de sua odisseia para Teddy e sua namorada que assistiam a tudo confusos e bastante preocupados com a relação agressiva de Logan e Violet.

-Foi aí que percebi que estava mesmo encrencada!

Explica Violet com as mãos na cintura e colocando uma expressão emburrada no rostinho que mais a fazia parecer uma menina de cinco anos de idade.

-Não diga...

Questiona Logan entre dentes, o Weasley estava furioso enquanto massageava a canela machucada, se Teddy e sua prima Victoire não estivessem ali, o ruivo teria se vingado à altura da sonserina.

-Foi aí que comecei a procurar por Filch... ele sempre anda pelo castelo tendo ou não alunos em Hogwarts... mas não tinha nem sombra dele por aí, foi quando tive a ideia de chamar o Poodleon, mas o maldito surtou e tomou minha varinha! Tive que caçá-lo para mostrar quem é que manda!

Continua orgulhosamente a sonserina ignorando solenemente a presença irritante de Logan Weasley. Teddy ouvia atentamente a história de Violet, mesmo que ainda incrédulo, conhecia Violet desde sempre, (ela crescera como uma irmã mais nova com ele, seus pais e Sírius que viviam no Largo Grimaudi) sabia muito bem quando ela estava ou não mentindo.

Victoire ouvia a tudo horrorizada, a meia veela estava tão assustada e preocupada com os perigos enfrentados pela menina sonserina que tomara suas dores e estapeava seu primo Logan a cada comentário sarcástico que ele fazia durante a conversa que tinham na estufa. A filha de Sírius era dona de uma personalidade marcante, mas mesmo assim uma menina muito sensível ao ver da loira.

-E quer que eu acredite que foi esse pobre gatinho que te "obrigou" a destruir a estufa!

Alfinetava Logan olhando de canto para a morena que finalmente perdia a paciência.

-Quer fechar a boca e me ouvir Weasley! Estou falando "coisas sérias" com "pessoas inteligentes" de verdade e não com um certo "garoto-eu-tenho-medo-de-hippogrifo"!

Rebate a morena ferina empinando o nariz para Logan que tem de se segurar para não pular no pescoço de Violet, o rosto e as orelhas extremamente vermelhos pela menção ao seu odiado apelido do primeiro ano (criado pela própria Violet no meio da aula de trato das criaturas mágicas com Hagrid).

-Isso não tem mais graça e seu cabelo parece mais um ninho de dragão!

Responde o ruivo fechando as mãos em punhos.

-Olha quem fala palito de fósforo incandescente!

Provoca a sonserina ficando de pé e seu gato, mia exasperado, por quase ser jogado longe da cabeça de sua irritante dona.

-Já chega vocês dois! Logan você está agindo grosseiramente demais com uma garota que teve que enfrentar o perigo sozinha!

Reclama Victoire cruzando os braços reprovadora para o ruivo que a olha estupefato, será que ninguém via que Violet estava manipulando toda a história a seu favor?

-Tudo o que ela passou não foi nada perto do que o Alex, Jared e eu passamos essa manhã ok? Tem um maluco a solta tentando nos matar, na melhor das hipóteses ele só estaria nos espionando! Ele tem fichas com nossos nomes, nossas habilidades... tem os nomes dos nossos pais! Isso é perigo de verdade!

Gritava Logan de uma só vez levantando-se furiosamente e apontando um dedo no rosto da sonserina que espremeu os olhos ameaçadoramente em sua direção.

-E. Eu. Com. Isso?

Rebate a Black ficando com o rostinho vermelho de raiva.

-POR ACASO OUVIU ALGUMA PALAVRA DO QUE EU DISSE GAROTA?

Esbraveja Logan perdendo a paciência e nesse ponto, Teddy já estava de pé entre o grifinório e a sonserina.

-Não!

Responde Violet mostrando a língua para o ruivo que avançava sobre ela quando Teddy o segurou.

-BASTA! Vocês estão agindo como cão e gato quando deveríamos estar juntos! Temos um inimigo em comum agora, e o que temos que fazer é unir forças para nos mantermos bem até nossos pais retornarem!

Interfere o mais velho severamente, ganhando a atenção imediata dos mais novos, Teddy era paciente, calmo, ficava na sua até que não tivesse outro jeito de consertar um problema, ouvira tudo o que Logan tinha a dizer, assim como ouvira a narração surpreendente de Violet, agora teria de tomar as rédeas da situação.

-Mas olha o estrago que essa peste fez à estufa!

Reclama Logan lívido.

-Eu não teria que fazer isso se o gato infeliz que me deu de presente não fosse tão idiota quanto você!

Rebate a morena apontando para a bola de pelos sobre sua cabeça que rosnava furioso com a declaração descarada da sonserina.

-Eu tenho é pena do pobre coitado, deveria ter te dado uma acromântula, combinaria muito mais com você!

Implica o ruivo energicamente, arrependera-se mortalmente de ter comprado o gato para a sonserina em seu ultimo aniversário, mas não tinha o que fazer, Ruby insistira que Violet iria adorar o felino e ela nunca se enganava.

-CALADOS!

Interfere Teddy novamente. Seus pais e seu padrinho estariam contando com ele para manter a toda "família" em segurança em caso de perigo, afinal ele era o mais velho, era monitor-chefe e consequentemente o responsável por todos eles. Respirou fundo olhando do ruivo para a morena e seus cabelos ganham uma coloração idêntica à de Remus.

-Agora vamos encontrar os outros no salão comunal!

Anuncia com determinação Teddy empurrando os dois a sua frente, ficaria de olho neles até chegarem à torre grifinória.

.../...

Draco permanecia em silencio, sentado numa cadeira de madeira um tanto desconfortável ao lado da cama de Ginny. Os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos e as mãos postas num apoio ao queixo enquanto estava a refletir seriamente sobre a conversa que tivera com o Sr. Weasley e Charlie há poucas horas atrás, especialmente depois que Pansy fora interrogada por Bill e Harry n'A Toca.

Olhou de relance para o relógio de ouro branco, no pulso da sua esposa, que dormia, sobre o efeito da poção de sono sem sonhos de Molly. Soltou um suspiro pesado, cansado e ao mesmo tempo nervoso, com uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto, estendeu o braço e segurou a mão de Ginny com cuidado, acariciando levemente os dedos pequenos e brancos da ruiva.

Não soube descrever o medo que sentiu ao descobrir que ela fora sozinha para Hogwarts disposta a encontrar seus filhos, possuindo apenas uma vassoura e uma varinha. Ela teria enfrentado o próprio Voldemort se fosse preciso, para salvar Alex e Arianna do perigo. Ele quase a teria perdido se não fosse por Arthur e Charlie que a encontrarem antes que Pansy a tirasse a vida.

Apertou a mão de Ginny novamente. Somente a ideia já era insuportável demais para que o Malfoy pudesse digerir, perder a esposa e os filhos ao mesmo tempo... nenhum homem poderia suportar tamanha dor. Graças à Merlin, ao menos Anabelle estava em segurança, longe da Grã-Bretanha, sua pequena princesinha se encontrava ao lado de Narcisa, na França... Agora ele teria que ter a certeza que Alex e Arianna também estariam a salvo.

-Eu prometo Ginevra, que antes que acordes, teremos nossos filhos de volta!

Draco selava essa promessa com um beijo cálido na mão de Ginny. Antes de levantar-se com um semblante indefinível e seguir para a sala, precisava falar com Harry, Rony e Hermione o quanto antes, não aguentava mais ficar parado a espera de notícias que nunca chegariam até eles... queria encontrar seus filhos imediatamente ou seria capaz de cometer uma loucura.

.../...

Hermione sustentava o peso do seu corpo em suas mãos apoiadas em ambos os lados da pia de pedra polida e soltava o ar dos pulmões com força, mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto se negava a fitar a própria imagem no espelho. Sentia como se um terremoto tivesse acabado de acontecer sob seus pés, suas pernas ainda tremiam, com um esforço quase que sobre-humano, tentava recuperar o fôlego e controlar as batidas frenéticas do seu coração.

Ela não era uma mulher fraca. Jamais fora! Abriu a torneira e tentou levar um pouco de água ao rosto pálido, mas suas mãos a traíam, estavam tão trêmulas e geladas que mal sustentavam a água. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com força finalmente levantando os olhos vermelhos ao espelho, suprimiu um soluço fraco e desviou o olhar novamente.

Sentiu raiva de si mesma. Não poderia ter deixado algo tão importante como a segurança de Hogwarts ter passado despercebido! Ela caiu na armadilha deles, ela se deixou levar pelo calor do momento se focando no possível ataque dos comensais no Beco Diagonal onde nenhuma vítima fora feita, mas agora o paradeiro de Jared, Lily e James era completamente desconhecido...

Deixou-se cair no chão, sentando-se com as costas apoiadas conta o balcão, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e permitiu-se chorar como uma criança desesperada, com medo, confusa, assustada e completamente impotente... não poderia deixar que Harry a visse assim, não poderia deixar que Ron, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Tonks percebessem seu desespero.

Todos contavam com a mente brilhante de Hermione para traçar o plano perfeito, para apontar as soluções mais lógicas e desvendar o mistério que pairava sobre o retorno da imagem de Voldemort ao mundo bruxo. Mas, nesse momento, ela não conseguia pensar em nada, apontar nada... sua mente estava em overdriver ter a vida de seus filhos em jogo era muito mais do que ela poderia suportar.

Respirou fundo afastando os cabelos do rosto com força, olhou em volta do banheiro como quem buscasse uma resposta divina, um sinal caído dos céus. Levantou-se resignada, sem mais permitir lágrimas... encarou a sua própria imagem no espelho com determinação, sua única esperança, seu único plano, era alcançar o ex-ministro e ex-diretor de Hogwarts Alvo Dumbledore.

.../...

Do outro lado do castelo o silêncio era aterrador, Jared e Alice depois de uma longa e sombria conversa chegaram ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Assim que o casalzinho atravessou o retrato da mulher gorda foram recebidos por uma Saphire histérica e uma Arianna completamente assustada.

-A LOUCA DA SUA IRMÃ ESTRAGOU A MINHA VASSOURA!

Gritava a Brown andando de um lado para outro praguejando. Arianna baixava os olhos para o tapete e apertava com força a borda da sua saia fingindo não ouvir as reclamações irritantes da outra grifinória. Alice congelou segurando o braço de Jared sobre seus ombros ao perceber a expressão no rosto do namorado.

-Onde estão os outros?

Questiona seriamente o Potter soltando-se de Alice após ter olhado em volta e ficado desconfiado pelo silencio fúnebre no salão, ao menos Lily deveria estar gritando de seu quarto agora, estreitou os olhos ignorando os lamentos exagerados de Saphire por sua thunderbolt e seguiu diretamente para a pequena Malfoy.

-A Lily... ela escapou com uma vassoura pela janela, mas deu tudo errado...

Começa a sonserina sentindo um aperto no peito, lembrando do desespero e de tudo o que viu. Jared ajoelhou-se diante da menina que estava sentada no sofá vermelho, ele teve que suprimir uma sensação de pânico que o atravessava ao saber que Lily tomara uma vassoura para fugir da sua "prisão". Sua irmã simplesmente odiava vassouras, se recusava a subir em uma desde que se entende por gente.

-Ela ficou assustada e caiu como uma flecha em direção ao chão, mas, James foi atrás dela com sua vassoura, só que Lily estava assustada demais e tinha a chuva e... e eles foram parar no salgueiro lutador!

Explica a loirinha com os olhos marejados deixando Jared estático, ele mal conseguia respirar agora, seu rosto ficara fatalmente pálido, Mérlin o que havia acontecido aos seus irmãos? Ele levanta-se subitamente deixando o salão comunal a passos desesperados, ele estava se sentindo culpado, preocupado, desesperado, furioso e assombrado com o que acabara de ouvir. Não, nada poderia acontecer aos seus irmão, ele não se perdoaria jamais!

-Tenho que encontrá-los!

Anuncia com uma determinação quase mortal. Saphire esbravejava por Jared ter passado por ela sem lhe dar a mínima atenção enquanto Alice ofegou correndo para a janela na tentativa de enxergar o salgueiro lutador, mas a chuva intensa não o permitia.

-Eles estão bem?

Questiona a Longbottom angustiada.

-Não sabemos, mas a irmã do Logan foi atrás deles, devem estar voltando ao castelo a pé, já que a Lily tem medo de voar!

Replica Saphire jogando-se contra uma das poltronas irritadiça.

-Como pode estar tão preocupada com uma vassoura quando eles estão correndo perigo lá fora?

Vociferava Alice fora de si, como raios Saphire conseguia ser tão egoísta assim?

-Eles estão muito bem, pode apostar, são os filhos de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, não morreriam tão fácil! Se quebrarem algum osso a Lily pode consertar num piscar de olhos... Mas a minha vassoura é uma edição exclusiva, é insubstituível!

Anuncia a garota dando de ombros como se anunciasse o óbvio deixando Alice de queixo caído.

-Percebe o absurdo que está dizendo?

Reclama Alice furiosa.

-Você é que não percebe nada Alice! Enquanto estava trancada naquela biblioteca a manhã inteira estivemos aqui com um possível assassino e ficamos presos nessa droga de castelo sem ninguém para nos tirar daqui, a única coisa que poderia nos servir como transporte são essas vassouras, mas agora não podemos contar com a minha porque a "idiota" da Lily tinha que estragar tudo!

Gritava Saphire levantando-se bruscamente e encarando a namorada de Jared praticamente cuspindo fogo. As duas teriam continuado a discutir fervorosamente, se não tivessem finalmente percebido o repentino desaparecimento de Arianna Malfoy...

-Meu Mérlin... mais uma sumiu!

Desespera-se Saphire engolindo em seco enquanto Alice tinha os olhos amplos em surpresa... onde a menina sonserina poderia ter ido?

.../...


	7. Chapter 7

Pansy franzia a testa numa careta de pura repugnância. Seus olhos semicerrados demonstravam o quanto a comensal estava furiosa por ter sido capturada pelos Weasley. A morena arfava pesadamente enquanto tentava em vão fechar sua mente contra as tentativas de legilimência de Harry que apenas começavam.

-Não adianta Potter, nada poderá ajudar vocês... aquelas crianças estão condenadas à morte!

Cuspia venenosamente a ex-sonserina com um sorriso de escárnio desviando o olhar para a escadaria d'A Toca por onde chegava Hermione.

-Ora ora a sangue-ruim nos dando a honra de sua companhia? Já cansou de chorar pelos filhotes perdidos?

Provoca em deboche antes de jogar a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada frenética e doentia.

-CALE-SE!

A voz de Rony ecoou ameaçadora o bastante para silenciar a morena que espreme os lábios com irritação.

-Diga agora por que esteve seguindo Ginevra Malfoy!

Exige Harry estreitando perigosamente os olhos em direção à Pansy.

-Queria matar as saudades do nosso tempo de escola! Acho que isso é meio óbvio Potter!

Responde ironicamente a Parkinson revirando os olhos dramaticamente.

-Talvez isso a ajude a falar!

Hermione anuncia entregando um frasco com veritasserum à Harry, o moreno toma o pequeno frasco em suas mãos, mas não pode evitar trocar olhares preocupados com sua esposa, ela parecia severamente abatida, olhos muito vermelhos e rosto pálido.

-Obrigado!

Agradece à esposa e avisa-lhe com o olhar que logo teriam de conversar, Hermione apenas confirma com um leve aceno de seu rosto e afasta-se para sentar no sofá ao lado de Percy e Arthur Weasley. Ela não perderia o interrogatório daquela comensal por nada!

Com um aceno hábil de sua varinha Harry obrigou Pansy a ingerir toda a poção da verdade de uma única vez, nem se quer dando tempo para que a mesma protestasse.

-Agora me responda com precisão... quais os motivos que a levaram a seguir Ginevra Malfoy?

Questiona Harry furiosamente entre dentes.

-Simples... Era a minha parte do acordo, eu seguiria a Weasel e assim teria a minha vingancinha particular!

Responde Pansy praticamente cuspindo as palavras, estava sentindo-se desesperada, por mais que forçasse sua boca a ficar fechada, por mais que arranhasse seus dentes uns contra o outros seus lábios se abriam como se tivessem vida própria e suas palavras escapavam fora de controle.

-Que acordo? Com quem?

Interrompe Bill com uma expressão severa.

-O acordo que os levaria à uma destruição triste e muito dolorosa... Nott já deve ter dado os detalhes... para o Draco! Nosso mestre... não... gosta de nos dar muitas informações... de qualquer forma!

Responde Pansy com um esforço sobre-humano para conter suas palavras.

-Quero detalhes!

Insiste Harry enfaticamente empurrando a cadeira onde Pansy se encontrava amarrada por correntes mágicas a assustando.

-Eu não tenho todas as respostas, só fiz um acordo para me vingar da Weasley!

Grita Pansy desesperada para desviar o foco das perguntas de Bill e Harry.

-Ótimo então não sabe nada sobre o "Dominus Tenebris"?

Pergunta Harry tão calmamente que fez a espinha de Pansy congelar em pavor, o maldito cicatriz sabia como encurralá-la. Aquela era a maldição que lançaram sobre a estátua de Voldemort em frente ao Ministério da Magia.

-Sei o bastante!

Responde automaticamente antes que pudesse se impedir, amaldiçoou-se mentalmente e mordia a língua com foca, preferia manter-se em silencio a qualquer custo a ter de revelar o que sabia para eles.

-Vamos Parkinson, é a sua última chance... não estou nos meus melhores dias!

Ameaça Harry apontando a varinha perigosamente para o rosto da ex-sonserina que alarmou-se ao encontra os olhos verdes de Harry, ele entraria na sua mente impiedosamente se não cooperasse.

-Sobre o acordo ou sobre a maldição, Potter?

Rebate com a voz arrastada em desgosto.

-SOBRE TUDO PARKINSON! CHEGA DE JOGUINHOS OU FALA TUDO AGORA OU NÃO PENSAREI DUAS VEZES ANTES DE ARRANCAR A VERDADE DESSA SUA CABEÇA!

Gritava ferozmente o moreno assustando a comensal que tremia na cadeira onde estava amarrada. Rony se aproxima de Harry assim como Bill, ambos preparando-se para segurá-lo caso não controlasse sua ira e atacasse Pansy com suas próprias mãos.

.../...

Lily já cuidara da maioria dos ferimentos de Alex com a ajuda de Ruby, a ruivinha conjurava bandagens e curativos enquanto Lily usava todas as magias que lera em seus livros para estancar o profundo corte na testa do sonserino. Enquanto isso James procurava desesperadamente uma poção de reposição de sangue entre o que restara na sala de poções, estava a ponto de dar-se por vencido e seguir na vassoura sozinho ate a enfermaria onde as conseguiria sem tamanha dificuldade.

O moreno sabia que Lily ficaria desesperada caso ele saísse sozinho até lá, e que sem uma varinha estaria declarando tentativa de suicídio, já que o monstro que fizera isso ao Alex poderia fazer muito pior com o novato desarmado. Praguejou baixinho olhando de relance para a irmã mais velha e sua amiga ruiva, o estado do sonserino não era dos melhores, por mais que se esforçassem, nenhuma delas conseguiu acordá-lo.

O grifinório tirou os óculos por um instante e esfregou os olhos com força, este fora o pior dia de toda sua vida. Seu irmão quase fora morto, todos os seus amigos e professores de hogwarts estavam desaparecidos sem explicação alguma, aqueles que restaram estavam a ser perseguidos por um psicopata, sua irmã quase é esmagada impiedosamente por um salgueiro lutador enquanto montava uma vassoura e agora vê uma sala de aula em ruínas enquanto Alex parecia mais morto do que vivo.

Respirou fundo, imaginando como Arianna se sentiria ao ver essa cena. James congelou com a idéia, sua amiga ficaria desesperada. Seus olhos percorreram diretamente o local onde deveria estar a porta de entrada, pedindo aos céus que a sonserina não aparecesse tão cedo por ali. Virou o rosto em direção à Lily novamente e pegou a vassoura de Jared.

-Vou pegar as poções do Alex!

Anuncia o grifinório e sem esperar os protestos angustiados da sua irmã mais velha desaparece da vista dela, seguindo veloz até a enfermaria. Cruzou corredores, desviou escadas e tomou atalhos antes nunca imaginados se estivesse com os pés no chão... o grifinório só não esperava encontrar Teddy, Logan, Victoire e Violet no seu caminho tão cedo.

-James Harisson Potter!

A voz de Teddy quase o fez cair da vassoura tamanho o susto, mas o pequeno grifinório já tinha um objetivo traçado em mente e nada o faria parar...

-Te vejo depois Teddy!

Grita o baixinho acelerando mais ainda seu vôo até a enfermaria deixando os quatro completamente confusos e preocupados para trás.

-Para onde ele está indo com tamanha pressa?

Questiona Victoire segurando o braço de Teddy que olhava o local vazio onde antes James estava.

-Só tem um lugar que eu possa pensar naquela direção...

Murmura Teddy seriamente.

-Enfermaria!

Completa Logan tomando sua varinha entre os dedos com força.

-Alguém se machucou, temos que encontrar os outros agora!

Exige Teddy voltando-se para Victoire e Violet.

-Vocês duas sigam até o salão comunal, nós vamos alcançar o James!

Anuncia o mais velho convocando sua vassoura e despedindo-se de sua namorada com um beijo suave sobre os lábios.

-Cuidado!

Pede a loirinha com um olhar angustiado.

-Tome conta dessa sua dona desvairada bola de pêlos!

Diz o ruivo para a bola de pelos sobre a cabeça de Violet a deixando fervendo de raiva.

-E você "miss sonserina"... Não se meta em encrencas, peste!

Anuncia Logan apontando um dedo diretamente para Violet antes de convocar sua vassoura e seguir Teddy.

-Espero que caia da vassoura no caminho Weasley!

Pragueja a sonserina entre dentes tirando o gato da sua cabeça e o colocando no chão.

-Se aquele imbecil acha que pode mandar em mi... em nós... está muito enganado, encontre o ferido, temos que chegar à ele primeiro!

Exige Violet para o gato que estreita os olhos azuis para a dona antes de cuspir sua varinha no chão e seguir para as masmorras.

-Hey onde estão indo?

Desespera-se Victoire correndo atrás da "estranha dupla".

.../...

Jared ignorava a dor em suas costas e a forte pressão em sua cabeça, sentia cada músculo do seu corpo retesar-se em proporções animalescas enquanto tentava manter a boca fechada trincando os dentes. Ele corria desesperadamente para fora do castelo. O grifinório se quer colocou um encanto de impermeabilidade ao sair na chuva torrencial e sem se importar se conseguiria ou não enxergar para onde estava indo.

"Eles foram parar no Salgueiro Lutador"

As palavras de Arianna ecoavam fantasmagóricas em sua cabeça, quase tão ensurdecedoras quanto as batidas aceleradas em seu peito. Com um semblante sombrio, ele joga o braço para a esquerda empunhando sua varinha num movimento horizontal agressivo e um corte extenso e definitivo cruzou metade dos jardins da escola suspendendo toda a chuva que caía ao chão.

A suspensão criada por Jared se seguia por um caminho estreito direto às redondezas do salgueiro lutador. O grifinório seguiu correndo mais rápido do que seu corpo poderia suportar, precisava encontrar James, Lily e Ruby com urgência. Em poucos instantes alcançara o salgueiro completamente congelado.

Lutando contra o choque, Jared procurou furiosamente por algum sinal de seus irmãos, mas as únicas evidências de que estiveram ali, eram pedaços de metal prateado que provavelmente pertencera à Thunderbolt de Saphire. Praguejando a cada passo que dava ao redor da imensa árvore mágica, o garoto não conseguia definir se aquilo que sentia era alívio por não encontrá-los ou mais desespero por não vê-los.

Olhou em volta sentindo o vento frio cercá-lo, sua respiração pesada, a visão brevemente distorcida pelas gotas de chuva, o feitiço que usara, perdeu consideravelmente a força. Voltou-se para o salgueiro esmurrando com força o tronco de madeira úmida, descontando nele a sua ira.

-Onde vocês estão?

Pergunta-se revoltado, baixando a cabeça enquanto seus punhos ainda mantinham-se conectados diretamente na árvore. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não percebeu a chegada inesperada de alguém atrás de si. O grifinório mal teve tempo para revidar e logo fora alvo de uma dor lacerante em sua cabeça.

Jared gritou de dor, caindo de joelhos sobre o chão enquanto sentia sua mente ser invadida a golpes de um titã, sua visão escureceu rapidamente e em poucos minutos dessa tortura, o mais velho dos filhos de Harry Potter, encontrava-se inconsciente aos pés do salgueiro lutador... que derretia o gelo lentamente.

.../...

-Tudo começou no último outono, logo após o fim da guerra... um dia de muita ventania... e eu estava assistindo a morte do meu pai...

Inicia Pansy com um olhar amargurado para Harry.

-Foi o pior momento da minha vida!

Acusa a ex-sonserina entre dentes, odiava recordar como chegara ao fundo desse poço.

-Ela está nos distraindo!

Interfere Ronald furioso lançando um olhar mortal para a comensal.

-Não perca o foco!

Sibilava Harry estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente, o moreno realmente não sabia quanto tempo poderia esperar pelas revelações de Pansy, o tempo era seu inimigo, seus filhos estavam em perigo e isso era tudo no que pensava agora.

-Não me interrompam malditos!

Sibilava a morena com uma careta de repugnância.

-Eu estava perdida Potter! Tudo começou ali... Faz idéia de como é se sentir assim?

Gritava Pansy com os olhos quase saltando de suas órbitas.

-Não havia mais Hogwarts para me refugiar, todos meus "amigos" estavam foragidos, o ministério reteve todos meus bens, os meus pais foram "beijados" em Azkaban e meu ex-namorado trocou-me pela mesma desgraçada que colocou meus pais lá dentro!

Completa Pansy cuspindo venenosamente cada palavra sua. Rony fechava as mãos em punhos furiosos pela forma como a comensal se referira a Ginny, mas Bill o deteve colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro.

Percy estreitava os olhos para Pansy como se tentasse ler através de seus olhos, Hermione ao seu lado estava presa a um semblante concentrado, estudando cada palavra da ex-sonserina. Apenas Arthur e Harry pareciam impassíveis nesse momento.

-Continue!

Exige Draco que agora se fazia presente na sala, deixara Ginny descansando sob os cuidados de Molly e Fleur enquanto Luna mantinha as crianças longe da confusão na sala d'A Toca. Os olhos negros da Parkinson paralisaram ao encontrar o loiro, sentiu o ar sumir de seus pulmões e o coração pareceu saltar dentro do peito loucamente.

Aqueles mesmos olhos frios que ela tanto amou um dia, estavam voltados para ela com o mais puro ódio que já conhecera em um Malfoy. Engolindo em seco, a ex-sonserina desviou o olhar de Draco e continua hesitante a sua "história".

-Naquela mesma tarde... Fui procurada por "ele", um bruxo inteligente, fascinante e com um grande poder de convencer qualquer um a seguí-lo sem muitos esforços... ele queria saber mais sobre o que levou os meus pais a serem mortos em Azkaban...

Continuava Pansy sentindo gotas de suor formarem-se sobre seu rosto, o esforço absurdo que fazia para conter suas palavras de nada serviam quando o maldito Potter continuava a pressionar sua mente a jogar as palavras fora de sua boca.

-Eu o contei tudo! Falei sobre a guerra, sobre Voldemort... sobre os malditos traidores de sangue!

Vociferava a comensal lançando um olhar assassino para todos naquela sala, especialmente os Weasley.

-Ele disse que me ajudaria a me vingar de vocês... que tinha o plano perfeito para esmagá-los e me levar à glória!

Comenta a morena com um sorriso cruel pendendo a cabeça para o lado e sussurrando palavras ininteligíveis. Hermione ofegava ao final da declaração de Pansy, a medida que a comensal contava sua história, pouco transparecia sobre quem poderia ser o homem de cabelos escuros de quem tanto falava.

-Ele tirou aqueles que considerava "mais dignos" de Azkaban... sem muito trabalho, corrompeu poderosos e caso alguém se colocasse em seu caminho bastava um simples "imperius" e ninguém desconfiava de nada!

Continuava a comensal com um sorriso mais largo, o seu novo mestre fora bastante perspicaz ao nunca revelar certas coisas sobre seu plano para Pansy especialmente... o seu nome.

-Nunca vi ninguém tão hábil em magia das trevas como ele... Vocês nunca conseguiriam percebê-lo... Foi assim que ele conseguiu fazer toda essa bagunça debaixo do seu nariz Potter!

Sibilava Pansy com dificuldade sentindo a pressão em sua cabeça triplicar de força, Harry estava vasculhando sua memória, se certificando de cada uma de suas palavras. A ex-sonserina estava horrorizada, o "herói" do muno bruxo não parecia hesitar em usar essa arte das trevas para obter o que desejava dela... a verdade.

-Quantos aliados ele tinha no ministério? Qual o nome deles?

Questionava Harry fora de si.

-Não tenho nomes Potter... mas posso garantir que eram muitos!

Responde em um gemido doloroso desviando ofegante os olhos do moreno. Encarar Harry Potter novamente seria sua ruína, ela sabia que estava em perigo, se seu mestre descobrisse que falava demais ela estaria morta.

-Como pode não saber? O que ele desejava com os "mais dignos"?

Pergunta Ronald se aproximando bruscamente de Pansy, o ruivo estava impaciente e relutava em acreditar nas palavras da Parkinson, ao seu ver era tão louca quanto Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Não sei o que ele prometeu aos outros comensais! O meu acordo foi para acabar com a maldita Weasley que levou meu pai para Azkaban... ela me humilhou, tirou o que eu tinha de mais importante... e ainda teve a ousadia de tirar o "meu homem"!

Gritou histericamente olhando para Draco com os olhos vermelhos e marejados. O Malfoy apensas cruzou os braços e permaneceu com o semblante fechado, incapaz de demonstrar qualquer emoção pela sua ex-namorada da adolescência.

-Continue Parkinson...

Exige Harry num tom de voz sombrio.

-Eu só teria que manter a Weasley ocupada até que ele chegasse a Hogwarts! Isso é tudo que sei!

Sibilava impaciente a comensal esperando se ver livre dessa tortura, Harry estava revoltado, na conseguira encontrar a imagem do tal bruxo na mente da comensal, era como se tivessem apagado certas informações da cabeça de Pansy... no entanto Hermione levanta-se bruscamente se aproximando até ficar ao lado de Harry.

-Não disse uma única palavra sobre o encanto de "Dominus Tenebris"!

Acusa Hermione enraivecida, no seu ponto de vista, as palavras de Pansy se destinavam mais a iludir do que revelar alguma coisa de útil.

-O que quer saber sangue-ruim?

Questiona Pansy entre dentes e Harry teve de se segurar para não estuporar a comensal por insultar a sua esposa tão descaradamente.

-Qual o encanto? Qual sua finalidade? Porque fora direcionado à estatua? E como seu "mestre" se encarregou de desaparecer com um castelo inteiro sem deixar vestígios?

Pansy engasgou com a própria saliva... maldita Granger-sabe-tudo...

-Terás de me força a falar!

Ameaça a sonserina mordendo a língua com tamanha força que escorriam caminhos de sangue sobre seu lábio inferior.

-Curare e Stattius!

A voz de Luna ecoa leve e altiva diante de Pansy que ao ser alvo do encanto da loira parece entrar numa espécie de transe.

-Diga o que precisamos saber... nada mais!

Pede a ex-corvinal suavemente para surpresa de todos naquela sala.

-Eras das trevas... E algures do tempo. Perpetuaremos nas almas dos senhores mais sombrios, os três valiosos ornamentos: o poder, a magia e o conhecimento absoluto! Para que enfim, seu destino se complete e que a vingança dos seus fiéis seja gloriosa em seu tempo...

Cantava Pansy como num mantra, seus olhos desfocados e balançando ligeiramente o rosto de um lado para outro melancolicamente enquanto repetia as mesmas palavras.

-Ela não pode nos dizer muitas coisas, teve a memória alterada...

Vociferava Harry esmurrando a parede atrás de si numa cópia exata de Jared sobre o salgueiro lutador... no mesmo instante o moreno caiu de joelhos sentindo a cabeça doer absurdamente e sua cicatriz arder e chamas... tudo ficou escuro e a última coisa que conseguiu ouvir foi a voz do seu filho mais velho... pedindo ajuda!

.../...

Teddy e Logan encontraram James revirando os armários da enfermaria jogando todos os tipos possíveis de poções em seus bolsos. O pequeno grifinório repetia para si mesmo (mentalmente) que não deveria demorar mais, que Arianna ficaria mal se encontrasse Alex assim e que a vida do sonserino dependia da sua velocidade a partir de agora.

-JAMES?

Chamou Teddy se aproximando do mais novo colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro na tentativa de chamar sua atenção, mas fora tudo em vão, o mais novo estava coberto de lama e poeira.

-Preciso ir Teddy, Alex tá precisando disso agora!

Desespera-se James puxando a vassoura de Jared numa mão e segurando uma bolsa cheia de poções.

-O que aconteceu com você? E o que tem o Alex?

Questiona Logan se aproximando dos dois com uma expressão chocada, primeiro James surgia do nada na vassoura completamente encharcado e sujo de lama e agora dizia que Alex estava morrendo... tinha algo muito errado nessa história.

-Não sabemos direito, ele tava sangrando muito! Tenho que ir agora!

Insiste James subindo na vassoura e ignorando os protestos dos mais velhos.

-James onde você está indo?

Questiona Teddy, mas o moreno já voava para longe de suas vistas. Praguejando, Logan e Teddy seguem James sem as respostas que queriam...

-Espera James!

Gritou Teddy seguindo o mais novo.

-Ele tá muito mal Teddy, não temos muito tempo!

Insiste James tomando as escadarias para as masmorras num mergulho de sua vassoura que teria feito Lily desmaiar de medo.

-Onde ele está? Você deixou ele sozinho? Como ele se machucou?

Questiona Logan irritado pelas poucas informações de James.

-Sala de poções com Ruby e Lily!

Responde rapidamente o Potter quando Logan e Teddy o alcançam lado a lado nos corredores sombrios das masmorras sonserinas. Logan congelou quando os nomes das duas meninas foram ditos pelo garoto.

.../...

Lily tinha as mãos trêmulas enquanto com todo cuidado limpava os ferimentos no rosto de Alex. Ruby mordia o lábio inferior com força, tinha medo de não conseguir fazer muito pelo seu primo, a Weasley fechou os olhos com força desejando ajuda quando um miado arrastado e furioso ecoou pelo corredor chamando a atenção das duas grifinórias.

-Poodleon!

As duas murmuram ao mesmo tempo levantando os olhos para a entrada da sala de poções onde uma Violet chegava ofegante com os olhos amplos em perplexidade, o pequeno gato preto encolhendo-se aos seus pés enquanto analisava em choque o nível de destruição do lugar, ao seu lado chegava Victoire, a meia veela ofegou e suas mãos seguiram diretamente para a sua varinha, o rosto empalidecera ao encontrar as duas grifinórias com Alex.

-Em nome de Mérlin o que aconteceu aqui?

Desespera-se Victorie seguindo até seus primos, exasperada sendo seguida por Violet que fitava o que restara da sala de poções com horror absoluto. A sonserina ajoelhou-se ao lado de Lily e encarou os ferimentos de Alex assustada demais para fazer qualquer comentário, pelos fundadores, ela nunca vira tanto sangue assim na vida, e tudo ficava ainda pior quando soube pertencer ao seu primo.

-Houve um duelo e Alex esta muito mal Victoire!

Explica Ruby segurando com força o pingente do seu colar, ela e Lily fizeram todo o possível para curar os ferimentos do loirinho, agora precisavam das poções que James se encarregara de encontrar na enfermaria da escola.

-Quem teve a coragem de atacar o Alex assim?

A voz de Violet finalmente se faz presente, a sonserina olhava furiosa para o que restava da sala.

-Creio que o mesmo desgraçado que tentou matar o Jared esta manhã!

A voz de Logan assusta a sonserina que levantou-se subitamente apontando a varinha em sua direção. Mas logo se recompôs ao perceber que era apenas o ruivo acompanhado de James e Teddy.

-Deveria ter me escutado melhor Black...

Diz o Weasley entre dentes ao se aproximar da sonserina.

-Tinha coisas melhores a fazer... quero descobrir quem fez isso ao Alex!

Responde no mesmo tom apertando as mãos em punhos.

-Você não vai fazer nada! Temos que nos manter em segurança, esse louco não está para brincadeiras...

Sibilava o ruivo e ambos trocaram olhares mortais antes do grifinório sentar-se ao lado de Lily e James que destampavam algumas poções de reposição de sangue.

-Precisamos tirá-lo daqui... essa fumaça tem amoníaco e pó de mandrágora, pode fazer muito mal a todos!

Anuncia Teddy olhando em volta estupefato, nunca vira tamanha destruição dentro de Hogwarts... isso apenas reforçou a idéia de que o perigo que corriam era real e além do que poderiam estar preparados a enfrentar.

.../...

Arianna apertava a capa em torno de seus ombros pequenos, tomando todo o cuidado para não tropeçar na mesma enquanto corria sem rumo certo pelo castelo. Estava assustada demais para esperar por ajuda e ficar na companhia de Saphire Brown não estava em seus planos para sair desse problema.

Angustiada a loirinha procurava algum lugar especial, uma passagem secreta, alguma câmara mágica como já ouvira Alex falar com Logan e Jared há poucos dias atrás. Ela precisava arrumar um jeito de se comunicar com seus pais, descobrir se James, Lily e Ruby estavam bem e por fim saber a identidade daquele que ela sabia ser o causador de toda essa confusão.

Respirou fundo e reforçou na mente que tudo o que fazia tinha um ótimo e nobre motivo de ser. Pegara a capa da invisibilidade de James e saíra com o mapa do maroto em busca de uma solução imediata... mas a sonserina não sabia muito bem como usar o tão famoso mapa, e logo se perdeu em volta do terceiro andar onde esperava encontrar uma passagem secreta.

Mas, a única coisa que a loirinha percebeu... foi a existência de uma câmara, escura, com montes de móveis velhos cobertos de poeira e muitas teias de aranha ao redor, todo o ambiente cheirava a mofo... mas algo no meio dessa câmara, chamava a atenção da pequena Malfoy...

Seguiu a passos silenciosos e hesitantes até um dos objetos que se encontrava parcialmente coberto por um manto amarelado, pelos pés em tom dourado e pelo reflexo, Arianna deduziu ser logicamente um espelho. Com um suspiro ela deixou a capa escorregar por suas costas e arrancou o manto que cobria o grande espelho...

Seus olhos ampliaram-se em choque e Arianna soltou um grito apavorado, a sonserina tropeçou nos próprios pés ao andar para trás... a imagem no espelho... não era ela!

.../...

Alex sentia sua cabeça latejar de forma grotesca, cada terminação nervosa do seu corpo protestava os movimentos mais leves como respirar, abrir os olhos então... tornara-se um desafio, suas pálpebras pesavam toneladas e sua pele parecia arder sobre brasas.

As imagens do duelo contra o garoto que atacara Jared retornavam a sua mente em flashes dolorosos, ofegou ao lembrar a explosão causada pelo encontro dos feitiços deles, sentiu todas as paredes estremecerem no impacto e Alex fora nocauteado pelo seu próprio ataque.

Aos poucos, o sonserino retomava a consciência, ouvia os movimentos com mais clareza, as vozes de seus amigos, o toque da varinha de Ruby sobre o seus ferimentos, o perfume de Lily que mantinha as duas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto enquanto espalhava algumas poções de cura.

Exalou profundamente antes de finalmente ter os olhos abertos, não conseguiu evitar sorrir de lado brilhantemente ao encontrar os olhos verdes da grifinória de cabelos cacheados, ela parecia simplesmente linda aos seus olhos. Mesmo completamente suja de lama e com os cabelos mais bagunçados do que normal.

-Lily...

Murmura ternamente ganhando a atenção da morena que retribui o sorriso iluminado. Ele estende precariamente a mão ao rosto dela que afagava a mão do sonserino com sua própria docemente.

-Alex! Graças a Merlin está bem!

Exclama a Potter sem dar tempo para Alex responder, chama os demais na sala, em segundos Ruby, James, Violet, Teddy, Victoire e Logan cercavam o sonserino.

-O que aconteceu com você?

Pergunta Ruby preocupada.

-Porque tava aqui sozinho?

Questiona James curioso.

-Como a sala de poções ficou assim?

Pergunta Victoire alarmada.

-Quem te machucou?

Teddy pergunta seriamente.

-Foi o cara que atacou o Jared?

Interrompe Logan estendendo a mão para o amigo finalmente se colocar de pé.

-Uma pergunta de cada vez...

Responde Alex sentindo a cabeça girar com o interrogatório coletivo e se apoiou nos ombros de Lily.

-Cuidado!

Repreende a grifinória, lançando um olhar assassino aos demais.

-Ele acabou de acordar, precisa de espaço!

Continua a morena recebendo um aceno agradecido acompanhado de um suspiro do loirinho.

-Você é louco Alex? Sair por aí e agir sozinho é loucura!

Reclama Violet cruzando os braços e encarando o primo reprovadora.

-Como sabe que eu estava sozinho?

Pergunta Alex levantando uma sobrancelha perplexo com a perspicácia da sonserina que desvia o olhar para a bolinha de pelos aos seus pés de forma nada sutil.

-Essa bola de pêlos pode ser mais útil do que aparenta...

Resmunga a morena sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho com a risada sarcástica de Logan e sua direção.

-E tem razão... o cara que atacou o Jared... ele está andando por aí em busca de alguma coisa e pelo visto... não quer ninguém no seu caminho!

Anuncia Alex ganhando um semblante sombrio.

.../...

Olha eu de voltaaaaaaaaaaa \o/ (faz dança maluca)

hauhauhauhauhauahuahuahuahauahua

Own meu Mérlin que saudades das minhas fic _ , demorei um século e meio para atualizar, mas espero que o capítulo esteja a altura dos meus maravilhosamente divinos leitores *-* Amo amo amo amo vocês!


	8. Chapter 8

O mapa do maroto jazia no chão empoeirado ao seu lado, bem como a sua delicada varinha de carvalho e escamas de dragão. A tão famosa capa da invisibilidade se encontrava presa entre seus pés e a pequena Arianna levara uma bela queda ao tropeçar na mesma. Num baque surdo ela alcançou o chão ainda ofegante.

-Co-como é possível?

A sua respiração falhando e os olhos amplos de choque. Suas mãos suavam frio, a imagem de uma menina de quase a sua idade se formara bem ali. Era loucura, aquela pessoa no espelho não era ela, nunca seria!

-Quem é você?

Pergunta uma trêmula Arianna Malfoy para a imagem diante de seus olhos, refletida no interior daquele magnífico espelho. A garotinha de cabelos longos e loiros olhava para o nada tristemente, olhos claros e muito pálida, parecia uma criatura extremamente frágil.

-Oh olá! Será que poderia me ajudar?

Diz fracamente a garota no espelho num pequeno sorriso ao perceber a presença de Arianna ali. Seus olhos pareceram brilhar, finalmente alguém a encontrara. A sonserina engoliu em seco antes de perguntar outra vez.

-O quê? Você é um fantasma?

A voz de Arianna soara firme, ao contrário de seu corpo que parecia ter perdido as forças. Reunindo todo seu orgulho Malfoy, ela levanta-se espanando a poeira sob seu uniforme e recuperando sua varinha bem a tempo de ouvir o espelho responder.

-Como?

Questiona a menina no espelho levantando uma sobrancelha em confusão. De todas as perguntas que ela imaginaria ter de responder essa a pegara de surpresa.

-Você é ou não um fantasma?

Repete a Malfoy mais firmemente, seus olhos percorriam em admiração a figura da garota no espelho, parecia refletir a mesma sala abandonada e incrivelmente empoeirada, isso instigava a curiosidade de Arianna.

-Nunca ouvi falar de fantasmas em um espelho! Eu já vi alguns quadros... mas nunca em um espelho!

Responde com uma mão no queixo, pensativa, a menina do espelho antes de continuar.

-Mas, não se assuste, eu posso garantir que estou muito viva!

Conclui com um aceno positivo do rostinho pálido.

-E porque está presa aí dentro? Não deveria estar do lado de fora com os "vivos"?

Pergunta Arianna desconfiada apontando a varinha para o vidro enquanto estreitava os olhos.

-Eu deveria estar aí fora! Mas... ele não queria que eu interferisse!

Responde seriamente a garotinha sem se importar com a varinha de Arianna apontada para si.

-Ele? Ele quem?

Pergunta Arianna curiosa demais para se segurar.

-O...

Começou a falar, mas a voz sumiu de sua boca. Por alguns breves instantes um olhar assustado surgiu no rostinho dela que levou as mãos à garganta e tentou novamente falar, no entanto nada saía. A menina trocou um olhar assombrado com Arianna.

Dando-se por vencida a garotinha deixa os ombros caírem derrotados antes de continuar tentando, sua voz voltava aos pouquinhos, mesmo assim soava mais como um sussurro suave. Arianna assistia a tudo assustada.

-Ele... ele me enfeitiçou... não consigo dizer o seu nome... mas é alguém de quem gosto muito! Isso é tudo que consigo dizer agora!

Os olhos da sonserina encontraram os da garota e pela primeira vez ela sentiu que poderia confiar plenamente em alguém.

-Porque ele te prendeu? Em que poderia interferir?

Pergunta baixando a varinha preocupada com a outra garota.

-Queria impedir que ele viesse até aqui!

Responde sombriamente deixando Arianna preocupada. Quem iria para Hogwarts num momento crítico como esse? Por que a garota do espelho queria o impedir? O que realmente estava acontecendo ali?

.../...

Jared tinha o corpo completamente encharcado pela chuva. O vento frio fazendo sua pele estremecer e sua respiração era tão fraca que mal parecia estar vivo. Uma dor poderosa em sua cabeça o fez ignorar os protestos do resto do corpo, as mãos alcançando os lados da sua nuca com força enquanto um grunhido feroz escapava por seus lábios.

Merlin, imaginava ele, será que é essa a sensação de ter alguém martelando o seu crânio com a força de um troll das montanhas? As imagens pareciam borradas em sua mente, um zumbido estridente em seus ouvidos, quase o levando à loucura e o coração batendo numa velocidade fora do normal como se estivesse a ponto de entrar em colapso.

O moreno encolheu-se mergulhando parte do corpo na lama, sob sua cabeça o salgueiro lutador conseguia libertar os primeiros galhos da imensa cortina de gelo feita por Ruby. O grifinório mal percebeu que alguém se aproximava dele sorrateiramente apontando sua varinha para o moreno.

-Wingardium Leviosa!

Entoa o garoto que o atacara antes e segue com ele para a entrada no salgueiro que os levaria para a casa dos Gritos em Hoagsmead. Não demorou muito para que deixasse Jared no caminho, diante de um homem alto com uma capa negra, escondendo o rosto sob um capuz.

-Retorne à Hogwarts, sua missão ainda não está completada!

Diz o bruxo ao garoto que o encarava nervoso.

-Não foi esse o nosso acordo! Eu só tinha que pegar o Potter, ninguém mais!

Revolta-se o jovem deixando o mais velho com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

-Será mesmo que nosso acordo só se limitava à ele?

Questiona numa voz falsamente tranqüila deixando o bruxinho estático.

-Você não pode me obrigar a voltar lá! Não vou machucar mais ninguém, há pouco quase perdi o controle com o Malfoy, não podemos levar isso adiante!

Bradava apertando com força a sua varinha.

-Então prefere assistir a sua própria morte? Ver todos os seus sonhos definharem ano após ano depois de tanto esforço? Esqueceu a razão que o trouxe até aqui?

Responde calmamente sem desviar os olhos de Jared que continuava a se contorcer de dor aos seus pés. O bruxinho trincou os dentes com força, as palavras do homem de capuz o acertavam em cheio, feriam seu orgulho e ao mesmo tempo o amedrontavam como a própria morte.

-Eu fui o único a oferecer uma saída para sua alma desesperada, fui o único que ouviu a sua história e me coloquei a disposição para enfrentarmos seu destino trágico garoto... você me deve muito mais do que imagina! Sem mim não teria chance alguma no mundo bruxo! Se recuar agora, todo seu esforço será em vão!

O jovem ofegava, engoliu em seco, recordando das verdadeiras razões que o levaram até ali. Não poderia mais voltar atrás.

-Tudo bem... Mas quero sua palavra de que ninguém saberá o que eu fiz dentro dessa escola!

Exige o garoto sem escolha alguma. Uma gargalhada sombria ecoou naquela passagem levando o garoto a estremecer de medo.

-Pode ir... eu nunca revelarei seu nome a ninguém! Isso é uma promessa!

E com isso o jovem bruxo retorna pela passagem do salgueiro lutador, deixando o homem de capuz e Jared para trás. O bruxo se ajoelha aproximando a varinha da cabeça do grifinório.

-Diga a ele... diga que perdeu seus irmãos e que precisa muito dele! Ele vai te ouvir...

Exige a estranha figura com um sorriso diabólico no rosto enquanto assistia Jared se contorcer arranhando os dentes contra os outros com força.

-Vamos garoto... seu pai pode sentir isso também! Seja bonzinho e faça esse favor a nós dois! Diga à Harry Potter que um novo fim está próximo!

Com um grito de agonia Jared sentiu sua mente obedecer os comandos daquele bruxo, ele pediu desesperadamente por ajuda, ele implorou que seu pai os encontrasse, não sabia até quando suportaria tamanha tortura.

-Crucius!

.../...

Harry acordou com um grito desesperado, ofegava fortemente, o suor escorria por seu rosto extremamente pálido. Sua mãos trêmulas esfregaram os olhos com força enquanto tentava recuperar-se da dor excruciante em sua cicatriz. Abriu os olhos, mas sentiu-se cegar com a luz do cômodo onde se encontrava.

Jared, ele podia sentir a dor do seu filho, ele ouviu a voz do grifinório com clareza, o medo, a raiva, a culpa... era como se estivesse na pele do seu primogênito, e poderia apostar tudo o que tinha que ele estaria em perigo. As palavras dele, o pedido para que os encontrasse, Lily e James poderiam não estar bem!

-Jared, Lily... James!

Tentou levantar-se, mas seu corpo parecia pesar toneladas, a cabeça caiu de volta ao travesseiro macio contrariando a sua própria vontade. Como pelo nome de Mérlin ele poderia ficar no conforto com seu filho sofrendo a agonia de um cruciatus? Harry tinha certeza que assim que colocasse as mãos sobre o desgraçado que machucara Jared o mataria da forma mais dolorosamente possível que tivesse ao seu alcance.

-Harry?

A voz preocupada de Hermione ecoou ao seu lado, e suavemente a morena colocou os óculos sob o rosto do marido permitindo assim que abrisse os olhos com mais segurança. Ela estava ajoelhada ao lado da sua cama.

-Mione... o que... aconteceu?

Pergunta apenas virando o rosto no travesseiro o suficiente para encará-la. As olheiras profundas sob os olhos cor de mel, os cabelos presos num coque desleixado, e as mãos sujas de tinta, como prova de que esteve em busca de respostas todo o tempo que ele ficara desacordado.

-Me assustou, há muito tempo não te vejo desmaiar assim com as mãos sobre a cicatriz!

Explica Hermione afagando os cabelos negros de Harry com carinho, ela estava se esforçando em dobro, pelos dois. Mas, seu marido sabia reconhecer o que ela realmente sentia somente de olhar nos seus olhos.

-Eu vi o Jared... Mione eu vi nosso filho!

Diz o moreno tomando com força mais ar dentro dos pulmões. Os olhos de Hermione ampliaram-se em choque e sua mão congelou na testa de Harry onde se encontrava a cicatriz.

-Harry... como pode ter certeza?

Questiona sentindo o corpo tremer, a forma como trouxera o marido até ali, se contorcendo e gritando desesperadamente a deixara assustada, mas imaginar que ele agira assim por causa de algo que acontecera aos seus filhos tirava-lhe o chão.

-Eu senti... eu senti aqui! O Jared está me chamando, ele não vai agüentar por muito tempo!

Revela o ex-grifinório apertando a mão de Hermione com força enquanto com a outra apontava para a cabeça. A morena mordia o lábio inferior com força enquanto uma lágrima teimosa escapava por seu rosto.

-Mas... Mas, e se for uma ilusão como no quinto ano? Se for uma armadilha e nossos filhos estiverem bem?

Desespera-se Hermione com os olhos alarmados, somente a idéia de seus filhos sob tortura já era o bastante para que ela perdesse suas forças.

-Não é como antes Hermione, ele usou o Jared para chegar até mim de alguma forma! E vai continuar a torturar o nosso filho até que eu o encontre!

Explica o moreno ganhando um semblante furioso, seus olhos ardendo com ira, daria um jeito de chegar até Hogwarts nem que fosse a ultima coisa que ele fizesse na vida.

-Não Harry! Não o nosso filho! Não podem torturar o Jared!

Hermione descontrola-se e Harry finalmente ganha força para puxá-la num abraço. Os dois permaneceram nesse abraço até a morena finalmente deixar suas lágrimas se libertarem num choro agoniado.

-Eu não consigo Harry... eu não consigo suportar isso!

Confessa Hermione entre soluços afundando o rosto no peito de Harry que a aperta ainda mais contra si. Os braços do moreno a envolviam transmitindo uma segurança que ele mesmo não sentia. Estava tão perdido e desesperado quanto Hermione, nesse momento, lutando contra o impulso de sair por aí interrogando cada bruxo no caminho até Hogwarts.

Harry sabia que não era o certo, seus anos de treinamento como auror o ensinaram a nunca agir no calor do momento, e como a própria Hermione o dissera antes, tudo o que esses malditos querem é que percamos nossas cabeças. Estavam mexendo com o que existia de mais importante na vida dele e sabia que qualquer passo em falso poderia colocar a única chance de salva-los a perder.

-Nós vamos encontrar uma saída Mione!

Promete beijando levemente a testa da morena. Precisava apoiar sua esposa, apesar do próprio desespero. Tinha que ser forte por ela também, pois nesse momento só teriam um ao outro para se fortalecer, Harry precisava dela para não cometer uma loucura. E Hermione precisava dele para se manter sã, para se manter firme.

-Eu estou com medo Harry, nada do temos aqui me ajudou a encontrar uma pista sobre Hogwarts! Já vasculhei metade da biblioteca e dos documentos do ministério e nada! A nossa única chance é encontrar Dumbedore!

Diz Hermione com os olhos marejados ao encarar o marido. Foi a primeira vez que Harry parou para perceber que não estavam mais n'A Toca, mas, no quarto deles, na casa que os dois construíram sob as ruínas da casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollows.

-Sua idéia desde o início não era? Por isso nos trouxe para cá!

Pergunta levantando o rosto da morena ao seu encontro. Sabia que Hermione estava planejando algo que sua consciência dizia para não o fazer. Também sabia que estava apenas se fazendo de forte durante todo o tempo que estiveram n'A Toca e durante o interrogatório insano de Pansy.

Seus olhos buscaram os dela numa ânsia desesperada. Hermione era uma mulher forte, corajosa, guerreira, enfrentava qualquer desafio com louvor, mas agora havia muito mais em jogo. Eram seus filhos, suas crianças, eram parte dela... parte de Harry também... e isso os deixava completamente devastados por dentro.

Sentindo o coração bater dolorosamente dentro do peito, Harry respirou fundo, absorvendo ainda que lentamente as palavras de Hermione. Não sabia se deveria concordar ou não, mas preferiu escutá-la. Em todos os vinte e seis anos que a conhecia, ela raramente esteve errada.

-Ele nos pediu para nunca mais retornar ao mundo mágico... nós prometemos isso à ele... mas, não temos outra saída Harry! Ele é o único que pode nos levar até Hogwarts!

Confessa Hermione sentindo o coração apertado. As ultimas lembranças da figura de longa barba branca e olhos azuis em sua memória.

-Se Dumbledore for a única forma de chegarmos até as crianças, então iremos encontrá-lo!

Afirma Harry com uma determinação inexorável. Hermione o abraça mais forte temendo as conseqüências dessa decisão, mas a vida dos seus filhos estava acima de qualquer coisa, até mesmo daquela antiga promessa feita ao seu velho diretor e mentor do trio de ouro Alvo Dumbledore.

.../...

-Ele sabia que eu não concordava com o plano dele! Ele queria vingança, sua cabeça estava muito cheia e ele afastou todos os amigos de perto dele, ele ficou tão solitário quanto eu...

Explica com um suspiro triste e ao mesmo tempo cansado.

-Faz muito tempo que ele te aprisionou no espelho?

Questiona a Malfoy sentando-se no chão com as pernas cruzadas, numa pose infantil e descontraída, enquanto conversava com a garota, por algum motivo especial gostava da companhia dela.

-Eu... eu sinceramente não sei, depois que ele cobriu o espelho eu só fiquei aqui esperando e esperando...

Confessa com um olhar melancólico, perdido no vazio, Arianna percebeu que ela sempre fazia isso quando não sabia o que realmente responder para a sonserina.

-E não tem como você sair daí?

Perguntou Arianna sentindo o coração apertar com a história da menina no espelho. Ninguém merecia estar trancafiado assim, sozinho.

-Não sozinha... eu já tentei todos os feitiços que conhecia mas, nada deu certo, não fez nem um arranhão no espelho!

Diz a menina num suspiro contrariado, desejando ansiosa sair e encontrar o seu amigo.

-Você disse que não queria deixar esse garoto vir para cá... então vocês não são de Hogwarts?

Pondera Arianna colocando a varinha contra o queixo pensativa.

-Nós somos bruxos sim! Eu estudo em Hogwarts assim como você, mas de uma forma diferente!

Explica distraidamente enquanto remexia no bolsos do seu vestido azul até encontrar sua varinha.

-Está vendo? Comprei a varinha no Beco Diagonal há quatro meses atrás, antes do período letivo!

Mostra a varinha com orgulho para a sonserina que sorri com a animação da menina do espelho.

-Se você estuda em Hogwarts deve estar no primeiro ano como eu e o James... nós duas poderíamos ser amigas!

Afirma Arianna com os olhinhos brilhando em expectativas, desde que iniciara na escola de magia não fizera nenhum amigo além de James, as garotas da sua casa eram muito "irritantes" e dificilmente as meninas da grifinória, lufa-lufa ou corvinal iriam andar com uma sonserina.

-Isso seria maravilhoso! Não fiz muitas amigas até agora... você é a primeira garota da minha idade que realmente conversou comigo!

Responde a garota do espelho com um sorriso iluminado.

-O que eu preciso fazer para te tirar daí?

Pergunta ansiosa a sonserina para a nova amiga.

-Primeiro me diz o seu nome!

Insiste a menina no espelho.

-Arianna Malfoy!

Responde a loirinha.

-Prazer Arianna... meu nome é... meu nome será o que você escolher!

Diz a outra loirinha timidamente deixando Arianna mais curiosa ainda, mas a pequena relevou por se tratar da sua primeira amiga em Hogwarts.

-Hm... posso te chamar de... Juliet?

A menina no espelho sorriu ainda mais.

-Como a mocinha daquele romance trouxa?

Pergunta cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça enquanto as duas riam, aquele seria o começo de uma nova amizade.

.../...

Alice andava as pressas pelos corredores chamando pela pequena sonserina de cabelos loiros enquanto ao seu lado Saphire choramingava temendo que as duas fossem pegas de surpresa pelo tal garoto estranho que atacou Jared horas atrás.

-É sério Alice, ele tinha algo muito maligno no olhar! Dava para perceber de longe! Ele vai nos matar!

Insiste Saphire olhando para os lados como se a observassem.

-Não é melhor voltarmos e pedirmos ajuda?

Completa nervosamente agarrando o braço de Alice com força enquanto andavam pelo segundo andar do castelo sombrio.

-Que é perigoso eu já sei! Mas nós duas podemos proteger uma a outra, Arianna está SOZINHA! Ela só tem onze anos pelo amor de Merlin!

Responde a Longbottom estreitando os olhos para a outra grifinória.

-Eu não sei por que está tão preocupada, vilões nunca atacam sonserinos, os grifinórios é que sempre são os alvos!

Questiona a Brown cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

-O que?

Alice pára abruptamente encarando o colega com incredulidade. Saphire quase tropeçou nos próprios pés nesse momento, antes de responder ao dar de ombros.

-Nós duas sabemos bem que Sonserina é o lugar dos malvados! A grifinória é onde ficam os mocinhos!

Diz Saphire naturalmente deixando Alice perplexa com a afirmação dela.

-Esqueceu que a minha mãe foi uma sonserina? Está dizendo que ela seria uma vilã? Nem todos na sonserina foram comensais da morte, assim como nem todos os grifinorios foram realmente heróis!

Responde Alice furiosa agarrando a varinha na altura do rosto da colega loira, estava cansada dessa guerrinha entre casas, especialmente com a rivalidade absurda entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Sério, Snape (sonserino) se sacrificara por Harry e Rabicho (grifinório) traíra os Potter mandando seu amigo Sírius injustamente a Azkaban! Uma casa não definia o caráter de um bruxo!

-D-desculpa Alice! Não queria ofender ninguém!

Diz Saphire encolhendo-se de medo da filha do chefe da casa de leões.

-Sinceramente?

Questiona Alice cética.

-Ai Alice você leva tudo muito a sério! É impossível manter uma conversa contigo!

Reclama Saphire empinando o nariz e seguindo sozinha a frente no corredor até chegar às escadarias.

-Não é difícil entender porque Arianna fugiu dessa maluca!

Diz entre dentes a filha de Neville, enquanto pedia aos céus paciência para continuar ao lado de Saphire.

.../...

Uma verdadeira comitiva chegava ao salão comunal grifinório. Teddy e Logan carregavam Alex e foram os primeiros a entrarem, eles levam o sonserino direto ao sofá em frente à lareira e o ajudam a sentar-se.

Foram então seguidos por uma furiosa Violet e uma sorridente Ruby que mimava a bola de pêlos da sonserina, o gatinho ronronava satisfeito com os carinhos da ruivinha, e logo a sua dona o encarava mortalmente o chamando de "traidor".

Atrás delas estavam Victoire e Lily que conversavam sobre o que realmente estaria acontecendo em Hogwarts, as duas mal se deram conta que haviam chegado ao salão comunal tão rapidamente e por fim, o pequeno James entrara, ansioso para encontrar sua melhor amiga Arianna.

Assim que atravessou a porta, ele congelou. Onde estaria a sonserina de olhos cinzentos? Não só ela, mas, como Saphire Brown, Jared Potter e Alice Longbottom que deveriam estar de volta da biblioteca a essa hora.

-Onde estão eles?

Questiona preocupado puxando a irmã mais velha pelo braço. Lily olha em volta estreitando os olhos e não encontrando nenhum sinal da sonserina e da colega grifinória passa a preocupar-se também.

-Onde está Arianna?

A voz de Alex deixou os irmãos Potter paralisados. O que eles iriam dizer para o loirinho que acabara de escapar da morte por pouco? O sorriso de Ruby desaparece e Violet vira-se para James com um semblante sério.

-Você é como a sombra dela Potter... onde ela se meteu?

Questiona diretamente para o moreno que engoliu em seco sem saber o que responder.

-Eu estava salvando a Lily, ela estava aqui com a Saphire Brown e...

Começa o grifinório ficando desesperado com a ausência da loirinha sonserina.

-Saphire Brown? Ela estaria mais segura se estivesse abraçada a um dragão escocês!

Responde Violet furiosa recebendo um olhar repreensivo de Lily que segurava o irmãozinho. Alex que ouvia a tudo levanta-se determinado a encontrar sua irmã mais nova, mas é impedido por Logan e Teddy.

-Você fica cara! Podemos nos dividir e encontrá-la, somos muitos agora!

Alerta Logan empurrando o amigo pelo ombro de volta ao sofá.

-Ela ainda é uma criança... se aquele monstro a encontrar ela pode não ter tanta sorte quanto eu!

Vociferava o sonserino protestando a ordem dos amigos em mantê-lo preso naquela torre.

-Sair por aí machucado desse jeito não vai servir de grande ajuda para ela!

Repreende Ruby colocando Poodleon no chão.

-Temos o mapa do maroto?

Pergunta Logan voltando-se para James que corre para o quarto onde o deixara momentos atrás.

-Nada! A capa da invisibilidade também sumiu!

Desespera-se o moreno gritando do todo da escadaria do seu dormitório.

-Ok! Sem pânico!

A voz de Teddy ecoou grave e firme acalmando os ânimos no salão comunal.

-James você é quem melhor a conhece aqui... onde acha que ela poderia ter ido?

Pergunta o metamorfo para o garoto e seus cabelos ganhando uma coloração azul intenso.

-Eu não tenho certeza... mas acho que foi ela que levou a capa e o mapa... Saphire não faz idéia de como eles funcionam...

Explica o grifinório bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos rebeldes como os do seu pai.

-Podemos mandar o Poodleon atrás dela!

Sugere Victoire recebendo um olhar impressionado de Teddy.

-Ótima idéia!

Comemora James, mas é interrompido por Lily.

-E quanto ao Jared e a Alice? Eles já deveriam estar aqui!

Todos ficam em silencio novamente.

-Não tem jeito, vamos nos dividir em grupos e fazer as buscas!

Anuncia Logan olhando para Ruby e Alex que estavam no sofá.

-Violet e Ruby vem comigo atrás de Saphire e Arianna! Lily, Victoire e Teddy vão atrás de Jared e Alice! James fica com Alex e mandamos um patrono corpóreo assim que tivermos notícias!

Explica Logan como se narrasse um jogo de estratégias as seus companheiros. Os dois grupos já se preparavam para sair, James ficara emburrado por ser deixado de fora, mas Violet prometeu que traria a sonserina loirinha de volta em segurança.

Antes de sair, Lily se aproxima de Alex com um sorriso fraco e segura com força a mão do sonserino.

-Nós vamos encontrar todos eles Alex! Eu prometo!

Diz docemente a grifinória e o loiro aperta mais forte a mão da morena enquanto se perdia nos olhos verdes dela.

-Apenas me prometa que ficará bem Lily! Quero ver você e Arianna seguras!

Diz num sussurro o sonserino, estava preocupado com a grifinória assim como estava por sua irmã mais nova.

-Nós voltaremos!

Garante antes de beijar o rosto do amigo sem que ninguém prestasse atenção e logo vai ao encontro de Teddy e Victoire. Assim que todos deixaram o salão, James senta-se ao lado de Alex com os braços cruzados e a cara amarrada.

-Hey Potter... quais suas intenções com a minha irmãzinha?

Pergunta Alex levantando uma sobrancelha, provocando o grifinório que ficara lívido e mais vermelho que sorvete de morango.

.../...

A noite chegara silenciosa como um agouro sombrio, os céus ainda nublado escurecia completamente deixando entre as copas das arvore um extenso véu cinzento empurrado pelos ventos revoltosos. Há muito tempo Luna não sentia algo tão ruim próximo àqueles que ama.

A ex-corvinal via a chuva cair impiedosa sob os campos que cercava A Toca, os braços cruzados tentando trazer um pouco de calor ao corpo enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam até o castelo de Hogwarts... e todas as suas memórias da época em que aprendeu a usar sua varinha, em que viveu sua própria aventura.

-Ronald!

Chama Luna entrando no quarto onde Lucas dormia profundamente. Os ânimos de todos n'A Toca estavam alterados demais, especialmente depois de um interrogatório infrutífero com Pansy Parkinson e do choque de Harry com a dor lacerante na cicatriz, que todos imaginavam ser obra de Voldemort.

Ron andava de um lado para outro nervosamente desde que seu pai e Charlie chegaram carregando Ginny coberta de sangue após o ataque de Pansy. Depois que soube que Hogwarts desaparecera como se nunca tivesse existido, sem deixar vestígios, o ruivo perdeu o controle.

A loirinha permaneceu ao lado do filho mais novo enquanto o caos acontecia no andar inferior d'A Toca. Seu coração apertou dentro do peito, sabia que Ruby e Logan sabiam se cuidar muito bem, mas a ameaça que viviam agora era algo completamente desconhecido para seus filhos.

-Luna... o que vamos fazer agora? E se Voldemort estiver de volta?

Questiona Rony abraçando a esposa e sussurrando desesperadamente em seu ouvido, temendo acordar o pequeno Lucas.

-Nós o derrubaremos novamente!

Responde Luna suavemente envolvendo os braços em redor do pescoço do ruivo enquanto deixava uma lágrima solitária escapar por seu rosto.

-Não fazemos idéia de onde eles estejam se reunindo... para onde poderiam ter levado o seu pai... e nossos filhos...

Começa Rony com a voz falhada, ele afastara o rosto o bastante para olhar no fundo dos olhos da sua mulher, sua companheira de todas as horas, sua conselheira e por quem seria capaz de tudo.

-Eles estão vivos Ronald! Nossas crianças estão bem!

Diz Luna com convicção. Ela tinha certeza absoluta que seus filhos estavam resistindo ao perigo, não importando o paradeiro de Hogwarts!

-Eu queria acreditar tanto quanto você!

Confessa o Weasley enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dourados de Luna, numa tentativa desesperada de se manter são.

-E deveria! Eles não estão completamente indefesos, nossos filhos sabem se defender e mais ainda proteger aqueles que amam! Logo encontraremos uma forma de alcançá-los, mas o destino é quem vai decidir quem irá lutar, se seremos nós... ou serão eles!

Interfere Luna severamente. Fora a única que ouvira até o fim as palavras de Pansy. Ela sabia que uma nova era começava agora, que Voldemort poderia ter ficado para trás, mas o mal não descansaria até encontrar uma forma de ressurgir das cinzas, despertando os pesadelos do passado há tanto esquecido.

-Luna... o que você quer dizer com lutar? Ruby e Logan nunca estiveram num duelo antes!

Desespera-se o ruivo alterando o tom de voz enquanto Luna permanecia com um semblante inabalável.

-Esta decisão não está em nossas mãos!

Explica a loira levando as mãos ao rosto do marido o obrigando a encarar os olhos azuis celestes e perceber que apesar da tranqüilidade de sua voz, sua alma estava inquieta, o medo e a angustia de não conseguir todas as respostas que tanto precisavam.

-Não vou permitir isso!

Diz o ruivo entre dentes, lutando contra a fúria que crescia dentro de si. Soltou-se dos braços de Luna e tomou seu casaco dando um ultimo olhar para a janela mostrando a chuva torrencial lá fora.

-Ronald não vá!

Luna o segura pelo braço lançando-lhe um olhar preocupado, o ruivo poderia cometer loucuras quando estava de cabeça quente.

-Pra onde o papai tá indo?

Pergunta o pequeno Lucas despertando sonolento com a discussão dos pais.

-Vou trazer seus irmãos para casa!

Responde Ronald antes de bater a porta com força de deixar A Toca.

.../...

Owwwwwwwwwnnn mais um capítulo onlinessissimoo para meus leitores lindos, perfeitos e maravilhosos \o/ hauahuahauhauahuahuahuauahuahauha! Sintam-se bem vindos para ler, criticar, comentar, deixar sua opinião sobre a fic e tentar descobrir os mistérios de Hogwarts!


	9. Chapter 9

O garoto deixara os arredores do salgueiro lutador furioso. Odiava obedecer ordens, mas estava em dívida com aquele bruxo. Passou as mãos sobre os cabelos molhados pela chuva, sentindo-se frustrado, as coisas pareciam completamente diferentes do que ele esperava que fossem.

Ainda de longe conseguia ouvir os gritos do jovem Potter que entregou nas mãos do bruxo. O grifinório parecia mesmo arrogante como lhe fora dito antes de começar a sua "missão" mas, não o tinha feito nada de mal. Diferente de todos os grifinórios que já vira, Jared Potter era amigo de um sonserino, um não, vários, havia a filha de Sírius Black, e a irmã de Alex a quem não desgrudava nunca de James.

Soltou o ar dos pulmões com força. De todos os dias que esteve a observá-los, nunca encontrou nada que os colocasse na posição de ameaça como o bruxo lhes disse anteriormente. Claro que no futuro quem sabe, eles poderiam tornar-se grande inimigos, mas no atual momento, parecia um erro terrível atacá-los enquanto estavam tão vulneráveis.

-Chega! Você não conhece nenhum deles de verdade! São todos seus inimigos até que se prove o contrário!

Dizia a si mesmo numa tentativa desesperada de convencer-se. Sua mente estava a cada novo momento mais e mais confusa. Não pretendia machucar ninguém, mas para sua dívida ser paga... precisava escolher quem dentre eles seria sua próxima vítima.

.../...

-Não tem ninguém aqui!

Anuncia Victoire olhando ao redor da biblioteca impressionada com a confusão de livros fora das estantes. Usava a varinha para iluminar as sombras tenebrosas entre as imensas prateleiras vazias, Hogwarts estava realmente assustadora na visão da Weasley.

-Merlin quem teria coragem de fazer isso? Olhem o estado desses livros!

Pergunta Lily horrorizada recolhendo os livros do chão como se segurasse relíquias valiosíssimas. Sem se importar com a escuridão, devolvia um a um para suas devidas estantes enquanto tentava entender o por quê de alguém fazer tal vandalismo com livros. Que ameaça eles representariam afinal?

-Isso é muito estranho, mesmo com os livros em desordem não há sinal de duelo como na sala de poções!

Alerta Teddy seriamente, seus cabelos ganhando colorações cada vez mais escuras e seus olhos mudando para um castanho profundo, ele seguiu até a mesa onde Alice costumava ficar e Victoire seguiu para seu lado.

-O que será que aconteceu aqui? Jared não demoraria tanto para encontrar Alice! Eles deveriam estar aqui!

Insiste Lily ficando ainda mais preocupada com o irmão mais velho. A grifinória buscara pistas em cada pedacinho da grande biblioteca e a falta de sinais a estava deixando angustiada demais.

-Não sei o que aconteceu Lily... o que me preocupa agora é o paradeiro de Jared e Alice com esse maluco a solta pela escola!

Anuncia Teddy seriamente, estavam todos vulneráveis ao ataque do inimigo, especialmente quando separados, na cabeça do metamorfo, era como se estivessem dentro de um jogo, onde tudo acontecia para desafiá-los. Para testá-los e afastá-los com o objetivo de vencê-los.

As coisas ficariam ainda mais difíceis agora que não tinha como se comunicar com o mundo exterior, tinha certeza que o que viviam agora em Hogwarts era fruto direto de algo que acontecera no mundo bruxo, e poderia apostar sua varinha que estavam a serem mantidos como refém para atingir seus pais.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando não deixar o sangue subir à cabeça, afinal, seu pai estava em Hogwarts e desaparecera sem mais nem menos. Precisava manter-se no controle! Voltou seu foco para Jared Alice. A única prova de que Alice estivera lá, era um pergaminho com um ensaio que a grifinória escrevia e havia deixado para trás.

-Tenho um mal pressentimento quanto à isso Teddy!

Sussurra Victoire para o namorado para não deixar Lily mais nervosa ainda.

-Eu também Vick! Mas, não podemos assustar a Lily, ela já enfrentou perigos demais por hoje!

Responde Teddy no mesmo tom, sabiam que somente algo muito ruim teria impedido Jared de retornar ao salão comunal sem Alice Longbottom. Conhecia bem seu amigo e tinha certeza que apesar da vontade de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, jamais envolveria qualquer pessoa nisso, especialmente a própria namorada.

-Acha que eles foram atrás do tal bruxo que duelou com o Alex?

Pergunta a loira para o namorado. Temia que Jared sendo impulsivo como era, fosse tirar satisfações com o garoto que o atacara e tentasse obter as respostas que queria ao seu modo, nesses termos muitas vezes ela poderia associar Jared ao seu primo Logan, cabeça quente e imprudente.

-Não, Jared não colocaria Alice em risco... eu suspeito do contrário!

Explica Teddy severamente olhando nos olhos de Victoire. Ele tinha quase certeza que o tal garoto estava envolvido no desaparecimento do Potter, especialmente por ele ser filho do herói do mundo bruxo. Nessas condições, Lily e James também seriam alvos visados pelo bruxo.

-Quero que leve Lily para o salão comunal, tenho que investigar mais a fundo essa história toda!

Pede Teddy segurando a namorada pelos ombros e olhando de canto para Lily. Ele tinha uma idéia em mente, mas precisava deixar as duas grifinórias fora disso, em segurança. O que o mais velho não esperava, era que Lily estivesse ouvindo toda a conversa, e determinada a salvar o irmão mais velho das garras daquele bruxo sem nome, ela deixasse Teddy e Victoire sozinhos na biblioteca.

.../...

Ronald Weasley seguia a passos pesados e furiosos até os arredores d'A Toca, ignorando os protestos de sua mãe para permanecerem todos juntos, pois a família Weasley tornara-se claramente um dos alvos da vingança dos "novos comensais da morte" e dos principais fugitivos de Azkaban.

"Ron meu filho não pode nos deixar para trás! A pobre Luna está muito abalada com o seqüestro do pai e Lucas não pára de perguntar sobre os irmãos! Você não pode abandoná-los"

Insistia Molly, mas Rony ignorou a mãe.

"Não estou abandonando ninguém!"

Disse seriamente o ruivo.

"Estamos muito abalados com o que aconteceu, mas temos que ficar juntos!"

Interrompe Charlie, tentando em vão trazer Rony de volta à razão.

"Ronald todos aqui estão sob tanta pressão quanto você, quem sabe até mais, no entanto temos que ficar juntos agora, estar ao lado da sua família é primordial!"

Percy tentou pará-lo, mas o olhar cético de Rony em sua direção o fez calar-se.

"Minha família também está em Hogwarts! Esqueceu que Ruby e Logan estão lá também? Eles não tem ninguém para defendê-los! EU encontrá-los é algo verdadeiramente primordial Percy, meus filhos precisam de mim e eu irei encontrá-los custe o que custar!"

Responde mordaz empurrando o irmão mais velho do seu caminho. O ruivo estava cego de ódio. Depois de quase vinte anos, os mesmos malditos seguidores das trevas estavam de volta. Depois de toda aquela guerra, depois de todas as mortes e sacrifícios que viveu ao lado dos seus amigos e familiares... eles estavam silenciosamente armando uma vingança contra o "trio de ouro" e contra a sua família.

As palavras de Pansy estavam fervendo na cabeça de Ronald. "tudo debaixo do seu nariz" "Só estava atrasando a Weasley enquanto ele seguia para Hogwarts" "Ele me prometeu vingança"... quem seria esse desgraçado? O que teria feito aos seus filhos? Aos seus amigos, Neville, Sírius, Remus, McGonagall? Para onde teriam levado o Sr. Lovegood?

Encontrando um local vazio, o ex-grifinória desaparatou com destino ao largo Grimaldi. Onde Arthur, Bill, Draco, Tonks e os gêmeos mantinham Pansy, Nott, Zabini e o mais novo comensal capturado, Yalex sob vigilância constante. Os interrogatórios seguiam num ritmo intenso. Tonks comandava alguns aurores, usando a casa de Sírius como um QG não identificado para os comensais que percorriam todo o país espalhando o terror e anunciando o começo de uma nova era das trevas.

Draco reunira sua equipe de inomináveis e já se preparava para sair a campo em busca de informações sobre o "novo" senhor das trevas. Bill fora o único que conseguira retornar ao Beco Diagonal para investigar, ainda que de longe o escudo que protegia a estátua de Voldemort e passava cada nova informação para Hermione através de Flu.

Arthur buscava nos documentos que Tonks trouxera do Ministério da Magia, os nomes dos possíveis envolvidos no ataque de horas atrás, o clima no ar irradiava pura tensão e altas doses de desespero. Enquanto os gêmeos preparavam um verdadeiro arsenal para tentar derrubar os escudos ao redor da estátua de Voldemort. Foi nesse pequeno caos que Ronald se encontrou momentos depois de abandonar A Toca.

Olhou em volta aturdido com a frenesi geral. Bruxos andando de uma lado para outro recolhendo papéis, passando informações, enviando patronos corpóreos, trazendo mais um comensal capturado, saindo para mais um confronto, usando Flu para se comunicar com autoridades dentro e fora da Grã-Bretanha...

Tanto que passou despercebido quando seguiu diretamente para os quartos onde mantinham cativos os "prisioneiros". Foi diretamente ao quarto de Pansy Parkinson, abriu a porta sem muita dificuldade e a trancou com um feitiço quando a morena o encarou com um sorriso diabólico.

-Demorou para vir me buscar Rony!

Diz maliciosamente a ex-sonserina levantando o rosto pálido, todo o seu corpo estava preso por cordas mágicas a impedindo de fazer qualquer outro movimento que não respirar para sobreviver.

.../...

-Eu já disse que esse lugar me dá arrepios?

Reclama Saphire olhando em volta alarmada e esfregando os braços enquanto seguia Alice.

-Está ficando mais escuro ainda!

Concorda Alice também percebendo o castelo esfriar com o cair da noite.

-Lumus!

Murmurou a Longbottom seriamente iluminando o caminho pelo segundo andar.

-Olha, já está ficando muito tarde, talvez ela tenha voltado para o salão comunal!

Sugere Saphire se agarrando ao braço de Alice enquanto seus olhos permaneciam vidrados no caminho, o castelo estava mergulhado numa escuridão mortal e silenciosa, levando à jovem filha de Lavender Brown a sentir um frio na espinha.

-Nós a teríamos visto!

Responde enfaticamente Alice estreitando ligeiramente os olhos para a colega grifinória.

-Ótimo, então vamos continuar andando de um lado para o outro dentro desse castelo completamente vulneráveis até encontrar onde a pequena Malfoy se escondeu?

Desespera-se Saphire aumentando o tom de voz drasticamente.

-Será que poderia se comportar como uma pessoa responsável uma única vez na sua vida Saphire? Sinceramente! Se fosse você que estivesse perdida pela escola, assustada e completamente sozinha, eu também iria te procurar e oferecer ajuda apesar dos riscos!

Diz furiosa Alice levando as mãos à cintura enquanto repreende a colega pela milionésima vez desde que partiram em busca de Arianna.

-Isso é o que os amigos de verdade fazem, o que pessoas responsáveis fariam se estivessem no seu lugar! Mérlin, você estava mais preocupada com a sua vassoura no salgueiro lutador do que com a vida da Lily! Isso é ser egoísta, depois fica reclamando dos sonserinos quando é capaz de agir pior do que a maioria deles!

Depois das palavras severas de Alice, Saphire mal piscava os olhos, a respiração ficara engatada na sua garganta enquanto as palavras da sua colega grifinória ecoavam cruéis na sua mente.

-Vamos! Tem uma sala ao final do corredor, Arianna pode estar lá agora!

Corta Alice impaciente e seguindo até a porta da câmara abandonada do terceiro andar.

.../...

-É preciso que o traga até aqui! Somente ele pode me tirar desse espelho!

Explica Juliet seriamente para a jovem sonserina.

-Mas... como vou encontrá-lo? Como vou saber quem é ele? Não há ninguém em Hogwarts além de mim e dos meus primos!

Preocupa-se Arianna fitando a loirinha no espelho com preocupação.

-Ele vai encontrá-la eu garanto! Mas, terá de convencê-lo a vir e isso será muito difícil!

Alerta Juliet lançando um olhar firme para a nova amiga. Ela sabia que era muito arriscado enviar Arianna atrás dele, mas era sua única esperança.

-Eu... eu posso convencê-lo!

Garante Arianna ainda incerta do que poderia realmente fazer por Juliet. Ela apenas sentia do fundo do coração que precisava fazer isso por Juliet.

-Claro que pode!

Confirma Juliet com um sorriso sincero.

-Será que... eu poderia contar a alguém sobre você?

Pergunta a sonserina hesitante, seu melhor amigo James poderia ser de grande ajuda para encontrar o garoto que aprisionou Juliet e juntos poderiam libertá-la.

-Não! Isso deve ser segredo, muitas coisas podem acontecer se outros descobrirem, e a maioria delas podem ser coisas ruins!

Desespera-se Juliet ficando mais pálida ainda com a possibilidade de outros a descobrirem presa num espelho.

-Mas... meu melhor amigo James, ele nunca contaria a ninguém!

Insiste Arianna, sentindo algo de estranho na reação da sua nova amiga.

-Tem certeza absoluta que James não contaria nada a ninguém? Confia nele tanto assim?

Pergunta Juliet insegura.

-Sim, confio no James com a minha vida!

Garante Arianna firmemente ganhando uma expressão séria no rostinho delicado.

-Se você confia tanto assim... ele tem permissão para saber nosso segredo!

.../...

Harry massageava com força a cicatriz enquanto ouvia atentamente as informações que Bill lhe passava através de flu. Descobrira que os fugitivos organizaram grupos para patrulhar o Beco Diagonal impedindo a ação dos aurores por todos os lados. Tonks estava em um estado de nervos aterrador, implacável em comandar equipes de busca para Hogwarts, afinal seu marido e seu único filho estavam lá.

Arthur Weasley ainda conseguiu levar Daphne Longbottom para A Toca enquanto informavam sobre o desaparecimento da escola de Magia. Não havia duvidas que na manhã seguinte o Profeta Diário estaria anunciando um relatório drástico do caos que acontecia na Grã-Bretanha mágica alertando o desaparecimento de uma escola inteira sem deixar vestígios durante o feriado mais importante da comunidade mágica.

O moreno já estava pronto para sair em busca de Dumbledore, mas não poderia deixar que ninguém desconfiasse disso. Hermione sugerira que saíssem pela manhã usando roupas trouxas, teriam toda a noite para traçar um roteiro de possibilidades e separar dinheiro e suprimentos e caso algo saísse errado iriam aparatar diretamente na casa dos pais de Hermione, não poderiam correr o risco de descobrirem sua casa em Godric.

Depois de encerrar a conversa com Bill, Harry tentou focar-se novamente em Jared. Fazia quase uma hora que não conseguia saber nada do seu filho mais velho desde a "conexão" onde o vira sob tortura. E apesar da angústia que sentia ao saber do perigo, ele precisava da imagem de onde eles estavam, tinha que manter o sangue frio para encontrar as respostas que precisava para chegar até seu filho.

Depois de um bom tempo ele entrou na biblioteca onde Hermione se encontrava a escrever freneticamente em montes de pergaminhos, cercada por dezenas de livros e documentos ministeriais em busca de pistas. O moreno sentiu o coração apertar, nunca vira Hermione tão empenhada em algo e ao mesmo tempo tão desgastada e frágil desde a última guerra. Ele tinha prometido a si mesmo nunca mais permitir que ela passasse por algo semelhante no futuro.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente dela, apertando suas mãos nos ombros de Hermione a distraindo ligeiramente da pesquisa que fazia. O moreno ajoelhou-se e virou a esposa na cadeira para que ela o encarasse.

-Vai parar um pouco e vai descansar Hermione!

Exige Harry olhando severamente para o rosto exausto da morena.

-Harry eu não posso parar agora... a cada minuto que perdemos, nossos filhos sofrem nas mãos desse louco que se colocou no lugar de Voldemort!

Desespera-se Hermione desviando os olhos de Harry e fitando os inúmeros pergaminhos e livros sobre a mesa angustiada, tinha que continuar trabalhando, tinha que continuar buscando pistas, precisava tirar seus filhos de Hogwarts.

-Não pode é deixar o desespero tomar conta da sua cabeça e dos seus sentidos Hermione! Temos que economizar nossas energias! Precisamos estar fortes para enfrentar o que vem pela frente, não podemos ajudar as crianças se estivermos esgotados física e mentalmente!

Diz seriamente segurando o rosto de Hermione entre as mãos fazendo-a fitá-lo novamente. Hermione respira fundo impedindo que mais lágrimas escapassem pelos seus já tão vermelhos olhos.

-Só quero que durma um pouco, ao amanhecer iremos em busca de Dumbledore, precisamos estar cem por cento para encontrá-lo!

Insiste o moreno.

-Eu não sei se consigo Harry! Depois que você viu o Jared...

Começa a falar com a voz embargada e sentindo os ombros tremerem até ser interrompida por Harry.

-O Jared está bem agora! Não consegui mais enxergar nada através de seus olhos, quem quer que tenha machucado ele não está mais fazendo isso, e acima de tudo, nosso filho é forte Hermione! Ele vai resistir até acharmos o caminho para Hogwarts!

Anuncia com determinação o moreno transmitindo toda a confiança que poderia para Hermione. A morena mordeu o lábio inferior com força e abraçou Harry, ela precisava tanto dele nesse momento, certamente enlouqueceria se não tivesse seu apoio agora.

Harry apertou os braços ao redor de Hermione em busca de conforto, ao mesmo tempo, tentando protegê-la de tanta angústia e desespero, um buscava no calor do outro a segurança que derrubaria suas incertezas, juntos eles conseguiriam enfrentar o mundo.

O moreno beijou o ombro da esposa ternamente permitindo-se aquecer o coração com a presença dela. E com certa facilidade tomou a esposa nos braços e a levou para o quarto deles. Carinhosamente Harry a deitou na cama e tirou seus sapatos dando um beijo suave em sua testa.

-Agora quero que descanse, é a minha vez de ficar alerta!

Diz suavemente enquanto encarava os olhos cor de mel da morena, que num suspiro agitado segurou com força seu pulso o impedindo de levantar-se e sair.

-Por favor, Harry fica aqui comigo!

Pede Hermione com uma voz fraca, deixando transparecer em seus olhos a fragilidade na qual se encontrava. O moreno hesitou perante o pedido da sua esposa, mas ao encontrar o semblante de súplica de Hermione, não teve coragem de negar-lhe o pedido.

-Sempre Mione... eu não vou te deixar sozinha!

Assim, Harry deita-se ao lado de Hermione na cama a abraçando protetoramente, enquanto sentia a cabeça dela apoiar-se em seu peito e sua respiração ganhar aos poucos um ritmo mais tranqüilo. Ela não demorara muito para dormir, estava verdadeiramente exausta.

-Eu vou cuidar de tudo meu amor! Eu prometo!

Sussurra o ex-grifinório beijando o topo da cabeça da sua esposa antes de olhar para a escuridão daquela noite através das janelas do quarto, desejando com toda sua alma que seu filho escapasse das mãos do bruxo que o torturava.

.../...

Draco escondia-se entre as sombras de muradas e escadarias suspensas num beco escuro e úmido. Estava próximo ao local onde escondiam-se um pequeno grupo de comensais liderados pelo filho de Antonin Dolohov, Adrian. O jovem era uma cópia de carbono do pai e assustadoramente cruel, tinha uma fiche extensa de crimes contra bruxos e trouxas e os inomináveis estavam em seu encalço há meses.

O Malfoy trincou os dentes furioso, enquanto segurava firme a varinha em sua mão direita, se alguém saberia bem o que estava acontecendo, esse alguém seria Adrian. Até agora todos os comensais capturados agiam por conta própria e suas "supostas ligações" com o novo "bruxo das trevas" eram unicamente por um acordo que os levasse a suas próprias vinganças pessoais, Adrian era diferente, ele estava chefiando grupos que sabiam muito bem o que fazer.

Esta noite, Draco estava no comando de uma equipe de seis bruxos inomináveis que sorrateiramente cercavam a casa abandonada onde se encontravam os fugitivos. Muitos deles foram seguidos desde o ataque ao Beco Diagnonal até esse bairro de subúrbio nas fronteiras da cidade.

O ex-sonserino observava a interação entre os comensais com cautela, anos de experiências o ensinaram a não se deixar enganar tão facilmente, se conseguiram identificar o paradeiro de um grupo como aquele com tamanha facilidade havia com toda certeza algo muito errado envolvido, mas a presença de Adrian o instigava a seguir em frente apesar, dos seus instintos anunciarem que se tratava de uma armadilha.

-Ao meu sinal Parker e Sullivan derrubam as barreiras ao redor da casa, Frost e Alteir imobilizam os três próximos à lareira e Roover lançará uma ala anti aparatação na sala, Grey explode a lareira e bloqueia qualquer possível saída enquanto eu cuido do Dolohov!

Anuncia o loiro antes de partir para um arriscado ataque surpresa aos comensais da morte, a única certeza que Draco possuía naquele momento é que sairia daquela casa com a resposta que precisava para encontrar seus filhos.

-Agora!

Todos os inomináveis atacaram em sincronia absoluta, poucos segundos depois a barreira mágica erguida na casa abandonada revelava agora um verdadeiro palacete, os comensais atordoados pela presença dos inomináveis mal tiveram chance de revidar quando Frost e Alteir os derrubaram com uma sequencia de feitiços poderosa.

Seguindo fielmente às ordens de Draco, Grey explodiu com sucesso a lareira e as portas de saída enquanto cobria Roover para que a barreira anti-aparatação estivesse em ação. Por fim entrava Draco derrubando dois comensais antes de seguir para Adrian Dolohov, esse duelo seria inesquecível.

.../...

-Você deve ir agora!

Alerta Juliet olhando para a sala onde se encontrava Arianna, mesmo que esta fosse uma cópia quase exata do que refletia no interior do espelho.

-Mas, não quero te deixar sozinha! Pode ser perigoso!

Insiste Arianna franzindo as sobrancelhas com inquietação, a idéia de deixar Juliet completamente sozinha parecia cruel aos olhos da pequena sonserina.

-Eu ficarei bem, basta cobrir o espelho novamente e nem sentirei o tempo passar!

Tranquilizava Juliet com um sorriso frágil, estava depositando toda sua confiança na certeza que Arianna traria aquele que poderia tirá-la do espelho.

-Como sabe que tenho que ir exatamente agora?

Questiona a Malfoy cruzando os braços.

-Há pessoas te procurando no corredor, eu posso ouvi-las daqui!

Responde enigmática Juliet olhando para a porta logo atrás de Arianna seriamente. Seguindo o olhar da amiga, a sonserina segue a passos silenciosos até a porta, abrindo unicamente o vão para verificar a afirmação da menina no espelho.

Os olhos da loirinha se ampliaram surpresos quando percebeu Alice Longbottom e Saphire Brown seguindo pelo corredor sombrio a sua procura.

-Merlin! Elas estão chegando!

Desespera-se Arianna correndo para o cobertor amarelado que jazia no chão e cobrindo completamente o espelho dessa vez. Assim que o fez, pegou o mapa do Maroto e a capa antes de voltar-se para o espelho coberto mordendo o lábio inferior com incerteza.

-Eu volto Juliet! Eu vou achar o garoto que pode te tirar daí! Eu prometo!

Diz a sonserina antes de deixar a sala empoeirada para trás e enfrentar as duas grifinórias que a procuravam.

.../...

- Priori Movimentus!

Enfeitiça Ruby levando as escadas a movimentarem-se novamente.

-Onde você aprendeu essas coisas?

Questiona Logan com uma sobrancelha levantada, não era a primeira vez que via a irmã lançar um feitiço diferente dos que estudavam.

-Aprendi com os Gnomos! Eles são bastante eficientes, mas o encanto em si foi obra das fadas da floresta proibida!

Explica Ruby distraídamente sem perceber o olhar incrédulo de Violet e Logan.

-Você conversa com aquele pequenos selvagens?

Pergunta o ruivo perplexo.

-É por isso que eles te odeiam Logan, devia tratar as criaturas mágicas com mais respeito!

Rebate a Weasley antes de subir o primeiro degrau. Poodleon seguia a frente de Ruby fazendo de tudo para chamar a atenção da ruivinha sempre enroscando-se nos pés da grifinória a cada chance que podia, para o completo desgosto de Violet Black que lançava olhares assassinos para o pequeno gatinho preto.

-Maldito gato traidor! Devia ter aceitado a proposta da acromântula do Logan!

Vociferava a sonserina enquanto seguia os ruivos pelas escadarias. Logan, no entanto, ignorava a interação das duas garotas e o animalzinho, sua atenção estava em todo o local que os cercavam.

-É estranho ver o castelo tão silencioso!

Comenta Ruby para o irmão mais velho enquanto se aproximavam do terceiro andar.

-É como se toda a magia de Hogwarts tivesse desaparecido de uma hora para outra!

Responde Logan seriamente segurando a irmã pelo braço.

-É melhor nos apressarmos, essas escadas podem não se mover para sempre e não vou ficar presa aqui com o Pateta-Weasley e o gato traidor!

Insiste Violet preocupada em ficar presa naquelas escadarias sem saída. Ela odiava se sentir presa, em qualquer lugar que fosse.

-Do que me chamou?

Revolta-se Logan perplexo com a reação da morena.

-Tchaauuu!

Grita deixando o grifinório indignado para trás.

-Vai com calma Violet!

Alerta Ruby ao ver a sonserina correr a sua frente ignorando os protestos de Logan para espera por eles. O resultado foi drástico, a sonserina desequilibrou-se na mudança de uma escadaria para outra, assim que pisou no degrau superior a escadaria mudou para o lado oposto e a sonserina tentando acompanhar a ida escorregou tento apenas o corrimão como apoio.

-Droga o que foi que eu disse?

Desespera-se Logan, e furiosa a sonserina recusava-se a olhar para baixo, mas não poderia alcançar sua varinha, se soltasse qualquer uma das mãos do corrimão escorregaria e cairia com toda certeza. Para piorar a escadaria movia-se lentamente.

-Segura firme Violet!

Alerta Ruby pegando a varinha, no entanto, Logan fora mais rápido.

-Wingardium Leviosa!

Num aceno rápido e preciso de sua varinha, a sonserina levitava no ar. Assustada com a repentina mudança, Violet se agita virando-se para o Weasley.

-O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO WEASLEY?

Gritava irritadiça ao ser levitada no ar como se fosse um objeto qualquer.

-Estou tentando salvar sua vida!

Responde entre dentes o ruivo estreitando os olhos em um misto de frustração e concentração, ela estava agitada demais e seu peso estava atrapalhando os efeitos do feitiço, pois ele tinha medo de que com um movimento errado ele fizesse a garota colidir contra outra escadaria em movimento.

-ME COLOCA LOGO NO CHÃO WEASLEY! ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA!

Bradava Violet novamente ficando pálida ao perceber que a cabeça passara de raspão num degrau da escadaria superior.

-Eu não estou brincando! Maldição dá para ficar quieta só mais um pouco?

Praguejava o grifinório apontando a varinha diretamente para a menina que estava a cada segundo mais apavorada.

-ME COLOCA LOGO NO CHÃO!

Gritava Violet e no ultimo instante, Logan estica o braço esquerdo em sua direção.

-Me dá a sua mão!

Exige para a sonserina que o encara com indignação.

-Você não me dá ordens!

Diz ameaçadoramente a morena recebendo um olhar mortal do ruivo.

-Droga Violet segura logo a minha mão!

Insiste impaciente o Weasley alcançando o braço da sonserina e a segurando com força mesmo contra a sua vontade, e a puxando para si a leva de volta as escadarias junto à ele.

-Merlin pensei que não conseguiria te pegar!

Reclama o grifinório soltando o ar dos pulmões com força. A filha de Sírius esgotava suas forças, e em especial sua paciência.

-Você está bem? Se machucou?

Pergunta sem dar chance para a sonserina responder ao seu comentário anterior ferinamente.

-Estaria melhor se não tivesse a precisão de um Troll das montanhas! Quase rachei minha cabeça naquele maldito degrau!

Acusa a morena soltando-se dos braços de Logan completamente vermelha e cruzando os braços irritadiça. Os olhos de Logan ampliam-se comicamente com a cara de pau da sonserina nanica.

-Isso não teria acontecido se a "senhorita orgulho ferido" não estivesse toda espevitada para chegar no terceiro andar sozinha!

Rebate o grifinório ficando com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva.

-Espevitada é a sua namoradinha Saphire que fez a Arianna sumir!

Responde a sonserina lançando um olhar assassino para Logan que abriu a boca meia dúzia de vezes sem conseguir emitir som algum tamanha sua estupefação. O que raios se passava na cabeça daquela garota?

-Saphire NÃO é a minha namorada! Eu GOSTO da Lily e não daquela maluca!

Responde furioso Logan finalmente recuperando o dom da fala.

-É uma pena que ela não goste tanto assim de você não é?

Rebate ferina pisando com força no pé direito do grifinório o empurrando do seu caminho.

-Ruby vamos na frente!

Diz com determinação a sonserina, mas congelando no degrau seguinte.

-O que...

Começa a reclamar Logan, esbarrando nas costas de Violet.

-Onde eles estão?

Pergunta Violet visivelmente preocupada. Olhava para todos os lados e não havia sinal algum de Ruby e Poodleon.

.../...

Até que enfimmmmm finalmente mais um capítulo onlineeeeeeeee XD (comemora) estamos quase chegando ao capítulo número 10 *-* não imaginava que a fic fosse evoluir tanto! Dá um orgulho saber que posso contar com meus super leitores a cada novo post! De verdade! Essa fic esta seguindo em frente por vocês ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Violet vira-se de encontro à Logan temendo que o grifinório também desaparecesse diante de seus olhos. Angustiada a sonserina segura o garoto pelo braço com força, tendo plena certeza que não havia como a ruivinha ter sumido assim no ar. Não havia entradas ou qualquer passagem secreta naquele andar! Ela não gritou, ou chamou a atenção deles, estranhamente, Poodleon não fizera seu espetáculo para chamar a atenção... tinha algo de muito errado nisso!

Logan mantinha Violet por perto, e juntos seguiram procurando Ruby por todos os lados, o grifinório estava tão furioso. Sentindo-se um completo idiota, irresponsável, inútil... (entre outras formas de se culpar pelo sumiço de Ruby). Perdera a sua irmã quando ela estava à menos de um degrau de distancia dele. Isso seria no mínimo ridículo! Ruby poderia estar em qualquer lugar agora, poderia estar sob perigo, sentindo-se perdida, assustada, esperando sua ajuda!

Passaram longos minutos vasculhando cada centímetro daquela escadaria, analisando cada parte, cada risco, cada possibilidade, mas, nada, definitivamente nada os levava a qualquer pista sobre o paradeiro da grifinória com o gatinho da sonserina.

-Não tem saída! Nenhuma dessas paredes oculta passagens secretas!

Desespera-se o grifinório esmurrando a parede com força.

-Ela não sumiu sozinha... talvez tenha algo haver com a combinação dos degraus! Ela não poder ter virado poeira com o Poodleon!

Diz a morena ansiosa, andando de um lado a outro do primeiro corredor onde pensava encontrar Ruby.

-Eu não podia ter me esquecido dela! É culpa minha!

Revolta-se o ruivo voltando a procurar pelos mesmos lugares que procurara antes com desespero.

-Weasley pára! Assim não vamos encontrar nenhum deles!

Violet corre até o ruivo o segurando pelo braço, obrigando o grifinório a parar.

-O que espera que eu faça? Ficar aqui parado enquanto minha irmã desaparece assim?

Gritava furioso o garoto assustando a sonserina.

-Ficar se culpando e andando em círculos não vai trazê-los de volta!

Vociferava a menina fechando as mãos em punhos e contando até um milhão mentalmente para não acertar um soco na cara de Logan.

-Olha quem fala! A criatura mais irritante e egoísta de Hogwarts! Quer mesmo que eu acredite que está preocupada com a Ruby?

Acusa o ruivo deixando Violet em choque, ela estreita os olhos sentindo-se mortalmente ofendida.

-Se não fosse tão troglodita talvez percebesse o que realmente aconteceu com sua própria irmã!

Acusa a morena apontando o dedo indicador contra o peito do grifinório.

-Troglodita? Eu estava ocupado salvando a tua pele cobrinha ingrata!

Responde o Weasley ficando a cada segundo mais vermelho de raiva.

-Eu não fiquei em apuros intencionalmente! E caso seu cérebro afetado tenha se esquecido, o Ruby é minha amiga e meu Poodleon sumiu também!

Rebate a sonserina furiosa antes de dar as costas para o ruivo e seguir sozinha.

-Se quiser ficar remoendo sua culpa sem sair do lugar o problema é todo seu! Eu vou atrás dos outros e conseguir ajuda!

Completa a morena deixando o grifinório perplexo. Percebendo que Violet tinha toda razão, ele corre até ela desculpando-se.

-Isso realmente não podia ter acontecido Violet! Ruby pode ser corajosa, mas é ingênua demais e me preocupa que alguém a machuque como fizeram com o Alex! Eu não posso culpar você por isso... nenhum de nós estava preparado para o desaparecimento deles!

Confessa o ruivo deixando o corpo cair contra a parede e escorregar até o chão. O Weasley enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos e permaneceu em silencio absoluto. Preocupada, a sonserina sentou-se do seu lado soltando um suspiro longo de cansaço.

-Você acha que eles estão bem?

Pergunta Violet diminuindo levemente a luz da sua varinha. Estava cansada, passou o dia inteiro andando pela escola, procurando pelos amigos, descobrindo os perigos que cercavam o castelo... ela só desejava que tudo acabasse logo, ou que não passasse de mais uma das brincadeiras absurdas do seu pai... nesse instante a sonserina sentiu muito a falta de Sírius.

-Espero que sim nanica!

Responde o ruivo perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

.../...

Ruby olhou em volta atordoada, mal dera as costas para Logan e Violet e tudo ao seu redor escureceu. Não ouvia, não enxergava, não sentia nada! Poucos segundos depois, quando finalmente abriu os olhos encontrou-se numa sala completamente estranha. Havia mosaicos por toda a extensão das paredes com as formas suntuosas, coloridas e vibrantes, quase mágicas ao seu redor. Aquelas cores, a ruivinha conhecia muito bem!

No lado direito, mostrava uma ala inteira em azul royal, desenhando a forma de uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e um vestido longo em azul celeste, ostentava uma tiara no topo da cabeça, no braço delicadamente estendido no ar pousava graciosamente um corvo de penas sombrias, atrás deles um imenso e imperturbável lago, navegado por velas puramente brancas.

Ao voltar-se para seu lado esquerdo, outra ala tão rubra quanto seus cabelos ruivos. Havia adornos em dourado e fogo, muito fogo, diante dele havia um homem forte e robusto segurando uma espada magnífica numa mão e acariciando a juba de um imponente leão sob a outra, atrás de ambos, havia chamas de fogo tão brilhantes como os raios do sol.

A sua frente estava a terceira ala irradiando jade e prata por toda sua extensão, a figura imponente e soberana de um homem de grisalhos cabelos longos e túnica nobre, usando uma espécie de medalhão dourado e sentado sob um trono adornado de serpentes, aos seus pés um basilisco gigante parecia olhar diretamente para ela.

Atrás de si, cercada por belíssimas colunas vitorianas, no que parecia ser o interior de um palácio, uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos e sorriso jovial, cobrindo metade do corpo com um manto dourado, segurando sob seu colo um texugo e ao seu lado uma taça de vinho no ouro mais puro, contrastando com o amarelo real do vestido sob o manto.

A grifinória sentiu a cabeça girar e olhou para o teto. Encantada com os coloridos vitrais que pareciam iluminar a sala onde se encontrava. Estava tão maravilhada que mal percebeu quando um pequeno gato enroscou-se sob seus pés com um miado preguiçoso. Colocou a varinha atrás da orelha e tomou a pequena bola de pêlos nos braços.

-Está vendo Poodleon? Este lugar é maravilhoso! Eu posso sentir a magia de cada um dos fundadores se espalhando pelo ar!

Comenta encantada a menina girando em volta de si mesma para mostrar ao gatinho tudo o que vira também.

-Só não entendo como chegamos até aqui! Não há portas nem janelas nesse lugar!

Anuncia preocupada a ruivinha. O animalzinho encarou a grifinória parecendo confuso e assim que ela o colocou no chão teve a maior surpresa da sua vida.

-Não entende porque fui eu que a trouxe para cá!

A voz grave e determinada de um garoto ecoou no interior da sala. A ruiva virou-se rapidamente para o dono da voz já tirando a varinha em sua mão direita.

-Você está na câmara dos fundadores! O lugar onde toda a magia do castelo foi guardada!

Completa aproximando-se de uma completamente assustada Ruby.

.../...

Ele estava observando todos os movimentos, ouviu cada um dos feitiços lançados, viu um a um dos seus subordinados caírem aos pés dos inomináveis e desejou arrancar a cabeça de cada um daqueles bruxos com suas próprias mãos.

-Reducto!

Gritou Adrian Dolohov saindo do interior de um armário embutido na parede da sala e apontando sua varinha para o imponente lustre de aço sob as cabeças de Grey e Roover. Os dois mal tiveram tempo de lançarem um escudo quando o comensal atacou novamente.

-Bombarda!

Com isso explodiu longe os dois inomináveis, que foram expulsos do casarão seriamente feridos. Sullivan sob as ordens de Draco foi em socorro dos celegas.

-Inflamatte máxima!

Bradou jogando um impressionante jato de fogo sobre Parker e Alteir. Mas, dessa vez o Malfoy não permitiria que aquele maldito comensal derrubasse todos os seus homens.

-Aquamobius!

E uma assustadora onda de água se formou diante da varinha de Draco engolindo as chamas criadas por Adrian.

-Alteir, Parker, Frost, quero que cerquem todo o terreno agora!

Ordena o loiro dando cobertura para os três saírem da sala enquanto atacava Adrian. No entanto a voz rouca e furiosa do filho de Dolohov ressoou em fúria:

-Metadillium!

Em instantes estacas de metal atravessavam a imensa coluna de água seguindo para cima de Draco numa velocidade surpreendente. Jogando o corpo contra o chão e consequentemente quebrando o próprio feitiço, Draco escapa por pouco das estacas lançadas por Adrian.

-Maldição! Ignis Spinis!

Gritou o Malfoy cobrindo todo o chão com espinhos vermelhos inflamáveis que arrebentavam todo o assoalho de madeira e emergiam perigosamente velozes em direção ao comensal da morte. Em segundos Adrian estava cercado.

-Frigiddus!

Defendeu-se Adrian congelando o chão sob seus pés, e assim que deu por si, ostentava um sorriso irônico. Ao perceber que o ex-sonserino só usara esse feitiço para distraí-lo. Agora Draco já estava de pé o encarando mortalmente.

-Ora Ora... se não é o filho covarde de Lúcius! Veio vingar a mulherzinha morta? Será que Pansy conseguiu ir até o fim com ela?

Debocha Adrian com repúdio.

-Electumsempra!

Gritou o loiro possesso de ódio, jogando uma sequencia poderosa de raios sobre o Dolohov.

-Protego!

Bradou Adrian formando um escudo a poucos segundos de ser atingido.

-Subvertum!

Gritou o Malfoy quebrando o escudo de Adrian.

-Sectumsempra!

Contra atacava o comensal com a maldição passando de raspão pelo pescoço de Draco que trincou os dentes furioso.

-Evomere efectus!

Gritou o loiro acertado diretamente a varinha do comensal. No instante seguinte a varinha de Adrian expelia uma gosma vil e ácida que queimava suas mãos.

-Desgraçado! Accio!

Pragueja Adrian, mas logo evocou a varinha de um dos seus comensais caídos ao redor da sala.

-Incendius!

Draco ergue uma parede de chamas entre os dois antes de continuar.

-Entregue-se e poderá sair desta casa com vida!

Ameaça o Malfoy, fazendo o impossível para conter sua ira.

-Eu só saio dessa casa morto!

Responde o comensal antes de atacar o loiro.

-Avada Kedavra!

Draco teve que se proteger por tás dos móveis da sala.

-Eu só preciso de algumas respostas! Não complique mais as coisas!

Gritava irritado o Malfoy, mas só recebeu uma gargalhada estridente como reposta. Depois de vinte minutos o comensal já estava lançando o seu décimo avada sobre o ex-sonserino.

-Vamos lá Malfoy! Pára de se esconder! Está com medo de morrer? Ou será que prefere ver seus filhos morrendo primeiro?

Provocava Adrian deixando Draco fora de si. Era praticamente impossível conversar com ele. Conjurando cada uma das cinco cadeiras na sala onde se encontravam em bolas de chumbo de cinqüenta centímetros de diâmetro cada. O Malfoy levantou-se de trás do sofá e seguiu sem hesitar em direção à Adrian.

-Avada Kedavra!

Ataca Adrian, para uma bola gigante de chumbo se colocar entre Draco e o começal absorvendo a maldição da morte. Assim que o raio verde foi engolido pela bola ela foi jogada violentamente contra Adrian.

-Evanesco!

Gritou o comensal. Mas assim que a primeira bola desapareceu mais duas avançaram sobre eles num movimento quase nulo da varinha de Draco.

-Bombarda! Reducto!

Defendia-se o comensal sem perceber que o ex-sonserino continuava seguindo o seu caminho em direção à ele. Uma terceira bola subiu à altura do rosto de Adrian e sem dar chance de proteger-se explodiu jogando o comensal contra a lareira destruída.

-Agora... quem está com medo da morte?

Pergunta friamente o Malfoy olhando mortalmente para Adrian que ofegava enquanto tentava mover o corpo todo ferido do chão.

-Expelliarmus!

Draco tomou a varinha de sua mão.

-Me diga tudo o que sabe!

Ordena o loiro, mas Adrian cospe o sangue da sua boca sobre os sapatos de Draco, enfurecendo o Malfoy.

-Se prefere do jeito difícil!

Alerta o loiro apontando para a cabeça do comensal onde a ultima bola de chumbo pairava.

-Temos a noite inteira para convencer você Dolohov!

Conclui o inominável e do lado de fora, seus seis bruxos só ouviam os gritos do temido Adrian Dolohov. Nenhum deles ousava invadir aquela casa até segunda ordem de Draco Malfoy.

.../...

Lily seguia sozinha pelo corujal vazio, permanecia na escuridão, pois não queria que Teddy ou Victoire a encontrassem tão cedo, ela precisava descobrir o paradeiro de Jared o mais rápido possível e não conseguiria ficar parada no salão comunal de braços cruzados depois do que viu na sala de poções.

Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, ela passou a analisar cada uma das possibilidades para levar ao desaparecimento de seu irmão mais velho. Organizando as mais realistas em três grupos:

Primeiramente: algo pode ter acontecido à Alice, talvez ela tivesse saído da biblioteca e por isso Jared ainda estaria a sua procura;

Segunda possibilidade: Jared e Alice foram atacados na biblioteca e acabaram seguindo para outra parte do castelo;

Terceira possibilidade: Jared e Alice eram reféns do bruxo que atacara Alex e estariam presos em algum lugar.

Respirando fundo a grifinória concentra-se com a varinha no queixo.

-Preciso descobrir um lugar onde nenhum de nós tenha procurado ainda!

Considerando que Violet, Logan e Ruby estavam na ala leste do castelo próximo as torres corvinais, Teddy e Victoire provavelmente nos arredores da biblioteca que ficava na parte central do castelo, ignorando as masmorras, pois revistaram as mesmas antes de levar Alex para o salão comunal grifinório... só restava o lado da lufa-lufa e os terrenos fora do castelo.

A garota seguiu as pressas ainda que cegamente até o salão comunal Lufa-Lufa.

-Redium Gressus Jared Potter!

Lançou o feitiço, e setas luminosas surgiam diante de seus olhos, mas tão rápidas como surgiram, elas desapareceram, nada mais aconteceu.

-Ostendium Semita Jared Potter e Alice Longbottom!

Mais uma vez, a magia criou passos circulares ao redor da menina e em seguida os passos sapararam-se em caminhos completamente opostos e desapareceram para frustração da grifinória.

-Revelare Praecisiam Localiso de Jared Potter!

Com um aceno breve da varinha, um punhado de terra lamacenta recai sobre a cabeça da grifinória que estava furiosa a essa altura.

-Scorgify!

Livrando-se da sujeira ela finalmente chega ao salão comunal Lufa-Lufa.

-Accio Jared Potter!

Tentou, mas não teve sucesso com o feitiço.

-Droga, não funciona a longas distancias!

Contrariada ela seguiu para as janelas. Só lhe restava essa opção. Se alguns dos seus colegas tivessem alguma notícia já teriam enviando algum sinal, algum patrono alertando, ou seja ela precisava procurar lá fora.

-É isso! Porque eu não pensei nisso antes!

Lily praticamente grita consigo mesma batendo uma mão em sua testa.

-Expecto Patrono!

.../...

-Quem é você?

Pergunta a Weasley sem permitir-se demonstrar o medo que sentia. O estranho simplesmente ignorou a pergunta da ruiva e abaixou-se estendendo a mão. No instante seguinte Poodleon seguia ao seu encontro animadamente.

-Poodleon não!

Desespera-se a grifinória, mas o sorriso do estranho a fez perceber que seria uma causa perdida, o gato tinha se afeiçoado a ele, não parecia temê-lo.

-Não vou machucar ninguém! Pedi que Poodleon a trouxesse até aqui por outro motivo!

Confessa o estranho levantando o rosto e encarando os olhos azuis da grifinória com determinação. Ruby ofegou dando um passo para trás ofegante, aqueles olhos... ele lembrava demais alguém.

-Quem é você?

Pergunta a grifinória novamente sem baixar a varinha.

-Meu nome é Ares... eu vim até Hogwarts para ajudar vocês!

Explica enigmaticamente o jovem levantando-se encarando Ruby sem hesitação. Pela primeira vez, ela permitiu-se observar o estranho. Tinha facilmente a mesma altura que Logan, os cabelos eram pretos e os olhos profundamente castanhos, sua pele pálida contrastavam com as suas vestes negras. Tratava-se de um nobre terno de veludo preto, botas de couro de dragão e um vistoso anel de ouro branco na mão direita.

-E porque precisou me trazer até aqui? Não poderia falar comigo perto dos meus amigos?

Questiona não acreditando no estranho.

-Era preciso convencer você primeiramente!

Explica Ares pacientemente.

-Me convencer? De quê?

Pergunta Ruby baixando a varinha confusa.

-Só você pode liberar a magia dessa sala! Preciso que acredite nisso!

Completa Ares com um semblante sério e um olhar sombrio sobre a ruivinha.

.../...

-Logan? Violet?

Questiona Alice assustada com a presença dos dois "inimigos" declarados, lado a lado, sentados no chão ao final do corredor. Não havia gritos, nem xingamentos, nem feitiços ou maldições cortando o ar... Seria uma miragem?

-É real?

Sussurra a sonserina de cabelos loiros, Arianna Malfoy, que não escondia uma expressão de choque com a cena. A loirinha segurava a mão de Alice e revelou que estava assustada e por isso fugiu da torre grifinória com a capa e o mapa do maroto.

As duas pararam impressionadas com a imagem diante dos seus olhos. Violet parecia estar dormindo sobre o ombro do ruivo que permanecia pacífico e imóvel. Ambos com expressões um tanto suaves e amigáveis demais para tanta proximidade.

-LARGA O MEU RUIVO!

Gritava histericamente Saphire Brown partindo para cima da estranha dupla adormecida, para horror de Alice Longbottom e Arianna Malfoy. Em questões de segundos, Logan abre os olhos lançando um escudo de "protego" repelindo a grifinória que cai de bumbum no chão cuspindo fogo.

-COMO OUSA PEGAR O MEU NAMORADO? VÁ PROCURAR UM DA SUA LAIA NAS MASMORRAS!

Grita acusadoramente para Violet que a encarava com tédio, ainda estava sonolenta quando ouviu os gritos ensurdecedores da Saphire. A ultima coisa da qual se lembrava foi de sentar ali e falar com o Weasley e agora acordava com o pior despertador da face da terra! A voz de Saphire Brown.

-Eu não sou seu namorado! E nem tenho nada com o pacotinho-sonserino-de-problemas aqui!

Rebate Logan ficando completamente vermelho ao perceber que suas colegas o pegaram dormindo ao lado da sonserina-monstro. Violet encarava Logan com um brilho maligno no olhar.

-Ohhh meu querido... mas você não reclamou depois dos nossos beijos à meia-luz! Disse até que comparada à mim Saphire parecia um trasgo de vestido e cabelos loiros!

Diz sedutoramente se agarrando ao braço do ruivo e sussurrando "vingança do pacotinho de problemas" em seu ouvido. O ruivo que parecia ficar roxo de vergonha sentiu um arrepio mortífero percorrer a espinha, Alice cobriu a boca com uma das mãos enquanto Arianna tapou os olhos esperando um duelo mortal entre eles, enquanto Saphire praticamente arrancava os cabelos de ódio.

-EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

Gritou a Brown partindo para cima da dupla. Nesse instante Violet se afasta do grifinório que não conseguiu escapar do ataque da colega ciumenta. Agora Saphire estava em cima de Logan espremendo a garganta do Weasley com as próprias mãos enquanto o acusava de traição!

.../...

Jared ofegava, o suor escorrendo do seu rosto enquanto tentava levantar o rosto na lama. Sentia o gosto do sangue na boca, seu corpo inteiro tremia convulsivamente e seu cérebro parecia que iria explodir fora do crânio a qualquer mínimo solavanco.

-Se eu fosse você não faria algo tão estúpido como tentar fugir!

Avisa o bruxo empurrando Jared novamente para a lama ao pisar em suas costas com força, levando Jared a grunhir de fúria. Aquele maldito bruxo o estava usando para chegar ao seu pai, o torturava covardemente e ainda obrigara o outro garoto a perseguir seus amigos. Ele tinha que dar um jeito de sair daquele lugar.

Apoiando o antebraço no chão e firmando o tronco, o grifinório ignorou a dor perturbadora que percorreu seu corpo e levantou o rosto encarando o bruxo mortal.

-Vai se arrepender por isso! Eu garanto!

Ameaça Jared, mesmo com muita dificuldade para articular tais palavras, elas soaram verdadeiras, quase como uma promessa. O bruxo estreitou os olhos intrigado antes de sorrir largamente.

-Não serei eu o arrependido quando Harry Potter chegar aqui!

Diz sarcasticamente antes de conjurar correntes para prender Jared ao chão.

-Então Potter? Sentindo-se muito sozinho? Será que gostaria de companhia?

Questiona malicioso o bruxo recebendo um olhar assassino do grifinório que levantou em vão os punhos com intenção de acertar o inimigo.

-Desgraçado!

Vociferava Jared com todas as suas forças.

-Talvez precise de companhia... poderíamos trazer sua namoradinha! Alice Longbottom não é?

Provoca o bruxo ignorando os protestos do garoto.

-Ou quem sabe um dos seus irmãos! Seria realmente grandioso reunir a família Potter em minha presença!

Ponderava o bruxo deixando Jared mais angustiado ainda. O bruxo desapareceu nas sombras enquanto sorria maquiavélico. O grifinório olhou para os lados como em busca de um saída, de um milagre, um sinal... e esperou por um longo tempo...

Baixou a cabeça tentando inutilmente controlar a raiva que sentia dentro de si, não encontrara os irmãos, atraíra seu próprio pai para uma armadilha, estava preso e totalmente inútil nesse momento enquanto seus amigos estavam em perigo.

-Droga! O que vai acontecer com eles?

Perguntava-se sentindo a culpa pesar em sua consciência. Nesse momento olhou para os lados, esperando o retorno do bruxo. Mas, nada aconteceu... até que sentiu uma luz prateada iluminar a escuridão daquele esconderijo, seus olhos brilharam com orgulho... sorrateiramente o patrono de Lily o encontrara.

Jared sorriu ao ouvir a voz furiosa de sua irmã falar através do patrono com distinta perfeição:

-Jared Sírius Potter, pode apostar que assim que eu te encontrar vai desejar nunca ter me trancado naquele dormitório em toda a sua vida! Como irresponsável e imprudente você pode ser sumindo assim sem mais nem menos? Tem sorte por eu não estar com a minha varinha!

Momentos depois uma grifinória ensopada e furiosa, de cabelos cacheados e olhos verdes fulminantes encontraram o moreno.

-Eu sinto muito Lily!

Diz fracamente Jared.

-Conversamos depois! Temos que sair daqui antes que o salgueiro se descongele por completo!

Alerta a grifinória apontando a varinha para as correntes.

-Feche os olhos e estique as correntes!

Ordena para o irmão mais velho.

-Diffindo!

.../...

Draco retornou para A Toca horas mais tarde no mais absoluto silencio. Após "interrogar" o filho de Dolohov, o Malfoy enviou o comensal sob os cuidados dos seis inomináveis, aos quais liderava naquela ultima operação, até Tonks no Largo Grimaldi. Ele sabia que as informações que conseguira eram de extrema importância para descobrir os planos dos comensais da morte, especialmente para deliberar a atual situação de Hogwarts.

As palavras de Adrian, no entanto, foram chocantes demais até mesmo para alguém com toda a experiência entre comensais da morte boa parte de sua adolescência, seguidos por seis anos como auror e treze como inominável, a níveis tão impressionantes como Draco Malfoy. Toda a sua frieza calculada e a sua arrogante impassibilidade foram ao chão no instante que Adrian mencionou como seria, uma a uma, a morte de seus filhos.

Atormentado o ex-sonserino seguiu diretamente para o quarto de Ginny. Já se passavam das duas da manhã, Molly estava consolando Luna que temia pela ida de Ronald. Fleur entrava em contato com sua irmã Gabrielle, para enviar seus filhos mais novos com urgência à França, não iria ficar em casa parada enquanto Victoire estivesse desaparecida. Percy e Charlie intercambiavam informações entre a o Beco Diagonal e Largo Grimaldi. E nesse momento tudo o que Draco desejava era ver sua esposa.

Estar com a sua Ginevra, nada mais. Assim que entrou no quarto encontrou a imagem da sua linda mulher de cabelos de fogo descansando pacificamente sob os lençóis brancos. Ainda estava ligeiramente pálida, os curativos no braço já não mostravam as mesmas marcas de sangue, e os lábios ganhavam novamente o conhecido e desejado tom avermelhado que o Malfoy tanto adorava.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Ginny na cama, acariciando suavemente a sua mão enquanto a contemplava soturno. Lembrou-se de tudo o que já enfrentaram juntos, quando teve de enfrentar a ira de seus pais e amigos mais próximos para ficar com ela.

_"-Não sei o que pretende, mas não posso permitir que continues encontrando a menina Weasley!_

_Anunciava severamente o atual chefe da casa sonserina Severo Snape. O mestre de poções acompanhava o monitor-chefe Malfoy até as masmorras enquanto o repreendia._

_-Não estou me encontrando com Gin... com a Weasley! Eu... eu estou namorando-a!_

_Explica o sonserino ainda hesitante, mas não poderia mais continuar nesse segredo, não confiava em seus amigos para ajudarem-no, seus pais seriam mortalmente ofendidos e fariam todos os tipos possíveis de ameaça para afastá-los._

_-Como disse?_

_Severo parou de andar voltando os penetrantes e acusadores olhos negros para o loiro. O professor de poções nunca esteve mais pálido e horrorizado em toda sua vida, era quase como imaginá-lo diante do próprio Voldemort._

_-Espero que isso não passe de mais uma de suas piadinhas de baixo nível Malfoy!_

_Sibilava o padrinho dele apertando os olhos ferinamente._

_-Seria tão abominável assim? Somente por sermos de casas diferentes?_

_Pergunta o sonserino entre dentes._

_-Estaria colocando a garota e a si mesmo em perigo! Será que por um único momento dessa sua aventura já parou para pensar no que Lúcius e Narcisa fariam se descobrissem essa traição?_

_Repreendia num tom de voz que colocaria qualquer aluno de Hogwarts em desespero absoluto._

_-Nós já estamos em perigo só por sermos quem somos e o que existe entre nós não é uma aventura!_

_Defende-se Draco sentindo a respiração descompassada e uma forte dor de cabeça invadir-lhe a mente ao encontrar os olhos de Snape._

_-Por tudo que há de sagrado, não estais brincando!_

_Afirma o mestre de poções com os olhos ligeiramente amplos pelo choque, invadira a mente do afilhado, sondara cada uma de suas palavras e sentimentos e o resultado fora assustador demais para ele._

_-Eu só queria que soubesse! Não vou seguir adiante com os planos do meu pai! Não serei um comensal da morte!_"

O loiro duelou contra o próprio pai na batalha de Hogwarts para manter Ginny em segurança.

_"Havia feitiços cruzando os céus por todos os lados, o castelo estava arruinado e muitos dos alunos de Hogwarts que uma vez foram colegas de Draco, jaziam caídos no chão de pedra, frios, silenciosos e sem vida._

_-Está escolhendo aquela vadiazinha à sua família?_

_Questionava Lúcius incrédulo diante da posição de seu único filho._

_-Mais respeito quando se referir à ela!_

_Gritou fora de si. Há muito já não estava ao lado das trevas e devia sua salvação àquela menina grifinória que não teve medo de enfrentá-lo para mostrar que o poder de mudar o seu destino pertencia unicamente à ele._

_-Estou escolhendo a mulher que eu amo!_

_Respondeu ferozmente o loirinho levantando a varinha, pronto para lutar._"

Lembrou-se do anos de trabalho exaustivo pelo qual passou limpando a própria imagem, recuperando o prestígio do nome Malfoy e cortando quaisquer ligações com a magia das trevas.

_"-Já é a quinta propriedade que entrega ao ministério em menos de um mês! Pelo amor de Mérlin Draco vais liquidar nossos bens ao ministério?_

_Desespera-se Narcisa impressionada com a pilha de papéis que tinha de assinar abrindo mão de propriedades seculares pertencentes à família Malfoy._

_-Temos muito mais em ouro do que valem essas terras mamãe! E cada uma delas serviu unicamente em benefícios de Voldemort! Não as quero no nosso nome!_

_Explica o loiro pela milionésima vez, reunindo o pouco que lhe restava de paciência. Desde a queda de Voldemort, Lúcius fora condenado ao beijo do dementador em Azkaban, Narcisa e Draco foram absolvidos graças à Snape, Dumbledore e especialmente Harry que depuseram a favor da liberdade dos dois, e a partir de agora, Draco assumia a posição de chefe da família tendo que quitar cada uma das dívidas deixadas por seu pai com o Ministério da Magia._

_-Não digas o nome daquele maldito!_

_Repreende Narcisa sentindo um calafrio percorrer o corpo ao recordar Voldemort. Resignada, a bruxa estende elegantemente a mão enluvada com veludo negro e pega a pena para assinar os papéis em silêncio. Draco massageava as têmporas com força, de certa forma sua mãe tinha razão, estavam abrindo mão de uma quantidade absurda de bens, seria um golpe pesado para as finanças Malfoy, mas deveria ser feito._

_-Eu sinto muito mãe!_

_Desculpa-se o loiro com um fantasma de um sorriso. As condições sob as quais viviam agora era de longe uma das piores. Eram rejeitados por muitos e acusados de serem cúmplices de Voldemort, por um lado ele não poderia negar esse fato, a presença de Voldemort dentro da sua própria casa ainda permanecia viva em seus piores pesadelos. Mas, no final eles souberam lutar pelo lado certo, e ninguém reconhecia isso._

_Ingressara no ministério como auror com grande dificuldade, recebia olhares desgostosos e desprezíveis de seus colegas. Contou muito com o apoio de sua prima Tonks durante o período de treinamento e sempre recebia as piores missões, os piores horários, tinha turnos redobrados às vezes, ficava com os piores grupos e sempre saia em uma briga com seus companheiros que lhes rendia intermináveis sermões e acusações por todos os lados._

_-Meu querido... nada disso foi sua culpa! Tivemos sorte de escapar de Azkaban!_

_Murmura Narcisa após largar a pena e segura a mão do filho ternamente. Ela sabia melhor do que ninguém o esforço do seu filho, especialmente equilibrando a formação como auror e os deveres com o ministério pelas dividas dos Malfoy, os movimentados julgamentos aos quais era obrigado a participar e reconhecer um a um os comensais da morte. Era muitas vezes humilhante, difícil, o tipo de vida que Narcisa jamais desejou ao seu único filho._

_-Estou orgulhosa de tudo o que está fazendo! Não posso me queixar do homem que se tornou sozinho Draco!_

_Confessa a Malfoy com um sorriso suave, sentindo-se emotiva demais para dizer-lhes qualquer outra coisa nesse momento._

_-Não consegui isso sozinho! Teve alguém comigo todo o tempo, mantendo as rédeas firmes quando eu pensava em desistir!_

_Revela fechando os olhos e respirando fundo ao recordar da sua ruivinha. Ela com certeza estaria de braços cruzados e com um sorriso convencido agora se o tivesse escutado._

_-Então um dia precisarei agradecer adequadamente a esse anjo meu filho!_

_Comenta curiosa Narcisa._

_-Um dia mamãe... talvez um dia!"_

Memórias de quando sacrificava-se para mostrar a cada um dos Weasley que ninguém seria mais digno da ruivinha do que ele.

_"-Porque está sempre tão ocupado?_

_Questionava George estreitando os olhos para o loiro que sentava desconfortavelmente no sofá cheio de almofadas coloridas da Toca._

_-Eu..._

_Começou a falar para ser interrompido por Fred._

_-Porque tem essa cara de limão azedo o tempo inteiro? Já sorriu alguma vez na vida?_

_Provoca o gêmeo ruivo encarando o Malfoy desconfiado._

_-O quê?_

_Questiona Draco indignado._

_-Sabe que se não for aprovado por nós soltarei dez dragões sanguinários atrás de você! Tenho um Bola de fogo Chinês a sua espera, se conseguir derrubá-lo até o pôr-do-sol, tem minha permissão para cortejar Ginny!_

_Anuncia Charlie chegando de surpresa por trás do sofá e falando ameaçadoramente perto do ouvido do loiro. Draco fechava os olhos e contava até mil mentalmente, cortejar? Em que século o cara vive? Tava mesmo falando sério? Enfrentar um dragão? Diabos!_

_-Posso usar uma varinha ou terei de fazê-lo de mão atadas ao estilo Potter?_

_Pergunta acidamente o loiro arrancando uma risada dos gêmeos._

_-Ele tem humor!_

_Comenta Fred recebendo um olhar assassino do Malfoy. Mérlin como eram desagradáveis e irritantes, e olha que até agora só estavam três na sala..._

_Faltavam mais três, e só lembrava o nome de um, Rony! E este já o detestava! Maldição, péssima hora para aceitar o jantar em família na Toca. Mas, Ginny insistira muito, aliás, deixara bem claro que se ele não fosse ela iria atrás dele no ministério e o traria amarrado a um testrálio até a Toca._

_Draco engoliu em seco, Ginny seria realmente capaz de algo assim ou até mesmo pior._

_-Você não cansa de usar o mesmo penteado ridículo não? _

_A voz irônica de Rony surge tirando o Malfoy de seus pensamentos. O ruivo senta-se numa poltrona e coloca um tabuleiro de xadrez na sua frente._

_-Se quiser sair com a minha irmãzinha é melhor saber como me vencer no xadrez ou não terá a minha bênção!_

_Draco apenas levantou uma sobrancelha em ironia._

_-Não antes de responder por todos os processos criminais arquivados no ministério! Afinal ninguém sabia onde ele estava na noite da batalha final!_

_Acusa Percy empinando o nariz em arrogância._

_-Eu estava tentando me matar!_

_Responde Draco entre dentes ficando de pé e disposto a ir embora sem nem ao menos despedir-se. Para sua sorte, a senhora Weasley entrou na sala anunciando que o almoço estava pronto e em frações de segundos todos seus filhos correram para a cozinha deixando o Malfoy sozinho e em pé no meio da sala._

_-E aí? Não vem almoçar com a gente?_

_Questiona Bill dando um tapinha no ombro de Draco, de todos os irmãos, ele fora o único para quem Ginny contou tudo o que o sonserino fizera por ela. O loiro olhou para Bill com uma sobrancelha levantada em desconfiança, como se esperasse algo mais dele._

_-Pode sossegar cara, não é qualquer um que enfrenta tudo o que você enfrentou por uma garota, mesmo que essa garota seja a minha irmãzinha!_

_Comenta distraidamente Bill antes de seguir para a cozinha onde Fleur o esperava. Draco piscou os olhos repetidas vezes em transe até que sentiu alguém o abraçar delicadamente pela cintura._

_-Estou orgulhosa de você!_

_Diz a ruivinha com os olhos brilhando em alegria. Ela estava linda, usava um vestido rodado, branco com algumas pequenas flores bordadas, os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça com um laço de veludo vermelho e um sorriso fascinante brincando em seus lábios._

_-Pensei que iria desistir e sair correndo daqui!_

_Confessa a ruivinha dando um beijinho de leve nos lábios do namorado. Draco apenas respira fundo tomando uma dose a mais de coragem._

_-Não poderia ir embora quando é você que está em jogo Weasley!_

_Diz o Malfoy levando as mãos para a cintura da garota antes de beijar-lhe o templo do rosto e indicar a cozinha com a cabeça._

_-Só espero que Charlie não tenha falado sério o negócio do dragão!_

_Provoca a menina recebendo um olhar incrédulo de Draco, para só depois rir horrores às custas do ex-sonserino._"

E o orgulho de receber um sim no dia que a pediu para ser sua para sempre.

_"Draco chegava da ultima missão como um mero inominável, hoje finalmente fora promovido ao posto de inominável-sênnior, estaria comandando sua própria equipe, teria um posto de respeito no ministério e poderia finalmente dizer que não devia mais nada à comunidade mágica, ele agora era seu defensor e não seu inimigo!_

_Sentiu pela primeira vez orgulho de si mesmo, por todo o esforço e trabalho duro, finalmente estava enxergando os frutos de suas escolhas no passado. Animado, ele aparatou diretamente na nova mansão Malfoy. Propriedade que pertenceu à sua avó paterna, o loiro estava reformando toda a mansão com uma dedicação especial. Planejava tornar aquele lugar sua nova casa, a casa onde viveria com a sua ruivinha explosiva._

_Sorriu triunfante quando finalmente concluiu o quarto que dividiria com ela. Uma imensa cama dossel com cômodas trabalhadas nas mais elegantes tapeçarias, os lençóis de linho persa e as cortinas que abrigavam as janelas de veraneio eram uma verdadeira obra de arte. No entanto não havia muitos quadros, livros ou poltronas. Vendera todos os móveis, queria começar uma vida nova e permitiria que Ginevra escolhesse cada um dos objetos que fariam parte da nova decoração da mansão._

_A única coisa que fez questão de manter intacta foi a estufa de rosas vermelhas. Herança de seus avós, belíssimas roseiras mágicas com as rosas mais formosas de toda a Grã-Bretanha. O lugar parecia mágico, irradiava vida, exalava um perfume doce e trazia uma sensação de calor ao coração. Seria este o lugar!_

_Determinado tomou o sobretudo preto e aparatou diretamente no trabalho de Ginny, mal a esperou pegar a bolsa e a levou para um parque próximo à mansão._

_-O que está fazendo Draco? Não posso largar meu trabalho assim de uma hora para outra! Imagina o que o meu novo chefe vai pensar quando chegar ao ministério e não me encontrar!_

_Reclamava a Weasley impaciente enquanto o loiro a segurava firmemente pelo braço com um sorriso convencido em seus lábios. Ah se ela soubesse que ele era seu novo chefe!_

_-Ele vai achar que se trata de uma emergência pessoal!_

_Responde displicente diante do olhar indignado da ruivinha._

_-Draco..._

_Ameaçava a garota colocando as mãos na cintura e estreitando os olhos sobre o loiro._

_-Garanto que valerá à pena ruiva!_

_Promete impaciente antes de soltar-lhe o braço e tomar sua mão a guiando para um bosque tranqüilo que dava para um campo aberto. Ginny o fitava curiosa e muito desconfiada até que o viu puxar a varinha e murmurar um feitiço antes de um magnífico casarão aparecer diante de seus olhos a deixando de queixo caído._

_-Vamos!_

_Diz o Malfoy contendo um sorriso ao perceber como deixara a ruivinha impressionada._

_-Esta mansão pertenceu à minha família por gerações, e sempre foi uma das minhas propriedades mais valiosas!_

_Começa o loiro calmamente._

_-Mas, você disse que vendeu as suas propriedades!_

_Interrompe a ruivinha._

_-Não essa! Eu tinha planos para ela!_

_Responde o Malfoy dando de ombros e seguindo com Ginny pelos longos corredores e salões até alcançar as portas da estufa._

_-Agora eu quero te mostrar algo!_

_Diz seriamente o loiro soltando a mão de Ginny e segurando as maçanetas das portas duplas. Assim que abriu as portas deixou que a mesma sensação conhecida de pura magia envolvesse a Weasley assim como o envolvia._

_Os olhos da ruivinha brilharam em encantamento absoluto, eram as rosas mais bonitas que vira em toda sua vida! Tão rubras, tão vibrantes, tão perfeitas em seus mínimos detalhes que temia até mesmo tocá-las. Como se lesse seus pensamentos Draco se aproxima da namorada._

_-Pode tocá-las, elas são suas! Todas elas..._

_Sussurra ao abraçá-la por trás._

_-Draco é maravilhoso! Eu não posso aceitar!_

_Diz a Weasley com um sorriso bobo nos lábios._

_-É claro que pode! Elas são suas, pode acreditar, se parecem demais contigo ruiva! São lindas, aparentemente delicadas, mas, tem espinhos perigosos para quem não sabe como pegá-las!_

_Começa o ex-sonserino olhando para uma determinada rosa a sua frente fixamente, enquanto Ginny ouvia atentamente cada palavra sua._

_-E você já se machucou com os meus "espinhos"?_

_Questiona divertida a Weasley se deixando encostar contra o peito de Draco enquanto admirava a mesma rosa que ele fitava._

_-Muito! O bastante para descobrir que esse sofrimento valia a pena se pudesse ter essa rosa somente para mim!_

_Confessa beijando o ombro dela antes de tomar aquela rosa que admirava e entregar a Ginny. Confusa a menina pega a flor de suas mãos tomando cuidado com aqueles espinhos, assim que seus dedos tocaram a rosa vermelha, suas pétalas abriram-se mais ainda revelando um belíssimo anel de ouro com um diamante lapidado em uma singela forma de rosa em botão._

_-Casa comigo Ginevra Weasley? Seja para sempre a minha rosa vermelha?_

_Com os olhos amplos de surpresa e logo depois um sorriso amoroso iluminando seus lábios, Ginny pula nos braços de Draco dando-lhe o beijo mais apaixonado de suas vidas._

_-Sim! Eu aceito! Sim mil vezes sim!"_

Quando descobrira que seria pai.

_"Estavam juntos nessa ultima missão. Um grupo perigoso de bruxos comandava uma ordem ortodoxa que abominava os chamados meio-sangues e nascidos-trouxa e o objetivo da missão era recolher todos os tipos de informações desses grupos, atém mesmo se infiltrar como um deles se necessário. Viajaram para os arredores da Escócia num pequeno grupo._

_Draco, Ginny e mais três inomináveis estavam avançando na missão, estavam nesse caso há quase dois meses e conseguiram ganhar a confiança do líder do grupo, Gregory Wayne. Este, estava completamente fascinado pela ruiva, para desagrado de Draco. Há poucos dias de concluir a missão, seus disfarces foram descobertos e um duelo mortal teve início._

_Dois dos inomináveis que os acompanhavam na missão perderam suas vidas, e apenas horas depois os aurores chegaram para ajudá-los sob liderança de Harry. Draco seguiu para um hospital bruxo carregando sua esposa desacordada em seus braços com desespero. Ela esteve trancada numa sala com Gregory, estava no esconderijo deles quando foram descobertos e somente agora o Malfoy a encontrara._

_Estava sentindo o peso do mundo inteiro cair sobre suas costas, ele não poderia perder Ginny, não se perdoaria jamais se algo acontecesse à ela. Mérlin, ele deveria estar com ela e não ter permitido que fosse ao encontro do líder do grupo sozinha. Sentou-se num banquinho de hospital esfregando o rosto com as mãos enquanto na sala ao lado curandeiros examinavam a sua ruivinha._

_Os minutos que passavam se tornavam horas, via seus colegas entrando em macas, sendo levitados em condições absurdas. Ouvia o desespero de bruxos civis ao verem seus entes queridos feridos pelo confronto, os gritos desolados daqueles que perderam alguém que amavam e sentiu o peito doer mortalmente._

_Ginny resistiria! Tinha fé que ela sairia daquela sala com vida gritando com ele por ter demorado tanto à encontrá-la. O repreendendo por ter abandonado a batalha para levá-la ao hospital quando qualquer um poderia ter feito isso..._

_Fechou os olhos com força, precisava dela mais do que tudo! Sentiu os olhos arderem, nunca esteve tão perto de perdê-la antes e essa sensação o devastava. Não percebeu quanto tempo se passou até que um medibruxo o chamou para a sala onde estava Ginny, dizendo apenas que ela estava acordada._

_Nervoso, abriu a porta do quarto hesitante encontrando os olhos cansados e ao mesmo preocupados de Ginny. Ela parecia tão aliviada ao encontrá-lo, que todo seu corpo pareceu relaxar junto._

_-Pegaram eles?_

_Pergunta a ruivinha para o marido que ainda de pé na porta do quarto segurava a maçaneta com força, tentando manter suas próprias emoções sob controle. Entendendo a pergunta de Ginny apenas balançou positivamente a cabeça. Foi uma missão difícil, mas todos os envolvidos foram presos, com exceção de Gregory Wayne, esse, Draco liquidou com as próprias mãos._

_-Perdemos muitos?_

_Questiona novamente a ruivinha estranhando o comportamento de Draco._

_-Duncan e Raven!_

_Responde distante, se aproximando um pouco da cama de Ginny. Os olhos da ruiva encheram-se de lágrimas e levou uma das mãos sobre a boca abafando um soluço._

_-Foi minha culpa! Tudo minha culpa!_

_Desespera-se a ruiva balançando negativamente a cabeça._

_-Não diga bobagens! Fomos descobertos, a morte deles não foi sua culpa!_

_Repreende o Malfoy ainda sem se permitir se aproximar da esposa. Suas emoções estavam um verdadeiro caos no momento e não se perdoaria por demonstrar fraqueza para quem deveria proteger com a própria vida._

_-Você não entende! Gregory não descobriu nada, ele já sabia de tudo o tempo inteiro e simplesmente queria se livrar de você! Foi tudo uma armadilha para você Draco!_

_Ginny praticamente gritara deixando o loiro desconfiado._

_-Ginevra..._

_Começa o Malfoy para ser logo em seguida interrompido pela ruivinha._

_-Ele pensava que ameaçando nossos colegas eu iria aceitar a proposta dele e entregar sua identidade! Ele sabia que eu estava casada com um Malfoy! Eu não sei como, mas ele sabia e queria machucar você!_

_Começa Ginny desesperada até Draco chegar até ela e abraçá-la com força._

_-Já acabou! Ele não pode mais machucar nenhum de nós!_

_Garante o loiro deixando a esposa chorar em seu peito._

_-Eu pensei que não iria te ver novamente! Eu pensei que não teria a chance de dizer a você!_

_Murmurava a ruiva abraçando o Malfoy com força._

_-Dizer o que?_

_Questiona o loiro sem se permitir soltar a ruivinha de seus braços._

_-Eu esperava que terminássemos logo essa missão, que estivéssemos de volta à nossa casa... eu queria te fazer uma surpresa!_

_Confessa Ginny enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos._

_-Eu estou grávida!_

_Sussurra a ruiva e Draco praticamente congelou com a notícia. Não piscava, não respirava, mal se movia. Ginny ficou preocupada e afastando-se dos braços do loiro o encarou preocupada._

_-Draco?_

_Pergunta a ruiva ainda incerta da (falta de) reação do marido. O loiro apenas fechou os olhos com força antes de voltar os penetrantes olhos cinzentos sobre ela com um sorriso imenso surgindo em seus lábios._

_-Você está grávida! Mérlin eu vou ser pai!_

_Comemora o Malfoy levantando Ginny em seus braços._

_-Mérlin você ficou maluco? Me coloca na cama Draco!_

_Esbraveja a ruiva apenas para ser silenciada por um beijo apaixonado do seu marido, e naquele momento nada era mais importante do que os dois, aliás, que os três, ali presente."_

Os olhos metálicos do Malfoy brilharam a cada recordação.

Não posso permitir que tirem isso de nós! Você e nossos filhos estão em perigo por minha causa, mas não me arrependerei de nenhum momento de nossa vida Ginevra! Vamos enfrentar mais essa batalha juntos, e traremos nossos filhos vivos para nosso presente!

Promete o loiro acariciando o rosto da esposa, depositando um beijo cálido em seus lábio rubros antes de partir.

.../...

Hermione ainda sentia os olhos pesarem e a cabeça doer fervorosamente assim como cada músculo do seu corpo. Aos poucos as lembranças de toda a tensão e desespero do dia anterior foram preenchendo sua mente. Mexeu-se na cama novamente. Estava tendo um sono um tanto agitado e por isso mal conseguira sentir-se menos cansada que há poucas horas atrás.

Não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que faltava pouco para amanhecer, o aroma fresco do orvalho da manhã era uma das coisas que ela e Harry mais gostavam em Godric, respirou fundo tentando esticar o corpo ainda dolorido quando sentiu um pequeno par de mãos em seus ombros, Hermione abriu os olhos e levantou-se de súbito.

-Mamãe?

Chamava chorosa uma menininha de olhos extremamente verdes e longos cabelos castanhos ao pé da cama, vestindo apenas uma camisola rosa que lhe alcançava os pés descalços e nos braços um coelhinho branco com a camisa do Chudley Cannors (presente do seu padrinho Ronald).

-Melissa o que está fazendo aqui?

Hermione quase gritara tamanha surpresa ao ver sua filha mais nova, sentiu o coração acelerar dentro do peito e para complicar tudo, não havia sinal de Harry por perto. Ela deveria estar com os avós na Austrália! Como chegara à Godric? Por que estava sozinha? Acontecera mais alguma coisa? Onde Harry estava pelo amor de Mérlin?

Melissa Potter tinha os olhinhos marejados e sem responder à sua mãe sobe na cama com incrível agilidade e se joga no colo de Hermione a abraçando com força enquanto chorava. A menina estava pálida, as mãozinhas geladas e pela forma como chorava, deveria estar muito assustada.

Instintivamente os braços de Hermione envolveram a menina amparando seu choro enquanto tentava superar a forte preocupação gerada por esse inesperado encontro com as dúvidas que envolviam a aparição repentina de Melissa.

-Meu amor calma...

Sussurrava Hermione para a filha mais nova que ainda soluçava em seus braços.

-Filha está tudo bem... você está com a mamãe agora!

Tranqüilizava a morena para Melissa, mas nada parecia acalmar a menina o que deixou Hermione mais preocupada ainda, a caçula dos Potter nunca demonstrava ter medo de nada o que sempre orgulhou à sua mãe.

A ex-grifinória esperou pacientemente alguns longos minutos se passarem até que Melissa estivesse mais segura para conversar. A esta altura, já estava acomodada no colo de Hermione que acariciava suavemente os cabelos da filha.

-Mamãe!

Chama a pequena recebendo toda a atenção de Hermione.

-O que aconteceu Mel? Porque deixou seus avós e veio para cá? Sabe que é muito feio deixar seus avós preocupados!

Pergunta com cautela enquanto enxugava o rostinho vermelho da filha. A menina engoliu o choro mais uma vez antes de responder.

-Mas, foi a vovó que me mandou vir pra um lugar seguro!

Diz apertando ainda mais o coelhinho contra si. Mas, antes que Hermione pudesse questionar as palavras de Melissa, Harry entrava no quarto carregando uma pequena bandeja com café e algumas frutas para Hermione e embaixo do braço o primeiro exemplar do profeta que ora enviado pelo Sr. Weasley.

O moreno estancou na porta do quarto paralisado em choque absoluto. Seus olhos amplos e a boca aberta sem emitir um único ruído que seja. Esperava encontrar Hermione ainda dormindo, mas agora via a esposa segurando sua filha mais nova nos braços quando a mesma deveria estar à milhas de distância da Grã-Bretanha.

Ele só poderia estar sonhando! Mal percebeu quando deixou a bandeja cair assustando Hermione e Melissa que voltou a abraçar a mãe com força.

-Melissa Angélica Potter o que está fazendo aqui?

Harry usou sua voz mais severa acompanhada por uma expressão de aborrecimento que teria colocado aurores experientes em pânico. Ainda tentando se recuperar do susto ele agita a varinha limpando a sujeira que causara e jogou o exemplar do Profeta sobre a cama enquanto se aproximava das duas, no entanto o olhar furioso de Hermione o fez parar no meio do caminho.

Foi nesse momento que ele viu o quanto Melissa estava diferente, soluçando compulsivamente nos braços de Hermione, os pés descalços estavam completamente sujos assim como a barra da camisola. O moreno franziu a testa em preocupação, algo estava muito errado.

-Mel, é só o papai!

Diz suavemente Hermione, sem desviar os olhar de Harry, ambos estavam preocupados e alertas com a presença da filha.

-Filha o que aconteceu?

Pergunta Harry sentando-se na cama, em frente à Hermione e Melissa, seu tom de voz era sério, mas não tão autoritário e severo como de momentos atrás.

-Não tá bravo?

Pergunta a pequena olhando para Harry com o rostinho mais vermelho ainda. O moreno sentiu o coração afundar no peito ao ver Melissa chorando assim, amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por assustá-la, mas estava tão confuso que a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente é que sua pequena fugira dos avós e chegara à eles através de Flu, como James costumava fazer quando passava as férias com os Granger's.

-É claro que não! Mas fiquei surpreso, você não deveria estar com seus avós?

Responde Harry suavemente com um sorriso fraco ao perceber a filha balançar afirmativamente o pequeno rostinho.

-Vovó mandou correr bem rápido e não olhar para trás! Ela disse para procurar um lugar seguro!

Diz Melissa se encolhendo com a lembrança. Hermione ofegou enquanto Harry ouvia a tudo impassível, estava tentando entender o que aconteceu à filha.

-Por que ela mandaria você fugir Mel?

Questiona Harry apertando os olhos por trás dos óculos redondos.

-Estava tudo queimando!

Responde a menina com um olhar assustado deixando os pais nervosos.

-O que estava queimando Mel?

Pergunta Hermione com a voz trêmula.

-A nossa casa! Tava tudo queimando!

Continua Melissa enxugando o rostinho enquanto sentia Hermione apertar os braços ao redor do corpo pequeno. Harry sentiu todos os músculos enrijecerem, um ataque à mansão na Austrália era impossível! Afinal estava sob feitiço de Fidelius. Olhou para esposa e pelo olhar atormentado da morena, soube que pensava a mesma coisa até que algo chegou à sua mente.

-Remus era o guardião do segredo... se ele sumiu junto à Hogwarts é como se o feitiço nunca tivesse existido... a mansão estaria vulnerável novamente!

Falava Harry fechando as mãos em punhos, sentindo a raiva subir à cabeça. Levantou-se sem pensar duas vezes.

-Pixxie!

Chamou furiosamente e em instantes uma elfa de grandes olhos azuis e vestido exageradamente florido (obra das exigências de Hermione) apareceu diante de seus olhos.

-Encontre o Senhor e a Senhora Granger na Austrália e nos traga notícias imediatamente!

Exige Harry antes de voltar-se para Hermione e Melissa na cama.

-Eu vou alertar Tonks! Largo Grimaldi pode não estar mais tão protegido! Não saiam daqui!

E sem esperar por uma resposta, Harry deixa o quarto.

.../...

Finalmenteeeeeeee capítulo onlineee hauhauahuauahauha! Eu sei, eu sei, demorei horrores, mas nesse fim de semana eu e meu irmão estavamos cuidando da nossa afilhadinha XD (ela colocou nosso apê de pernas pro ar, mas, valeu a pena toda a diversão/especialmente as compras *-*) hahauhauhauahuahuahua mas o capítulo estava pronto desde sexta-feira! Estou postando agora que ela tá dormindo ;D

Muhuahauhauhauahuahuah fortes emoções não é? Esse é um dos maiores capítulos que já escrevi para essa fic! XD Logan e Violet perdendo Ruby e Poodleon quase entraram numa trégua amigável! Quem será esse cara o Ares? Porque ele conhece o Poodleon e porque ele levou a Ruby para aquele lugar? Lily andando sozinha por Hogwarts em busca de Jered até encontrá-lo acorrentado na passagem do salgueiro lutador, mas será que conseguirão fugir do bruxo das trevas ou isso faz parte do plano dele? Draco recordando toda a sua história com Ginny, porque será? Porque ele diz que apesar de ser culpado ele não se arrepende de nada? E porque ele prometeu trazer as crianças para o presente deles? E só para fechar o capítulo... o que está por trás da chegada repentina de Melissa Potter, quem encontrou a casa deles na Austrália?


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby encarava Ares com uma sobrancelha levantada, de braços cruzados enquanto batia ritmicamente o pé direito no chão.

-Eu sinto muito, mas não acredito em você!

Responde calmamente a ruivinha para o garoto que aperta os olhos em sua direção, não de forma ameaçadora, mas curiosa.

-Se não confiasse em mim já teria me enfeitiçado!

Provoca Ares com um meio sorriso arrogante digno de um legítimo sonserino.

-Você acredita, só não quer arriscar!

Completa dando um passo em direção à garota que recua se afastando dele.

-Ainda não confio em você... mas tenho certeza que Poodleon não seria amigável com algum psicopata ou bruxo das trevas que persegue alunos inocentes dentro da escola!

Responde a ruivinha levando distraidamente a ponta da sua varinha aos lábios enquanto seus olhos vagavam por suas recentes lembranças.

-Então confias mais no julgamento de um... de um gato do que nas minhas palavras?

Questiona Ares sentindo-se gravemente ofendido e indignado, lançando um olhar fulminante para Poodleon que se esconde atrás de Ruby com um miado estrangulado. A grifinória volta à realidade apontando a varinha para o bruxo.

-Não assuste o pobrezinho!

Repreende a garota severamente antes de virar as costas ao bruxo e tomar Poodleon nos braços. Ares assistia a tudo estupefato, sem conseguir crer no que seus olhos mostravam tão claramente naquele momento, ela não lhe dera qualquer atenção enquanto o maldito gato estava por perto.

-Não se preocupe, ele não vai te machucar!

Sussurra para a bola de pêlos enquanto acariciava sua cabeça. O gatinho estreitou os olhos para Ares antes de ronronar agradecido pelo carinho da Weasley.

-Ruby já chega! Ele sabe que não vou machucar ninguém, eu só preciso que faça o que lhe pedi!

Esbraveja Ares tomando o braço da menina com força a brigando a soltar Podleon e o encarar.

-O que está fazendo?

Questiona Ruby tentando soltar-se do garoto, mas ele mantinha um aperto firme em seu braço forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Não temos tempo para brincadeiras, precisamos libertar a magia de Hogwarts o quanto antes!

Alerta o bruxo seriamente e os olhos azuis celestes da garota encontram os seus numa mistura intensa de desconfiança e confusão.

-Você me assusta!

Murmura a grifinória sem desviar os olhos de Ares que chegou a ofegar com a força daquele olhar. O garoto a solta quase que de imediato cambaleando para trás sentindo a cabeça doer como nunca.

-Desculpe-me! Mas, preciso que faça isso!

Responde solenemente, no entanto, sem voltar a encarar a ruivinha que assistia a tudo preocupada. Ares continuou mantendo uma distancia consideravelmente segura da grifinória e silenciosamente se aproximou dos murais em mosaico de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Levou a mão direita sobre a figura do corvo enquanto obrigava sua própria respiração a tomar um ritmo mais próximo do natural. Fechou os olhos com força reunindo forças antes de voltar-se para Ruby.

-Esse lugar guarda muito poder... se a pessoa errada chegar aqui, tudo o que aconteceu até hoje... todo o mundo que conhecemos... eu, você, seus amigos... tudo vai deixar de existir!

Revela Ares com um semblante sombrio.

-Está vendo... cada um dos pilares desta câmara pertence a um dos fundadores... eles deixaram para o castelo muito mais do que seus conhecimentos... eles deixaram o legado mais valioso do mundo mágico! Deixaram seus poderes!

Anuncia o garoto estendendo os braços num gesto vago e displicente mostrando a câmara para a grifinória enquanto falava na mesma postura de um professor de história da magia.

-A existência dessa câmara foi conservada no mais absoluto sigilo... até hoje! O poder dos fundadores é a única forma de salvar Hogwarts!

Completa Ares fervorosamente deixando Ruby seriamente inquietada.

.../...

Lily puxa o braço esquerdo de Jared sobre seu ombro direito o apoiando enquanto ele se levantava com dificuldade, a grifinória ofegava, usou três tipos de feitiços cortantes para quebrar as correntes.

No entanto nenhuma das tentativas teve êxito e as correntes só cederam após a bruxinha usar um encanto poderoso de derretimento que aprendera ao observar Harry ensinando aos jovens aurores há poucos meses atrás.

Jared por outro lado, quase teve a perna arrancada fora com as tentativas frustradas de Lily em livrá-lo das correntes, pela primeira vez em anos, ele deu graças aos céus por Lily não gostar de combates mágicos e por isso não conhecer muitos feitiços de corte.

O grifinório, apesar de finalmente livre, estava muito machucado, não só fisicamente, mas exausto mentalmente após receber as inúmeras maldições tortuosas do bruxo das trevas para despertar sua "conexão" com seu pai.

Amaldiçoou-se silenciosamente, permitira que aquele bruxo desgraçado o usasse para atrair seu pai para uma armadilha.

-Vamos logo!

Apressa Lily olhando para todos os lados temendo que o bruxo que aprisionou seu irmão mais velho retornasse. Estava aliviada por encontrar Jared, mas ainda em alerta, sabia que o garoto que levara seu irmão não estava medindo esforços para machucá-los.

-Estou tentando Lily, mas é difícil!

Reclama Jared sentindo as costelas doerem a cada respiração sua, cada terminação nervosa do seu corpo reagia dolorosamente à mínima tentativa de esforço que fazia. Mas, o grifinório manteve-se firme, apertando os dentes ele recusou-se a preocupar Lily, sua irmã já tinha enfrentado perigos demais.

Deixando seu lado protetor falar mais alto, Jared ignorou a dor e apressou os passos para a saída daquele lugar. Queria perguntar à Lily sobre James, sobre o que aconteceu, onde ela estava... mas o que realmente precisavam fazer agora é fugir do alcance do bruxo das trevas.

-Já é noite?

Questiona Jared olhando para o céu nublado, confuso, ao sair da passagem do salgueiro com Lily.

-Sim, você sumiu por horas!

Responde a grifinória levantando a varinha de James e murmurando um breve "lumus" para iluminar o caminho até o castelo.

-Onde estão os outros, você não deveria vir atrás de mim sozinha!

Diz irritado Jared recebendo um olhar cético de Lily.

-Posso muito bem cuidar de nós dois sozinha!

Rebate a grifinória com altivez.

-Poderia cair numa armadilha daquele desgraçado!

Vociferava enquanto olhava fixamente para a entrada do castelo.

-Não fui tão imprudente como você! Usei um encanto de desilusão antes de correr para o salgueiro lutador e apenas eu poderia seguir o rastro do meu patrono, foi um plano perfeito para chegar até você! Sem falhas!

Responde furiosa Lily para seu irmão mais velho.

-Há... falando a garota que usou uma vassoura como kamikaze!

Provoca Jared recebendo um olhar mortal de Lily.

-Foi um acidente!

Responde quase num murmúrio a menina.

-Se tivesse me obedecido e ficado na torre isso não estaria acontecendo! Você é teimosa demais Lily, precisa aprender a me escutar de vez em quando!

Acusa Jared diante de uma Lily estupefata. Desde quando eles mudaram de posição? Ela que deveria estar reclamando com ele e não o contrário!

-Você me deixou sem varinha!

Defende-se a grifinória indignada.

-Para seu próprio bem! As vezes são precisos pequenos sacrifícios para manter as pessoas que amamos em segurança!

Diz o grifinório severamente numa imitação perfeita de Harry.

-As vezes eu me esqueço porque queria tanto salvar você!

Diz a morena entre dentes antes de empurrar as portas de entrada do castelo e darem de cara com uma garotinha de vestes corvinais e longos cabelos loiros os encarando com uma varinha estrategicamente colocada atrás da orelha.

Os irmãos trocaram olhares céticos antes de voltarem-se para a loirinha, Lily tinha o cérebro em overdriver enquanto Jared engolia em seco tentando entender se estava delirando ou se era mesmo real. Ignorando solenemente a confusão dos dois e ostentando um um sorriso encantador a jovem corvinal diz:

-Olá!

Jared e Lily encaravam a garota estupefatos, sem conseguirem formular uma única palavra como resposta. Eles sabiam exatamente quem era a garota diante deles, sabia muito mais do que deveriam saber sobre ela e todo seu futuro. A menina, no entanto continuava com seu aspecto tranquilo e inabalável.

-Não esperava ver vocês até algum tempo em breve, mas os blubetubes de chifres prateados nunca se enganam, eles trouxeram vocês com a tempestade... então acho que existe algo muito importante para vocês dois fazerem aqui!

.../...

-ELA ESTA MENTIDO SAPHIRE!

Gritou Logan mais vermelho que seus cabelos flamejantes, o grifinório corria em direção ao salão comunal na tentativa desesperada de escapar dos feitiços que Saphire lançava para ele. A grifinória perseguia o ruivo desde o momento que o encontrou ao lado de Violet Black.

-Traidor! Estupefaça!

Gritou virando o corredor atrás dele.

-EU NÃO TRAÍ NINGUÉM!

Defende-se Logan antes de lançar um protego.

-E eu pensando que éramos feitos um para o outro!

Choramingava a garota enxugando as lágrimas histéricas e ignorando os protestos do garoto.

-Saphire nós não temos nada! Aliás, nós NUNCA tivemos nada! Quer parar com isso!

Rebate o ruivo entre dentes.

-Eu acreditei quando dizia que me amava!

Acusa a Brown aproveitando que Logan baixara a guarda.

-Expulso!

Gritou jogando Logan contra a parede com o feitiço.

-Maldição!

Vociferou o ruivo sentindo uma forte dor no estômago onde fora atingido.

-Eu nunca disse que te amava garota!

Diz furioso o Weasley, mas no estante seguinte percebeu que era a pior coisa que poderia ter dito naquele momento. Os olhos de Saphire focaram no garoto com um brilho animalesco, o semblante da menina ficou obscurecido pela ira e um sorriso macabro enfeitou os lábios da grifinória.

-VOCÊ. É. UM. HOMEM. MORTO. LOGAN. WEASLEY!

Gritava fervorosamente Saphire levantando a varinha no ar e um chicote vermelho de magia se formou a partir da ponta de sua varinha.

-Incaccerous!

Bradou alguém por trás de Saphire e imediatamente uma corda mágica a tinha amarrado dos pés à cabeça, totalmente imobilizada, a grifinória cai no chão enquanto debatia-se inutilmente como um peixe fora d'água.

-Você deveria ser menos escandalosa garota!

Reclama Violet passando por cima da grifinória e seguindo até Logan.

-Trégua cérebro de pulga!

Anuncia a sonserina estendendo a mão para Logan se levantar. O ruivo lança um olhar fulminante em sua direção antes de aceitar a mão dela. Porém, antes de se levantar, Logan a puxa para baixo a derrubando no chão e tomando sua varinha.

-HEYYYY O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO WEASLEY?

Gritava Violet furiosa.

-Me vingando de você!

Responde explosivo o grifinório girando a varinha dela nas mãos.

-Você não pode fazer isso, grifinórios tem que ser honrados, bonzinhos e fiéis!

Reclama a menina levantando-se irritadiça.

-Acabou de descrever um verdadeiro Lufa-Lufa e não o Logan! Você estuda mesmo aqui Black?

Provoca Teddy alcançando a dupla e tomando a varinha de Violet das mãos de Logan e devolvendo à sonserina. O ruivo estreitou os olhos para o monitor-chefe enquanto a sonserina mostrava a língua para ele.

-O que estão aprontando?

Pergunta Teddy severamente.

-Logan estava discutindo com a namoradinha dele!

Responde Violet inocentemente apontando para a pobre Saphire que jazia esquecida e completamente amarrada no chão.

-Meu Mérlin!

Gritou Alice Longbottom chegando ao local com Arianna Malfoy ao seu lado.

-Vocês somem das minhas vistas por cinco segundos e já estão tentando se matar!

Reclama soltando a mão de Arianna e desfazendo o feitiço sobre Saphire que finalmente conseguiu respirar, a garota estava roxa e quase desfalecida no chão frio do castelo.

-O que esta acontecendo afinal?

Questiona Victoire de braços cruzados assistindo a tudo espantada.

-Encontramos Violet e Logan no caminho para a torre grifinória, mas Saphire teve uma pequena crise de ciúmes nesse meio tempo!

Diz Alice resumindo rapidamente a situação e Teddy compreendendo tudo apenas confirma com o rosto que tinha entendido o recado.

-Entendo... fico feliz que esteja bem Alice! E você também Arianna, deixou seu irmão muito preocupado!

Avisa o monitor-chefe, deixando a sonserina vermelha de vergonha ao ter a atenção de todos voltada para ela. A pequena simplesmente respira fundo mantendo silencio na sua postura altiva de uma Malfoy ignorando os olhares dos amigos.

-Bem, queria saber se algum de vocês viu a Lily por aí! Estamos procurando essa menina há séculos!

Completa Teddy recebendo olhares preocupados de Logan, Violet e Alice.

-Mas, Jared foi atrás dela horas atrás, antes de escurecer! Ele seguiu para o salgueiro lutador a procura de Lily, James e Ruby!

Alerta a Longbottom angustiada, a esse momento seu namorado já deveria estar com os irmãos em segurança no salão comunal.

-Ele foi sozinho para o salgueiro lutador? Ele perdeu a cabeça? Tem um psicopata atrás de nós!

Pergunta Teddy incrédulo.

-Jared sabe se cuidar Teddy, mas Lily não! Nós temos que encontrá-la, ela pode estar em perigo agora!

Protesta Logan severamente.

-Já se esqueceu da Ruby?

Provoca Violet visivelmente furiosa com o Weasley, ela adorava Lily, era uma de suas raras e verdadeiras amigas dentro de Hogwarts, mas Ruby era quase como uma irmã mais nova para a sonserina que costumava defender a Weasley sempre que alguém ousava intimidá-la por seu jeito "distraído" de ser.

-O que tem a Ruby?

Pergunta Victoire preocupada com a prima.

-Ela desapareceu enquanto subíamos as escadarias!

Explica Logan entre dentes.

-E eu não me esqueci da minha irmã Black! Se as duas estão desaparecidas temos que organizar buscas entre nós! Sem falar no Poodleon, mas este eu acredito que fugiu por vontade própria!

Conclui o ruivo voltando-se em direção à sonserina que fechava as mãos em punhos pronta para pular no pescoço do grifinório.

-Aquele gato não é um medroso como você! Garoto do hippogrifo!

Rebate a sonserina pisando com força no pé do ruivo e seguindo para o lado de Teddy.

-Isso vai ter volta Black!

Sibilava o garoto olhando de soslaio para Violet.

-Primeiro temos que levar Saphire e Arianna para o salão comunal, depois dividimos nossos grupos para fazer as buscas pelo castelo!

Interfere Alice ajudando a colega grifinória a ficar de pé. Todos concordam com a Longbottom e seguem silenciosos e alertas até a torre grifinória.

.../...

Em Godric's Hollow, o sol já levantava trazendo consigo um manto azul turquesa sobre a escuridão da noite, dispersando nos céus as nuvens pesadas da tempestade do dia anterior. Na casa dos Potter's os raios de sol adentravam furtivamente entre as cortinas brancas do quarto principal, aquecendo silenciosamente aquele conturbado começo de manhã.

-Eu não quero mamãe!

Hermione tentava de tudo para fazer a pequena Melissa comer alguma coisa, a menina recusava-se a comer, e ficava o tempo todo abraçando seu coelhinho de pelúcia sentada na cama dos pais. A pequena já estava usando roupas limpas e tinha os cabelos presos em uma trança.

-Por favor, Melissa, você precisa comer qualquer coisa minha filha!

Insiste a morena sentando-se na cama com uma badeja cheia de biscoitos, torradas, leite e suco. Obrigando-se a esquecer a angustia causada pela demora de Pixxie em trazer notícias de seus pais e a ausência de Harry que fora alertar seus amigos no Largo Grimauldi. Seu foco agra chamava-se Melissa Angélica Potter.

-Mas, eu não tô com fome!

Protesta encolhendo-se na cama novamente.

-Eu também não estou meu amor, mas se nós duas comermos juntas fica mais fácil não acha?

Insiste Hermione num suspiro cansado, mudando para o lado de Melissa e puxando a menina para seu colo e a abraçando levemente. As ultimas experiências ainda estavam bastante vivas na cabecinha da sua filha, era natural que não tivesse fome ou sono agora.

-Pixxie vai trazer o vovô e a vovó?

Pergunta Melissa deitando a cabeça no ombro de Hermione enquanto brincava com a torrada na bandeja sem muito entusiasmo.

-Talvez Mel... talvez... mas, não tem que se preocupar com isso, eles provavelmente estão bem!

Diz Hermione numa tentativa de tranqüilizar a filha. Depois de pegar alguns biscoitos, e tomar todo o copo de leite, Melissa dormiu, dando à Hermione a chance de ir atrás das informações que precisava. Primeiro, a morena seguiu até a lareira entrando em contato com alguns bruxos conhecidos do ministério sobre as condições do Beco Diagonal e os últimos ataques dos comensais da morte.

-As pessoas estão aterrorizadas, ninguém ousou colocar os pés no Beco Diagonal e todos os jornais anunciam um retorno inesperado da imagem de Voldemort! A ordem é manter cada bruxo em suas casas, nenhum confronto deve ocorrer até segunda ordem!

Disse um dos assistentes do ministro.

-Muitos deles ainda circulam livremente ao redor do ministério, como se estivessem vigiando aquela estátua! Ainda estamos em guarda, mas nenhuma ordem para ataque!

Relatou um auror severamente.

-Devemos nos preparar para pior dos golpes da Grã-Bretanha mágica! Não conseguimos impedir a impressão do Profeta Diário esta madrugada... esperamos uma revolta massiva para logo!

Explica a secretária de Hermione. No mesmo instante a morena pega a cópia deixada por Harry em seu quarto e congela com a manchete de primeira página em letras garrafais:

"HOGWARTS DESAPARECE E VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM RESURGE DIANTE DO MINISTÉRIO – O maior ataque que o mundo bruxo já teve notícias, onde está o ministro da magia? Qual o paradeiro dos nossos filhos? O que Harry Potter poderá fazer para nos salvar?"

Sentindo as pernas fraquejarem, Hermione se deixa cair sobre a poltrona atrás de si cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos.

-Merlin, essa notícia vai escandalizar a todos, vai gerar as reações mais adversas na sociedade bruxa, medo, pânico, revolta, raiva, desespero... Eles estão jogando toda a responsabilidade sobre o Harry... todo o peso do mundo mágico... novamente sobre ele!

Desespera-se Hermione com os olhos percorrendo ferozmente toda a reportagem absurda do jornal mágico. Furiosa, levantou-se jogando o jornal no lixo antes de voltar à lareira tentando se comunicar com Largo Grimauldi através de flu, mas suas chamadas eram sempre interrompidas.

-Droga Harry... Tonks... preciso falar com vocês!

Pragueja seguindo até a biblioteca, escreveu uma longa carta endereçada ao jornal e enviou diretamente ao editor-chefe do Profeta exigindo (como autoridade ministerial e usando a fama como integrante do trio de ouro)que sua mensagem fosse publicada imediatamente.

Após enviar a mensagem ela recolhendo algumas cartas e documentos antes de guardá-los numa bolsa de couro aparentemente comum, mas com o interior ampliado, uma versão mais atual da sua antiga bolsa (usada durante a guerra).

Logo depois, enviou um patrono para a Toca em busca de notícias de Ginny que permanecia desacordada sob efeitos de poções sedativas, para sua sorte Draco ainda estava lá e respondeu ao seu patrono contando sobre o confronto com Adrian Dolohov e sobre a saída inesperada de Ronald Weasley atrás de seus filhos.

-Rony é mesmo cabeça dura e imprudente! Como ele pode sair por aí sem pistas, sem ter idéia de para onde ir!

Reclamava a ex-grifinória andando de um lado para o outro em frente à lareira a espera de notícias de Harry. Pixxie surgiu pouco depois... as notícias da pequena elfa não foram nada agradáveis para Hermione que agora mal segurava as lágrimas.

Para sua surpresa, Harry apareceu, saindo da sua lareira com uma expressão sombria, os cabelos fora de controle e a varinha em punho, os olhos verdes faiscando em fúria, saíra de um verdadeiro confronto no Largo Grimauldi, além da suposta "traição" de Ronald e escapar com Pansy Parkinson deixando um auror no lugar dela (disfarçado com plissuco).

Assim que Hermione o viu, correu em sua direção abraçando o marido com força. Harry apesar da raiva que sentia, envolve seus braços ao redor da cintura de Hermione apertando seu corpo contra o dela. Sentia seu mundo desabando e a morena era a única capaz de oferecer um pouco de conforto no meio do inferno onde se encontrava agora. Passaram incontáveis minutos presos nos braços um do outro, na desejando sair dali, não desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar.

Não precisavam de palavras, seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo frenético e angustiado, compartilhavam os mesmos medos e desesperos, a mesma vontade de justiça e vulnerabilidade, o mesmo desejo, o mesmo anseio de encontrarem seus filhos e finalmente estarem em paz.

-Pegue as suas coisas Mione... partimos em breve!

Anuncia Harry afastando-se relutante de sua esposa e a olhando no fundo dos olhos.

-Não podemos deixar Melissa para trás.

Interfere Hermione decidida recebendo um olhar aturdido de Harry.

-Quer levar nossa filha nessa busca? Mione é loucura!

Protesta o moreno seriamente. A ideia de sair atrás de Dumbledore com Hermione já não o agradava pelos perigos que correriam, levar sua filha mais nova nisso era inaceitável na opinião do moreno.

-Não é loucura! Não podemos nos afastar dela Harry!

Insiste Hermione fervorosamente, deixando o marido mais contrariado ainda.

-Hermione, por favor, nós dois sabemos que estaríamos colocando a vida da nossa filha em perigo!

Alerta Harry calmamente levando suas mãos aos ombros da morena numa carícia suave, tentando fazê-la mudar de ideia.

-Tenho certeza que podemos deixar a Melissa na Toca, Lucas, Louis e Dominique estão lá também! Meu amor eu imagino que não queira ficar longe de Melissa agora tanto quanto eu... mas é preciso!

Completa Harry num suspiro cansado.

-Harry eu já pesquisei todas as alternativas... A Toca está um caos não podemos deixar mais essa responsabilidade para Molly e Arthur, os meus pais... meus pais estão desaparecidos... e não quero deixar Melissa sozinha com Pixxie aqui em Godric se a qualquer momento descobrirem a localização da nossa casa!

Defende-se Hermione afastando-se de Harry e o olhando nos olhos.

-Harry... toda a comunidade bruxa teme que se demonstrar o mínimo apoio à você possam ser alvo dos comensais da morte, não podemos deixá-la aos cuidados de nenhum dos nossos amigos, isso só faria deles um novo alvo! Melissa vem com a gente não temos outra escolha!

Anuncia Hermione irredutível.

.../...

-Estamos tentando salvar Hogwarts de quem?

Questiona Ruby de braços cruzados encarando o garoto a sua frente com curiosidade.

-De um viajante do tempo!

Responde Ares evasivo deixando claro que não diria mais do que isso.

-Espera que confie cegamente em você mesmo que na responda a todas as minhas perguntas?

Pergunta Ruby levantando uma sobrancelha incrédula.

-Até o momento respondi mais de vinte perguntas suas!

Responde confuso o garoto também cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos para a ruivinha.

-Com meias-verdades!

Responde calmamente Ruby fechando os olhos e ponderando.

-Estou depositando em você a mesma medida de confiança que me oferece!

Diz o jovem Ares seriamente.

-Porque deseja tanto que eu faça isso? Porque isso é tão importante para você ajudar a mim e meus amigos se nem ao menos nos conhece?

Pergunta a grifinória numa serenidade que deixou Ares impressionado, ela definitivamente não era uma garota comum.

-Porque meu destino depende disso! O que acontecer agora vai determinar o resto da minha vida!

Responde Ares seriamente encarando a Weasley por longos minutos até que esta toma uma posição inusitada.

-Ok! Me diga o que é preciso para libertar a magia desta câmara para todo o castelo!

Anuncia a menina com empolgação brilhando em seus olhos azuis, a possibilidade de salvar seus amigos, impedir um viajante do tempo de fazer o mal e conseguir um novo amigo disposto a ajudar a deixava em êxtase.

.../...

Oieeeeeeeee \o/ finalmente de volta com mais um capítulo super onlineeeee XD hauhauhaahauhuahau pensei que minha net nunca mais voltaria _ mais finalmente meus probleminhas técnicos foram resolvidos *-*

Year... eu confesso... o capítulo é curtinho eu sei, mas com pequenos detalhes bem importantes ;D


	12. Chapter 12

Ronald Weasley vestia um pesado sobretudo de couro negro e botas de expedição, nas mãos frias tinha luvas e em seu rosto não havia sinal de cor além dos chamativos cabelos vermelhos que emolduravam a fronte severa e furiosa daquele homem. Os olhos azuis faiscavam perigosamente quando no meio da madrugada entrou naquele velho pub escondido num local mais decaído que a Travessa do Tranco.

Assim que adentrou o lugar sombrio, enfiou as mãos dentro do casaco e esquadrinhou cada centímetro do fétido bar escocês preenchido pelos bruxos mais procurados da Grã-Bretanha. Respirou fundo e continuou a se aproximar do balcão a passos determinado, ignorando todos os olhares ameaçadores lançados sobre um dos famosos membros do "Trio de Ouro".

Estreitou os olhos quando apoiou os cotovelos sobre o balcão encarando o barman robusto de aparência intimidadora. O pobre homem engoliu em seco sob o olhar de Ronald.

-O-o que... o que q-quer aqui Weasley?

Pergunta quase deixando uma caneca grande de vidro cair de suas mãos.

-Whisky de fogo!

Diz em tom soturno o ruivo sentando-se e olhando brevemente ao redor deles. Não demorou muito para o barman desconfiado lhe servir o copo quadrado com o líquido escuro. O Weasley virou todo seu conteúdo de uma única vez antes de bater o copo no balcão e puxar o barman pela gola de suas vestes quase batendo a cabeça do bruxo com força sobre o copo.

-Há quanto tempo sabia disso Crabbe? Há quanto tempo eles se encontravam aqui!

Sibilou o ruivo ferozmente, ignorando as reações dos bruxos ao seu redor enquanto interrogava o grandalhão.

-E-eu n-não Sab-sabia de na-nada! Eu ju-juro!

Insiste o ex-sonserino ofegante com os olhos amplos de pavor. Ronald Weasley era famoso por ter se tornado um dos maiores jogadores de quadribol pelo Chuddley Cannors, mesmo assim o ruivo ainda continuava a serviço secreto do ministério usando de sua fama para "rastrear e alocar" alguns alvos dos aurores.

-Vamos desgraçado eu te coloquei aqui e também posso te tirar deste lugar e nós dois sabemos bem o que vai acontecer se um certo Goyle te encontrar fora desse lixo de pub! É melhor falar enquanto ainda não perdi a paciência!

Ameaça Ronald furiosamente, seu rosto ganhando uma coloração avermelhada característica de quando estava com raiva. Percebendo isso, muitos dos bruxos que assistiam a cena levantavam-se alcançando suas varinhas sorrateiramente.

-Eu... eu só via eles conversando, mas nunca conseguia entender nada! Eles usavam algum feitiço para mascarar suas vozes!

Revela o ex-sonserino falando numa velocidade desastrada e tremendo de medo.

-Eles com certeza disseram algo a você!

Vociferou Ronald quase sufocando Crabbe.

-Não falavam comigo! Agiam como se eu fosse um maldito aborto!

Diz resfolegante Crabbe com os olhos alarmados ao perceber que muitos dos bruxos fora da lei apontavam suas varinhas na direção deles.

-Quero saber quem os liderava! Você o viu não foi?

Ameaça novamente o Weasley, mas Crabbe estava apavorado demais para responder de imediato.

-Responda!

Exige o ruivo praticamente gritando com Crabbe.

-Tinha um cara com eles! Tinha um sotaque diferente, não era britânico!

Responde desesperadamente o ex-sonserino.

-Ele queria saber se eu queria me vingar de alguém, mas eu recusei! Isso é tudo!

Conclui nervoso, suando como se estivesse com a cara numa fogueira.

-Não é o bastante!

Anuncia o ruivo, puxando sua varinha rapidamente.

-Filum Chaylis!

Ronald gira sua varinha de forma semi-circular ao redor do pub conjurando uma rede de aço que bloqueava os feitiços lançados e ao mesmo tempo prendiam os bruxos num aperto de morte.

-Sectumsempra!

Bradou um deles escapando dos fios de aço.

-Estupefaça!

Devolveu o ruivo lançando o bruxo contra as prateleiras de madeira repletas de garrafas de bebidas, estilhaços de vidro espalhavam-se por todos os lados.

-Incendius!

Gritou um deles sobre as bebidas derramadas sobre o chão que logo levantou-se em verdadeiros muros de chamas pelo bar dando a chance de muitos deles escaparem sem serem percebidos pelo ruivo.

-Aquamentti máxima!

Bradou Ronald lançando o jato de água mais impressionante que já conseguiu, tão poderoso a ponto de levar metade dos bruxos fugitivos num choque doloroso contra as paredes fétidas do pub deixando-os temporariamente desacordados.

-Você vem comigo!

Avisa Ron para um Crabbe em pânico antes de aparatar. Deixando um rastro de destruição para trás.

.../...

Lily apertava o braço de Jared com força, a respiração presa na garganta enquanto fitava os olhos azuis e sonhadores de Luna. A corvinal lhe sorria amplamente jogando o peso do seu corpo entre um pé e outro quase que como balançando ao som de uma melodia que só ela ouvia. Jared por outro lado, piscava os olhos repetidas vezes incrédulo, olhou para Luna como quem estivesse frente a frente a um dragão selvagem prestes a devorá-lo se desse o menor passo em falso.

-Os Snorckakes comeram suas línguas?

Pergunta a loirinha com um sorriso travesso deixando a dupla de grifinórios vermelhos como um par de tomates maduros. Era lendário esse jeitinho de ser de Luna Weasley... nesse momento agora... Luna Lovegood! Sabiam bem o quanto a loirinha sofrera com a solidão e as maldades de seus próprios colegas de casa. Fora apenas muito tarde que Luna descobriu seus verdadeiros amigos.

No entanto, era inegável que esta loirinha era Luna Weasley, mãe de Ruby, Logan e Lucas Wesley, casada com seu tio Ronald e editora-chefe do Pasquim que transformara numa revista especializada em criaturas mágicas e encantos mágicos lendários, apesar da certeza desses fatos, Lily ainda não entendia como, porque e quando estavam no tempo, a única coisa que sabia, era que estavam em Hogwarts.

Jared olhava ao redor do corredor com estupefação e admiração absoluta. Os archotes iluminando o caminho, retratos movendo-se e fantasmas passeando através dos muros do castelo, estava ali a pouco tempo e já sentia-se aquecido pelo ambiente tão conhecido. Puxou Lily para mais perto de si determinado a tirar suas dúvidas a limpo quando...

-Loony?

Uma voz maliciosa ecoava pelos corredores levando toda a emoção do rosto da corvinal em segundos, ela volta-se para o lado oposto aos dois apertando as sobrancelhas. Lily percebendo o perigo eminente tentou inutilmente puxar o irmão mais velho para longe de Luna, não queria que ninguém mais soubesse da inexplicável e desconexa presença deles ali, provavelmente entre o quinto ou sexto ano de seus pais em Hogwarts.

-Di-luaaaa?

Agora eram visíveis um grupo de corvinais formado por três garotos altos e duas garotas com aproximadamente quinze a dezesseis anos. Luna puxa sua varinha de trás da orelha e aponta para Lily e Jared.

-Precisam encontrar o armário de vassouras!

Diz a loirinha com um sorriso fraco mas, sincero antes de seguir sozinha para o grupo de corvinais.

-Qual dos armários de vassouras? Em Hogwarts tem montes deles!

Questiona Lily preocupada, mas Jared mal prestava atenção.

-Lembra do que o Logan falava sobre os tempos de escola da mãe dele?

Interrompe Jared com os punhos fechados com força.

-Jared, por mais que eu deseje colocar aqueles corvinais pendurados pelos pés na torre de astronomia, não podemos interferir nesse período do tempo! Se algo der errado podemos causar uma sequencia de acontecimentos capazes de interferir na existência de Logan e Ruby! Estaríamos arriscando as vidas dos nossos amigos e da história!

Repreende nervosamente a morena implorando que o irmão permanecesse com ela.

-Por favor, Jared! Já pensou que esse pode ter sido exatamente o plano do bruxo que te atacou, nos enviar no tempo para que interferíssemos na história facilitando as coisas para ele?

Insiste Lily ampliando horrorizada os olhos ao perceber que o que acabou de falar poderia facilmente ser verdade.

-Aquele bando de covardes vai machucar a mãe dos nossos melhores amigos, a sua madrinha! Vai ficar de braços cruzados Lily?

Esbraveja enraivecido Jared fazendo Lily recuar soltando-se do irmão mais velho com um olhar magoado e ao mesmo tempo culpado pesando em seu rostinho pálido.

-Não! Ok, você venceu dessa Vez Jared! Mas deixa que EU cuido disso!

Diz a menina sem encarar seu irmão e seguindo até onde Luna se encontrava.

-O que vocês fazem fora do dormitório a essa hora da noite? Isso custaria menos vinte pontos a cada um!

Diz com sua melhor imitação de voz McGonagall assustando os corvinais que afastaram-se abruptamente de Luna, largando as coisas da menina no chão.

-Maldição Granger! Pensei que só iria patrulhar os corredores do terceiro andar!

Diz Padma entre dentes estreitando os olhos para Lily que fica muda com a menção do sobrenome da sua mãe. Nesse instante agradeceu aos céus por estar escuro e poucos perceberem seus olhos verdes como os do seu pai.

-Parece que conseguiu domar essa juba que chama de cabelo Granger!

Diz, a garota de aparência conhecida, sarcasticamente para Lily que teve que apertar os dentes para não pular no pescoço dela.

-Intimidar uma colega de casa é contra todas as regras escolares! Serei obrigada a relatar tudo isso ao chefe da casa corvinal e atribuir detenção a cada um de vocês!

Completa Lily ignorando o olhar mortal que o grupo de corvinais lhe lançava e cruzando os braços sobre o peito severamente.

-Se vai nos entregar a Flitwick tem que entregar a Loony também!

Fala um dos garotos sarcasticamente deixando a grifinória possessa.

-Ela só estava fugindo de vocês! É cruel a forma como tratam uma colega de casa! Não sentem vergonha disso?

Diz a morena apertando a varinha entre os dedos com força.

-Ela é maluca!

Diz o garoto de cabelos negros.

-Não fala coisa com coisa! É a criatura mais esquisita da escola!

Anuncia uma garota que pareceu bastante familiar para Lily, porém sua raiva não permitiu que identificasse a corvinal.

-Ela devia nos agradecer por ainda poder usar o uniforme da nossa casa!

Diz ruidosamente um outro garoto de sardas e cabelos loiros. Essa foi a gota d'agua para Lily que estende bravamente a varinha em direção ao sardento.

-Se não desaparecerem agora juro em nome de Mérlin que transformo cada um de vocês num hippogrifo desmemoriado antes que possam falar "Loony" novamente! E podem apostar que depois disso não serão capazes de lembrar o próprio nome novamente!

Esbraveja Lily tão furiosamente que os garotos engoliram em seco e as meninas correm de volta a torre corvinal sem olhar para trás. Lily então finalmente sai das sombras e ajuda Luna a recolher suas coisas do chão recebendo um olhar agradecido e admirado da loira.

-WOW!

Diz Jared saindo das sombras com olhos maiores que os de um elfo doméstico. Lily conseguira uma imitação perfeita de Hermione somada à postura impecavelmente ameaçadora de Harry.

-Pára de besteira e nos ajuda aqui Jared!

Reclama Lily sentindo o rosto ficar completamente vermelho com os olhares que recebia do irmão e de sua "futura madrinha".

-Não precisa sentir vergonha, você agiu com o coração! Fez o que tinha que ser feito nada sairá errado por isso! Bem... agora temos que encontrar seu armário de vassouras!

Explica animadamente Luna.

.../...

-Entendeste tudo?

Questiona Ares agora de braços cruzados deixando o seu impressionante anel amostra enquanto olhava seriamente para a ruivinha que girava a varinha habilmente entre os dedos tentando absorver a quantidade quase insana de informações que recebera nos últimos minutos.

-Acho que sim... cada um dos lados desta câmara age em função de um elemento vital e eu preciso ativar o poder mágico de cada um dos fundadores com um impulso mágico...

Poodleon praticamente cochilava sob os pés da ruivinha, ignorando solenemente a presença de Ares que limitava-se a lançar olhares mortais para a minúscula bola de pêlos. Ruby respirou fundo mordendo o lábio inferior dando um passo a frente do garoto.

-Só teremos até a nascer do sol para libertar a magia dessa sala e quando o ultimo fio mágico dos fundadores for despertado a câmara deixará de existir... mas, que vai acontecer se eu não for capaz de abrir a câmara a tempo de sair daqui?

Questiona curiosa a ruivinha permitindo que seus olhos azuis percorressem cada um dos lados daquela suntuosa sala. Seria uma pena perder um lugar tão lindo e mágico como aquele, desejava poder mostrar à Lily e Violet, elas ficariam deslumbradas!

-Você **vai** conseguir! E da mesma forma que a trouxe aqui posso levá-la para fora da câmara... você ficará bem!

Responde evasivamente Ares levando Ruby a levantar uma sobrancelha em desconfiança.

-E você?

Questiona pela primeira vez voltando seu foco de preocupação ao garoto. Nesse instante Poodleon acorda com um miado irritadiço. Ares apenas oferece um sorriso silencioso para a ruiva antes de sair de seu caminho.

-Estamos perdendo um tempo valioso Ruby!

Alerta o bruxo. Percebendo que ele não desejava falar mais nada Ruby levantava a varinha em direção à parede corvinal com concentração em seus olhos.

-Comece devagar...

Aconselha Ares, mas a ruiva estava ansiosa demais para ouvi-lo.

-Anima Resursere Sit Autem Ire!

Bradou fervorosamente e um raio de fogo ligou sua varinha e a imagem de Rowena Ravenclaw num choque tão poderoso que toda a câmara termia ressoando magia intensa e incontrolável. O chão tremia sob seus pés, Poodleon miou exasperado escondendo-se por trás de Ares.

A ruivinha sustentou a onda de magia corajosamente, seus olhos azuis perderam toda a luz, havia apenas um espaço vazio, completamente branco, ela perdeu-se num transe fantasmagórico e gelado.

Não ouvia Ares chamando-a, não sentia mais o calos sufocante do feitiço que lançava, estava aprisionada por uma força invisível como um imã atraindo o metal e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso, até que a imagem de Rowena moveu-se rapidamente assustando a Weasley que ampliou os olhos aterrorizada antes de largar a varinha no chão.

-RUBY CUIDADO!

Gritou Ares puxando a ruiva com ele para o chão antes que o poderoso raio de fogo voltasse em proporções gigantescas sobre ela. Para sorte da grifinória Ares a manteve segura enquanto o raio atingiu em cheio a parede de Salazar Sonserina atrás deles.

A figura imponente do bruxo moveu-se bloqueando o raio de fogo, a serpente percorrendo todo o mosaico com seus olhos amarelos brilhando perigosamente em sua direção.

Por sua vez o raio atingiu o leão de Godric Grifinória que para a surpresa de Ares e Ruby, rugiu violentamente mostrando presas assassinas. A reação dos outros dois fundadores não fora das mais amigáveis, especialmente quando Helga fora despertada pelo leão furioso de Grifinória.

As colunas da câmara estremeceram quando raios de fogo, água, água e ar cruzavam as cabeças de Ares e Ruby numa batalha sem precedentes.

-Merlin o que você fez Ruby!

Esbravejou Ares rastejando até a varinha da grifinória e conjurando com dificuldade um escudo para protegê-los, sob o olhar amedrontado da menina

-Ela... ela não queria que eu fizesse isso!

Sussurra Ruby olhando para Ares com medo.

-Ela me disse... para não confiar em você!

Acusa a ruivinha levantando-se em meio aos jatos coloridos de feitiços trocados entre as imagens dos fundadores.

-É um truque! Eles querem impedi-la de fazer isso, queriam impedi-la de libertar o poder de Hogwarts!

Desespera-se Ares tentando puxar Ruby de volta ao chão, mas a grifinória resiste afastando-se dele assustada.

-Está mentindo pra mim!

Gritou furiosamente sem perceber que dois feitiços roxos passaram de raspão pelo seu pescoço agitando seus longos cabelos vermelhos.

-Ruby Weasley eu **juro** que não menti pra você!

Defende-se Ares levantando-se também e encarando a menina com determinação.

-Se vai continuar arriscando a vida da única pessoa capaz de salvar Hogwarts enttão não me importo em fazer o mesmo!

Gritou furiosamente quando inúmeros feitiços passavam a centímetros de seu rosto sombrio.

-Porque Rowena me colocaria contra você? Ela poderia simplesmente ter me impedido de continuar!

Questiona acusadoramente a ruivinha dando passos hesitantes para trás, pisando numa saliência do chão e quase caindo em direção a um feitiço amarelo ouro, escapando por pouco.

-Ruby...

Começa Ares com cautela, mas a menina recua novamente.

-Ou me fala agora a verdade ou vamos morrer nós dois aqui dentro!

Ameaça a grifinória severamente, seus olhos ganhando uma coloração vermelha enquanto suas mãos tremiam com a pressão da magia que escapava do duelo entre os fundadores

-Droga Weasley! Nenhum dos fundadores vai tolerar a minha interferência porque eu sou Ares Maximiniano Grendel!

Gritou desesperado o bruxo na tentativa de salvar Ruby da tempestade mágica dos fundadores dentro da câmara. Após a revelação do garoto a menina tinha uma mão sobre a boca e os olhos vidrados sobre ele em horror absoluto.

-Não... você não...

Murmura em choque a ruivinha.

-Satisfeita agora?

Sibilava o bruxo alcançando finalmente a grifinória e a puxando para o chão antes que uma flecha de fogo a atingisse.

-Você... você é o filho **dele**?

Continua incrédula a ruivinha.

.../...

-Hermione isso é loucura! Somos alvos de um bando de comensais da morte vamos expor a nossa filha a tudo isso!

Protestava Harry vendo sua esposa arrumar algumas roupas de Melissa junto as suas coisas na bolsa de couro.

-Ela já está exposta a todos os perigos possíveis por ser a nossa filha Harry!

Rebate rispidamente a ex-grifinória guardando a ultima peça de roupa de Melissa em sua bolsa e fechando-a.

-Isso não justifica o que está fazendo!

Acusa Harry ferozmente, somente a idéia de colocar Hermione em perigo já o enlouquecia, se levassem a filha com eles seria um desastre.

-Harry eu já disse que não vou deixar a minha filha longe dos meus olhos!

Responde Hermione com os olhos brilhando em desafio.

-Ela é **nossa** filha! E estou preocupado com a segurança dela ao contrário de você que a mantém por perto para não pensar nas crianças em Hogwarts!

Interfere Harry furioso recebendo um olhar incrédulo de Hermione. Os dois trocaram olhares fulminantes.

-Eu não deixei de pensar nos nossos filhos um único instante!

Diz Hermione em resposta completamente magoada com a acusação do marido.

-Você não tem o direito de me acusar!

Responde com a voz tremula enquanto se afastava de Harry enxugando os olhos antes que caíssem as lágrimas.

-Mione me perdoa por isso, mas todo esse inferno não está ajudando em nada! Não suporto a idéia de que algo poderia acontecer com as duas pessoas que me restam aqui e agora!

Justifica-se o moreno tirando os óculos e sentando na cama de lençóis coloridos de Melissa ao lado de Hermione segurando sua mão e entrelaçando seus dedos.

-Nada vai acontecer se ficarmos juntos Harry!

Sussurra Hermione encontrando os olhos verdes do moreno.

-Iremos só nós dois!

Insiste Harry.

-Melissa estará mais segura do nosso lado onde nós podemos protegê-la!

Defende-se Hermione severamente, ignorando a expressão incrédula de Harry e levantando-se da cama, sendo seguida de perto pelo ex-grifinório.

-Hermione nós não podemos levar a Melissa!

Esbraveja em tom definitivo agarrando o braço de Hermione com força a obrigando a voltar-se para ele.

-O que você sugere Harry? Deixar nossa filha para trás? Já nos levaram Jared, Lily e James... sem mencionar Sírius, Remus, Teddy... depois perdemos nossos melhores aurores no ataque ao Beco Diagonal... os meus pais... eu não vou deixar que nos tirem a Melissa também!

Responde secamente a morena soltando-se do marido e saindo do quarto da filha mais nova a passos furiosos. Harry ficou para trás em choque, a ultima resposta de Hermione o atingira profundo demais para ignorar.

-Potter!

Uma chamada de Flu o tirou dos seus devaneios o levando diretamente à sala onde Draco Malfoy o esperava com uma expressão sombria.

-Ronald levou Pansy e Crabbe! Parece que ele está reunindo todos os pontos soltos que levam até o novo "Voldemort"!

Anuncia o Malfoy deixando Harry em cólera.

-O que diabos ele pensa que está fazendo?

Bradou chamando a atenção de Hermione que descia a escadaria calmamente observando e escutando atentamente a conversa dos dois.

-Parece que está usando seu posto de investigador do minsitério para conseguir as próprias fontes de informações!

Explica o ex-sonserino numa raiva controlada que colocaria qualquer inimigo em desespero.

-Molly está desesperada e Arthur Weasley pediu para entregar isso à você!

Conclui o loiro enviando um pacote velho e amarrotado para Harry.

-O que é isso?

Questiona confuso e frustrado o moreno.

-Disse que são parte das pistas que a sua mulher pediu! Agora tenho que ir, boa sorte com sua busca Potter!

Despede-se o Malfoy enquanto Harry permite-se jogar no sofá atrás de si olhando distraidamente para o pacote em suas mãos. Jogou o mesmo de lado e fechou os olhos com força, apoiando s cotovelos sobe os joelhos e massageando as têmporas febrilmente na tentativa de encontrar alguma nova ligação com Jared.

Sabia que apesar das condições desesperadoras, era a única forma que poderia saber que seu filho mais velho continuava vivo. Sentiu o sangue gelar com a possibilidade de algo pior acontecer à sua família se não os alcançasse a tempo. Levantou pesadamente o rosto e seguiu para os inúmeros porta-retratos com as fotos de sua família sobre a lareira.

Havia fotos do seu tempo de Hogwarts ao lado de Rony e Hermione sorrindo amplamente diante do lago negro. Outras fotos mostravam o trio de ouro recebendo as honras por terem derrotado o senhor das trevas, ao lado de Remus, Sírius, Tonks, Dumbleodre, Fred, George, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom todos sorrindo em comemoração.

Seguidas por imagens de seu casamento com Hermione realizado nos jardins de Hogwarts no início da primavera, o moreno sorriu tomando o porta-retrato em suas mãos e acariciando o rosto iluminado de felicidade de Hermione, foi um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida. A guerra havia acabado, seus amigos estavam vivos, comemorando ao seu lado no lugar onde tinham se conhecido e vivenciado tantas emoções e desventuras, naquela mesma noite, descobriu que seria pai.

Abafou um sorriso fraco, sentiu o peito apertar quando alcançou outro porta-retrato onde estavam apenas ele e sua esposa juntos num parque trouxa, Harry sorria bobamente enquanto abraçava Hermione por trás, ela estava radiante, usava um vestido leve destacando suas curvas. Harry sorriu ao perceber que ambos tinham suas mãos orgulhosamente sobre a barriga discretamente arredondada da morena.

Lembrou-se dos dias que seguiam esse momento da gravidez de Hermione, foi o período mais feliz da sua vida com a expectativa da chegada do mais novo Potter à família e também o mais aterrorizante. No final do quarto mês de gestação Hermione insistia em continuar sua rotina de trabalho no ministério apesar da insistência do moreno em reduzir o ritmo de trabalho.

Poucas semanas depois, quando Harry fora em uma missão na fronteira de Gales (a mesma onde Draco e Ginny foram descobertos), Hermione foi atacada por Yalex que escapara de Azkaban jurando vingança aos Potter. Passara dias em St. Mungus entre a vida e a morte... os curandeiros já não expressavam quaisquer esperanças para o bebê, que dias depois descobriram ser um menino. _Jared Sírius Potter,_ como escolheu Hermione pouco antes da partida de Harry para a missão.

Lembrou dos dias aterrorizantes que passou no hospital bruxo, sem conseguir comer, dormir ou se quer falar com qualquer pessoa além de Rony e Sírius, sentia que sua própria vida ia embora aos poucos com Hermione e Jared presos naquela cama de hospital. Sentia-se culpado por não estar lá para protegê-la, para impedir que aquele monstro a tivesse ferido... seria capaz de trocar sua vida pela do seu filho e foi por isso que foi atrás de Dumbledore.

-Eu falhei em proteger vocês antes... não posso falhar novamente!

Murmura Harry fitando a próxima foto onde uma Hermione muito frágil segurava o pequeno Jared ao lado de Harry e Dumbledore.

-Não foi culpa sua...

Diz Hermione suavemente com uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry e encontrando seus olhos alarmados.

-Não quero que nada assim se repita Mione!

Confessa o ex-grifinório num sussurro.

-Não vai se repetir! Somos mais fortes quando estamos juntos, eu já disse!

Tranquiliza levando as mãos ao rosto do marido numa carícia suave antes de unir seus lábios aos dele em um beijo desesperado e cheio de amor. Abraçaram-se fortemente entregando-se aos lábios um do outro até faltar o ar.

-Temos que parar de sentir medo e começar a agir! Temos que encontrar Dumbledore!

Diz ofegante Hermione colocando a cabeça sobre o peito de Harry e fitando a mesma fotografia onde Alvo aparecia acenando sorridente ao lado deles.

.../...

-Floresta proibida logo no primeiro ano! Minha irmã merece algo melhor que isso Potter!

Acusa o loiro divertindo-se com a mortificação do grifinório.

-Eu não armei nenhum encontro romântico! Isso foi idéia dela!

Defende-se desesperadamente corado o pequeno James Potter diante do interrogatório de Alex.

-Está dizendo que a minha irmãzinha estava planejando ficar a sós com um garoto na floresta proibida?

Questiona o sonserino estreitando os olhos com um sorriso assassino.

-Hagrid ia nos mostrar um unicórnio machucado que ele tava cuidando! Não tinha nada de romântico nisso!

Justifica engolindo em seco o mais novo.

-Unicórnios? Sei... criaturas mágicas, puras, um clima quente...

Provoca Alex com um meio sorriso.

-Hey! Você só pensa bobagens! Eu só tenho onze anos!

Protesta James estupefato.

-Então admite que se tivesse mais idade não pensaria duas vezes antes de chamar a minha irmãzinha para sair?

Conclui Alex apontando a varinha para o moreno que arregalou os olhos em choque.

-Eu... eu... isso é golpe baixo Malfoy! Arianna é minha melhor amiga!

Reclama James retomando o controle da situação e estreitando os olhos por trás dos óculos quadrados.

-E até quando pretende que continue a ser assim?

Pergunta severamente Alex.

-Ela é, sempre foi e será eternamente minha melhor amiga!

Garante o grifinório seriamente apesar de confuso com as perguntas do sonserino.

-Obrigado!

Agradece o loiro desviando os olhos metálicos para a porta de entrada do salão comunal grifinório.

-Porque?

Questiona aturdido o moreno piscando incontáveis vezes os olhos sem conseguir elaborar uma pergunta com mais de uma palavra interrogativa.

-Arianna não tem muitos amigos aqui na escola! Estava preocupado com ela... não falta muito para me formar, não queria deixar minha irmãzinha sozinha aqui!

Revela Alex sem encarar James e o mais novo apenas balança positivamente a cabeça, sabendo que por trás da fachada inabalável da pequena sonserina havia uma garotinha muito insegura e sem muitos amigos.

-Ela ficou decepcionada por não entrar na Grifinória como a nossa mãe!

Comenta distraidamente o sonserino após longos minutos de silêncio.

-Foi por isso que ela queria tocar fogo no chapéu seletor depois da classificação?

Questiona James perplexo levando Alex a abafar uma gargalhada, Arianna era mais parecida com Ginny do que pensava.

-Poderia apostar sua vassoura nisso!

Responde Alex dando de ombros.

-Mas, eu pensei que a sonserina era o lugar certo pra ela!

Comenta James franzindo a testa curiosamente.

-Nem todos vêem a Sonserina como uma casa de bruxos "amigáveis", afinal os últimos bruxos das trevas saíram de lá!

Explica o Malfoy sombriamente, a fama da sua casa em Hogwarts era um grande tabu entre os bruxos, despertando desconfianças e preconceitos. Tudo complicava ainda mais pelo peso do seu sobrenome, seu avô fora um dos braços direitos do temido Voldemort. Por sorte ele tivera Jared Potter e Logan Weasley como seus melhores amigos, colocando abaixo boa parte dos comentários maldosos sobre a personalidade dos sonserinos do seu ano.

-Astúcia não é algo exclusivo dos bruxos sonserinos ou maus! Lily sempre disse que todo mundo tem um pouquinho de cada casa dentro de si e que admirava o orgulho dos sonserinos!

Diz o Potter recebendo um olhar atento do loiro.

-Lily disse isso?

Poucos minutos depois James cobria os ouvidos e revirava os olhos dramaticamente enquanto Alex insistia em falar sobre a teimosia de Lily em procurar os outros depois da experiência traumática que teve sendo arremessada contra o salgueiro lutador.

Em nome de Merlin, se alguém conhecia a teimosia daquela grifinória era James, cresceu sob os "cuidados" dela, mas, ela estava longe de ser uma bruxa indefesa.

-Lily vai ficar bem! Ela não está em cima de nenhuma vassoura, então não precisa ficar paranoico!

Acusa James irritadiço.

-Sua irmã não está preparada para enfrentar um bruxo das trevas! Ela não tem um perfil muito desenvolvido de duelo!

Defende-se Alex furiosamente.

-Você nunca viu como ela fica quando tá com raiva não é? Ela não foi escolhida monitora somente pelas notas!

Pergunta James incrédulo, a ira de Lily Potter era lendária, ninguém que enfrentara a garota ousava desafiá-la novamente, e ela fazia o oponente estremecer de terror sem usar um único feitiço ofensivo.

-É diferente!

Resmunga o sonserino cruzando os braços emburrado quando um verdadeiro escândalo se apoderou da tranqüilidade do salão comunal. A temperatura caiu consideravelmente, as parede estremeceram e o vento uivou selvagem abrindo as janelas. Saphire Brown foi a primeira a atravessar a porta com chamas de pura vingança em seus olhos vermelhos.

-Malditos sonserinos!

Gritava apontando acusadoramente para Alex que assistia a tudo estupefato.

-O que eu fiz?

Questiona de soslaio para James que apenas balança negativamente a cabeça enquanto encarava a grifinória maluca.

-Não tente defender o seu amiguinho Malfoy! Anda, confessa que ajudava Logan em seus encontros secretos com Violet!

Sibilava furiosamente a loira levando a varinha à altura da garganta do Malfoy que engoliu em seco. Mas, foi a gargalhada desenfreada de James que tirou a atenção da Brown.

-O que tem de engraçado Potter?

Pergunta ameaçadoramente ao mais novo que emudeceu em segundos não desejando ser alvo do ódio de Saphire.

-Deixa o James em paz Saphire! Em nome de Mérlin como ainda tem fôlego para isso?

Reclama Alice Longbottom revirando os olhos para a colega grifinória, há poucos instantes atrás ela reclamava de dores pelo corpo alegando estar gravemente ferida pelo ataque cruel e desleal de Violet e agora correu em direção ao salão como uma flecha.

-Todos sabiam não é mesmo? Somente eu fui enganada aqui! Eu ODEIO vocês!

Acusava Saphire numa nova onda de lágrimas correndo para o dormitório das meninas deixando os outros para trás.

-O que deu nessa garota?

Questiona Alex para a Longbottom.

-Ela cismou que Logan e Violet tem um romance secreto e se sentiu traída!

Explica impaciente a grifinória balançando negativamente a cabeça antes de puxar Arianna pela mão dentro do salão comunal. Nesse momento os olhos de James animaram-se consideravelmente e Alex, ignorando todas as dores do seu corpo ferido corre para abraçar sua irmãzinha com todas as forças.

-Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito mocinha!

Diz severamente e ao mesmo tempo aliviado o sonserino para sua irmã mais nova que apenas retribui ao abraço segurando a vontade de chorar como uma menininha assustada, não percebera o quanto sentiu a falta de Alex até agora.

-Desculpa!

Murmura contra o ombro do irmão mais velho.

-Owwwwwnn que bonitinho!

Provoca Violet com um sorriso maroto e os braços cruzados enquanto assistia ao reencontro dos irmãos Malfoy.

-Reencontros em família são tão emocionantes!

Conclui com os olhos brilhando em empolgação. Alex levanta o rosto levantando uma sobrancelha para a prima como se tentasse entender o que a sonserina acabara de aprontar dessa vez.

-O que você disse à Saphire?

Pergunta o loiro levantando-se com um pouco de dificuldade apoiando-se em Arianna e Alice. Ele conhecia bem as manias de Violet de criar problemas especialmente ligados a um certo Weasley de cabelos de fogo.

-Eu não disse nada... foi tudo culpa do Logan!

Responde inocentemente.

-Sai da minha frente Hot Pocket!

Resmunga Logan aparecendo atrás dela e a empurrando fora de seu caminho.

-Cérebro de Troll!

Devolve a sonserina entre dentes depois de tropeçar em seus próprios pés.

-Tá irritadinho por causa da namoradinha?

Provoca a menina recebendo um olhar mortal do grifinório.

-É melhor engolir o que disse lenhadora de Bonsai!

Provoca o ruivo.

-Você não reclamou quando estávamos juntinhos no escuro, cabelo de fuinha!

Responde malcriada levantando o rosto destemida e mostrando a língua para o Weasley que era muito maios alto que ela. O ruivo teve que ser impedido por James puxando seu braço e o empurrando para o sofá para não esganar a sonserina petulante.

-Além de mini-maníaca é mentirosa compulsiva!

Acusa estreitando os olhos para Violet.

-Foi você que começou me provocando hippogriffo-boy!

Diz a morena apontando a varinha para o ruivo.

-Olha quem fala, a meia-porção de garota que grudou em mim com medo de ficar sozinha na escadaria maldita!

Rebate feroz o Weasley.

-Se não fosse por mim você ainda estaria apalpando paredes e andando em círculos como uma barata tonta sua cabeça de cenoura ingrata!

Acusa a sonserina estreitando os olhos mortalmente.

-Pode acreditar que ela jogou a Saphire contra mim dizendo que tínhamos um caso?

Diz Logan para Alex completamente transtornado deixando o sonserino e o pequeno James em choque enquanto Violet sorria com superioridade para o Weasley.

-Merlin eu nem quero saber o que vai acontecer se a Lily ouvir isso!

Desespera-se o ruivo recebendo um olhar mortífero do Malfoy.

-Não é pra tanto Logan!

Responde entre dentes o loiro apertando com força a mão de Arianna que irritadiça solta-se do irmão e senta-se ao lado de James cruzando os braços com uma expressão indiferente, "garotos bobos" pensava consigo mesma.

-Ela nunca vai me dar uma chance depois disso!

Continua se lamuriando o Weasley ignorando a ira de Alex.

-Como se você tivesse alguma chance antes disso sardento!

Interrompe Violet dando de ombros.

-Quer calar a boca?

Responde o ruivo ficando vermelho de raiva.

-Juro que não entendo como raios Saphire pensou que vocês estavam apaixonados!

Questiona Victoire puxando Violet para perto da lareira longe de Logan antes que Teddy fechasse a entrada voltando-se para Alex e James que encaravam o monitor-chefe com curiosidade.

-Ela é loira! Sem ofensas Vick!

Anuncia sarcasticamente a sonserina ganhando um cutucão da parte veela, um olhar furioso de Arianna e um gemido de indignação de Alice.

-Você não cansa nunca disso?

Questiona Victoire reprovadora para a sonserina que joga-se numa poltrona e aponta a varinha para a lareira.

-Incendius!

E sentindo-se mais aquecida ela passa a ignorar os protestos dos amigos.

-Temos outro problema além de Saphire!

Anuncia o metamorfo apontando para o mapa do Maroto que pegara com Arianna a pouco tempo atrás.

-Jared, Lily e Ruby desapareceram de Hogwarts!

Anuncia Teddy seriamente.

-E não se esqueçam do meu Poodleon!

Interfere Violet cruzando os braços e desviando os olhos da lareira para Logan que trincou os dentes com força para não soltar uma resposta afiada para a sonserina. Ele tinha certeza que o pobre gato fugira de Violet. Provavelmente sobrevivesse mais tempo longe de uma dona tão maluca como ela mesmo com um bruxo assassino a solta pelo castelo.

.../...

Lily balançava negativamente a cabeça emburrada enquanto seguia Luna ao lado de um curioso e entusiasmado Jared Potter.

-Faz ideia do ano que estamos?

Questiona Jared com ansiedade passando um braço sobre o ombro de Lily para se apoiar enquanto seguiam a pequena Luna para um certo armário de vassouras.

-A julgar que a minha madrinha ainda não começou a namorar o tio Rony, acho que... estamos entre o quinto e sexto ano dos nossos pais, pouco antes da batalha no ministério que quase matou Sírius!

Sussurra Lily apenas para Jared ouvir enquanto seus olhos percorriam cada centímetro dos corredores do castelo.

-Ela parece mais nova do que eu esperava para uma menina de catorze anos...

Diz Jared olhando de relance para a corvinal que liderava o caminho antes de voltar-se para Lily estreitando os olhos.

-Também foi a época que o papai teve as visões com Volde-

-Shhhhhhhhh!

Esbravejou Lily cobrindo a boca do irmão mais velho rapidamente.

-Ficou maluco?

Vociferou a menina estreitando os olhos para Jared.

-Hey o que foi isso?

Protesta o garoto furioso.

-Não estamos em 2017! O nome **dele** "ainda" é tabu por aqui!

Relembra fervorosamente a grifinória.

-Certo! Mas eu acertei o que aconteceu nesse ano não foi?

Responde a contragosto e desviando o rosto para Luna a sua frente. Por mais que estivesse contrariado, sabia que Lily tinha razão, mas a idéia de ver seu pai quando tinha a mesma idade que ele despertava sua curiosidade.

-Sim... é verdade, talvez viemos parar nesse espaço de tempo para evitar que alguém interfira no que deve acontecer!

Pondera Lily imaginando uma interferência do bruxo que atacou Alex e Jared na vida de seus pais.

-Estamos aqui para ajudar nossos pais? Porque ele nos mandaria para ajudar nossos pais?

Pergunta Jared entendendo o que Lily imaginava agora.

-Talvez possa ter sido um acidente de percurso! Já imaginou se ele nos trouxe para cá acidentalmente? Ou pior, se nos trouxe como forma de atingir nosso pais? Será que ele fez o mesmo com os nossos amigos? Talvez seja essa a razão para Hogwarts ter ficado vazia, ele estava usando o castelo para voltar no tempo... Merlin o que vai acontecer com James se ele for sozinho para o passado? Nós podemos deixar de existir, podemos ficar presos nesse espaço de tempo até morrermos!

Desespera-se Lily enumerando as possibilidades mais desastrosas que chegavam à sua cabecinha deixando Jared assustado.

-WOW! Lily calma!

Alerta o garoto parando e segurando sua irmã pelos ombros.

-Uma coisa de cada vez ok? Ainda nem chegamos no tal armário de vassouras e você já está surtando com o que ainda não aconteceu!

Sussurrava tranqüilizando sua irmã que o fitava com os olhos ainda amplos em temor, respirando pesadamente.

-Você tem o cérebro e eu tenho a habilidade! Juntos vamos acabar com esse idiota que está ameaçando nossos pais e salvar Hogwarts! Nada pode dar errado se estivermos juntos!

Conclui o grifinório com uma segurança impressionante antes de abraçar sua irmã mais nova a deixando chorar em seu ombro.

-Você falou como Hermione!

Diz Luna sorridente surpreendendo o garoto que ficou vermelho com o comentário da loirinha. De uma forma encantadoramente distinta, Luna parecia entender e aceitar a condição deles, ela sabia mais do que demonstrava saber.

-Espero saber o que fazer assim como ela saberia!

Responde o grifinório afagando as costas de Lily enquanto dirigia um meio sorriso para Luna. Andaram mais um pouco até chegar à sala precisa.

-Este é o armário de vassouras!

Anuncia a corvinal recendo olhares incrédulos de Lily e Jared.

-Mas... mas, essa é a sala precisa Luna!

Protesta Lily completamente confusa.

-Não, esta sala está encantada para passar despercebida como um armário de vassouras! Os elfos podem ajudar com isso!

Diz com uma piscadela antes de emendar:

-Vocês devem ficar aqui até amanhã de manhã! Será dia de passeio à Hogsmead assim não arriscarão serem vistos já que a maioria dos alunos sai do castelo!

Sugere a corvinal sorridente.

-Nossa, você é realmente digna da corvinal!

Elogia Jared antes de ouvir passos pelos corredores e vozes agitadas de um conhecido trio grifinório. Os olhos do primogênito do herói do mundo bruxo fixaram-se nas sombras de Hermione, Harry e Ronald.

Lily encontrava-se estática ao seu lado, o coração batendo num ritmo frenético dentro do peito e seus olhos focados na mesma direção, mas foi uma dupla de irmãos surpresa que foram arremessados por Luna Lovegood para o "armário de vassouras" antes de bloquear a entrada da porta com seu próprio corpo.

-Olá!

Cumprimenta a corvinal chamando a atenção do trio.

-Hey Luna!

Responde Rony com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso bobo em sua direção.

-O que faz aqui tão tarde já passou do horário de recolher!

Questiona Hermione severamente enquanto arrastava os dois amigos como quem leva duas criancinhas mal criadas de volta para a torre grifinória.

-E vocês não deveriam estar na cama também?

Responde a corvinal com outra pergunta em sua voz mais sonhadora.

-Oh...bem...é que... entenda Luna nós... temos algumas coisas para resolver!

Diz sem jeito Harry trocando um rápido olhar com Hermione.

-Luna tem razão já passou da hora de voltarmos para a torre!

Repreende Hermione cruzando os braços e olhando feio para os amigos.

-Por favor, Hermione! Eu também sou monitor e dou passe livre para o Harry... e para a Luna é claro!

Protesta Rony piscando para a loirinha que não esconde o sorriso.

-Você não pode distribuir passes livres por aí! E muito menos deixar o Harry voar sozinho com sua vassoura no meio da noite! É absurdo, imprudente, irresponsável, infantil...

Desespera-se Hermione para ser interrompida por Harry a puxando pela cintura e a abraçando por trás.

-Nós já entendemos senhorita monitora! Mas, eu precisava esvaziar a mente!

Diz calmamente o grifinório de cabelos negros, mas o olhar que Hermione lhe deu dizia claramente que não acreditava em uma única palavra dele.

-Deveria reforçar seus escudos de oclumência e não andar sobre aquela coisa no meio da madrugada Harry achando que vai resolver seus problemas! Já imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido se **Ele** usasse a "ligação" de vocês enquanto está a mais de cem metros de altura?

Acusa Hermione irritadiça assustando Harry com a sua precisão exata do que realmente estava acontecendo com ele. Mais uma vez fugira do treinamento com Snape acreditando que voar livraria sua mente dos últimos ataques de Voldemort sem pensar nas conseqüências disso.

-Dá um tempo pro cara Hermione! Vamos para a torre agora!

Intervém Rony cansado das repressões da amiga.

-Nos vemos por aí Luna!

Se despede da corvinal antes de seguir ao Lado de Harry que tentava contar novamente para Hermione a ultima visão que Voldemort lhe enviou através de sua "ligação". Segundos depois, Jared e Lily dão de cara com Luna entrando na sala precisa.

-Escutaram tudo não foi?

Questiona a corvinal já prevendo a resposta. Jared engoliu em seco antes de confirmar com um gesto rápido do rosto, Lily mal conseguia lembrar de como se fazia para respirar, ouvir seus pais conversando tão displicentes, tão confortáveis como ela faria num dia qualquer com seus irmão e amigos, era chocante demais, a julgar o futuro sombrio que os esperava em tão pouco tempo.

-Então acredito que já saiba o que fazer!

Diz Luna olhando diretamente para Jared Potter.

-Agora devo ir!

Despede-se a loirinha deixando os irmãos Potter pensativos para trás.

-O que será que ela quis dizer com isso? Tudo o que ouvimos é que nosso pai não está muito bem em suas defesas de oclumência!

Questiona Lily levando uma das mãos ao queixo enquanto tentava entender a versão mais jovem da sua madrinha.

-O que eu teria haver com isso... Maldição eu esqueci da** ligação**!

Pragueja Jared batendo com força a mão contra a testa recebendo um olhar apavorado de Lily.

-Se nosso pai pode ver o que Vold-você-sabe-quem deseja então... você também! Jared é isso! Temos que evitar que ele passe a mensagem errada para o papai e...

Começa Lily com entusiasmo mas, logo é cortada pelo irmão mais velho.

-Eu não posso servir de "filtro" para os pesadelos do nosso pai Lily! E mais, ele ficaria muito desconfiado (paranóico) se **você-sabe-quem** parasse de atormentar ele assim de uma hora para outra!

Protesta o grifinório desejando uma poltrona grande e confortável para deitar-se, e logo em seguida seu desejo é atendido pela sala precisa.

-Jared Sírius Potter!

Esbraveja Lily com as mãos sobre a cintura encarando o irmão mais velho repreensivamente.

-Ah não Lily, nem vem! Eu preciso descansar agora!

Defende-se Jared encolhendo-se na poltrona resmungando algo sobre bruxos das trevas, dor de cabeça e voltas no tempo.

A grifinória no entanto ainda não estava satisfeita, respirou fundo esticando o corpo cansado e percebendo que dessa vez Jared tinha toda razão, nada poderia fazer mentalmente e fisicamente desgastada, só restava dormir antes de começar as suas pesquisas sobre o que fazer para voltar para seu tempo original, e se não houvesse jeito, teria de convencer Jared a ajudar seu pai contra o maior bruxo das trevas desde Mordred e Grindelwald.

.../...

Até que enfiiiiim mais um capítulo onlineeeeeee XD hauhauhauahuahuahua estou virando mestre em atrasos né? T_T Minha agenda tá apertada nos últimos dias, chegava em casa morta morrida de morte matada mal conseguia abrir o word e começar a escrever! (Mariana versão zumbi mode on) hauhauhauhauhauhauhauahuah

Oks... vamos deixar de brincadeiras... Começando o capítulo como prometido, finalmenteeee \o/ Rony apareceu! Super estranho, em um lugar mais estranho ainda e ainda seqüestrando Crabbe na cara de pau! O que será que ele tá aprontando?


	13. Chapter 13

Estava quente, muito abafado, escaldante. Sentia o suor escorrer do rosto, seu rosto febrilmente vermelho encontrava-se contraído numa careta de dor, os dentes cerrados firmemente enquanto espasmos bruscos agitavam seus músculos já doloridos, respirar o ar condensado era como andar sobre as chamas do inferno, queimava seus pulmões.

Nem mesmo a maldição imperdoável que recebera do bruxo que ameaçara seu pai o levara tão próximo ao limite da loucura como agora. Sentiu seus olhos revirarem contra sua vontade dolorosamente sob as pálpebras trêmulas e soltou um gemido agonizante enquanto assistia horrorizado a carnificina de centenas de trouxas.

"_É só o começo Potter"_

Murmurava a voz doentia levando a cabeça de Jared a sofrer uma dor lacerante quando um flash de luz verde atravessou seu caminho e um grito desesperado de uma criança ecoou dentro do inferno de chamas. Nesse instante o garoto levanta-se bruscamente quase derrubando Lily no chão.

-JARED!

Gritou a grifinória tirando a compressa de água que estava sobre a cabeça do seu irmão mais velho e o abraçando com força. O moreno se quer reagiu, apenas fechou os olhos respirando pesadamente enquanto as lembranças do pesadelo atormentavam sua mente. Precisava se concentrar.

-Estava preocupada, você está gritando e se debatendo há horas, quando verifiquei você estava com quase quarenta graus de febre e como não podia chamar madame Pomfrey precisei pedir ajuda para os elfos da escola, você me assustou demais Jared eu cheguei a pensar que isso ainda era efeito das maldições que recebeu e não sabia o que fazer!

Desespera-se Lily falando tudo de uma só vez agitando as mãos freneticamente numa clara evidencia de nervosismo, os olhos da grifinória estavam inchados, não dormira, o uniforme que sempre usara de forma impecável, estava todo amarrotado e os cabelos cacheados estavam uma bagunça.

-Shhhh! Está falando alto demais Lily!

Jared ainda atordoado com a declaração da sua irmã olhou em volta percebendo que não estava mais na sua poltrona, mas na cama que Lily iria dormir, ao seu lado uma mesinha repleta de vidrinhos de poções, remédios, curativos e uma bacia de água com algumas toalhas.

-Temos que voltar para o futuro!

Diz fracamente sentindo a garganta arder como se tivesse engolido um punhado de brasas.

-Sim, nós temos, mas precisamos saber com viemos parar aqui e por que!

Completa Lily seriamente com uma nota a mais de esperança na sua voz, talvez agora Jared finalmente perceba a importância de mexer com o passado e a ajude a encontrar uma saída.

-Isso já não importa! Temos que voltar agora!

Insiste o garoto grosseiramente, tentando levantar, mas sua visão deu uma volta de 360º e quase desmaiou logo em seguida sendo amparado por Lily.

-Ficou louco? Teve delírios e febre a noite inteira não está em condições de sair por aí! Ainda não amanheceu, temos algum tempo antes de começar a procurar alguma saída!

Repreende a mais nova o empurrando pelos ombros de volta à cama.

-Você não entende Lily!

Começa o garoto.

-Ninguém entenderia!

Vociferava o grifinório sem esconder a raiva que o dominava. Assustando a sua irmã mais nova.

-Jared, vamos com calma, talvez... talvez seja apenas um reflexo da sua ligação com o papai... você-sabe-quem ainda vive, logo seria natural que você sentisse os efeitos da presença sombria dele!

Sugere Lily pacientemente sentando na ponta da cama e apertando a toalhinha da compressa em suas mãos nervosamente.

-Não era um sonho!

Insiste Jared impaciente e tomando o travesseiro para colocá-lo sobre sua cabeça abafando um gemido de raiva por sua atual condição, sem forças para tirar suas dúvidas a limpo.

-Supondo que eu acreditasse nisso... de que iria adiantar sair por aí atrás de você-sabe-quem? O único capaz de vencê-lo seria nosso pai, e nesse momento ele ainda não está preparado, não poderíamos fazer nada além de arriscar nossas vidas!

Responde Lily fervorosamente antes de se levantar jogando a toalhinha com força sobre Jared que gemeu com irritação encarando a irmã mais nova incrédulo.

-Supondo que acreditaria em mim? Raios Lily depois de tudo o que aconteceu acha que eu iria mentir sobre algo sério?

Esbravejou o garoto entre dentes ignorando a dor lacerante em sua cabeça quando levantou o rosto para encará-la.

-Você precisa parar de agir como um paranoico antes de decidir se o que viu é real ou não!

Acusa Lily puxando a varinha de James e apontando para ele.

-Até lá vou garantir que se comporte! Desmaius!

Anuncia a menina com determinação e tão rapidamente que Jared mal teve tempo para protestar.

.../...

A discussão acalorada enchia o ambiente do salão comunal grifinório durante a meia noite. Alex tinha as mãos sobre a cabeça numa tentativa frustrada de se acalmar enquanto discutia com Logan sobre como ele "perdeu" Ruby e Poodleon a menos de um degrau de distância e o ruivo rebatia falando sobre Lily, o que corroía o sonserino de ciúmes.

Arianna permanecia de braços cruzados respondendo as centenas de perguntas de James com meros "sim" ou "não". Violet continuava a provocar qualquer um que tivesse ao seu alcance deixando Victoire nervosa andando de um lado para o outro de frente à lareira, Alice tentava em vão tirar Saphire do dormitório, mas a garota apenas acusava a Longbottom de estar acobertando a "pistoleira Black" e o "ruivo traidor".

-Já chega! Eu vou atrás do meu Poodleon!

Anuncia Violet cansada de ficar ali parada sem fazer nada.

-Ninguém vai sair daqui até segunda ordem!

Anuncia furioso Teddy Lupin diante de protestos e olhares estupefatos de seus colegas.

-Quem vai me impedir?

Desafia Violet ficando de pé e encarando o seu "irmão mais velho".

-Não vou te deixar sair por aí sozinha Violet!

Responde entre dentes o mais velho deixando Violet sem palavras, Teddy nunca a respondeu dessa forma.

-O Jared ainda está lá fora!

Protestava Alice indignada lançando um olhar incrédulo para o monitor-chefe enquanto descia a escadaria do dormitório feminino.

-Não temos muitas garantias disso, ele pode estar mais seguro que nós!

Responde Teddy pacientemente, desejando que Alice compreendesse suas razões eram um grupo muito grande para monitorar uns aos outros, tinham que manterem-se unidos, afastados estariam mais vulneráveis do que imaginavam.

-Não vou deixar Ruby e Lily perdidas!

Vociferava Logan levantando-se e seguindo perigosamente em direção à Teddy. Como ele poderia pensar que um Weasley deixaria seus amigos para trás? Especialmente Ruby, sua irmãzinha? Era insano imaginar que ele ficaria ali de braços cruzados sem notícias de Ruby e Lily.

-Não há como encontrá-las agora! Encare os fatos seria imprudência sair por aí procurando por duas garotas que sabemos que não se encontram mais no castelo!

Rebate o monitor-chefe impaciente.

-Será que é isso mesmo ou está com medo de ir atrás deles?

Provoca Logan estreitando os olhos para Teddy que devolveu o olhar friamente.

-Eu. Não. Sou. Um. Covarde!

Defende-se Teddy fechando as mãos em punhos e seus cabelos ganhando uma coloração forte de tons vermelhos profundos.

-Então porque insiste em ficar aqui escondido como um celho medroso dentro da toca?

Acusa Logan fora de si, ficando mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

-Talvez se você parasse de agir por impulso e usasse seu cérebro pudesse entender o que eu estou tentando fazer aqui!

Rebate Teddy furiosamente.

-Basta!

Protesta Victoire se colocando entre o primo e o namorado os afastando. Alex, percebendo o clima pesado que se instalou puxa sua varinha, mesmo que pudesse fazer pouco, ainda podia usar magia para evitar que algo pior acontecesse.

-Parem de brigar! Meus irmãos estão lá fora!

Reclama James irritado com a ordem de Teddy e o comportamento agressivo de Logan.

-Eu sei James!

Responde rapidamente esforçando-se para não ser rude demais com o garoto, não estava negando ajuda a seus amigos, mas precisava proteger a todos que estavam em seu alcance antes de partir para uma busca sem muitas chances de sucesso.

-Eles tem razão Teddy... Não podemos ficar escondidos para sempre! Se fosse o contrário eles iriam nos procurar e não teriam desistido!

Insiste Victoire perplexa, Teddy jamais abandonaria seus amigos num momento como esse.

-Não estamos desistindo deles!

Responde fervorosamente o grifinório lançando um olhar chocado para Victoire, será que ninguém aqui pensava como ele? Era mais fácil assumir que ele era um covarde e não o único responsável pela segurança de oito pessoas além dele mesmo?

-Não se importa com eles?

Questiona James Ele estava sim preocupado com Jared, eram amigos desde sempre, Lily e Ruby também eram importantes para ele, as duas viviam na sua casa andando com Violet de um lado a outro, todos eles cresceram como uma enorme família e Teddy jamais os abandonaria.

Ignorando a ira de Logan e o olhar desconfiado de Victoire, Teddy segue até James ajoelhando diante do sofá e segurando o menino pelos ombros antes de falar calmamente.

-Jared é um dos melhores duelistas que já vi em Hogwarts, onde quer que ele esteja, não precisamos temer por ele e Lily, você a conhece bem melhor do que eu, ela é esperta, a essa altura já deve ter encontrado Jared! Seus irmãos sabem se cuidar, especialmente se estiverem juntos!

Explica Teddy tranqüilizando o mais novo que balança a cabeça confirmando o que o monitor-chefe disse, não era difícil imaginar que Lily estaria repreendendo Jared agora por sua imprudência.

Ao lado do pequeno Potter, um certo sonserino não parecia muito convencido das palavras pacificadoras de Teddy, estreitou os olhos em sua direção friamente antes de cortá-lo.

-Jared é o meu melhor amigo, eu o conheço bem, se estiver pensando que aquele infeliz levou seus irmãos como reféns é capaz de fazer uma besteira! Ruby é minha prima e pode apostar que ela é de longe a pessoa mais sensível e ingênua dentro dessa escola, ela é um alvo fácil sozinha! Lily é minha... minha amiga e se estiver atrás do Jared pode acabar caindo numa armadilha perigosa, em nome de Mérlin ela nem está usando a própria varinha!

Acusava o loiro ferozmente. Não concordava com a tática passivadora e otimista de seu primo Teddy, não quando seu melhor amigo e duas garotas inocentes estavam por aí com um bruxo psicopata a solta.

-Não vou deixá-los ser um alvo fácil para o desgraçado que fez isso comigo!

Protesta Alex ficando de pé para o pânico de Arianna que levanta e segura firmemente sua mão.

-Não pode sair assim!

Repreende a loirinha preocupada sendo seguida por James.

-Nós estamos tão expostos quanto eles estariam e a julgar que já não se encontram no castelo estão em melhores condições do que nós!

Diz o monitor-chefe acidamente.

-Porque está fazendo isso Teddy?

Questiona Victoire desconfiada do namorado. Ele estava totalmente diferente do Teddy paciente e centrado que conhecia.

-Ele deve ter algum motivo!

Intervém Alice seriamente, durante toda a confusão, a Longbottom permaneceu observando de longe o comportamento de Teddy, evitando a todo custo deixá-los sair em busca dos três amigos ausentes. No início ela até desconfiou do grifinório, mas no fim deu ouvidos à razão.

Afinal Teddy Lupin estava longe de ser um covarde que abandonaria seus companheiros, especialmente em momentos críticos como este. A fama do monitor-chefe da grifinória se estendia por saber manter o controle de situações delicadas, por sua impressionante responsabilidade ao evitar o máximo de conflitos.

-Teddy porque está fazendo isso?

Questiona Victoire aflita ao lado de um Logan furioso e uma Violet estupefata.

-Basta olhar para o mapa e vão entender o que estou dizendo!

Responde severamente o metamorfo-mago apontando para o mapa do maroto em sua mão. Os olhos de todos ampliaram em choque absoluto, Violet cobriu a boca com a mão, Logan emudeceu, Victoire ficou pálida como uma folha de papel, Alice sentiu o coração parar de bater, Alex congelou apertando mais forte a mão de Arianna, que ao lado de James ainda não conseguia enxergar o que eles viam no mapa do maroto.

.../...

-Dobby!

Chamou Lily com um suspiro cansado jogando-se na poltrona. E em instantes o pequeno elfo apareceu diante de seus olhos.

-Oh, a filha do grande mestre Harry Potter chamar! Dobby sentir orgulhoso de poder ajudar filha de Harry Potter!

Cantarolou o elfo deixando Lily completamente vermelha, não gostava muito de ser exaltada por ser filha do grande herói do mundo bruxo, era bastante tímida com isso ao contrário de Jared que sempre soube lidar com toda essa atenção desde seu primeiro ao em Hogwarts.

Quando precisou cuidar de Jared ela sabia que deveria chamar pela ajuda dos elfos, mas precisava no mínimo saber o nome de um deles nessa linha do tempo. Único que fora mencionado por sua bravura e coragem foi o jovem Dobby, e saber que em breve o elfo poderia não estar vivo afligia o coração da grifinória.

Ele apareceu no meio da madrugada ajudando Lily, mas assim como seu pai e sua mãe falavam, Dobby era um elfo esperto, e questionava constantemente a garota por se parecer tanto com a "Grangy" e ter os olhos do "grande Harry Potter" o pior foi quando ele deu de cara com Jared, parecia que os olhos do elfo saltariam para fora de seu rosto com o choque.

Ela não teve outra escolha a não ser contar o que acontecera a ela e Jared, omitindo é claro o que aconteceu entre 1996 a 2017, citando apenas o que aconteceu com ela e seus amigos em Hogwarts e mais nada. Ato que foi recompensado com a lealdade e a comoção do elfo que sentiu-se lisonjeado pela confiança que Lily lhe ofereceu contando seu segredo.

-Dobby pode me chamar de Lily!

Pede a garota ainda vermelha.

-Senhorita Lily desejar mais poções para seu irmão?

Questiona Dobby com um grande sorriso.

-Não... na verdade eu queria pedir algo... duas coisas...

Começa timidamente a grifinória visivelmente cansada.

-Conseguiria algumas roupas para mim e para o Jared? Nossas vestes escolares não estão nas melhores condições!

Diz olhando de soslaio para Jared "dormindo" profundamente na sua cama.

-Dobby conseguir roupas limpas para os jovens mestres filhos de Harry Potter!

Promete o elfo antes mesmo de deixar a menina terminar de falar e desaparatou, retornando meio minuto depois com os braços lotados de roupas.

-Dobby conseguir essas roupas!

Anuncia o elfo estendendo as roupas na frente de Lily que tinha os olhos amplos de choque.

-Você... onde você conseguiu essas roupas Dobby?

Questiona a menina impressionada com a quantidade de rupas.

-Dobby pegar em Hogsmead, disse que estar na conta do senhor Potter!

Diz confiante o elfo deixando Lily pálida de pânico.

-Oh meu Merlin, o papai vai descobrir tudo quando a conta chegar!

Desespera-se a grifinória levantando de súbito e andando de um lado a outro nervosamente sendo seguida pelos olhos atentos e confusos de Dobby.

-Dobby fazer algo de errado?

Questiona o elfo preocupado chamando a atenção de Lily.

-Bem, não, você não fez, eu acho, não intencionalmente, mas não pensou que o papai vai descobrir assim que tiver que pagar essa conta? Talvez ele não tenha nem dinheiro para pagar por tudo isso agora!

Explica pacientemente Lily tranqüilizando Dobby.

-Ahh, mas Dobby pedir para colocar na conta, o dinheiro vir da conta dos Potter no banco bruxo!

Responde calmamente o elfo recebendo um olhar surpreso de Lily e logo em seguida em abraço esmagador.

-Você é o elfo mais inteligente do mundo Dobby!

Comemora Lily deixando o pobre elfo vermelho como cereja em topo de um super-sorvete.

-Agora quero pedir o segundo favor!

Diz a grifinória soltando o elfo e ficando de joelhos na altura dele.

-Quero que fique de olho no meu pai, se ele continua com os pesadelos e se algo acontecer, vá imediatamente avisar à minha mãe... Hermione ok?

Pede Lily com os olhos verdes brilhando em ansiedade, no fundo ela temia que os pesadelos de Jared fosse efeito da presença de Voldemort na mente de seu pai.

-Dobby vigiar Harry Potter a partir de agora!

Promete o elfo colocando a mão direita sobre o coração num juramento silencioso.

-Obrigada Dobby, mas tome muito cuidado, não pode ser descoberto!

Alerta Lily antes de despedir-se do elfo com um fantasma de um sorriso pairando em seus lábios.

-Ele realmente é um elfo incrível... não é justo que tenha perdido a vida nessa guerra!

Murmura Lily tristemente, pensando que essa seria apenas a primeira das conseqüências de se estar no passado.

.../...

Ruby desvencilhava-se de Ares horrorizada, rolava no chão e o acertava com chutes, socos e pontapés que deixariam Ronald orgulhoso.

-Não acredito que confiei cegamente em você!

Diz a garota antes de chutar a canela do garoto com toda a força o levando a encolher-se praguejando de dor.

-Maldita seja, Ruby! Não menti, eu _jurei_ na sua frente!

Responde feroz o garoto antes de conseguir pegar seus pulsos. Enquanto ela lidava com a batalha interior sobre acreditar ou não no garoto, uma chuva de flashes luminosos cruzava a câmara trazendo a destruição através de ondas poderosas de magia.

-Weasley pára de fazer isso ou vamos morrer antes mesmo de conversarmos sobre isso!

Repreende Ares segurando os pulsos da ruivinha e ficando por cima dela a impedindo de se mover.

-Seu mentiroso, você estava me usando o tempo todo!

Acusava a grifinória furiosamente estreitando os profundos olhos azuis em sua direção levando Ares a ofegar diante da ira que a menina lhe dirigia, ela não sabia o poder que tinha sobre ele.

-Eu. Não. Estava. Usando. Você!

Sibilava Ares entre dentes usando todas as forças para manter Ruby no chão, longe do perigo sob suas cabeças, ela não deveria se machucar sob qualquer hipótese.

-E o que estava fazendo? Foi a própria Rowena que me alertou do perigo!

Gritava a ruivinha ignorando a destruição que os cercava.

-Estava tentando salvar Hogwarts! E **eu** **já** **disse** que foi um **truque**!

Defende-se o garoto.

-Mentirosoooooo!

Gritava chutando-o entre as pernas e o tirando de cima de seu corpo. O garoto gemeu dolorosamente e Poodleon miou penalizado cobrindo os olhos com as patinhas pequenas diante daquela cena.

A ruivinha pegou de vez sua varinha e sem saber de onde saiu a idéia ficou de pé e apontou a mesma em seu pingente.

-Restituere Gobernare Potentia Máxima!

Uma luz dourada a cobriu dos pés à cabeça e explodiu numa onda de magia avassaladora, capaz de cegar quem estivesse de olhos abertos.

No instante seguinte, quatro raios poderosos escaparam das imagens dos fundadores em direção à ruiva, dissolvendo aos poucos o mosaico e libertando a magia de cada um deles em direção à grifinória.

No minuto seguinte a câmara encontrava-se completamente restaurada.

-Agora vamos esclarecer algumas coisas Grendel!

Diz a menina apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para Ares que ainda estava no chão ofegante e chocado com o que Ruby acabara de fazer.

-Nem uma micro-molécula de magia vai escapar dessa câmara enquanto não me contar **toda**a verdade!

.../...

Draco seguia com uma determinação implacável até o Beco Diagonal. Antes disso deixara a Toca e seguira com Arthur e Charlie Weasley até Largo Grimaldi que agora estava em pedaços. O casarão fora atacado instantes depois da fuga de Ronald Billius Weasley, o que não melhorava as coisas para ele, maldição de temperamento Weasley, reclamava Draco, primeiro fora Ginny a agir impulsivamente e agora Ron.

Draco praguejou mentalmente, apesar das atuais condições ainda não poderiam revelar as seus superiores que Ronald agia como espião do ministério há anos por trás da sua carreira no quadribol, e que provavelmente (poderia apostar cada um de seus valiosos galeões nisso) não era um traidor.

Com exceção de Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ginny e Tonks, ninguém mais acreditaria que o Weasley estava tentando do seu próprio jeito reunir pistas para encontrar Hogwarts e não ajudando o lado das trevas. Se ao menos Sírius e Remus estivessem fora de Hogwarts as coisas seriam mais simples de analisar, ambos estiveram por tempo o suficiente em Hogwarts para encontrar quaisquer ponto falho em sua segurança.

Draco apertou a varinha na mão direita antes de dar sinal para que alguns dos seus inomináveis o seguirem. Estava tomando todo o cuidado. Perderam um considerável número de aurores, não conseguiam manter contato com seus aliados, não sabiam em quem confiar.

Depois que todos os feitiços de Fidelius foram derrubados por terra, nem mesmo a Toca seria considerado um lugar seguro. Averiguar se o que arrancara de Adrian Dolohov era real ou não, era a mesma coisa que tentar localizar um ponto cego num buraco-negro.

O Malfoy tinha em mão um número considerável de informações, no entanto, assim como fora no interrogatório com Pansy, tudo o que falava era desconexo, como xaradas. Malditos Enigmas, pensava o loiro furioso aparatando silenciosamente sobre o terraço de um prédio de onde poderia ver a estátua de mármore que iniciara toda a confusão.

Para sua grande surpresa a bola de cristal com os brasões das quatro casas de Hogwarts reluzia e tremulava com uma coloração dourada agitando o escudo colocado pelos comensais. Aquela era a brecha que o ex-sonserino tanto esperava. Agitou a varinha no ar apontando para o globo da estátua.

-Invertere!

Gritou com toda sua energia lançando um jato de luz branco em direção ao mesmo.

.../...

Assim como Draco, Arthur Weasley encontrava-se em um estado visivelmente cruciante de preocupação, afinal, todos o seus filhos, sem exceção, estavam em campo, combatendo os mesmos inimigos de quase vinte anos atrás. Os mesmo assassinos impiedosos e cruéis.

Os confrontos tornavam-se cada vez mais violentos e progressivos, o domínio dos comensais sobre a comunidade mágica evoluía de forma impressionante, em poucas horas da madrugada, espalhando-se entre sombras e esquinas, entre amigos e conhecidos.

Ninguém poderia prever quem seria o próximo a apoiar o novo bruxo das trevas ou quem permaneceria ao lado dos "heróis de guerra" como anunciava o Profeta Diário. O patriarca dos ruivos assistia com horror seus maiores pesadelos se tornando realidade, sua família, era novamente, um dos maiores alvos.

Os seus netos desaparecidos, sua única filha desacordada numa cama após ser cruelmente atacada e torturada pela mesma mulher que agora fugia com Ronald pela Grã-Bretanha. Esse não era de longe o futuro que planejara para seus filhos, especialmente depois de enfrentarem os fardos abomináveis de uma guerra mágica contra Voldemort.

Lembrou-se do que fizera horas atrás...

_-Eu sinto muito meu caro amigo... mas, não tive escolha!_

_Murmurava com pesar o Sr. Weasley segurando um velho diário de capa marrom em suas mãos antes de colocá-lo num pacote simples._

_-Estou quebrando a minha promessa! Mas, as circunstâncias me obrigaram a isso Alvo... as coisas fugiram do nosso controle!_

_Desculpa-se levando a mão sobre o pacote antes de seguir até Draco e entregá-lo._

_-Isto deve estar nas mãos de Hermione Potter!_

_Avisa ao genro que confirma com um gesto rápido do rosto._

_-Entrarei em contato com Potter o mais breve possível!_

_Garante o Malfoy, mas antes do inominável ir, Arthur o segura pelo ombro._

_-As coisas podem não fazer muito sentido agora, mas assim que eles encontrarem-no, teremos uma chance de vencer!_

_Aconselha o patriarca deixando o loiro desconfiado, no entanto não perdeu tempo com discussões mentais onde chegava a comparar seu sogro com Luna em seus conselhos "abstratos" e seguiu para o largo Grimaldi._

_-Você está mais próximo da verdade do que imagina Draco! Espero que tome cuidado com o que vai encontrar pela frente!_

.../...

A comoção entre os jovens bruxos no salão comunal grifinório era assustadora e ao mesmo tempo inquietante. O silencio entre os mais velhos despertava a curiosidade de James e Ariana, que não alcançavam o mapa para ver o motivo de tanta discussão e permaneceram sentados no sofá assistindo a tudo.

-Vamos ficar aqui!

Anuncia Teddy quebrando o silencio e superando a tensão sufocante entre eles.

-Continuaríamos em perigo! Temos que **sair** daqui!

Rebate Alex furiosamente tomando o mapa em suas mãos enquanto procurava uma rota mais segura para escaparem. Seus pensamentos presos em James e Arianna, duas crianças sem a menor idéia de como se defender de um bruxo como aqueles.

-Estamos em um bom número num castelo vazio! Cada movimento nosso chamaria a atenção "dele", seria suicídio!

Defende-se Teddy severamente, sentindo-se frustrado. Será que seria tão difícil entender que ele já havia pensado em tudo isso antes de determinar que ficassem ali?

-Precisamos de um plano! Ou pretende ficar aqui e esperar que "ele" nos alcance?

Protesta Logan enviando um olhar perplexo ao monitor-chefe.

-Oh muito esperto Weasley! Que tipo de plano funcionaria contra "ele"? Estamos falando do possível bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos! Acha que lançar um "confundus" sobre ele vai ser o suficiente para evitar que ele chute sua bunda, pode tentar!

Responde teimosamente Violet, mantendo seu sarcasmo característico apesar do pânico que sentia por dentro. O olhar assassino que Logan lhe dirigiu poderia colocar um dragão a tremer, mas a sonserina o ignorou solenemente.

-Chega Violet!

Reclama Teddy antes de voltar-se para Logan.

-Temos Alex ferido, duas crianças sem experiência de combate, três dos nossos desaparecidos e o gato da Violet que seria o único a nos indicar o paradeiro dos outros virou fumaça! Nos separar seria loucura, fugir seria difícil e arriscado demais nessa situação já que estaríamos deixando nossos amigos para trás, e enfrentá-lo seria morte certa! Já pensei em tudo isso, não há muito para planejar!

Responde o monitor-chefe irritado segurando-se para não discutir ainda mais com seus colegas. Aprendera há muito não deixar a raiva e a pressão dos problemas o subjugarem, mas a situação agora era completamente fora dos padrões, nada o teria preparado para isso.

-Podemos evitá-lo por um tempo!

Interfere Alice seriamente, até agora estivera apenas refletindo e digerindo a notícia, o susto seguido pelo medo, agora deu lugar à determinação grifinória de proteger os seus companheiros e acabar com essa ameaça.

-Como faríamos isso?

Questiona Alex determinado a seguir em frente apesar de muito ferido. Nesse instante todos voltaram-se curiosos para a Longbottom.

-Poderíamos nos organizar esta noite, em duplas, para vigiar a entrada da torre! Estamos no sexto ano, não seria muito difícil lançar um encanto de dispersão no corredor que dá para a escadaria e reforçá-lo a cada hora da madrugada o faria forte o bastante para afastar qualquer ameaça!

Sugere calculadamente a garota deixando Logan e Teddy impressionados.

-Mas, ainda temos que pensar a possibilidade do encanto repelir Jared, Lily ou Ruby! Não poderíamos arriscar afastá-los ainda mais, seria entregá-los nas mãos "dele"!

Alerta Alex seriamente, a ideia de ver Lily frente a frente com aquele bruxo era aterradora, revoltante, inaceitável para o Malfoy.

-Para isso teríamos o mapa! Cada dupla em vigia ficaria com o mapa!

Responde Alice puxando o mapa e agitando-o no ar antes de apontar para a porta do retrato.

-Pouparíamos tempo e ajudaria a recuperar nossas forças antes de agir! É uma idéia simplesmente fantástica Alice!

Comemora Teddy com um sorriso pela primeira vez desde que soube do que acontecera ao castelo.

-Estão todos de acordo?

Pergunta Teddy e os demais confirmam com um movimento do rosto, apenas Victoire parecia absorvida demais em seus próprios pensamentos para responder qualquer coisa.

-Mas ainda temos que discutir os detalhes, precisamos de comida, uma plano para encontrar os outros, e temos que pensar nos pirralhos!

Interrompe Logan cruzando os braços e se aproximando da lareira, concordava com a idéia de Alice para mantê-los seguros, James, Arianna, Alex não estavam em condições de enfrentar mais perigos, especialmente o sonserino que quase perdeu a vida no ultimo confronto.

No entanto, o paradeiro de Ruby, Lily e Jared o atormentava demais, a idéia de deixá-los por aí expostos a "ele" era absurda demais para deixá-lo ficar de braços cruzados dentro daquela torre, precisava de um novo plano, algo mais efetivo, que não levantasse suspeitas e que o levasse diretamente ao encontro dos seus amigos perdidos.

-Se a magia do castelo realmente sumiu, poderíamos aparatar na cozinha!

Sugere James ainda estranhando o comportamento dos mais velhos, desejando saber finalmente quem seria o bruxo que eles tanto temiam.

-Boa ideia mini-Potter! Mas, você ainda não pode aparatar!

Responde Violet bagunçando os cabelos de James os deixando mais revoltos ainda.

-Poderíamos ser vistos!

Completa Alex severamente.

-Para quê serve uma capa da invisibilidade se não para isso!

Rebate Violet levantando uma sobrancelha em desafio.

-Seria arriscado demais e vocês ainda não tem licença para aparatar!

Repreende Teddy levando Violet a revirar os olhos e cruzar os braços emburrada. Alex balança negativamente a cabeça voltando-se para Alice para discutir mais detalhes do seu plano e Logan permanecia afastado imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Percebendo a chance de falar com Victoire, Teddy se aproxima da namorada que permanecera em absoluto silencio até o momento. Passando um dos braços sobre seus ombros ele a puxa para perto de si.

-Está tudo bem Vick?

Pergunta num sussurro o metamorfo-mago. Mas, a loirinha apensas balança negativamente a cabeça, se recusando a falar qualquer coisa.

-Vick não precisa ter medo, não vou deixar nada de mal te acontecer!

Promete o grifinório levantando o rosto da namorada suavemente olhando no fundo dos seus olhos, enxergando o temor e o desespero através deles.

-Isso não poderia estar acontecendo Teddy! Nunca conseguiremos escapar com vida!

Murmura Victoire com a voz tremula. Apavorada com a idéia de estar no mesmo lugar que aquele bruxo.

-Victoire você não podemos desistir agora...

Começa Teddy fervorosamente quando é interrompido por James.

-Será que alguém pode dizer o que está acontecendo?

Reclama o pequeno grifinório cansado de ser mantido no escuro quando seus irmãos estavam desaparecidos e seus amigos discutindo o tempo inteiro.

-James... não... não...

Começa Teddy sendo surpreendido pela pergunta do baixinho e soltando os braços de Victoire encarava sem graça o garoto.

-Não há nada para se preocupar!

Intervém Victoire limpando uma lágrima, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos para alcançar a altura do mais novo e estampando um sorriso doce em seu rosto ao falar com James.

-Estamos tomando medidas de segurança para proteger vocês!

Explica ternamente antes de se afastar de Teddy tomando James pela mão e puxando Arianna logo em seguida.

-Você dois devem ir para a cama! Assim que conseguirmos um pouco de comida levo para o dormitório!

Anunciava a parte veela ignorando o olhar preocupado do seu namorado, apesar de suas poucas esperanças, a Weasley não deixaria seu medo atingir os pequenos.

Enquanto Victoire levava James e Arianna para o dormitório das garotas, e que Alice e Alex ficariam com a primeira vigia da noite, Violet seguiu para perto da lareira encarando Logan.

-É a nossa chance!

Sussurra a sonserina, recebendo um olhar curioso e ao mesmo tempo irritado do ruivo.

-Chance de quê nanica?

Pergunta mal-humorado.

-Ir para a cozinha buscar comida! Temos a capa, aparatamos trazemos a primeira cesta de comida e depois fugimos para procurar por Ruby e Poodleon!

Explica sorrateiramente a sonserina se aproximando mais do Weasley que a encarava estupefato.

-Você usou a idéia do James para planejar uma fuga?

Questiona Logan piscando os olhos repetidas vezes em choque.

-Não estou na casa da astúcia por acaso cabeça de cenoura! Esse era meu plano desde o início!

Resmunga orgulhosamente Violet desviando os olhos para o fogo crepitando dentro da lareira.

-Inteligente poket-girl!

Responde o ruivo balançando a cabeça incrédulo, antes de voltar-se para seus colegas.

-Vou buscar a comida!

Anuncia, tomando a capa da invisibilidade sem deixar tempo para protestos e aparatou deixando uma Violet furiosa para trás.

-Maldito Weasley!

Vociferou a sonserina praguejando mentalmente ter confiado no ruivo.

James e Arianna continuavam preocupados com o que os mais velhos estavam planejando. A adrenalina e o medo não os deixavam dormir, James virava de um lado para outro na cama de Lily, pensando nos seus irmão e desejando seus pais ali.

Enquanto do seu lado Arianna fitava apaticamente a foto que sua prima Ruby, mantinha no criado-mudo, estava a ruivinha acompanhada de suas melhores amigas, Lily e Violet em um dos passeios à Hogsmead. A bruxinha sonserina sentiu o coração apertar, será que um dia teria fotos assim? Com muitos amigos?

Desviou rapidamente seu olhar para James, ele era seu único amigo, além de Juliet é claro! Como poderia se esquecer dela? Lembrou também que Alex ficou muito preocupado quando viu o nome de um bruxo no mapa, seria esse bruxo que aprisionou Juliet? Seria ele que deveria ir até o espelho e libertar sua amiga?

-ARIANNA!

Gritou James impaciente assustando a loirinha.

-Não precisava gritar!

Reclama a sonserina levantando-se bruscamente e ficando sentada na cama.

-Estou te chamando à meia hora!

Reclama o grifinório olhando para ela desconfiado.

-Estava dormindo!

Responde a menina revirando os olhos dramáticamente.

-Não estava não! Eu vi você olhando a foto da Ruby!

Insiste o moreno apontando para os óculos em seu rosto levando Arianna a suspirar pesadamente.

-O que você quer James?

Pergunta cruzando os braços e desviando rapidamente os olhos da foto na cômoda.

-Saber onde você estava!

Responde o obvio, era o único no salão comunal que não acreditou que Arianna fugiu por estar assustada.

-Não adianta mentir pra mim, eu sei quando você tá escondendo alguma coisa!

Completa o garoto estreitando os olhos para a sonserina a desafiando a continuar com aquela história absurda de ter fugido da Saphire Brown.

-É segredo!

Responde friamente a loirinha.

-Sem segredos! Esse era nosso acordo!

Acusa James frustrado com a sua amiga.

-Eu não posso contar!

Rebate a sonserina desviando os olhos do grifinório para a janela do quarto.

-Porque não pode?

Insiste James curioso.

-Eu pensei que poderia mas... mas agora acho que é perigoso demais!

Diz Arianna temendo encontrar o bruxo misterioso e levá-lo até Juliet.

-Se é perigoso assim temos que contar para Teddy e os outro!

Conclui James levantando-se da cama determinado a ir atrás do monitor-chefe.

-Não faça isso!

Desespera-se a loirinha quase gritando.

-Ou me conta agora ou vou atrás do Teddy!

Alerta James cruzando os braços em desafio.

-Tudo bem! Mas tem que me prometer que não vai contar a ninguém!

Concorda a sonserina antes de exigir a promessa.

-Ok! Prometo guardar seu segredo Arianna!

Garante James revirando os olhos e desenhando um X no peito selando a promessa, antes de voltar para a cama de Lily.

-Tudo começou quando entrei numa sala abandonada no terceiro andar... tinha um espelho muito estranho...

Narrava entre sussurros a menina diante de um curioso e concentrado James Potter.

Enquanto isso no quarto a lado, Saphire estava jogada em sua cama dossel coberta com puffs e babados cor de rosa, com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

-Todos eles rindo de mim pelas costas!

Murmurava desolada a grifinória. Seus olhos vermelhos e inchados depois de tanto chorar e seus longos cabelos dourados espalhavam-se displicentes sobre a cama.

-O que eu fiz de errado?

Questionava-se a Brown tirando o cabelo dos olhos e puxando um espelho da sua cômoda para olhar-se.

-Weasley gostam de loiras! Isso já devia ser o suficiente... mesmo assim ele preferiu a idiota da Violet Black.

Sussurrava a menina numa conversa com seu reflexo no espelho.

-Se ele gosta de garotas rebeldes que gostem de provocar os outros... é isso que eu vou fazer! Logan Weasley vai se arrepender de não dar uma chance ao nosso amor!

Promete a grifinória levantando-se da cama com determinação.

.../...

Harry vestia um sobretudo azul marinho sobre os jeans escuros e camisa social escura, colocou o relógio de pulso antes de voltar-se para o espelho encarando satisfeito o "disfarce" trouxa que Hermione separara para ele. Tentou ainda inutilmente domar os cabelos, mesmo aos trinta e sete anos de idade não conseguia colocá-los no lugar.

Desistindo dos cabelos virou-se em direção à escadaria da sala, apontando a varinha para as pastas e bolsas que levaria consigo e encolhê-las para colocar no bolso. A manhã apenas começava em Godric Hollow's e o casal já se preparavam para sua mais nova jornada. Sua atenção voltou-se para o topo da escadaria onde descia sua esposa.

Hermione também usava roupas ao estilo trouxa, um casaco longo sobre um vestido casual simples com sapatos de salto baixo, e uma echarpe em tons mais leves além de manter os cabelos presos num coque cuidadoso. Em seus braços, ainda sonolenta, Melissa também em roupas trouxa abraçava seu coelhinho de pelúcia com força aconchegando-se no colo da sua mãe.

-Estão prontas?

Pergunta Harry relutante em sair da cidade com sua filha mais nova.

-Sim! Tenho todas as coisas da Melissa no bolso e os documentos que precisamos estão na minha pasta de couro!

Responde Hermione mostrando a pasta sobre a mesa da sala e logo Harry já a tinha em mãos. Seguiram em silêncio até o carro de Harry, assim que colocaram a caçula na cadeirinha do banco de trás, começaram a discutir a rota que tomariam de agora em diante.

-Por onde começamos?

Questiona o moreno ajeitando os óculos sobre o rosto.

-De acordo com as ultimas correspondências, Dumbledore estaria numa cidadezinha próximo à Glasgow!

Explica Hermione analisando um mapa que encontrara na "encomenda" de Arthur Weasley.

-Não entendo porque na poderíamos simplesmente aparatar Hermione! Evitaríamos muitos transtornos assim!

Insiste o moreno dando partida e saindo do quarteirão vazio.

-Dumbledore deixou a comunidade mágica, onde ele está não seria de acesso fácil para um bruxo comum, só podemos alcançá-lo de um jeito trouxa Harry!

Repreende Hermione, logo baixando o tom de voz ao ver Melissa se agitar em seu sono.

-Mesmo assim sem usar magia vamos perder um tempo valioso para nossos filhos!

Protesta Harry apertando as mãos sobre o volante do carro.

-Não disse que deixaríamos de usar magia Harry! Mas, Glasgow é uma cidade turística, existem trouxas demais para arriscarmos apenas aparatando, precisamos do carro para não chamar atenção!

Explica pacientemente Hermione antes de saírem da cidade e estacionarem num acostamento vazio. Os três Potters deixaram o carro que foi encolhido por Hermione antes de aparatarem para Balloch (uma cidadezinha a 17km do objetivo deles) e seguirem de carro até Glasgow.

Não demorou muito e logo estavam no agitado centro de Glasgow, entre diversos museus e galerias. Hermione passara boa parte do tempo observando o mapa e lendo as cartas que Dumbledore enviara ao Sr. Weasley.

"Em minha breve estadia no Egito encontrei-me fascinado pelas pirâmides e toda a areia do deserto! No entanto é com pesar que digo que as nossas pesquisas sobre os moldes de vidro mais uma vez revelaram-se infrutíferas, meu caro amigo Arthur"

-O que Dumbledore queria com moldes de vidro?

Questiona Harry confuso antes de Hermione seguir para a próxima mensagem.

"Novamente em minhas buscas consegui encontrar algo curioso, mas realmente útil, conheci um velho joalheiro em Rosslyn, chamado Desmond Worrick, que esculpiu dois anéis de ouro, em aros perfeitos para usar em uma corrente, seria uma lástima não obtê-los! Agora só me resta encontrar um outro ourives para marcá-lo"

-Novamente, não vejo nada de útil em um molde de vidro e um joalheiro trouxa com dois anéis de ouro!

Interfere Harry impaciente, mas um rápido olhar reprovador de Hermione o fez calar-se novamente.

"Meu caro Arthur, estou de volta de uma belíssima viagem à Varsóvia, uma cidade riquíssima em sua trágica história, após alguns estudos, consegui estabelecer certas relações da segunda guerra trouxa com a segunda guerra mágica! São semelhanças impressionantes!"

-Deve haver alguma ligação, ele foi para o Egito, depois Glasgow e agora Varsóvia... o que Dumbledore estaria procurando?

Murmura Hermione curiosamente.

-Devem ser mensagens codificadas, talvez o que ele realmente queria dizer esteja nas entrelinhas!

Sugere Harry parando num sinal e virando-se para verificar se Melissa ainda estava dormindo.

-Provavelmente!

Responde Hermione antes de pegar outro recorte de pergaminho e ler.

"Mais uma vez de volta à Grã-Bretanha, encontrei velhos amigos em Edimburgo e comprei (já era tempo) exemplares de livros formidáveis sobre física quântica, esta ciência trouxa é algo realmente fascinante"

-Dessa vez é sério Hermione! Física quântica?

Protesta Harry incrédulo.

-Não consegue perceber a ligação Harry? Ele buscou um molde de vidro nas areias do Egito, voltou à Glasgow onde conseguiu dois anéis de ouro numa corrente e foi para Varsóvia onde poderiam marcá-la... agora ele visita velhos amigos e compra livros trouxa que tratam muitas vezes sobre universos paralelos!

Interrompe Hermione com os olhos concentrados sobre as mensagens anteriores.

-Ele estava procurando alguma coisa em cada um desses lugares usando "desculpas" trouxas como estudos e pesquisas sobre história! O único objeto que poderia ligar cada uma das referencias de Dumbledore é um vira-tempo!

Esclarece Hermione animadamente.

-Está dizendo que Dumbledore retornou às suas missões misteriosas sozinho e afastado do mundo mágico por um vira-tempo? Por que ele faria isso?

Questiona Harry estupefato.

-Pense bem Harry! No mundo bruxo Alvo Dumbledore é uma figura conhecida, se ele precisasse fazer algumas buscas secretas, todo seu trabalho seria comprometido no instante que o reconhecessem, andar por aí como um velho senhor trouxa aposentado seria um disfarce perfeito e levantaria pouquíssimas suspeitas!

Defende-se Hermione apontando a possibilidade fervorosamente.

-Digamos que esse seja o motivo que levou Dumbledore a sumir do mundo mágico! Por que ele iria nos fazer prometer não procurá-lo? Porque ele não nos contou sobre isso? Poderíamos ajudá-lo a encontrar um desses!

Protesta Harry enfurecido por mais uma vez Dumbledore não confiar nele seus planos.

-Talvez ele tenha as razões dele para isso e de acordo com o que eu lembro sobre os documentos do ministério vira-tempos são proibidos agora, por isso Dumbledore não queria nos envolver!

Responde Hermione seriamente ao encontrar um nome conhecido na ultima mensagem.

-Ainda não vejo sentido algum nisso!

Reclama Harry estacionando o carro próximo a um museu.

-Existem perguntas que apenas ele pode nos responder Harry... mas agora o que nos interessa é encontrar um meio de chegar à Hogwarts e libertar nossos filhos!

Conclui Hermione seriamente segurando a mão do moreno e a apertando suavemente. Harry balança negativamente a cabeça tentando manter a calma.

-Quem devemos procurar aqui?

Pergunta soltando o cinto de segurança e se preparando para pegar Melissa enquanto Hermione remexia em alguns papéis na bolsa de couro.

-Margareth Dulpin! Curadora do Museu, Dumbledore esteve com ela antes de enviar a ultima carta!

Alerta Hermione apontando para o endereço da ultima carta.

.../...

Jared finalmente recobrava a consciência, horas mais tarde. Olhou em volta para se perceber ainda na cama de Lily com cobertores e compressas sobre si, mas o cheiro de pãezinhos de queijo e suco de abóbora encheram o ar.

A janela pequena e discreta da sala precisa apontando para o amanhecer de um dia quente e ensolarado nos arredores do castelo. Respirou fundo e concentrou-se, ouvindo sua irmã conversar com alguém que não conseguia ver.

Ainda sentindo a cabeça doer freneticamente, o mais velho dos irmãos Potter levanta-se com certa dificuldade, os músculos do seu corpo protestavam a cada mínimo esforço. Mas, estava determinado a descobrir com quem Lily falava.

-Harry Potter estar na enfermaria, delirando e gritando o nome de você-sabe-quem! Grangey estar com ele e ficar muito nervosa...

Falava o elfo aflito para uma Lily angustiada.

-Obrigada Dobby... por favor fique de lho e traga boas noticias assim que possível!

Pede Lily antes de despedir-se do elfo.

-O que aconteceu com o nosso pai?

Questiona Jared assustando Lily que quase tem um enfarte do coração.

-Jared! Quase me matou de susto!

Reclama Lily colocando as mãos na cintura irritadiça.

-O nosso pai está bem?

Volta a perguntar o grifinório ignorando os protestos de sua irmã.

-Primeiro você precisa comer alguma coisa e mudar suas roupas Jared!

Alerta Lily cruzando os braços severamente.

-Lily...

Insiste o grifinório, para logo ser interrompido por sua irmã.

-Vou te contar tudo assim que fizer o que te pedi!

Promete olhando nos olhos dele. Alguns minutos mais tarde ambos encontravam-se numa profunda discussão.

-Não podemos interferir!

Gritou com determinação a monitora.

-Está claro que foi uma armadilha Lily! Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo!

Respondia furiosamente o garoto ficando de pé e batendo as mãos em punho sobre a mesa do café da manhã.

-Não poderíamos arriscar, você não está em condições de fazer alguma coisa! Podemos contribuir de longe, mas não podemos evitar que você-sabe-quem continue fazendo o mal por aí!

Esbraveja Lily ficando vermelha de raiva.

-Ele não estava fazendo o mal por aí, ele estava matando nosso pai! Isso é diferente!

Protesta Jared furiosamente.

-Pode ter sido uma armadilha dele!

Rebate a grifinória sombriamente.

-Eu tenho certeza do que vi! Se não acredita em mim o problema é todo seu!

Rebate o mais velho surpreendendo a garota ao tirar duas varinhas do bolso e jogando a sua no chão com força.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Questiona Lily em choque.

-Immunitatte!

Anuncia o garoto apontando a varinha sobre si mesmo e recuperando-se instantaneamente.

-Jared pára! Esse feitiço só vai durar algumas horas e vai acabar destruindo seu corpo!

Desespera-se Lily.

-Você fica!

Rosnou o Potter apontando para a varinha dela sobre o chão.

-Não mesmo! Não vou te deixar fazer uma loucura e comprometer todo o futuro!

A grifinória supera o choque e se coloca entre o irmão mais velho e a porta de saída da sala precisa.

-Lily ELE vai matar nosso pai! E vai fazer isso assim que levarem ele para Snt. Mungus!

Sibilou Jared seguindo para a enfermaria ignorando todos os avisos de Lily.

.../...

WOW demoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiii mas, estou de volta \o/ hauhauhauhauahuahuahauhauah sim, este capítulo está maiorzinho para compensar os dias de atraso! Sorry gente T_T odeio demorar com meus prazos, mas estou realmente com o tempo contadinho esses dias! =(

Mas, vamos falar de coisas boas *-* finalmente estamos avançando com a fic! (Sim a gente, essa fic tem tanto de mim quanto de vocês, queridos leitores que estão sempre me dando novas idéias para o rumo da minha história)! Quase trinta páginas de capítulo XD estou quebrando meus próprios recordes!


	14. Chapter 14

-Tá brincando não é?

Questiona James balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Acha que eu teria inventado tudo isso?

Rebate Arianna sentindo-se ofendida e cruzando os braços ao receber um olhar cético do seu amigo.

-Não é mentira James!

Defende-se a sonserina lançando um olhar irritado ao grifinório.

-Tem certeza que não era um desses quadros esquecidos do castelo que estava brincando com você?

Pergunta James coçando o queixo e estreitando os olhos por trás dos óculos.

-Era um espelho eu tenho certeza!

Esbraveja a loirinha ficando vermelha tamanha a raiva (herança Weasley), odiava quando duvidavam dela.

-Isso não melhora as coisas! Só um maluco vê coisas num espelho!

Garante James fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços como se desse um veredicto final.

-O que está insinuando James Potter?

Questiona ameaçadoramente a loirinha fechando as pequenas mãos em punhos.

-Você provavelmente bateu a cabeça em algum lugar e depois começou a ter essas alucinações!

Insiste James ainda cético deixando o queixo de Arianna Malfoy no chão tamanho estarrecimento.

-Está me desafiando a provar o contrário?

Pergunta furiosa a menina estreitando os olhos em sua direção e em seguida joga longe os cobertores ficando de pé e pegando sua varinha no impulso.

-Não!

Responde de imediato o garoto antes de revirar os olhos num suspiro cansado.

-Mas, acho que alguém pode estar brincando com você e te colocando em perigo!

Defende-se James dessa vez seriamente, depois da conversa que teve com Alex, prometeu a si mesmo prestar mais atenção com o que acontecia à sua amiga.

-Juliet não me faria mal!

Protesta a sonserina ferozmente.

-Você nem sabe se ela é real!

Reclama James indignado.

-Ela é de verdade!

Insiste a sonserina aumentando o tom de voz.

-Não acha estranho ela te pedir algo perigoso? Amigos se protegem e não colocam os outros em perigo!

Protestava James furiosamente, seus instintos dizendo que sua melhor amiga estava em perigo e a razão o pressionando a quebrar sua promessa e contar aos outros o que acabara de ouvir.

-Não é porque sou sonserina que não posso fazer meus próprios amigos! Ela confiou em mim diferente de você!

Acusa a loirinha magoada com o grifinório.

-Juliet nem é seu nome de verdade, como pode dizer que ela é sua amiga?

Rebate o moreno também ficando de pé e encarando a loirinha frente a frente.

-Ela foi aprisionada por esse bruxo que está assustando os outros! Ela mal pode falar muitas coisas James... ela ficou sozinha por muito tempo e eu sei o que é isso!

Desabafa a sonserina sentindo os olhos umedecerem com a recordação dos primeiros dias na sonserina sem amigos por perto.

-Você não está sozinha! Tem o Alex, a Violet, Lily, Ruby, Teddy... todos se importam muito com você e "eu" sou seu amigo!

Defende-se James em choque com as palavras da amiga.

-Você está na grifinória! Tem montes de amigos!

Acusa a sonserina sentindo o coraçãozinho ficar pesado.

-Mas, você sempre foi minha melhor amiga!

Protesta o moreno agora confuso.

-Mas estamos em casas diferentes!

Insiste a menina respirando pesado e esforçando-se para segurar o choro.

-Isso não é nada!

Rebate o grifinório.

-Somos oponentes de casa!

Responde Arianna apertando a varinha com força em sua mão.

-Isso é bobagem Arianna!

Insiste James agora mais confuso ainda.

-Se não pode confiar em mim e ajudar a Juliet então não é mais meu amigo!

Gritou furiosamente a sonserina em resposta dando as costas para James e voltando para a cama. O Potter ficou parado no mesmo lugar onde Arianna o deixara, estupefato, sem saber o que dizer, atordoado com a velocidade que a sua melhor amiga tomou para se desfazer da sua amizade por uma imagem idiota no espelho.

James balançou negativamente a cabeça e com raiva voltou para sua cama sem nada dizer, puxou o cobertor sobre si e deu as costas à Arianna, se ela queria assim tudo bem! Ele não iria se preocupar com alguém que não quer ser sua amiga! Repetia isso mentalmente, mesmo sentindo o coração apertado dentro do peito.

Na cama de Ruby, Arianna abraçava o travesseiro com força e mordia o lábio inferior reprimindo os soluços. Acabara de perder seu melhor amigo para proteger Juliet, seu coraçãozinho estava em pedaços, mas sabia que certos sacrifícios seriam necessários, não poderia abandonar uma amiga que precisava dela.

.../...

A melodia bucólica de uma velha caixinha de música ressoava no interior daquela velha câmara empoeirada enquanto o som de passos abafados e relutantes alcançavam o manto que cobria o espelho. Num único puxão o estranho revelou o semblante sorridente da menina.

-Sabia que viria!

Comemora Juliet com seus olhos costumeiramente tristes brilhando em fascínio.

-Nunca abandonaria você, sabe disso!

Diz o estranho docemente, apesar de por dentro se sentir ofendido.

-Todos os dias ouvia a minha caixinha de música quando sentia sua falta... agora ela só toca quando você vem aqui!

Revela nostalgicamente a loirinha com um sorriso fraco desviando os olhos atentos para a pequenina caixa redonda de prata espelhada que espalhava a melodia pelo ar.

-Sinto muito! Estive ausente por muito tempo, espero não demorar tanto da próxima vez!

Desculpa-se o estranho com pesar antes de permitir-se sentar no chão empoeirado a fitá-la.

-Está tudo bem!

Garante Juliet com um semblante suavemente triste.

-Eu nunca me esqueceria de você! Eu juro!

Defende-se o estranho e Juliet apenas assente com o rosto.

-A minha magia está enfraquecendo... e logo você sairá de Hogwarts... Não lembrará mais de mim!

Revela tristemente a loirinha com um suspiro pesado.

-Isso não pode acontecer!

Protesta ferozmente o estranho levantando-se.

-Já estou presa aqui por tempo demais... só espero que consiga seguir em frente!

Pede humildemente Juliet juntando as mãos sem coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos, deixando o estranho angustiado.

-Vamos conseguir passar por isso juntos! Eu tenho certeza... "ele" me deu mais algumas missões e garantiu que depois tudo vai voltar ao normal!

Insiste o bruxo esperançosamente ao que Juliet apenas balança o rosto negativamente.

-Não há nada que possa ser feito! Eu ficarei aqui e você deve seguir com seu destino!

Fala solenemente a loirinha.

-Não posso seguir em frente depois do que fiz a você!

Responde o bruxo amargurado.

-Você merece mais do que qualquer um se ver livre dos fantasmas do passado!

Protesta docemente Juliet levando-o a levantar o rosto e encará-la.

-Nunca vou me perdoar! Você não merecia passar por isso!

Confessa o estranho e Juliet leva uma das mãos à margem do espelho, onde o bruxo corresponde colocando a sua. Quase poderiam sentir a presença um do outro nesse toque.

-Seremos eternamente amigos, e carregar a lembrança dessa amizade comigo será o suficiente para enfrentar qualquer destino deste lado do espelho!

Anuncia ternamente Juliet quando finalmente a melodia da caixinha de música finalizava ganhando tons mais baixo e lentos.

-Nosso tempo está acabando! Devo ir!

Despede-se o estranho cobrindo o espelho com o manto sujo e empoeirado. Assim que deixou a sala, mal percebeu as palavras de Juliet...

-Logo estaremos juntos de novo! Falta pouco meu querido amigo!

Sussurrava a menina antes de fechar os olhos e esperar... era a única coisa que poderia fazer agora.

.../...

Nunca em toda sua vida conhecera uma bruxa capaz de dominá-lo com tamanha facilidade, bastava um olhar para derrubá-lo ao chão. Ela era doce e suave como a melodiosa canção das ninfas, o sorriso roubava a luz do sol, os olhos eram como safiras plácidas e preciosas.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo encontrara nela uma personalidade firme e imprevisível como uma tempestade em alto mar, engolindo-o em ondas violentas e poderosas. Era rara, única, diferente de qualquer outra criatura. Ela era capaz de enxergar através dele, através do tempo. Esperara tanto por ela que agora que a tinha diante de si... ela o odiava!

Balançou negativamente a cabeça quando a viu reunir com perfeição todo o poder dos fundadores em seu colar. Seu destino estava selado, era ela contra ele!

-O que raios queres saber?

Questiona Ares olhando de soslaio para ela, levantando-se com dificuldade e colocando-se estrategicamente longe de Ruby, não arriscando ficar ao alcance de seus dolorosos chutes mortais.

-Tudo!

Responde com determinação a ruivinha ainda apontando a varinha para a cabeça do Grendel. Que respirava fundo retomando a postura inabalável que tanto intrigava a ruivinha.

-Já não lhe contei tudo o que sabia?

Questiona impaciente cruzando os braços com altivez deixando o valioso anel à vista.

-Estou falando de você!

Irrita-se a ruivinha com a tentativa dele em desviar sua resposta.

-É uma história muito longa Ruby! Eu não sei exatamente por onde começar e não temos tempo a perder!

Explica-se Ares com o máximo de paciência que conseguia reunir no momento. Estavam perdendo um tempo precioso demais com a sua história de vida. Ele tinha certeza que depois de saber tudo perderia completamente a confiança da grifinória.

-Comece logo a falar!

Exige a ruivinha estreitando os olhos azuis furiosamente em sua direção e novamente, Ares recua com o impacto do olhar da Weasley sobre si. Não teria mais volta, a chance de salvar Hogwarts escapava desastrosamente de suas mãos.

-Mantenha a calma!

Alerta Ares percebendo as paredes da câmara estremeceram em correspondência à raiva da grifinória. Não era um bom sinal! Algo estava ameaçando as defesas do castelo e a magia dos fundadores estava despertando dentro daquele minúsculo e frágil pingente.

-Então comece logo!

Gritava a grifinória sentindo uma onda de magia escapar do pingente a envolvendo numa áurea esmeralda, Ares ofegou, o espírito sonserino estava dominando a ruivinha através de sua raiva, ele podia enxergar claramente isso através da mudança brusca do comportamento de Ruby.

-Manter esse poder todo bloqueado em seu colar pode destruí-la Ruby! Precisa devolvê-lo imediatamente ao castelo!

Preocupa-se Ares tentando se aproximar da grifinória que levanta ainda mais a varinha o obrigando a parar.

-Se estivesse tão preocupado comigo já teria me contado tudo!

Acusa Ruby sombriamente levando Ares a encará-la severamente, Ruby estava se deixando dominar pelo poder de Salazar rápido demais, não podia culpá-la, a menina passou o dia inteiro de um lado a outro do castelo ajudando seus amigos e usando magias a níveis muito superiores a sua capacidade.

Precisava pensar rápido e agir mais rápido ainda, Ruby não suportaria manter a magia dos fundadores sozinha, ninguém conseguiria! Lançou um olhar alarmado para o pequeno Poodleon, sabia que não havia muitas escolhas.

Ou contaria tudo agora, ou a tiraria do controle à força. Sabia exatamente o que fazer agora, balançou negativamente a cabeça para a bola de pelos antes de voltar-se para a grifinória seriamente.

-Você vai me odiar por isso Ruby!

Avisa Ares num tom de voz ameaçador antes de levantar a mão esquerda jogando para longe a varinha da ruivinha e avançar o espaço que os separava numa velocidade assustadora, surpreendendo a grifinória que apenas assistia a tudo hipnotizada.

Suas respirações cruzaram-se brevemente. Ele podia sentir o coração de Ruby bater furiosamente dentro do peito e como se fosse natural, ele enlaçou a cintura da garota a trazendo para si. Sentia seu calor, seu perfume... estava enlouquecendo.

O silêncio reinou soberano, Ares se permitiu admirar os olhos azuis mais impressionantes que já encontrara em sua vida e só retomou os sentidos quando a ouviu suspirar presa em seus braços, sem conter-se mais ele arrebatou a distancia entre seus lábios num beijo ardente.

.../...

Lily corria alarmada atrás do seu irmão mais velho, praguejando mentalmente a teimosia de Jared.

-Bastou um par de pesadelos e agora ele está decidido a mandar o futuro para o espaço!

Merlin sabia o que poderia acontecer, seus pais poderiam nunca ter se casado, pessoas inocentes poderiam morrer nessa linha do tempo, seus amigos poderiam deixar de existir no futuro...

-Teddy, Violet, Alex, Logan e o próprio Jared... poderiam nunca terem nascido!

Prendeu a respiração assombrada. Isso era inaceitável, imprevisível, impensável e ela não podia deixar seu irmão cometer essa loucura ou não se chamava Lily Jane Potter!

E com seus pensamentos à mil por hora focando em todas as consequências possíveis de um encontro repentino entre seus pais vinte e um anos no passado com seus filhos adolescentes acabou parando nas masmorras sonserinas.

A grifinória parou abruptamente de andar olhando em volta alarmada! Conhecia Hogwarts bem demais para trocar o caminho da enfermaria com as masmorras do castelo.

-Como vim parar aqui? Tinha certeza de estar atrás de Jared seguindo pelo caminho cert... Droga! Jared lançou-me um "confundus"!

Vociferou a morena indignada, agitando rapidamente sua varinha no ar e cancelando os efeitos do feitiço.

-Eu juro em nome dos fundadores que vou te colocar na linha Jared Sírius Potter!

Prometia furiosamente a grifinória correndo de volta ao seu destino original, mas no meio do caminho esbarrou em alguém caindo de bumbum no chão.

-Não olha por onde anda Granger? É uma vergonha ver uma aluna "exemplar" não se sustentar em seus próprios pés!

Sibilou com desdém... para o desespero da menina... nada mais nada menos que o professor de poções mais odiado do seu tempo...Severo Snape.

-Doce Mérlin!

Murmura Lily mortificada. Oh sim! Definitivamente ela iria matar Jared Potter (da forma mais lenta e dolorosamente possível) porém, não contava que o mestre de poções estivesse atento à sua voz. Estreitando os olhos em direção à grifinória ele retornou a questioná-la.

-O que faz aqui Granger?

Dessa vez Lily sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer de medo. Engoliu em seco levantando com as pernas ligeiramente trêmulas, já ouvira muitos falarem sobre Severus Snape, já lera livros sobre ele e conversara com seu próprio pai...

Mas, estar diante dessa imponente e assustadora figura a deixava apavorada. Ele era um dos mocinhos! Gritava uma voz no fundo da sua mente. No entanto, havia um longo e tortuoso caminho até ele se revelar herói.

-Responda-me Granger!

Exige o professor colocando a mão no bolso de sua capa nega alcançando a varinha para o desespero da grifinória que levanta as duas mãos em pânico.

-Não faça nada professor!

Fala de uma vez a morena encarando Snape com seus profundos olhos verdes. A reação do professor não poderia ser mais assustadora, ele simplesmente empalideceu diante dos olhos de Lily.

-V-você não é Hermione Granger!

Sibilou mortalmente o mestre de poções puxando sua varinha e apontando para o rosto da garota, que instintivamente desviou os olhos do professor e recuou um passo para trás.

-Não... eu não sou Hermione Granger!

Repete nervosamente a menina rezando para que ele não usasse suas monstruosas habilidades em legilimencia ou estaria perdida. O que poderia dar mais errado que isso agora?

-Quem é você garota? Tenho certeza de nunca tê-la visto em Hogwarts!

Ameaça Snape agitando brevemente a varinha deixando Lily desesperada.

-Jane! Meu nome é Jane P-Parker!

Inventa a grifinória levando as duas mãos ao rosto tentando desesperadamente esconder-se dos olhos do professor, se ele queria uma informação verdadeira, ela lhe daria apenas seu nome do meio, mais nada.

-O que faz aqui senhorita Parker? Hogwarts não costuma trazer visitantes para o castelo no meio do ano!

Pergunta cético o mestre de poções, Lily prendeu a respiração amedrontada.

-Vim visitar um amigo...

Mentiu a menina com a voz tremula.

-Quem?

Rosnou o professor certo de que a garota seria uma possível ameaça.

-Dobby!

Gritou a menina desesperada surpreendendo Snape com a chegada repentina do elfo doméstico.

-Não machucar a filha do mestre!

Vociferou Dobby, mas antes que Severus tivesse a chance de atacar o elfo, Lily intervém.

-Expelliarmus!

Gritou tomando a varinha do professor que agora a encarava furioso.

-Sinto muito professor Snape!

Desculpa-se a grifinória antes de Dobby lançar um feitiço de confundus em direção à Severus, modificando sua memória e o deixando desacordado no chão.

-Muito obrigada Dobby! Eu não... eu não sabia o que fazer!

Choramingava Lily abraçando o pequeno elfo que ficou extremamente rubro.

-Dobby ajudar senhorita Lily com orgulho! Professor ser mal, ele ferir grande Harry Potter e Dobby não gostar dele!

Anuncia bravamente o elfo.

-Ele só está fazendo o trabalho dele Dobby!

Defende Lily sentindo-se culpada. Todos odiavam Snape quando ele foi um grande herói no final de tudo. Após sua declaração o elfo a fitou confuso tentando entender o que a menina realmente queria dizer.

-Bem, esqueça isso! Temos que impedir que Jared encontre nosso pai na enfermaria Dobby!

Assim que ela terminou de falar o elfo assentiu seriamente e segurou firme a mão de Lily aparatando-os.

.../...

Logan sabia que Violet Black o mataria no instante que colocasse seus pés de volta ao salão comunal grifinório. Da mesma forma que estava consciente de que Teddy o daria um dos seus memoráveis sermões por aparatar sem licença e sem verificar no mapa do maroto se era seguro.

Mas, o Weasley não podia segurar-se, era uma oportunidade única, tinha que testar se a teoria de Violet daria certo antes de levá-la consigo para buscar a "segunda cesta". Nada mais justo já que foi a baixinha petulante que dera a idéia. Foi com esse pensamento que alcançou a cozinha com sucesso.

-É isso!

Comemorou sua primeira experiência de aparatação fora da sala de aula. Tinha certeza que deixaria Lily orgulhosa! Olhou em volta verificando se havia alguém por perto e acalmou-se ao notar que estava sozinho no meio do corredor.

Ainda com a capa da invisibilidade sobre si e com a varinha em punho abriu a passagem sem dificuldade e surpreendeu-se ao não encontrar qualquer elfo por ali. Ignorando a curiosidade recolheu o máximo de alimentos dentro de uma cesta expansível e aparatou novamente para o salão comunal.

-Estou de voltaaaaaahhh...

Começa a falar o ruivo, no entanto, mal colocara a cesta sobre a mesa e foi derrubado ao chão como se fosse atropelado como um búfalo selvagem sendo alvo de centenas de tapas furiosos, por nada mais nada menos que Violet Black.

-Seu palhaço acéfalo, traidor insolente, idiota imbecil, fuinha maldito, parasita de idéias alheias!

Gritava a garota ainda em cima dele acertando o grifinório que se quer tinha chance de se defender já que sua pobre varinha voou longe com o "ataque" surpresa da sonserina.

-Agora os xingamentos da Violet tem nome e sobrenome! É Logan, você está morto!

Ria de lado levantando uma sobrancelha, Alex Malfoy, cruzando os braços enquanto seus primos se matavam no tapete do salão comunal.

-Pára de rir e me ajuda com essa maluca!

Gritava o ruivo entre dentes.

-Eu não posso fazer nada Logan... esqueceu da minha condição? Estou gravemente ferido...

Responde dando de ombros despreocupadamente com um sorriso maligno o Malfoy.

-Mentiroso!

Rebatia o Weasley virando o rosto antes que Violet o acertasse outro tapa. Como essa modelo feminino de lego tinha mãos pesadas! Pensava amargamente o ruivo. Para seu alívio ouviu Teddy e Alice chegarem às pressas ao salão assistindo estupefatos à briga dos dois.

-Logan você quase nos matou de susto!

Protesta Alice severamente estreitando os olhos para o melhor amigo de seu namorado.

-Não tínhamos concordado com sua ida! Faz idéia dos riscos que correu?

Esbraveja Teddy furiosamente ignorando o ruivo que gemia em frustração por não conseguir escapar de Violet que se encontrava literalmente sentada em cima dele.

-Desaparatar sem experiência é loucura! Pobre Violet ficou desesperada em preocupação meu primo!

Acusa Alex balançando negativamente a cabeça, alargando seu sorriso maligno com o olhar assassino que Logan lhe enviou.

-Ninguém vai me ajudar aqui?

Protestava Logan em choque até Violet estapear sua cabeça o enfurecendo de vez.

-Bem que você merece o castigo Logan! Estamos lidando com o pior bruxo de todos os tempos, você poderia ter **morrido**!

Repreende Victoire seriamente deixando a dupla para trás a exemplo dos demais. A meia-veela começou a procurar algumas coisas na cesta para levar para os menores e foi acompanhada por Teddy.

Do outro lado do salão comunal Alice lançou um ultimo olhar reprovador para o ruivo antes de voltar ao seu posto com um satisfeito Alex Malfoy ao seu lado.

-Droga!

Reclama o ruivo. Já que ninguém queria ajudar, então lidaria com a sonserina do seu jeito! Pegou impulso e a jogou no chão ficando por cima dela, prendendo seus pulsos com força contra o chão.

-Quietinha Black!

Alerta o grifinório ofegante, a capa da invisibilidade ainda presa em seus ombros cobria boa parte do corpo dos dois. Violet apensas rosnou atrevidamente em resposta, tentando acertar um chute no garoto, que a prendeu mais firmemente.

-Será que pode me deixar explicar?

Questiona Logan num sussurro feroz.

-Explicar o quê? Que ia me deixar para trás usando meu próprio plano? Isso foi covardia!

Sibilou ácidamente a garota. O ruivo limitou-se a encarar a sonserina seriamente.

-Eu não podia te levar aquela hora!

Responde seriamente, mas logo perdeu a fala quando percebeu pela primeira vez como estavam próximos um do outro. Ele sentia o perfume dela invadindo seus sentidos, sua respiração momentaneamente acompanhando a dela. Foram tomandos pela sensação mais estranhas de suas vidas.

Seus corpos roubando o calor do outro. Conseguia ver o brilho furioso nos intensos olhos da garota, sua pele pareceu ficar mais pálida quando seus cabelos negros caíam graciosamente no tapete vermelho do salão comunal num contraste perfeito, e pela primeira vez em sua vida percebeu que Violet, a baixinha irritante, havia crescido... e estava linda.

Perdido com seus pensamentos quase desequilibrou-se quando convocou sua varinha dando à morena a chance de reverter novamente as posições. Ela estava visivelmente vermelha, mas decidiu ignorar as verdadeiras razões para isso culpando a raiva que sentia do Weasley.

-O QUE DIABOS ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Questiona Saphire Brown histericamente ao pé da escadaria do dormitório feminino chamando a atenção da dupla. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam perigosamente para a cena no tapete...

Violet Black estava sobre Logan Weasley numa posição um tanto comprometedora demais para ser considerada inofensiva. O ruivo segurava agora os pulsos da sonserina com os olhos amplos em pavor.

Olhando de Saphire para Violet desesperadamente, decidindo qual das duas enfrentar, a sonserina malévola ou a grifinória vingativa. Será que ele realmente tinha uma escolha? Logan Weasley estava ferrado! Essa era a verdade absoluta da questão.

-Merda!

Diz nervosamente antes de aparatar novamente, mas para sua surpresa... levou Violet consigo.

-NÃO VAI ESCAPAR DE MIM LOGAN WEASLEY!

.../...

Harry levava Melissa ainda adormecida em seu colo, enquanto Hermione segurava firmemente sua bolsa de couro ao chegar na recepção do museu Alterium Flincher. Um dos mais antigos da cidade.

-A sessão infantil fica na ala oeste seguindo pelo corredor à direita! São oito libras para entrar!

Começou a recepcionista tediosamente sem dignar um único olhar ao casal.

-Não estamos procurando a sessão infantil!

Protesta Harry impaciente fazendo a mulher magrela de meia idade encará-lo com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-E o que faz com a criança nos braços então?

Questiona ironicamente a recepcionista, mas antes que Harry lhe desse uma resposta atrevida, Hermione intervém.

-Gostaríamos de encontrar a senhora Margareth Dulpin!

Anuncia formalmente a morena puxando um cartão de identificação especial de sua bolsa do couro, apresentando-a como empresária responsável por uma galeria de arte moderna de Londres.

A recepcionista colocou um par de óculos a lá Skeeter e arregalou os olhos diante do cartão dado por Hermione.

-Sinto muito senhora Potter! Não sabia que os representantes da galeria viriam no meio da semana...

Desespera-se a mulher levantando-se do balcão e os guiando para uma ante-sala próxima à recepção.

-Basta aguardarem um minuto, vou anunciar a chegada de vocês, lady Dulpin não fala em outra coisa além da galeria de arte moderna em Londres!

Enfatiza a recepcionista olhando de soslaio para Harry que permanecia impassível com Melissa em seus braços.

-Onde conseguiu esse cartão?

Questiona Harry assim que a recepcionista saiu de vista.

-Criei ainda no carro, precisávamos de uma desculpa convincente para encontrar a curadora do museu sem levantar suspeitas não acha?

Responde Hermione com um meio sorriso levando o marido a sorrir com ela. Hermione pensava mesmo em cada mínimo detalhe.

-A lady Dulpin os aguarda!

Chamou a recepcionista guiando o casal para a sala de Margareth. Hermione apenas assentiu com um breve menear do rosto e entrou no que deveria ser um dos escritórios mais impressionantes que já conhecera na vida.

.../...

-Sua besta estúpida de cabelo laranja!

Gritava a todos pulmões Violet Black caída sobre o grifinório de cabelos flamejantes que mal conseguia respirar direito após aparatar levando a morena junto consigo. No entanto, nenhum dos dois pareceu se incomodar com a posição "comprometedora" que se encontravam.

-Você nos tirou do salão comunal!

Esbravejava a sonserina incrédula estapeando furiosamente o peito do ruivo. Que ainda parecia em transe, a cabeça girando em círculos eternos com a confusão dos últimos minutos, mal percebeu para onde tinham aparatado desejando apenas sair de perto de Saphire.

Só sabia que aquele lugar era frio e escuro... como todo o resto do castelo. Mas, os gritos furiosos da sonserina que estava em cima dele o trouxeram de volta à realidade.

-BASTA! Não era isso que você queria?

Responde furiosamente o Weasley segurando com força os pulsos da garota e a tirando com facilidade de cima dele, Violet continuava a encará-lo estupefata.

-É claro que sim!

Responde atrevidamente a sonserina levantando-se e olhando em volta alarmada.

-Mas, não quero servir de alvo para "ele" cabeça de cenoura!

Completa nervosamente antes de esperar Logan se levantar e pisa o pé do grifinório com força.

-WOW! Isso dói!

Reclama Logan desequilibrando-se enquanto ajeitava a capa sobre os ombros.

-Sua desvairada!

Diz estreitando os olhos em sua direção e se afastando da sonserina.

-Ohhh doeu muito hippogrifo-boy?

Começa Violet com as mãos na cintura e no rosto um semblante de falsa preocupação.

-Idiota! Se "ele" nos achar vou te usar como escudo de maldições está me entendendo?

Esbraveja disparando uma sequencia cruel de tapas sobre o grifinório que sem paciência segura Violet pela cintura e a puxa contra si com força antes de cobrir a si mesmo e à sonserina com a capa da invisibilidade.

-Ele não pode nos ver agora! Satisfeita?

Responde entre dentes o ruivo com o rosto à centímetros do dela.

-Eu... Eu...

Começa ofegante a morena sentindo o rosto esquentar consideravelmente com a proximidade de seus corpos sob a capa.

-Você...?

Questiona o ruivo com uma sobrancelha levantada em ironia... ele a tinha feito perder as palavras? Isso não tinha preço!

-Eu... eu... eu me recuso a dividir um espaço tão pequeno com você cérebro de troll!

Responde indignada a sonserina empurrando o ruivo para longe e saindo debaixo da capa.

-Inferno Black! Nada que eu faço serve pra você?

Vociferava o ruivo tirando a capa do rosto e encarando a sonserina com raiva.

-Não tenho culpa se não consegue fazer nada direito!

Acusa a morena cruzando os braços e desviando os olhos para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse o grifinório.

-Você é maluca! Se quer andar por aí sozinha o problema é seu! Eu cansei de você!

Rebate decidido o Weasley voltando a cobrir-se com a capa e desaparecendo do campo de visão de Violet.

-Hey! Pra onde você tá indo?

Desespera-se a Black olhando para todos os lados em busca do ruivo só para receber o silencio fúnebre como resposta.

-Weasley!

Grita furiosamente batendo com força o pé no chão, mas o ruivo não respondeu.

-Sardento pára com isso!

Volta a gritar a sonserina olhando em volta com um semblante assustado.

-Loooooogan!

Chamou novamente, mas dessa vez realmente assustada.

-Lumus!

Diz a sonserina puxando a varinha e ativando o feitiço para iluminar o local e surpreender-se logo em seguida.

-Oh não... ele me deixou sozinha na torre de astronomia!

Esbravejava a morena apertando a varinha com força em sua mão. Respirou fundo desejando fervorosamente que suas raízes grifinórias se fizessem presente naquele momento e seguiu hesitante até as escadas onde começaria suas buscas completamente sozinha.

.../...

A sala ampla com grandes janelas de vidro intercaladas por estantes de mogno maciço preenchidas por volumes e mais volumes de livros era uma obra arquitetônica à parte.

Haviam quadros valiosíssimos por toda extensão de parede que ficava em frente à porta de entrada, sob seus pés, um tapete que cobria completamente o chão com adornos curiosos de círculos e feixes trançado de cores vivas.

No teto imaculadamente branco um candelabro azul marinho digno da época vitoriana, muitos espelhos e cristais, de todos os tamanhos e por fim bem no centro de tudo isso, encontrava-se um bureau de mogno em correspondência às estantes, onde os aguardava a velha senhora de cacheados cabelos brancos e profundos olhos azuis celeste.

-Senhor e senhora Potter presumo?

Chamou a senhora com um sorriso afável.

-É bom tê-los finalmente no meu museu! Esperei ansiosamente pela visita de vocês!

Revela animadamente a senhora, até Hermione trocar um rápido olhar com seu marido antes de interrompê-la.

-Sentimos muito lady Dulpin, mas não viemos aqui discutir sobre a próxima exposição da galeria!

Explica rapidamente a morena estudando a reação de Margareth. A senhora ficou em choque com os lábios abertos encarando o casal curiosamente.

-Deveria ter prestado mais atenção... vocês não parecem muito... digamos... "artísticos"!

Comenta com uma nota relevante de humor em sua voz, seus olhos ainda os fitando curiosos.

-Dissemos que somos representantes da galeria para chegar até você!

Explica Harry pesarosamente, no final das contas, Margareth lhe parecia alguém confiável.

-Estamos à procura de um velho amigo e acreditamos que possa nos ajudar a encontrá-lo!

Continua Hermione seriamente e Margareth apenas indica as duas cadeiras a frente de sua mesa. Ato que foi recebido com gratidão por Harry já um pouco cansado de carregar sua filha.

-Quem procuram?

Questiona curiosamente a senhora.

-Um velho professor que não vemos há alguns anos desde que "se aposentou"!

Interrompe Harry ansiosamente.

-Bem... é a primeira vez que me pedem ajuda para encontrar alguém vivo... a maioria das pessoas me procuram em busca de indicações sobre pinturas de antigos ancestrais de sua família! Qual o nome desse "velho amigo"?

Responde Margareth com um aceno leve de seu rosto e um olhar claramente interessado na história dos dois.

-Precisamos do máximo de sua descrição lady Dulpin, estamos envolvidos em algo muito importante e precisamos da ajuda deste homem!

Explica Hermione mostrando à Margareth uma imagem "trouxa" de Dumbledore. Assim que pegou a foto das mãos da morena, Margareth ofegou, seus olhos ampliaram-se e uma exclamação surpresa escapou por seus lábios finos.

-Alvo...

Começou Hermione para ser interrompida pela senhora.

-Dumbledore! Eu me lembro muito bem dele!

Exclama a mulher encarando a foto em choque absoluto.

-Eu sabia que lembraria dele! Pode nos dizer onde ele está?

Comemora Harry, mas o semblante da curadora do museu apenas se aprofundou mais.

-É impossível encontrá-lo! Ele não pode estar mais vivo!

Responde sombriamente Margareth deixando Harry e Hermione estupefatos.

-Lady Dulpin, ele não pode estar morto!

Protesta Hermione severamente.

-Alvo Dumbledore não poderia estar vivo eu garanto!

Dessa vez a amável senhora respondeu fervorosamente.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? Há poucas semanas ele nos enviou uma mensagem aqui de Glasgow!

Insiste Hermione estreitando os olhos para a curadora que num suspiro pesado volta a falar:

-Deve haver algum engano com certeza!

Persistia a senhora balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Porque diz isso! Nós... nós saberíamos se ele estivesse morto!

Responde Hermione com firmeza.

-A ultima vez que o encontrei, foi no inverno de 1956, eu tinha apenas dezenove anos de idade! Hoje estou no auge dos meus oitenta anos... e posso garantir que seria humanamente impossível encontrá-lo com vida!

Explicava seriamente a curadora diante do casal Potter.

.../...

-Ele só pode estar fazendo isso de propósito!

Resmungava Alex tendo que conter Saphire Brown enquanto Alice procurava no mapa do maroto onde Logan e Violet estavam. Victoire ficou com James e Arianna e para a sorte do ruivo, Teddy ainda estava com ela e não sabia da confusão.

-Encontrei!

Exclama Alice chamando a atenção do Malfoy e da Brown que em milésimos de segundos estava ao seu lado.

-Para onde aquela doninha levou o meu Logan!

Esbravejou Saphire empurrando o sonserino longe e quase rasgando o mapa nas mãos de Alice.

-Vamos com calma!

Reclama a Longbottom levantando o mapa no alto da cabeça de Saphire a impedindo de pegá-lo.

-O que está fazendo Longbottom? Me entregue logo esse maldito mapa!

Gritava a Brown histericamente.

-Quer fazer o favor de voltar para o sofá ou vou ter que enfeitiçá-la para isso?

Ameaça Alice estreitando os olhos glaciais como os de sua mãe. Saphire engoliu em seco antes de resmungar resignada.

-Vou encontrá-los com ou sem esse mapa!

Diz cruzando os braços e sentando-se novamente no sofá em frente à lareira.

-Nem pense em tentar fugir!

Interrompe Alex cruzando os braços e balançando negativamente a cabeça em repreensão. Somente Logan para se cercar de meninas loucas como essa!

-Quem falou em fugir! É só aparatar!

Responde mordaz a grifinória olhando de soslaio para o loiro que estreitou perigosamente os olhos em sua direção.

-Você não sabe aparatar Brown!

Responde o sonserino entre dentes.

-Quer apostar?

Diz a grifinória levantando uma sobrancelha numa imitação perfeita de Violet Black fazendo Alice e Alex a encararem surpresos.

-O que foi? Agora não posso ser sarcástica também?

Provoca Saphire com um semblante ofendido, mas por dentro comemorando o sucesso da sua "mudancinha de personalidade".

-Esquece isso!

Aconselha Alice para Alex que ainda olhava para a Brown como se estivesse diante de um bicho-papão.

-Duas Violets em Hogwarts? Agora sim estamos condenados!

Sussurra estupefato o Malfoy para a grifinória que segura a vontade de rir.

-Nós? Acho que o seu primo vai pedir transferência para a ala de loucos de St. Mungus assim que tiver oportunidade!

Responde Alice com um suspiro pesado.

-Ele vai se acostumar... desistir não está no currículo dos grifinórios!

Interrompe Alex sorrindo de lado enquanto uma idéia se passava por sua cabeça.

-Se você diz... de qualquer forma os dois estão na torre de astronomia! Só não deixe que Saphire descubra isso por enquanto!

Explica Alice severamente e Alex confirma com um rápido movimento do rosto. Definitivamente, nenhum dos dois desejava estar na mira da Brown neste momento.

.../...

Teddy estava com Victoire no dormitório feminino, ambos haviam deixado James e Arianna com seu "jantar tardio" e o monitor-chefe arrastou a namorada para um dos quartos vazios obrigando-a a encará-lo.

-Teddy não podemos ficar aqui!

Reclama a Weasley severamente, mas é interrompida pelo garoto.

-Quer parar de agir como um robô e me dizer o que está acontecendo contigo?

Protesta o metamorfo segurando com força o braço de Victoire.

-Está me machucando Teddy!

Diz a loirinha entre dentes.

-Não vou te soltar até que você me conte tudo!

Responde o monitor com determinação, recebendo um olhar indignado da meia-veela.

-Não tenho o que contar, nada aconteceu... **até agora**!

Diz a garota sem mudar o tom de voz.

-Nada aconteceu?

Questiona incrédulo o grifinório antes de soltar a Weasley e voltar a falar em tom acusador.

-Está fugindo de mim o tempo todo, não consegue me encarar nos olhos, e as vezes te pego fingindo que nada está acontecendo... Droga Vick... essa não é você! Eu entendo que esteja com medo, mas estamos todos juntos nessa! Lá embaixo temos seus primos, nossos amigos... todos dispostos a lutar e sair com vida dessa armadilha!

Esbravejou o monitor-chefe diante do semblante ofendido de Victoire.

-Está insinuando que eu esteja me recusando a ajudar você?

Pergunta em choque a grifinória, com seus lindos olhos claros amplos de raiva.

-Eu. Não. Disse. Isso!

Responde Teddy pacientemente.

-E o que está tentando dizer? Que estou sendo uma covarde? Fugindo da realidade como uma criancinha assustada?

Praticamente rosnava a garota deixando o namorado sem fala.

-Novidade Teddy... é exatamente o contrário! Estou sendo extremamente realista! É **fato**que não somos nada comparados à **ele**! Não temos a menor chance de enfrentá-lo, nem mesmo todas nossas técnicas combinadas seriam capazes de pará-lo à tempo!

Diz agora entre lágrimas a grifinória.

-Vick...

Começa Teddy percebendo que foi longe demais pressionando a loirinha tenta se aproximar dela, mas é repelido por Victoire o empurrando para longe.

-Não!

Sibilava a loirinha enxugando as próprias lágrimas sozinha.

-Eu estava tentando me manter otimista, tentando ignorar todos os indícios de que Lily e Jared estavam nas mãos dele e que... e que o pior **ainda** não aconteceu! Hogwarts nunca esteve vazia antes!

Começa fervorosamente, mas sua ultima frase foi dita com uma risada amarga, ela ainda encarava corajosamente os olhos assustados de Teddy antes de continuar.

-O castelo perder a magia? Seria inaceitável, nem mesmo durante a ultima guerra isso aconteceu! Estamos presos numa ratoeira como isca para **ele** e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém Teddy! Estamos num barco à deriva...

Completa a Weasley se deixando cair sentada numa das camas vazias e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos enquanto chorava. Teddy ainda estava de pé, impressionado com a explosão de Victoire. Ele sentiu o peso de tudo o que a grifinória estava guardando para si.

Seu próprio coração partido com as palavras da namorada. Ela estava certa! Estava desgraçadamente certa! Eles não tinham muitas saídas, aliás... não tinham saída alguma! Se aquele bruxo colocasse as mãos em Lily e Jared as chances de encontrá-los com vida seriam absurdamente baixas... quase nulas!

O metamorfo engoliu em seco antes de tomar impulso e seguir até Victoire, ajoelhando-se em frente à ela, Teddy tomou suas mãos entre as suas, revelando o rostinho vermelho da loira.

-Eu sinto muito ter te pressionado tanto!

Desculpa-se solenemente.

-Teddy... eu... eu estou com tanto medo!

Confessa a garota pulando no pescoço do namorado e chorando em seu ombro enquanto o monitor envolvia Victoire em seus braços sussurando que tudo ficaria bem em seu ouvido.

Agora eles precisavam de esperança... precisavam acreditar que teriam alguma chance acima de tudo!

.../...

Ruby sentiu o corpo inteiro reagir levianamente ao inesperado beijo de Ares. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta, suas pernas fraquejavam, seu coração disparou numa velocidade surpreendente.

As suas mãos tremiam agarrando-se aos braços do garoto em busca de sustentação e sua mente mergulhando num buraco negro de cores vivas tal qual um caleidoscópio mágico daqueles que seus tios gêmeos vendiam em sua loja.

Uma batalha de vontades atormentavam seu espírito, era certo ou errado? Havia magia demais envolvida para que a jovem Weasley conseguisse distinguir o que realmente deveria sentir.

A ira de Salazar Sonserina, o repúdio de Rowena Corvinal, a indignação de Helga Lufa-Lufa e o orgulho de Godric Grifinória a impulsionavam à repelir Ares de todas as formas possíveis, algo muito grave aconteceu entre o garoto e os fundadores, mas nenhum dos lados dessa história revelava o porque.

E aproveitando-se da fraqueza da ruivinha, Ares leva suas mãos até o fecho do colar da grifinória e consegue tomá-lo sutilmente de Ruby. Assim que sente o pingente mágico cair em suas mãos, o garoto afasta-se da garota, mas os olhos azuis da Weasley abrem-se no mesmo instante assustados.

-Eu realmente sinto muito!

Repete Ares antes de jogar com força o pingente da ruivinha no chão até vê-lo partir-se ao meio numa explosão mágica poderosa. E tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta aos olhos de Ruby Weasley...

Ares segurou sua mão com força, Poodleon deu um salto no ar transformando-se em um ser humano e alcançando os dois os aparatou dali antes que a câmara dos fundadores fosse pelos ares.

A grifinória até tentou protestar, mas suas energias estavam esgotadas, tudo ficou escuro e a ultima coisa que ela ouviu foi a voz do Grendel dizer animadamente..."estamos livres".

.../...

Jared seguiu implacável até a enfermaria, seus passos firmes, negavam todo o estado crítico que seu corpo verdadeiramente se encontrava. Porém a dor era o que menos preocupava o grifinório agora.

O encanto que usara era um dos muitos usados por jogadores profissionais em finais de quadribol, mas só funcionaria por pouco tempo até que fosse levado para um medibruxo especializado.

Conseguiu se sentir mais aliviado quando Lily parou de seguí-lo, precisava fazer impedir que levassem seu pai para St. Mungus de qualquer forma possível! Ele sabia que estariam esperando por ele... os malditos comensais da morte!

Assim que ficou frente a frente com as portas duplas da tão conhecida enfermaria, Jared hesitou. Saber que do outro lado estariam seus pais, na mesma idade que ele e prestes a entrarem numa guerra sem precedentes era algo assustador demais.

Respirou fundo e colocou a mão na maçaneta. Não teria mais volta a partir daqui... mas antes que fizesse qualquer movimento para abri-la alguém o impede com uma mão sobre seu ombro.

-Parece assustado... Quem está procurando meu jovem?

A voz curiosa e passiva de Dumbledore o fez congelar instantaneamente, mas algum tempo depois... e não muito longe...

Lily e Dobby chegaram ao final do corredor que dava para a ala hospitalar da escola. Ofegantes olharam para todos os lados em busca de Jared que para a surpresa de todos estava dentro da enfermaria conversando com nada mais, nada menos que Alvo Dumbledore.

Assim que Dobby e Lily entraram, perceberam que a enfermaria estava vazia e que apenas o velho diretor e Jared se encontravam ali dentro.

-Oh, temos companhia! Porque não se juntam à nós Dobby e senhorita Potter?

Anuncia amavelmente Dumbledore deixando Lily e o elfo ós alguns minutos extensos de hesitação a grifinória e o elfo se aproximam timidamente do diretor, Lily ficando do lado do seu irmão e Dobby bem atrás dela.

-Devo dizer que tem os mesmos olhos que sua avó e seu pai senhorita Potter... mas toda sua feição é puramente...

Começa Dumbledore com um brilho divertido em seus olhos para ser interrompido por Jared.

-Como a nossa mãe! Lily é uma cópia de Hermione Potter em todos os sentidos!

Comenta Jared distraídamente com um sorriso de canto idêntico ao seu pai, deixando a irmã mais nova completamente rubra de vergonha.

-Ja-Jared o que você fez? Como pode sair contando o que aconteceu...

Pergunta incrédula a menina sem conseguir olhar o diretor nos olhos.

-Calma senhorita Potter! Jared não fez nada de errado, muito pelo contrário... ele conseguiu evitar que algo realmente ruim acontecesse a Harry esta manhã!

Apressa-se em explicar o velho diretor deixando Dobby alarmado.

-O que acontecer ao mestre Harry Potter?

Questiona o elfo preocupado.

-Nada meu pequeno amigo... graças a seu filho Jared conseguimos impedir que as pessoas erradas colocassem suas mãos no Harry!

Respondeu com um semblante sombrio o diretor e Lily logo sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha com a possibilidade de algo ruim acontecer ao seu pai.

-Que pessoas erradas?

Questiona Lily sem conseguir frear sua curiosidade.

-Comensais da morte!

Responde Jared entre dentes.

-Mas... mas... como?

Começa a grifinória surpresa antes de ser novamente interrompida pelo irmão mais velho. Ela sabia que seu pai nunca fora à St. Mungus por causa de uma visão enviada por Voldemort, não importando o quão ruim ela tivesse sido.

-Vol...você-sabe-quem sabia que depois de enviar aquelas visões para nosso pai ele ficaria em estado de choque... ele planejava tirar nosso pai de Hogwarts onde seria mais fácil alcançá-lo!

Explica o Potter enfurecido.

-Mas se o papai ficou na enfermaria... por que você não...?

Questiona a garota num misto de curiosidade e preocupação. Jared e Harry compartilhavam uma ligação e ambos deveriam ser igualmente alvos do senhor das trevas.

-Porque Jared apenas compartilha uma ligação com o pai... e não com Riddle... Harry absorveu todo o conteúdo sombrio deixando para Jared apenas as mensagens do que viu!

Interrompe Dumbledore, a essa altura Lily tinha as mãos sobre a boca abafando um gemido angustiado e os olhos ampliados em pavor absoluto.

-Eu nunca poderia evitar que o nosso pai tivesse essas visões Lily... apenas posso acompanhá-lo nisso!

Diz o moreno cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fechando o semblante sério.

-Isso significa que tudo o que o Jared viu foi apenas um reflexo do que o papai teve que suportar noite passada?

Questiona Lily diretamente ao diretor que silenciosamente balançava a cabeça positivamente.

-Será que você poder explicar a Dobby o que acontecer ao mestre Harry Potter?

Intervém o pequeno elfo completamente confuso.

-Se importaria em explicar ao nosso amiguinho Jared?

Pergunta o diretor ao grifinório que após um longo suspiro cansado se volta para o elfo.

-Eu cheguei aqui há mais ou menos uma hora... e o professor Dumbledore me impediu de entrar na enfermaria da escola, os meus pais e o tio Ronald estavam do outro lado com o professor Lupin e a diretora... er... professora McGonagall...

Começa o grifinório seriamente...

.../...

**Wow! Demoreii horrores mas estou de volta \o/ estava de cama esse fds (para falar a verdade foi logo no domingo que o circo pegou fogo como diz minha vózinha/saudade do colinho da minha avó mode on/e daí por diante a minha crise alérgica só piorou) mal conseguia pegar no meu net de tanta dor de cabeça (e sono) T_T Oh céus, odeio ficar doente ¬¬**

**E falando no capítulo de hoje que deveria ter sido o capítulo de antes de ontem (¬¬) eu peço desculpinhas infinitas, _ não tivemos tanta ação como nos caps anteriores, estou focando mais em dar algumas pistas e respostas para as primeiras suspeitas formadas no comecinho da historia! Espero de coração que não tenham ficado entediados por ter mais "conversa" do que "atitude" . (medo mode on)**

**Aiaiai Yukito, coisas importantes aconteceram nesse capítulo e duas delas tenho certeza que não passarão despercebidas por vocês XD Juliet tem sim um amigo e mentiu para Arianna... eee Ares roubou um beijo e logo em seguida o colar de Ruby libertando a si mesmo e ao Poodleon da câmara dos fundadores O_O ... Oks... OMG e agora? Muhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua Sem falar no nosso velho amigo Dumbledore! Será que alguém conseguiu entender o que aconteceu com ele?**


	15. Chapter 15

Feitiços cruzavam a escuridão da madrugada numa velocidade impressionante, maldições imperdoáveis eram lançadas de todos os lados em direção ao líder do ataque à imagem de Voldemort, ele deu um passo a frente, enquanto sentia o chão tremer sobre seus pés, aquele prédio não o sustentaria por muito mais tempo.

Corpos caíam de ambos os lados, vidas se perdiam, bruxos inocentes arriscavam-se para expressar algum apoio ao Ministério caído, colunas de fumaça cercavam as ruas por ambos os lados, explosões eram ouvidas a cada instante e o sangue mágico se espalhava pelo solo britânico depois de quase vinte anos após a batalha final de Hogwarts.

Esse era o início de uma nova guerra. Uma nova ameaça das trevas. O começo de um novo tempo!

Ele respirou fundo o ar sepulcral daquela madrugada, seus pulmões ardiam em busca de ar puro, livre da coluna toxica de fumaça lançadas pelos comensais, sua visão embaçava gradativamente e logo Draco enxugou os olhos vermelhos com força usando a manga de seu casaco sobretudo.

O encanto de desilusão estava perdendo a força e agora ele se encontrava visível aos olhos de seus inimigos. Apesar da condição crítica em que se encontrava recuar não era uma opção para ele. Os inomináveis disfarçados em posições estratégicas davam-lhe cobertura enquanto levava adiante seu plano mais impetuoso... atacar diretamente a fonte do caos.

Draco estreitou os olhos com força, concentrando-se num ponto específico da estátua de mármore negro... o globo com os escudos das quatro casas dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Aquele lhe parecia ser a chave do mistério! Algo naquele globo o intrigava e após tantos anos de experiência, dificilmente o loiro enganava-se em suas suposições.

Gotas de suor formavam-se em seu rosto preso num semblante sombrio e determinado, seus olhos brilhando em puro aço e sua varinha lançando o mais poderoso flash de magia que o Malfoy poderia suportar. Sentia cada terminação nervosa do seu corpo reagir, a estátua tremia emitindo um zumbido ensurdecedor que foi capaz de estilhaçar todos os vidros das janelas e vitrines locais.

A luz dourada que outrora envolvia a imagem de Voldemort ficou nebulosa, densa e sombria. Draco não conseguia mais manter-se de pé, ele sabia que não duraria muito mais tempo, mas precisava criar uma ruptura por menor que fosse. Ela seria responsável pelo seu próximo passo.

-Crucius!

Uma voz imperiosa ecoou atrás do ex-sonserino o surpreendendo e logo em seguida o derrubando ao chão com gritos de dor alucinados. O Malfoy contorceu-se sentindo seus músculos queimando e seu sangue fervendo dolorosamente em suas veias, sua cabeça poderia explodir tamanha a pressão que sentiu e lágrimas caíam de seus olhos cinzentos.

-Dessa vez você não escapa... Draco!

Os cabelos prateados lhe caíam abaixo dos ombros, os olhos de cor metálica irradiavam um brilho glacial em direção à Draco Malfoy.

-Bastardo desgraçado... vou lavar a honra do nosso clã com o seu sangue!

Vociferava Lúcius Malfoy aproximando-se do seu único filho com um semblante de asco e repulsa.

-Desgraçado!

Conseguiu dizer Draco entre gritos agonizantes, cuspindo nos pés do seu pai.

-Olhe em que estado nos encontramos... você é a imagem da decadência! O que seus filhos pensam de você Draco?

Provoca Lúcius com arrogância pisando com força na mão direita de Draco o obrigando a largar a varinha e gritar de dor.

-Não ouse... falar... dos meus filhos... seu velho maldito!

Ameaça o loiro ofegando e engolindo a dor de ter seus dedos esmagados pela bota de couro de dragão de Lúcius.

-Você já teve modos melhores... a influência daquela vadiazinha Weasley transformou você num rato!

Diz entre dentes Lúcius cancelando a maldição e acertando o rosto de Draco com sua velha bengala negra de hastes prateadas, criando um corte profundo no lado direito do rosto dele.

-Eu... já... disse... para... não... chamar... a minha **mulher**... de vadia!

Vociferou Draco com dificuldade, cuspindo sangue, mas agora tomado pelo ódio absoluto por seu pai, se Lúcius se colocaria no caminho para impedi-lo de chegar aos seus filhos... iria pagar com a própria vida por isso.

-Reducto!

Bradou o ex-sonserino ferozmente surpreendendo seu pai pelo uso eficiente de magia sem uso de varinha.

.../...

Ronald Weasley não estava no melhor dos humores esta madrugada, acabara de reunir num casarão abandonado pelo ministério Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Milicent Bulstrode, Roger Davis e o filho mais novo de Karkarof, Ivan Karkarof.

O vento revolto abalava as finas vidraçarias nas armações de madeira apodrecida, os assobios de vento que escapavam entre as frestas das paredes eram assustadoramente selvagens. A única e frágil luz vinha de um lampião flutuante sobre suas cabeças no meio da sala.

Tudo ali cheirava a mofo, sujeira e cupins, o chão coberto por uma grossa camada de farpas de madeira, o único sofá cheirava à pelos de gato e comida podre, havia teias de aranha por todas as paredes e portas, bem como cinzas acumuladas desastrosamente sobre a lareira.

Andando nervosamente de um lado para outro o Weasley vociferava em transtorno absoluto acusações contra eles. Com a varinha em punho, o ruivo parecia não se importar em sua condição de desvantagem, eram cinco contra ele sozinho, no entanto nenhum dos bruxos ousaria ir de encontro à Ronald Weasley.

-Há quanto tempo sabiam disso?

Gritava o ruivo com o rosto perigosamente vermelho. Pansy cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos com um sorrisinho de escárnio.

-Isso é perda de tempo Rooooooooonyyyyy! Ninguém aqui vai dizer naaaaadinhaaaa!

Murmurava a morena dramaticamente, ignorando o olhar assassino que recebeu do ex-grifinório. Mas, no instante seguinte ela fora jogada com força contra o sofá com um feitiço estuporante assustando aos demais que mal viram o Weasley apontar a varinha para Pansy.

-Alguém mais quer o mesmo tratamento que ela?

Questiona friamente o ruivo recebendo olhares amedrontados de Milicent e Crabbe.

-Eu juro que eu não sabia que eles queriam fazer isso!

Desespera-se Milicent com os olhos arregalados em horror. A ex-sonserina estava em condições semelhantes à Crabbe, seis anos após a guerra, envolveu-se com um grupo de comensais remanescentes, e quando desejou se afastar deles passou a ser perseguida como traidora-de-sangue.

Cometeu vários crimes, fugiu do ministério por três anos até ser encontrada por Ronald e enviada para trabalhar escondida na travessa do tranco como vendedora de ervas para poções proibidas.

-Quem e o que eles queriam Bulstrode?

Sibilou o Weasley severamente.

-Eram três deles... iam na loja todos os dias e faziam perguntas o tempo todo!

Diz com a voz embargada a mulher de porte robusto e mãos trêmulas.

-O que eles queriam Bulstrode? Que tipo de perguntas eram essas? Seja mais clara!

Exigia o ruivo ferozmente.

-Eram três bruxos estranhos, nunca os vi por aqui, por isso acho que eram estrangeiros, falavam diferente...

Começa a Bulstrode desesperadamente.

-Continue!

Insiste Ronald.

-Eles procuravam pó de asphodemos e raízes de bétula mística... disseram que era para uma poção sonífera poderosa...

Explica a ex-sonserina engasgando no meio das palavras tamanho nervosismo.

-O que mais eles perguntavam?

Questiona Ronald estreitando os olhos em direção à Milicent, a mulher tinha um semblante constrangido e fortemente sombrio.

-Eles me faziam perguntas do meu tempo de Hogwarts!

Revela com a voz estrangulada.

-QUE TIPO DE PERGUNTAS? EU NÃO DISSE PARA SER CLARA?

Gritava furiosamente o ruivo. Estava desesperado por informações completas, por alfo sólido que o levasse a uma pista da escola mágica e até agora sentia que fora enganado pelos próprios "protegidos" bem debaixo do seu nariz.

-Eles... eles começaram perguntando como eu era no tempo de Hogwarts... diziam que me achavam atraente...

Responde constrangida Milicent, cobrindo o rosto e recebendo um sorrisinho de escárnio de Roger, que silenciou diante do olhar mortal de Ronald Weasley.

-Eles perguntavam qual era minha comida preferida... e logo depois como os elfos trabalhavam no castelo sem serem vistos e coisas relacionadas a alimentação dos alunos da escola... uma coisa foi levando à outra e eu contei sobre a cozinha secreta de Hogwarts... mas não passou disso! Eu juro!

Explica Milicent em prantos.

-Você ficou louca? Como dá informações sobre a cozinha de Hogwarts para malucos que estavam preparando um veneno sonífero?

Esbravejou o ruivo incrédulo fechando as mãos em punhos firmes tentando desviar o foco da sua raiva.

-E você Daves?

Questiona rapidamente ao homem que antes ria de Milicent Bulstrode.

-Eu não sei de nada! Será que agora posso ir embora?

Responde rapidamente Daves olhando para os lados nervosamente, aquele lugar lhe dava calafrios.

-Ninguém sai daqui sem a minha permissão!

Esclarece o ruivo perdendo a pouca paciência.

-Mas que merda Weasley! Não vou ficar aqui nessa casa aos pedaços arriscando meu pescoço por sua causa!

Acusa Roger partindo para cima de Ronald, que revida empurrando o outro com força contra a parede o sustentando pelo colarinho da camisa de linho.

-**Minha esposa** foi atacada pela manhã! **Minha família** está sendo alvo dos malditos comensais da morte e **meus filhos** estão presos num castelo que virou fumaça de uma hora para outra... sabe o que é isso Daves? É apenas um aviso para não tentar bancar o idiota comigo de novo... posso ser pior do que o próprio Voldemort quando colocam minha família em perigo entendeu?

Vociferava o ruivo levando Roger a engolir em seco e acenar positivamente com a cabeça antes de ser largado no chão. O ex-corvinal tremia só em lembrar o nome de Voldemort.

-Me diga agora o que sabe!

Exige Ronald furioso.

-E...eu estava no No-noitebus... e N-Nott e um outro bruxo... com cara de poucos amigos... cheg-chegaram falando de tirar três vê-velhotes da jogada... O seu so-sogro, seu pai e um ultimo que-que eu achei impo-impossível...

Falava gaguejante Roger.

-Quem era o outro?

Questiona o Weasley mais preocupado ainda.

-Dumbledore!

Responde por fim o ex-corvinal ofegando pela tensão. Ronald andou de um lado a outro da sala tentando em vão ligar uma informação à outra... era uma tarefa quase impossível sem Harry e Hermione com ele. Praguejou baixinho o que poções soníferas teriam haver com um castelo desaparecendo? Por que Nott queria tirar Dumbledore da jogada? Ninguém sabia o paradeiro do velho bruxo! Pensava Rony.

-Você! Comece falando tudo o que sabe AGORA!

Exige o ruivo apontando para Ivan que fora o único a permanecer numa postura indiferente, firme e arrogante.

-Tudo o que sei sobre o que Weasley... sei de coisas demais!

Responde estoicamente o Karkarof sem se mostrar intimidado quando Ronald apertou a varinha em sua direção.

-Quero saber tudo sobre o ataque à Hogwarts... quero saber se a fuga dos comensais da morte de Azkaban foi só um truque para nos despistar do paradeiro do castelo!

Exige com os olhos ardendo em fúria, usando o máximo de auto controle para não arrebentar a cara do Karkarof jr.

-E porque acha que eu saberia sobre isso?

Questiona Ivan com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Porque é um maldito mercenário que me daria qualquer informação em troca de liberdade!

Responde Ronald entre dentes.

-E como pretende me dar liberdade Weasley?

Desafia o Karkarof com um sorriso arrogante. Ele estava pronto para barganhar sua fuga da Grã-Bretanha.

.../...

-Alvo Dumbledore **não** está morto!

Protestava veementemente Harry.

-Meu caro, já se passaram mais de sessenta anos, ele já tinha uma idade avançada quando o conheci...

Explica a curadora do museu com pesar e balançando negativamente a cabeça para a incredulidade do jovem casal a sua frente.

-A senhora não entende! Ele não é um homem comum...

Começa Harry furiosamente esquecendo-se de que Margareth era apenas uma trouxa.

-Harry, por favor, mantenha a calma!

Alerta Hermione severamente, mas o moreno não deu ouvidos.

-Não podemos acreditar nisso! Você o está acobertando!

Protesta Harry aumentando o tom de voz drasticamente na acusação à velha senhora o que leva Melissa a acordar assustada ainda em seu colo.

-Harry chega!

Repreende Hermione tirando sua filha dos braços do marido e voltando-se para a curadora do museu.

-Poderia nos dar um momento lady Dulpin? Meu marido está um pouco "abalado" demais com essa notícia!

Desculpa-se pacientemente Hermione com uma paciência que desconhecia, e lançando um olhar furioso à Harry segue com ele para fora da sala com uma Melissa chorosa em seus braços.

-O que pensa que estava fazendo?

Repreendia Hermione com uma expressão de completa indignação e horror.

-Ela pode estar sob voto perpetuo Hermione! Dumbledore pode tê-la colocado sob feitiço ou encantado sua memória para isso!

Defende-se Harry ainda no calor do momento sua cabeça girando nas milhares de possibilidades que levariam Margareth Dulpin e mentir mesmo que para proteger Dumbledore.

-Harry percebe o absurdo que está dizendo?

Questiona Hermione furiosamente antes de continuar.

-Dumbledore jamais faria algo assim com uma trouxa, especialmente se a considerava sua amiga! Sem falar que os feitiços sobre os trouxas são minuciosamente verificados pelo ministério desde que o próprio Dumbledore assumiu o cargo de ministro!

Protesta Hermione com os olhos ardendo de raiva, Harry estava tão desesperadamente fora de si que quase contou que eram bruxos a uma trouxa.

-Por favor, Hermione! Não seja ingênua, é de Alvo Dumbledore que estamos falando!

Defende-se Harry ceticamente.

-É exatamente por isso que eu digo que ele não faria algo que chamasse a atenção do ministério para Glasgow! Se nossa teoria sobre o vira-tempo estiver correta, seu encontro com Margareth Dulpin pode ter sido "uma" das "viagens" do tempo que ele realizou! Ele não foi claro sobre isso na ultima cartas, nós é que deduzimos que ele estava com ela nesse tempo presente!

Explica Hermione enfaticamente estreitando os olhos para Harry, quando Melissa escondeu o rosto em seu ombro lembrando aos dois que ainda estava ali.

-Mel querida está tudo bem...

Sussurrava Hermione balançando a filha no colo enquanto Harry sentava-se numa das cadeiras da ante sala do museu. O moreno apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e enterrou as cabeças entre as mãos suprimindo um gemido de frustração. O que Hermione acabara de dizer fazia sentido.

Nada estava saindo como planejado. Estavam perdendo tempo, um tempo valioso demais! Fechou os olhos mais uma vez pedindo aos céus mais uma chance de saber o que acontecia à Jared, desejando com todas as forças que o filho mais velho estivesse vivo ao lado dos irmãos e dos amigos.

Além de ser o único capaz de revelar todos os segredos de Hogwarts, Dumbledore também era o "responsável" pela ligação que Harry possuía com seu primogênito e somente a lembrança disso o desesperava ainda mais. Precisavam dele como nunca!

Estavam enfrentando um novo inimigo, e este era poderoso o suficiente para atacar Hogwarts debaixo dos seus narizes, libertar todos os comensais de Azkaban e ainda desafiar a autoridade do ministério colocando a imagem de Voldemort e explodindo o prédio ministerial em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Eles tinham aliados poderosos, seus melhores aurores estavam morrendo, todos os feitiços fidelius foram derrubados e mais uma vez eles se encontravam vulneráveis ao próximo passo do inimigo. Estavam lutando contra um mal invisível aos seus olhos.

Draco cego por vingança, Ronald tomando seu próprio caminho sozinho, Tonks tentando desesperadamente manter seus aurores vivos enquanto sua mente se perdia em seu marido e filho em Hogwarts, a família Weasley sendo atacada... eles teriam alguma chance dessa vez?

Com um suspiro angustiado o Potter levantou o rosto apenas o bastante para encontrar Hermione tranquilizando sua filha mais nova que a abraçava com força e sentiu o coração bater furiosamente com isso, ela continuava de pé, sem deixar-se abater apesar das condições.

-Mione...

Ele começou para recebe um olhar intimidador da esposa, ela tinha acabado de colocar Melissa para dormir.

-Sinto muito!

Desculpa-se o moreno se aproximando hesitante das duas. Hermione apensas respirando fundo controlando a própria angustia, estava tão nervosa quanto ele, mas ambos precisavam manter o controle.

-Esta tudo bem Harry... eu entendo que ouvir sobre uma possível morte de Dumbledore deva ter sido um impacto e tanto para você!

Sussurra a morena com um semblante culpado.

-Não justifica colocar nosso segredo em risco, estamos no "mundo trouxa" agora!

Responde o ex-grifinório no mesmo tom tirando um mecha do rosto de Hermione e colocando-a atrás da orelha, o perfeito coque feito por ela estava desfazendo-se aos poucos.

-Temos que voltar lá!

Diz Hermione fechando os olhos e permitindo-se relaxar com os dedos de Harry tocando suavemente seu rosto.

-Precisamos de um plano dessa vez! Não podemos parecer mais suspeitos ainda!

Insiste Harry amaldiçoando-se pela explosão dentro do escritório de lady Dulpin.

-Temos que descobrir o que Dumbledore queria com ela Harry... 1954 não me parece uma data muito comum...

Responde Hermione encarando os olhos verdes que tanto adorava.

-Esse período... foi quando... Mione eu sei o que aconteceu esse ano!

Os olhos do moreno ampliaram-se em choque.

-Foi quando ele conheceu Riddle!

Hermione ofegou e apertou Melissa em seu colo protetoramente.

-O que ele queria fazer voltando para esse período do tempo?

Questiona Hermione num misto de pânico e horror.

-Temos que descobrir com lady Dulpin!

Responde Harry seriamente abrindo caminho para o escritório da curadora.

.../...

Lily assistia estupefata a conversa entre o lendário bruxo Alvo Dumbledore e seu teimoso irmão mais velho Jared Potter, no interior quase que deserto daquela enfermaria. Seus olhos verdes piscavam com pura incredulidade a cada nova informação que o grifinório dava ao velho diretor sem apresentar um mínimo de hesitação.

-Então está dizendo que esses... sonhos, começaram logo depois que o bruxo atacou você com a maldição cruciatus?

Questiona preocupadamente o diretor apertando os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos meia-lua.

-Ele teria que me torturar até o limite, era a única forma de atingir a "ligação" com o papai!

Responde seriamente o moreno respirando pesado.

-Então eu presumo que o alvo dele seria Harry e não você?

Intervém Alvo sombriamente.

-Ele queria atrair nosso pai até Hogwarts! Eu tenho certeza absoluta disso!

Afirma fervorosamente o garoto lembrando das palavras do bruxo antes de desaparecer.

-E por acaso você sabe o porquê ele desejaria atrair Harry para a escola?

Pergunta astutamente o velho bruxo.

-Eu não sei os verdadeiros motivos... mas tem algo grande por trás disso... mais cedo tínhamos encontrado um garoto com informações sigilosas sobre nós e nossos pais, eles tinham até foto da minha irmãzinha de seis anos de idade numa pasta do ministério!

Protestava Jared indignado com a lembrança, Melissa mal sabia usar uma varinha e ele mataria qualquer um que ousasse machucá-la.

-Acredita que alguém do ministério esteja por trás disso? É uma acusação muito grave, informações como essa podem levar um bruxo para Azkaban por traição!

Alerta severamente Dumbledore.

-Todos nós vimos aqueles papéis!

Garante Jared seriamente olhando de soslaio para Lily que permanecia estática perante a figura de Dumbledore. A garota ficara em silencio desde o momento que Dobby saíra para ficar de olho em Harry.

-O que mais aconteceu? Por que não chamaram os professores? Algo assim exige a presença dos aurores imediatamente!

Questiona o velho diretor sombriamente.

-Todos os professores desapareceram, apenas nós ficamos lá, não tínhamos como entrar em contato com qualquer lugar fora dos limites do castelo, até mesmo Hogsmead!

Explica Jared lembrando-se do desespero que sentiu ao perceber que apenas eles ficaram em Hogwarts.

-Quem desejaria colocar Hogwarts fora dos limites de alcance da comunidade mágica? É um plano incomum e bastante intrigante...

Pergunta Dumbledore estreitando ligeiramente os olhos, a idéia de Hogwarts completamente isolada com um grupo de crianças vulneráveis lhe desagradando profundamente.

-Já pensamos em todas as possibilidades... mas... Acho que é um novo bruxo das trevas!

Responde quase que de imediato o grifinório.

-Já chega!

Interrompe Lily levantando-se angustiada e chamando a atenção dos dois bruxos ali presentes.

-Não podemos ficar falando sobre algo tão sério como se fosse um tema trivial! Somos de um futuro não muito distante, nossos amigos estão encurralados em Hogwarts e nossos pais estão sob ameaça nessa linha do tempo pelo mesmo bruxo que seqüestrou o Jared ontem!

Desabafa furiosamente a garota ofegando tamanho nervosismo de estar gritando diante do bruxo mais famoso desde Merlin.

-Temos um bruxo perigoso atravessando o tempo e machucando nossas famílias e por alguma desventura acabamos acompanhando-o nessa viagem insana! Ou paramos ele ou retornamos ao nosso tempo antes que toda a história steja comprometida!

Completa com os olhos brilhando numa determinação que Dumbledore só havia conhecido através do seu avô, James Potter.

-Lily...

Advertia Jared olhando de soslaio para a irmã mais nova.

-Quanto mais tempo passamos aqui mais coisas estão mudando lá fora, nosso futuro está ameaçado a cada minutos que estamos aqui parados discutindo! Mérlin sabe quantos outros esse bruxo já levou consigo nessas viagens!

Defende-se a grifinória estreitando os olhos esmeralda em direção ao seu irmão.

-Estava ansioso para ouvi-la falar senhorita Potter... me perguntava quando tomaria iniciativa para intervir em nossa discussão!

Comenta Dumbledore com um sorriso enigmático o que levou à menina a ficar completamente rubra e rapidamente emudecer.

-E-eu sinto muito profess... diretor Dumbledore, na verdade... na verdade eu só estou...

Começa desesperadamente a garota amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por se deixar levar pela confusão de sentimentos que passava.

-Está preocupada com as conseqüências dessa mudança atemporal! Eu compreendo perfeitamente! Estão arriscando suas próprias existências permanecendo aqui...

Tranquiliza Alvo com um aceno breve de sua mão conjurando um copo com água e entregando-o à Lily que lhe sorri agradecida.

-Senhor Potter, se importaria em acompanhar-me até meu escritório? Acredito que muito do que discutimos possa ser explicado mais rapidamente através de uma penseira!

Diz o diretor pacificamente, precisava da confiança dos irmãos Potter e acima de tudo, precisava protegê-los dessa nova ameaça, e algo lhe dizia que o melhor seria mantê-los por perto.

.../...

Violet Black descia temerosa degrau por degrau. Cada passo seu ecoando sombriamente pela torre como num filme de terror trouxa. A sonserina prendeu a respiração e levantou mais alto a varinha tentando enxergar mais a frente, no entanto, não reconhecera nenhum mínimo sinal de Logan Weasley.

Grifinório de uma figa! Ruivo Covarde! Hippogrifo boy dos infernos! Idiota, Imbecil e Inutil! Praguejava a garota mentalmente. O desgraçado foi embora sem pensar duas vezes, sem se quer olhar para trás a deixando sozinha e completamente vulnerável!

O que ele esperava que ela fizesse? Que aceitasse a proposta absurda de andar por aí abraçada à ele sob o minúsculo espaço de uma capa da invisibilidade como se fossem um casalzinho de namorados apaixonados escapando do castelo?

Pela malignidade de Morgana! Ela era Violet Black, sonserina e ultima herdeira dos Black na sonserina, tinha um nome a zelar, tinha uma reputação inabalável e JAMAIS se submeteria a isto, ainda mais com um Weasley. Se Sírius descobrisse seria sua ruína! Ele nunca mais deixaria a filha em paz com suas provocações ultrajantes de que era apaixonada por Logan Weasley.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, precisava limpar a mente de tudo isso, estava numa situação de risco real agora. Estava com medo... muito medo! Tudo culpa do Weasley desgraçado que a deixou sozinha e desamparada no topo da torre de astronomia recusando-se a reconhecer sua própria falha! Teriam de começar a procurar por Ruby e Poodleon nas escadarias e não naquela torre assombrada!

Após longos minutos silenciosos Violet alcançou o final da torre e dirigiu-se para o interior do castelo ainda muito temerosa. Teria que pensar muito bem como andar por ali sem chamar a atenção, o que não era lá o seu forte, sempre chamara atenção demais por onde andava era quase um ímã de atenção ambulante. Engoliu em seco antes de apagar a varinha com um "nox" fraco.

Para onde ela deveria ir? Biblioteca? Cozinha? Sala precisa? Qual seria o melhor lugar para um esconderijo secreto que estivesse próximo às escadarias? Cansada de pensar ela deixou-se encostar contra a parede enquanto massageava as têmporas com força. Não seria fácil fazer isso sozinha!

Respirou fundo novamente. Não lembrava de nenhum encanto para revelar a localização dos outros e aparatar estava fora de questão sem o mapa do maroto em mãos, afinal ela não estava maluca de aparatar e depois dar de cara um o inimigo no instante seguinte! Só a idéia a fez estremecer em temor.

-Raios... porque Weasley-boy tinha que desaparecer logo agora?

Praguejava a sonserina batendo a cabeça contra a parede quando foi surpreendida por um par de mãos a prendendo, uma cobrindo-lhe a boca e a outra alcançando sua cintura com força, mal dando à sonserina uma chance de escapar.

A garota debatia-se febrilmente, mas a pessoa que a imobilizava era forte demais, mesmo com os braços livres, sua varinha tinha caído longe, não poderia gritar por socorro e o garoto era muito maior que ela.

-Fica quieta garota ou terei que enfeitiçá-la!

Ameaça uma voz desconhecida para Violet o que a levou a identificá-lo como o inimigo bruxo que os ameaçava. O desespero tomou conta da menina, estaria morta! Esse era o único pensamento que lhe passava na cabeça nesse momento.

.../...

Ares ainda parecia incrédulo, olhando fixamente para as próprias mãos, agitando-as no ar, ele podia sentir a magia fluindo em suas veias, em sua pele, dentro do peito aquecendo-o com poder e principalmente pulsando vida a cada respiração sua.

O anel em seu dedo brilhou mais forte, ganhando sua atenção e logo depois olhou para seu amigo que fora chamado por tanto tempo de "Ploodeon", ele estava celebrando altivamente. Finalmente estavam livres, livres de verdade!

-Conseguimos! Nós conseguimos!

Comemorava seu amigo, batendo-lhe nas costas e gargalhando incapaz de suprimir sua alegria por quebrar a antiga maldição, mas rapidamente o olhar de Ares voltou-se para a grifinória de longos cabelos vermelhos, que estava desacordada ao seu lado.

-Conseguimos por causa dela!

Responde o Grendel sem esconder um sorriso ainda que contido, mas que demonstrava felicidade, ele simplesmente levantou a mão direita conjurando uma varinha no ar e logo invocando uma poltrona para deixar Ruby.

-E por minha causa também!

Reclama Poodleon estreitando os olhos ligeiramente, mas sem esconder a animação por estar de volta a sua forma humana.

-É claro... me deixastes para convencê-la de tudo enquanto se fazias de inocente!

Responde Ares em tom acusador logo depois de deixar a ruivinha suavemente na poltrona amarela e em seguida conjurando um cobertor para ela.

-Hey! Eu fiz o meu melhor!

Defende-se o ex-gato estreitando os olhos para Ares.

-Claro... depois de séculos me trouxestes a garota!

Rebate o Grendel sarcasticamente.

-Não foi fácil! É difícil ficar preso no corpo de um gato minúsculo que só sabe dizer "miau"!

Protesta energicamente Poodleon estremecendo ao lembrar de como era viver como um gatinho fofo sob as ordens de Violet Black.

-Ao menos poderias sair deste castelo! Estive aprisionado àquela câmara desde o primeiro dia que pisei em Hogwarts!

Responde amargamente Ares com um semblante sombrio.

-Fomos vítimas daquela bruxa maldita! Ela deve estar arrancando os cabelos agora que conseguimos quebrar sua maldição!

Comemorava Poodleon até ser interrompido por Ares.

-Ainda não acabou! Temos que ajudá-los!

Anuncia o Grendel cruzando os braços e apontando para Ruby com a cabeça.

-Não está falando sério não é?

Questiona perplexo ao amigo.

-Não estava mentindo quando disse que havia um viajante do tempo no castelo! Ele precisa deixar Hogwarts imediatamente!

Explica Ares severamente deixando o seu amigo incrédulo.

-Não podemos interferir Ares... isso não é assunto nosso! Temos que encontrar Morgana e não ficar brincando de babá com as crianças do castelo! Eu tenho um mundo inteiro para colocar em ordem!

Protesta furiosamente Poodleon recebendo um olhar mortal de Ares.

-Morgana é problema seu! Eu dei a minha palavra!

Responde Ares com um semblante impassível o que revoltava Poodleon.

-E eu estou anulando sua promessa! Tenho poder suficiente para isso!

Interrompe ferozmente Poodleon apontando o dedo para Ares.

-É mesmo?

Provoca em desafio Ares, levantando uma sobrancelha para o amigo que lhe estreita os olhos perigosamente.

-Não me desafie Ares... Você me deve sua vida pirralho!

Repreende Poodleon.

-Estamos de igual para igual agora!

Diz Ares dando de ombros ignorando a raiva do amigo.

-Você não pode se comparar à mim!

Defende-se Poodleon em choque.

-Não vais conseguir sair de Hogwarts enquanto houver uma ameaça real! E dentro de Hogwarts... continuarás sem seus verdadeiros poderes... Não tens escolha...

Responde solenemente Ares deixando o amigo com os olhos amplos em choque.

-Vai pagar por isso Grendel!

Ameaça Poodleon estreitando os olhos para o amigo, mais uma vez, ele reconhecia que Ares tinha razão.

-Que "Merlin" nos proteja!

Responde com um sorriso de escárnio o Grendel fazendo Poodleon gemer em resposta. Estavam se metendo na pior confusão de suas vidas...

.../...

-Oh senhor Potter, está mais calmo agora? Posso pedir para minha recepcionista o trazer um pouco de água se desejar... ou quem sabe um chá!

Dispõe-se a curadora com um sorriso gentil. Acreditava que Dumbledore fosse algum parente distante ou quem sabe muito importante para sua família.

-Estou bem melhor lady Dulpin, desculpe-me pelo transtorno... Hermione precisou puxar um pouco minha orelha por isso!

Desculpa-se o moreno com um sorriso sem-graça.

-Entendo... tem uma companheira valiosa senhor Potter... e uma filhinha linda também!

Diz a senhora com um breve sorriso em direção à menina que agora estava nos braços da mãe.

-Eu sei... não sei o que faria sem elas agora!

Responde olhando ternamente para sua esposa antes de finalmente voltar-se para Margareth.

-Será que poderia nos contar como conheceu Dumbledore? Cada mínimo detalhe sobre ele seria muito importante para nós!

Insiste Harry seriamente.

-Hm... estão mesmo muito interessados no meu velho amigo!

Diz Margareth curiosamente antes de olhar de Harry para Hermione.

-Creio que para falar sobre isso pediria que me acompanhassem num passeio pelo museu!

Sugere lady Dulpin levantando-se e os convidando a acompanhá-la. Hermione franzia a testa em preocupação enquanto Harry apenas deu de ombros se preparando para ajudar Hermione com Melissa, mas dessa vez a menina acabou acordando definitivamente.

-Papai? Onde a gente tá?

Pergunta com a voz ainda sonolenta mas, seus olhinhos passeando pela sala cheia de cores e pinturas.

-Estamos em um museu!

Responde Harry suavemente dando um beijo no topo da cabecinha de Melissa antes de deixá-la no chão e segurando sua mão.

-Porque?

Questiona curiosamente a menina.

-Estamos fazendo algumas pesquisas Mel... por isso precisamos que fique bem quietinha e não mexa em nada entendeu?

Explica Hermione abaixando-se até ficar na altura da filha e arrumar rapidamente o vestidinho que ela usava.

-Vamos!

Diz agora tomando a outra mão de Melissa e seguindo pelo caminho que fora lady Dulpin.

-Oh... vejo que a pequena Potter acordou não foi? Me perguntava o que os estava atrasando tanto...

Comentava a velha senhora mais para si mesma do que para eles. Melissa piscou algumas vezes tentando reconhecer a senhora de cabelos brancos, mas acabou desistindo e soltando-se de seus pais seguiu determinada até ela.

-Prazer em conhecê-la! Meu nome é Melissa Potter!

Apresenta-se a garotinha estendendo a mãozinha em direção à Margareth que com um enorme sorriso segura a mão de Melissa.

-O prazer é todo meu mocinha, e meu nome é Margareth Dulpin!

Respondeu a curadora impressionada com a garotinha, Harry apenas sorriu, Melissa era esperta como Hermione e corajosa como ele em sua tenra idade. A senhora estava encantada com a mais jovem Potter e logo Melissa começava seu habitual interrogatório.

-Eu nunca visitei um museu trouxa antes!

Diz a garotinha fazendo a curadora levantar uma sobrancelha em confusão na palavra "trouxa".

-Porque as pinturas nãos se mexem? Eles estão dormindo?

Pergunta curiosa a menina antes de ser interrompida por uma Hermione mortificada e um Harry nervoso.

-Lady Dulpin será que poderia nos mostrar o que desejava?

Diz Harry puxando rapidamente a mão de sua filha enquanto Hermione sussurrava para Melissa se comportar enquanto eles "trabalhavam".

Não demorou muito e logo estavam diante de um quadro de tamanho médio, com a imagem de um monge nos auge dos seus quarenta e poucos anos , no interior do que parecia ser uma réplica bastante rudimentar da sua antiga sala de poções em Hogwarts, diferenciando-se pelas inúmeras prateleiras com livros e pergaminhos ao estilo antecedente à era medieval por todos os lados.

-Nos conhecemos no dia que este quadro chegou ao museu... uma obra do século VIII, doada pelo monastério de Chartres na França... uma verdadeira raridade já que no período que antecedia a idade média apenas as iluminuras bíblicas e mosaicos bizantinos se destacavam na Europa, mas este quadro é uma relíquia à parte!

Explicava apaixonadamente Margareth reconhecendo a beleza e o valor daquela pintura.

-É um belo quadro lady Dulpin!

Exclama Harry impressionado com a obra.

-Sim... Ele disse-me a mesma coisa quando o viu! Mas ficou mais interessado quando lhe falei que o monge desta obra chamava-se Luitprand! O criador da Ampulla!

Recordava Margareth voltando-se para o casal Potter que ainda encarava a obra curiosamente.

-Luitprand... o criador das ampulhetas! O primeiro brux... o primeiro homem a medir o tempo!

Diz euforicamente Hermione.

-Sim, relógio de areia, ampola ou ampulheta, tudo que já fora criado para medir o tempo... esse tema costumava fascinar Alvo, e fora muitas vezes discutidos diante deste mesmo quadro onde sempre o encontrava!

Explica Margareth conseguindo a atenção de Harry e Hermione, no entanto, Melissa continuava a encarar a imagem curiosamente, agarrando seu coelho de pelúcia a menina sorri para o monge.

-Mamãe disse que não tinha quadros mágicos aqui... mas acho que ela estava errada!

Sussurra para seu coelhinho enquanto via o monge girar a ampulheta ao seu lado e permanecia a admirar o pó de ouro na ampulheta caindo lentamente para o lado vazio da ampola.

.../...

Alice Longbottom estava a ponto de explodir a companheira de casa para longe da torre grifinória. A expressão assassina da monitora em direção à Saphire era apenas um milésimo da fúria que a grifinória sentia a partir do momento que a Brown começou a citar, uma a uma as ex-namoradas de Jared Potter desde seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts.

-E você foi a única das doze namoradas que nunca fez NADA para merecer o Potter!

Continuava provocando Saphire com os braços cruzados e com uma sobrancelha levantada em provocação ignorando o rosto de Alice queimando numa mistura inflamável de ira, ciúmes e constrangimento absoluto.

-Se lembra de quando Grace Johanson se declarou para ele e o beijou na frente de todos no grande salão? Lembra foi no quinto ano? Foi memorável, até mesmo McGonagall pensava que eles ficariam juntos para sempre!

Começa novamente Saphire com um entusiasmo maquiavélico.

-Enquanto você mal consegue segurar a mão dele na frente dos outros sem ficar vermelha como um Weasley... escute meus conselhos Alice... não vai conseguir manter o seu namoro com o Jared por muito tempo se não tomar uma iniciativa!

Nesse ponto Alice rangia os dentes e mordia a língua por dentro impedindo-se de lançar a primeira maldição proibida que lhe viesse à cabeça, especialmente uma que começava com AVADA e terminava com um jato de luz verde mortal o bastante para silenciar de vez a língua de Saphire.

-Você seria a ultima pessoa do mundo para quem eu pediria conselhos Brown!

Sibilava a Longbottom com as mãos fortemente fechadas em punhos.

-Nossa que mal humor! Não deveria ficar com raiva, eu só estou falando o que penso, nenhum de nós sabe se vai sair vivo desse castelo mesmo, não há tempo para arrependimentos agora!

Responde Saphire dando de ombros enquanto Alice respirava pesadamente e contava até um bilhão para não cometer um assassinato. Teddy ainda estava com Victoire e Alex tinha várias almofadas sobre sua cabeça tentando inutilmente dormir.

-Que seja... mas vai jogar esse veneno bem longe de mim!

Responde a Longbottom entre dentes antes de esbarrar em Teddy entregando-lhes o mapa sem dizer uma palavra e subindo para seu quarto sem olhar para trás.

-O que raios deu nela?

Questiona Teddy severamente, lançando um olhar acusador em direção à Saphire. O monitor-chefe conhecia bem seus colegas de casa, ainda mais Alice, uma monitora que nunca perdera a calma, para levá-la a subir as escadarias do dormitório como um furacão sem olhar por onde anda algo a teria deixado muito magoada.

-Ela não suportou ouvir a verdade!

Diz Saphire dando de ombros e voltando seu olhar para a lareira ignorando Teddy que balançando negativamente a cabeça dirigiu-se para a entrada da torre mantendo a vigia.

-E você Malfoy... não pense que consegue me enganar fingindo dormir...

Anuncia a grifinória para o sonserina que abafou um gemido desesperado, Saphire estava realmente insuportável.

-O que você quer garota?

Questiona impaciente, finalmente levantando-se para encará-la.

-É verdade que terminou com a Daisy Connor da corvinal só para conquistar a Lily? Aposto que o Logan não iria gostar nada disso se soubesse...

Começa provocando apenas para ser interrompida pelo loiro.

-Não preciso de joguinhos para conquistar a Lily e o meu primo sabe muito bem disso!

Responde o Malfoy estreitando os olhos em direção à Brown.

-Será mesmo?

Insiste a garota com um sorriso idêntico ao de Violet.

-Deveria ocupar mais tempo cuidando da própria vida e não atormentando os outros! As vezes não é tão difícil entender por que o Logan te largou!

Rebateu Alex friamente deixando Saphire sem palavras, olhando para o sonserino como se tivesse acabado de jogar um balde de água fria sobre ela. O Malfoy sabia que suas palavras foram duras demais, até cruéis em certo aspecto, mas tinha de por um fim nessa loucura.

-Um traidor defendendo o outro! Vocês todos me dão nojo!

Gritou Saphire jogando tudo o que encontrava na frente na direção do sonserino.

-Eu juro que vou me vingar de cada um de vocês!

Prometia a grifinória lançando um olhar mortal ao loiro antes de subir para o próprio quarto novamente.

.../...

Violet fechava os olhos com força enquanto desejava com todas as forças estar sonhando, mas a voz furiosa do bruxo a trouxe de volta à realidade com a força de um avalanche sobre sua cabeça.

-NÃO ME DESAFIE VIOLET!

Exigia o garoto a deixando ainda mais desesperada, sem pensar duas vezes e desejando unicamente escapar de uma morte certa, ela morde com força a mão do bruxo que a solta praguejando de dor e aproveitando a chance ela convocou sua varinha e correu rápida e desesperadamente para longe dele.

-Accio Varinha!

Uma sensação estranha de formigamento percorreu sua espinha ao sentir o pequeno objeto de madeira tocar seus dedos, mas a Black não lhe deu a devida importância no momento.

Mesmo no escuro, apesar do medo que a tomava, ela não diminuiu o ritmo, nem hesitou seus passos, com a varinha na mão direita ela desenhava feitiços desarmantes no ar limpando seu caminho de qualquer possível obstáculo.

-BLACK!

Gritava o bruxo num tom de voz profundo que ecoou sombriamente pelos corredores sem fim de Hogwarts. Ofegante ela se recusa a olhar para tras quando esbarra em algo a sua frente. Chocada demais para fazer qualquer coisa, ela mal percebe que não fora em algo que esbarrou, mas em alguém, cujos braços a envolveram com força.

-Fica quieta!

Exige enquanto assistia ao lado dela o tão temido bruxo passar por eles com fúria em seus olhos.

.../...

OMG! Se eu demorei? O_O seria um extraordinário eufemismo descabido isso sim! Merlinzinho cor de rosa do arco-íris do pôneis malditos! SORRY gigantesco aos meus leitores maravilhosos e muito adorados por mim . Mas sem meu netbook cor de rosa eu fico totalmente dependente do pc do meu irmão ou da minha gêmea o que dá na mesma coisa ¬¬ Assim peço mil desculpinhas por demorar a atualizar genteeee!


	16. Chapter 16

O ar continuava pesado, insuportavelmente estático, as nuvens carregadas ainda obscureciam o céu reforçando os tons opacos de cinza e azul marinho do horizonte. Não havia frio ou calor, a brisa que outrora acariciava o gramado sob seus pés atravessavam seu corpo como se fizesse dele um fantasma preso num retrato mágico.

Seus olhos escuros estreitaram-se quando mais uma vez tentou enfrentar o horizonte. Tão distante, sereno, preso em um interminável por do sol, onde não existia tanta luz quanto escuridão, as ondas do lago negro congelaram no tempo e uma sombra mortal envolvia as copas das arvores.

Nenhum ruído poderia ser ouvido do interior da floresta e mal podia identificar as vozes do interior do castelo. Estava tudo tão difuso, ao mesmo tempo que se imaginava preso dentro de um sonho muito real, sabia que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer, poderia sentir em cada fibra de seu corpo que faltava pouco para isso.

Ele estava parado, de pé em frente ao lago negro, apenas com o uniforme sob o corpo, as mãos enterradas em seus bolsos e um olhar perdido no vazio do horizonte, a solidão que o cercava o impulsionava a desafiar sua própria razão. Não estava sozinho, tinha certeza absoluta disso, no entanto, aquele silêncio o confrontava com uma outra face da realidade.

Ouvira muitas histórias de seus pais a respeito desta escola, desde seus onze anos aprendeu a amar Hogwarts como uma segunda casa, seus amigos eram como parte de sua família. A partir do momento que o chapéu seletor o enviou para a casa que lhe correspondia, era como se ele tivesse assumido as rédeas do próprio destino.

-Onde esteve esse tempo todo? O procurei por toda a escola!

Uma voz aflita o tirou de seus pensamentos. Ao seu lado uma garota trajando as vestes em cores amarelo e preto da Lufa-Lufa agarrava seu braço lançando-lhe um olhar aterrorizado ao por do sol. O garoto nada respondeu, dando de ombros seguiu mirando o vazio.

-Vamos entrar Krishna! Não é seguro aqui fora!

Insiste a menina o puxando pelo braço.

-Não é seguro em lugar algum!

Responde Krishna finalmente encarando a melhor amiga. Os cabelos escuros e encaracolados do garoto contrastando com a pele morena, não precisara de muito esforço para apontar a origem do jovem indiano em vestes corvinais.

A garota franze ligeiramente a testa antes de anunciar com um suspiro impaciente, afinal esteve procurando Krishna pelas ultimas duas horas, ele ao menos lhe deveria ser grato e falar direito com ela! Se ele estava frustrado de estar preso ali ela também estaria ainda mais por mal conseguir usar sua varinha.

-Não faz diferença! É proibido sair do castelo e o professor Lupin está nos esperando no grande salão! Ele disse que tem algo importante para nos dizer!

Anuncia soltando-se do braço do amigo e ficando a sua frente com as mãos na cintura. Ela era bem menor do que ele, mas a sua cara de brava poderia assustar qualquer marmanjo.

Sacudindo a cabeça com impaciência, Krishna lança um ultimo olhar ao horizonte antes de segurar uma das mãos da garota, desfazendo sua pose de durona e a arrastando para o castelo.

-Onde está seu irmão Hayla? Não deveria estar no pé dele a essa hora?

Provoca o garoto recebendo um beliscão no braço em troca.

-Peter está nos esperando...

Começa indignada a menina.

-Lá dentro!

Completa apontando enfaticamente para o castelo. Krishna apenas sorriu de canto, seus melhores amigos eram Hayla e Peter Thomas, irmãos com pouco menos de um ano de diferença, sendo que Hayla seguiu para a lufa-lufa enquanto Peter entrou na corvinal ao lado do indiano um ano antes.

-Acha que teremos permissão para sair do castelo a parir de agora? Já esgotamos todas as reservas da escola!

Questiona Hayla enquanto o amigo estreitava os olhos em concentração, depois do ocorrido longas horas atrás, os professores proibiram os alunos de deixarem o castelo e seguiam procurando alguma saída pelas passagens secretas nas masmorras.

Porém, nada parecia mudar, o tempo literalmente parou, as horas não passavam, o sol continuava na mesma posição como se tivesse congelado no espaço, o lago negro, a floresta, o corujal... completamente sem vida, não encontravam animais, rastros, indícios de alguma criatura viva, mágica ou não.

-Não sei! Depois que os Potter's, Weasley's e Malfoy's sumiram duvido muito disso!

Responde Krishna sombriamente.

-Esqueceu de mencionar que Alice Longbottom, Teddy Lupin, Violet Black e Saphire Brown também desapareceram!

Enumerou Hayla vendo uma careta do amigo com o último nome citado.

-Doze alunos! Filhos de personagens importantes da última guerra... não é normal!

Murmura Krishna sem desviar os olhos do caminho.

-Não por isso, nossos pais também foram importantes e ainda estamos aqui! Não fugimos até agora!

Rebate Hayla insistente, afinal seus pais fizeram parte da armada de Dumbledore e enfrentaram inúmeros comensais durante a batalha de Hogwarts. No entanto, Krishna parou abruptamente levando Hayla a colidir em seu braço.

-Não há provas de que eles fugiram, se fossem sequestrados já teríamos alguma notícia, algum pedido de resgate ou ameaça eminente!

Diz o corvinal severamente, sua cabeça produzindo inúmeros e possíveis cenários para explicar o que realmente acontecera, no auge de seus quinze anos já era considerado um gênio mágico por seu raciocínio rápido e preciso.

-Que outra explicação teria? Foram os únicos a escaparem do castelo antes de ficarmos parados no tempo!

Reclama Hayla estreitando os olhos para o amigo, ele estava muito estranho desde que soube que um seleto grupo de alunos estava em falta.

-Isso não encaixa! Nenhum deles deixaria a escola quando seus familiares ainda estivessem aqui!

Defende-se o moreno soltando a mão da amiga e ficando cara a cara com ela.

-Estamos em perigo Krishna e não em um quebra-cabeças! Não dá para solucionar tudo usando apenas a lógica!

Rebate ceticamente a lufa-lufa.

-Pensa bem Hayla! O professor Remus, o professor Sírius, assim como o professor Longbottom... eles são pais de três deles e padrinhos de quatro outros! Eles não fugiriam deixando-os para trás, não por vontade própria!

Explica o indiano quase em desespero.

-Kris... o que está insinuando?

Questiona curiosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada a lufa-lufa.

-Eu... eu não tenho certeza ainda... mas, acredito que não foram eles que desapareceram de Hogwarts!

Revela o corvinal diminuindo o tom de voz. Os olhos da garota ampliaram-se em choque.

-Ok... sua teoria deixou de fazer sentido faz tempo... mas, agora você pegou pesado!

Interrompe Hayla cruzando os braços sobre o peito e lançando um olhar incrédulo para o corvinal.

-É a única explicação plausível! Eles provavelmente se quer saíram de seus salões comunais... porque quem sumiu da escola fomos nós Hayla! Todos nós!

Anuncia Krishna seriamente diante do olhar impressionado de sua melhor amiga.

-Doze alunos ficaram na verdadeira Hogwarts, porque esse era o plano! Nós estamos presos nessa fenda vazia do tempo, parados como...

Começa Krishna andando de um lado para o outro enquanto ia ligando as pontas soltas em sua mente quando de repente algo pareceu iluminar sua cabeça e um sorriso genuíno brotou nos seus lábios.

-Eu sei onde nós estamos!

Alerta o corvinal puxando a amiga novamente pelo braço, correndo em direção ao grande salão desesperadamente, agora mais do que nunca precisava falar com o professor Lupin!

.../...

Arianna sentiu alguém puxá-la pelos ombros até que estivesse totalmente acordada. Ainda sentindo as pálpebras pesarem e a visão obscurecida pelo sono, ela obrigou-se a sentar com um suspiro profundo e angustiado.

Seu corpo inteiro parecia ter sofrido um ataque direto do salgueiro lutador, seus músculos tensos e rijos a faziam gemer a cada movimento brusco. Estava exausta como nunca estivera antes.

Demorou alguns breves segundos antes de se lembrar completamente de tudo o que acontecera ali, o ataque à escola, a fuga, o desaparecimento de seus colegas... o medo que sentiu... quando uma voz conhecida a chamou suavemente.

-Não se esqueça de mim Arianna!

Foi quase um sussurro. A loirinha sentiu um frio incomum a envolver dos pés a cabeça antes do rosto pálido e angelical de Juliet se formar à sua frente. A garota estava vestindo uma camisola branca, de linho, com algumas fitas de cetim trançadas nos punhos e gola.

Para a surpresa de Arianna, Juliet se encontrava sentada aos pés de sua cama com um sorriso fraco e um olhar triste nos olhos claros. Esfregando rapidamente os olhos, a pequena sonserina sente-se inquieta e ao mesmo tempo culpada.

Estava dormindo, aquecida, em segurança, enquanto sua amiga permanecia presa naquele espelho horrível, sozinha e esquecida.

-Eu não me esqueci de você! Mas, não posso sair agora, seria muito arriscado!

Justifica-se a Malfoy com determinação, mas com uma voz mais branda e preocupada, não desejando despertar James e jogar seu plano de salvar a amiga por água a baixo.

Desviando rapidamente o olhar para seus próprios pés descalços, Juliet abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

-Sinto muito! Mas, é difícil ficar tanto tempo sozinha, simplesmente temi que me esquecesse Arianna... você é minha única amiga de verdade!

Murmura Juliet balançando os pés no ar sem encarar a sonserina, mas sentindo de longe como suas palavras surtiram o efeito desejado. Do outro lado da cama dossel, Arianna franziu a testa e apertou as mãos em punhos, precisava proteger sua nova amiga!

-Eu prometi que a ajudaria!

Diz Arianna respirando fundo e obrigando-se mentalmente a encontrar uma saída rápida para fugir da torre e procurar a pessoa que trancara Juliet no espelho.

-Eu sei! Por isso estou aqui, é o momento perfeito para escapar!

Insiste Juliet levantando o rosto com um brilho de esperança em seus olhos.

-Meu irmão tem um mapa, pode me ver escapando e se eu sair agora... ele vai me entregar!

Explica pesarosamente Arianna olhando tristemente para a cama onde James parecia dormir num sono um tanto agitado pela careta de impaciência que fazia.

-Ele...? Esse é seu amigo James?

Pergunta Juliet inocentemente com um semblante indecifrável, sem mais uma palavra levantou-se da cama de Arianna e se aproximou dele.

-Juliet não faça isso! Vai acordá-lo!

Desespera-se Arianna jogando longe os cobertores e preparando-se para puxar Juliet longe da cama de James.

-Se James é seu amigo vai ajudá-la! Ele não pode entregar você!

Insiste Juliet lançando um olhar estranho em direção ao garoto grifinório.

-James não acreditou em mim! Não somos mais amigos!

Justifica-se a sonserina com a respiração pesada, sem conseguir encarar o amigo enquanto dormia, as lembranças da briga horas atrás a machucavam demais.

-Oh... eu... eu sinto muito Arianna!

Desculpa-se Juliet desviando o olhar de James para a menina Malfoy.

-Isso não importa!

Rebate a sonserina dando de ombros, virando o rosto e empinando o nariz arrebitado com uma máscara de orgulho no rostinho delicado.

-Então você seguirá em frente mesmo sem ele?

Pergunta Juliet relutante e Arianna apenas confirma com um gesto do rosto. Sorridente, Juliet se aproxima da sonserina e sussurra algo em seu ouvido levando a Malfoy a ampliar os olhos em surpresa absoluta antes de desaparecer no ar.

A próxima coisa que Arianna sabia, era que acordava bruscamente, ofegante e trêmula em sua cama dossel. A chuva ainda caía do lado de fora da torre e não muito distante, James dormia profundamente com uma expressão tranquila, muito diferente de que se lembrava no sonho.

Mordendo o lábio inferior em dúvida, Arianna puxa suavemente o cobertor de cima do seu corpo e levanta-se silenciosamente até alcançar a cama de James, ela se ajoelha do lado do grifinório hesitante.

-Eu sinto muito James!

Sussurra e fecha os olhos com força antes de apontar a varinha para o rosto dele.

.../...

-VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA O QUÊ?

Uma exclamação exasperada tomou todo o salão onde se encontravam, levando ao alvo da sua cólera a estremecer com as mãos pressionadas sobre os ouvidos.

-Foi apenas uma sugestão!

Rebateu entre dentes o mais alto deles.

-Sugestão dos infernos! Prefiro ser engolido pelos cérberos de Morgana a voltar àquela forma humilhante de filhote de Hello Kitty carbonizado novamente!

Esbraveja Poodleon com os olhos azuis brilhando em ódio absoluto.

-Não seja idiota! Como espera encontrar Violet Black assim? Precisamos da confiança dela e seus amigo e não do contrário!

Alerta impacientemente Ares esfregando as têmporas enquanto Poodleon insistia em rebelar-se.

-Eu NÃO vou me rebaixar a isso novamente! Eu não vou dar uma de bichinho de pelúcia para aquela maníaca me torturar! E você me chamou de idiota?

Anuncia o garoto de olhos azuis profundos com uma carranca no rosto e cruzando firmemente os braços sobre o peito.

-Se não o conhecesse diria que tem medo da garota!

Murmura Ares, ignorando a ultima pergunta e olhando de soslaio para Poodleon que fica mais rubro que uma bandeira da casa grifinória antes de abrir a boca em obvia indignação ao seu amigo.

-O que disse?

Questiona o animago numa voz baixa e ameaçadora.

-Que não consegue suportar a ideia de obedecer a uma garotinha ou então morre de medo de voltar aos "cuidados" dela!

Provoca Ares com um meio sorriso arrogante levando Poodleon a ranger os dentes furiosamente.

-Eu. Não. Tenho. Medo. De. Nada!

Sibilava ferozmente Poodleon quase partindo para cima de Ares que apenas levanta uma sobrancelha em resposta, sem se quer se mover do seu lugar.

-Não é o que parece!

Responde ceticamente Ares, dando de ombros e cruzando os braços, no fundo segurando a vontade de sorrir triunfante, bastava atacar o orgulho do amigo para conseguir convencê-lo a seguir seu plano.

-A culpa não é minha se ela é a reencarnação de tudo de maligno na face da terra! Ela é uma terrorista sarcástica e cruel os outros sonserinos a chamam de "pesadelo"!

Desespera-se Poodleon andando de um lado para o outro bagunçando os cabelos escuros numa expressão de desamparo exagerado.

-Está me descrevendo uma garota de dezesseis anos ou a bruxa mais perigosa desde Merlin?

Provoca Ares balançando negativamente a cabeça recebendo logo em seguida um olhar fulminante do animago.

-Continua tripudiando não é? Se não te conhecesse bem diria que está adorando isso!

Rebate acidamente Poodleon apontando um dedo na direção do Grendel com um olhar acusador.

-Só estou deixando claro o seu lugar aqui!

Diz severamente Ares levantando a varinha e apontando para o amigo.

-Isso não é justo! Deveríamos estar fora desse maldito lugar enquanto é tempo!

Insiste Poodleon dando as costas para o velho amigo e olhando pela janela do salão onde se encontravam. A chuva continuava caindo pesadamente e o frio do castelo trazia uma sensação desagradavelmente conhecida para o animago.

-Eu já disse que não!

O corta Ares com impaciência.

-Eu sou o maior mago da história e agora estou condenado a obedecer seres inferiores como você e aquela pirralha malévola!

Choramingava o animago esfregando o rosto com as mãos freneticamente antes de bater a cabeça contra o vidro da janela repetida vezes.

-Pare de se auto vangloriar e pense numa saída melhor do que a minha já que é tão brilhante assim!

Responde Ares firmemente, apesar do tom de desafio em suas palavras, baixando a varinha e desviando os olhos de Poodleon para Ruby que ainda dormia profundamente sobre a poltrona amarela. Os cabelos vermelhos, longos e brilhantes caindo sobre o rostinho de menina, a respiração leve e constante e o os lábios suavemente entreabertos em seu sono.

Ela conseguira o impossível para ele e seu amigo, sozinha conseguiu libertá-los daquela câmara maldita e ainda devolveu uma nova fonte de vida para o castelo ao despertar o poder dos quatro fundadores. Ela confiara, discutira e lutara contra ele antes de abrir mão de um presente valioso que recebeu de sua mãe para tirá-los com vida daquela sala.

Ares poderia ter cometido muitos erros na sua vida, mas com Ruby ele queria acertar. Ao menos uma vez, ele precisava provar a si mesmo que não era o monstro abominável que todos anunciavam. Podia ser egoísta, arrogante, prepotente, insolente e até mesmo perigosamente agressivo, entre tantos outros pecados que o levaram a ser amaldiçoado naquela maldita câmara, mas algo que ele jamais seria, era um homem sem palavra! Ele prometera à Weasley que a ajudaria e seguiria até o fim para cumprir sua palavra.

-Só está fazendo isso por causa dela não é?

Poodleon se aproxima do Grendel, cortando-o de seus pensamentos. Em resposta, Ares apenas mantém-se em silêncio absoluto admirando o anel dourado em seu dedo.

-Pode estar jogando sua última chance no lixo!

Alerta o animago seriamente e pela primeira vez, Ares pode ver que ele não estava sendo sarcástico, estava o aconselhando.

-Eu dei a minha palavra!

Responde secamente o mais alto girando habilmente a varinha entre seus dedos, deixando a sensação reconfortante de ter a magia fluindo por seus dedos o impedir de olhar para Ruby ou Poodleon novamente.

-Não estou me referindo à sua promessa Ares! Mas, ela nunca poderia olhar para você e esquecer todo o seu passado! Ela e todo o resto do mundo conhecem a sua história e garanto que não ficariam nada felizes com o seu retorno ao mundo mágico!

Insiste o animago franzindo a testa ligeiramente preocupado.

-Seria impossível se aproximar dela novamente sem despertar suspeitas ou levantar olhares curiosos e carregados de desaprovação! Você tem que esquecer o que aconteceu na câmara pelo bem dos dois!

Completa severamente Poodleon fazendo Ares apertar a varinha com tanta força que surpreendeu o animago que ela ainda estivesse inteira momentos depois, a fúria de um Grendel era lendária, seria bastante sábio da sua parte não deixar o amigo perder o controle.

-O mundo só conhece uma parte da história! Ninguém sabe o que eu passei de verdade além de você!

Diz entre dentes o Grendel olhando sombriamente em direção ao amigo.

-Eu não posso fazer muito quanto a isso, nem mesmo toda a minha magia seria capaz de apagar seu passado! O que aconteceu vai ficar marcado na história para sempre Ares!

Responde solenemente Poodleon ao amigo.

-Algumas cicatrizes levamos pelo resto da vida... eu não tenho vergonha de ser quem sou! Mas, não me peça para aceitar uma vida que não é minha! Eu não sou o homem que me descrevem nos livros de história e ponto final!

Completa Ares friamente, se afastando de Poodleon e indicando um caminho pela janela apontando de longe para o salgueiro lutador.

-Aquele lugar... aquele lugar pode nos levar no tempo!

Diz ignorando toda a conversa anterior e tentando firmar o foco de sua discussão para seu plano inicial.

-Temos que criar a armadilha perfeita para levar o viajante do tempo até lá e depois disso estamos livres de Hogwarts para sempre!

Anuncia com determinação Ares.

.../...

Violet prendeu a respiração quando seus olhos assustados seguiam o bruxo das trevas a procurando furiosamente por todos os lados. Estava tudo muito escuro, frio e tenebroso, contudo, ela ainda podia ver a figura sombria caçá-la como um animal selvagem em busca de sua presa.

Seu coração parecia ter parado de bater quando os profundos e brilhantes olhos do bruxo viraram em sua direção, a sonserina simplesmente congelou em choque. E tão rápido como ele mirou em sua direção, sua atenção foi tomada para o caminho oposto ao corredor do castelo.

A morena ofegou, era pior do que estar presa dentro de um pesadelo, a tão segura escola de magia mais parecia um cenário de pós-guerra pelo silêncio fúnebre que os cercava, o único som era advindo das gotas de chuva caindo violentamente contra as janelas não contribuía muito para tranquilizá-la.

Os passos do bruxo das trevas batiam secamente contra o chão, contínuos e intermináveis como os ponteiros de um relógio seguindo para encerrar seu ciclo com uma estrondosa batida à meia-noite, ecos fantasmagóricos daqueles passos os tornavam mais próximos e ameaçadores do que realmente seriam.

Violet estremeceu ao relembrar que a poucos minutos atrás estava a ponto de perder as esperanças, ser capturada por nada mais nada menos que **ele**, era praticamente sinônimo de suicídio!

Ela podia sentir as mãos dele a prendendo com força, a voz ameaçadora em seu ouvido a mandando ficar quieta fazendo seu estômago revirar... ele a teria matado sem grandes esforços, e se quer usara de magia para atacá-la!

Engolindo em seco e fechando os olhos com força numa prece angustiada, a Black, obrigou-se a manter silencio absoluto, apesar das batidas frenéticas de seu coração hiper acelerado que parecia capaz de ensurdecer seus ouvidos.

Os braços que rodeavam sua cintura e a mantinham de pé eram a única coisa presente que a impediam de enlouquecer, era o único sinal de que alguém se importava o bastante com ela para protegê-la.

-Vem comigo e tenta não fazer barulho!

Sussurra Logan ao seu ouvido a levando para o interior de um dos armários de vassoura do castelo sob a proteção da capa da invisibilidade, a sonserina apenas assentiu com um gesto nervoso de seu rosto segurando sua mão com força.

O ruivo entrelaçou seus dedos pequenos com os deles percebendo como estavam frios. Ela nem mesmo saía do lugar! Preocupado, o grifinório a segura pela cintura, praticamente a arrastando com ele.

Violet nunca deixou transparecer qualquer sinal de fraqueza, mas agora estava visivelmente abalada, bastava olhar para o rosto pálido e tão frágil, seus olhos com aquele brilho desafiador, agora mostravam apatia e temor. O Weasley amaldiçoou-se mentalmente, afinal se Violet estava assim, era por sua culpa!

Ela escapara por muito pouco das garras do bruxo das trevas e fora um golpe de sorte do grifinório alcançá-la antes dele. Nem Merlin conseguiria prever o que poderia ter acontecido se ele não estivesse com a capa de Ignotus Peverell.

Agitando a varinha habilmente no ar, Logan abriu caminho silenciosamente até o segundo andar verificando qualquer sinal do inimigo. Violet o acompanhava completamente muda. Ela estava com medo! Maldição ele também estava, ele viu a forma como o bruxo a perseguia bem de perto.

O grifinório respirava pesadamente enquanto os olhos azuis brilhavam com fúria em direção ao caminho seguido pelo bruxo inimigo. Esperou até que estivessem a uma distância segura e abriu o armário, lançando uma série de encantos para se assegurar que ninguém os encontraria ali.

-Vamos!

Insistiu Logan puxando Violet consigo, com mais desespero do que esperava transparecer, aquele silêncio era mais perturbador do que a fúria da sonserina ao xingá-lo e até mesmo enfeitiçá-lo a cada oportunidade possível.

Ao esconderem-se na segurança do apertado armário de vassouras, a dupla se deixou cair ao chão, arrastando as costas sobre as paredes empoeiradas até sentarem-se em extremidades opostas, ficando frente a frente.

Mas, Violet parecia não vê-lo, simplesmente o ignorou e agarrou-se aos joelhos como uma garotinha de sete anos de idade... como no dia que Logan a conheceu na casa de Sírius. Assustada e indefesa.

-Ele quer nos matar!

Sussurra Violet sombriamente chamando a atenção do ruivo.

-Conseguimos escapar dele antes!

Defende-se Logan estreitando os olhos pelo tom derrotado da garota. Maldição ela não era assim, deveria estar gritando com ele, o xingando, o batendo, até mesmo o enfeitiçando até sentir-se dignamente vingada!

-Ele... ele quase me levou com ele!

Murmura a garota com um suspiro agitado, engolindo em seco antes de encará-lo.

-Não enquanto eu estivesse por perto! Eu não saí do seu lado por mais de cinco minutos!

Rebate ferozmente o ruivo, seriamente frustrado com o comportamento apático e derrotado da sonserina.

-Ele teria matado a nós dois sem precisar tomar a varinha em suas mãos!

Insiste Violet horrorizada e o grifinório fecha os olhos e joga a cabeça para trás a batendo com força contra a parede, praguejando mentalmente por tê-la deixado sozinha na torre de astronomia.

-Eu já disse que não deixaria que ele te machucasse Polly-pocket!

Disse o ruivo entre dentes sem ao menos encará-la, provocando uma risada fraca e sarcástica da Black.

-Me protegeria como protegeu a sua própria irmã Sardento?

Desafia a sonserina finalmente captando a atenção do grifinório que agora a fitava com fúria nos olhos, os ombros tensos e os dentes trincados poderosamente.

-Seria inútil lembrá-la que a causa da minha distração foi salvar a SUA VIDA!

Vociferou o Weasey agarrando os joelhos de Violet com força antes de obrigá-la a fitá-lo.

-Não pedi que me salvasse!

Responde insolente a sonserina sustentando o olhar furioso nos olhos cinzentos antes de prosseguir.

-Sinceramente nem sei porque o fez! Teria a chance perfeita de se livrar de mim e agora teria Ruby segura ao seu lado! Quem sabe até mesmo Poodleon estivesse bem!

Completa arfante, sem dar-se conta de que seus olhos seguravam lágrimas ardentes, ansiosas por caírem.

Logan emitiu um grunhido quase selvagem na garganta, não precisaria de muito esforço para perceber que travava uma batalha ferrenha para controlar a própria raiva e não pular no pescoço da pequena serpente sonserina.

-Eu teria todo o direito de jogá-la daquela escadaria por cada humilhação que já me fez passar desde o dia que nos conhecemos... Mas, eu não o fiz! Mesmo que você merecesse eu não conseguiria deixar você cair!

Diz o ruivo sem deixar seus olhos abandonarem o rosto pálido de Violet.

-Você me odiou desde o primeiro momento... dedicou cada minuto do seu tempo a me prejudicar de todas as formas possíveis! Quanto mais eu te ajudava, mais você me maltratava!

Anunciava o grifinório secamente, ignorando o gemido de protesto da sonserina.

-Sem nunca me dar uma mísera explicação pelo ódio que tinha por mim! E apesar de tudo eu não consigo hesitar quando é você que está em jogo! Por mais que eu me esforçasse você sempre pareceu me odiar com uma força incompreensível!

Continuava o ruivo enquanto uma corrente de lembranças o cegava naquele momento.

-Eu tinha meus próprios motivos!

Defendeu-se Violet fracamente, quando suas lembranças a torturavam dolorosamente.

-Que malditos motivos eram esses? Eu tenho o direito de saber!

Bradou o ruivo com o rosto ficando assustadoramente vermelho e Violet fechou os olhos com força quando as lágrimas escapavam do seus olhos assustados.

-Você não pode me obrigar!

Gritou Violet soltando-se do grifinório e levantando-se bruscamente, movimento que foi acompanhado de perto pelo Weasley.

-Qual o seu problema? Não consegue me suportar porquê? O que raios eu te fiz para me odiar?

Vociferava o ruivo a agarrando pelos ombros e a empurrando com força contra a parede a fazendo ofegar.

_18 de Fevereiro do ano de 2008 - Largo Grimaudi_

_Era uma manhã nublada, as nuvens cinzentas carregadas de chuva ameaçavam o céu pálido enquanto vozes alteradas enchiam o ar. A lareira agitava-se em chamas esmeraldas na constante movimentação do flu._

_Na sala da casa Black, Sírius, Remus, Tonks e Amelia Bones discutiam febrilmente. Fora preciso a chegada de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley para conter o ex-prisioneiro de Azkaban._

_Noite passada, fora deixada a seus cuidados uma menina com pouco mais de sete anos de idade, pequenina, de cabelos compridos e escuros e olhos tão profundos e cinzentos quanto os dele. O padrinho de Harry jamais recebera choque maior em toda a vida._

_-Ela é sua filha Sírius!_

_Bradou Remus furiosamente ao melhor amigo._

_-Eu saberia se tivesse um filho!_

_Defendia-se o Black ainda em choque._

_-Kate não teve coragem de contar a você!_

_Interfere Amelia seriamente antes de continuar._

_-Temia que levasse a criança dela!_

_E isso era a única coisa que Violet ouviu antes de correr as escadarias desesperadamente e trancar-se no primeiro quarto disponível que encontrara no caminho._

_Assim que adentrou, bateu a porta com força e jogou-se sobre a cama, afundando o rosto vermelho sobre os travesseiros enquanto abafava os soluços violentos que sacudiam seu pequenino corpo._

_Acabara de escapar de uma tragédia incomparável. Vira sua mãe ser atacada por um bruxo sem rosto, vestindo uma capa completamente negra e assim que lançou a maldição da morte em sua direção, olhou para a menina encolhida num canto entre a cortina e o pequeno sofá de linho e um uma risada sinistra ecoou._

_Percebera que era uma mulher naquele instante. Cabelos tão escuros quanto a noite, os olhos de um brilho quase animalescos de tão perigosos. Não se deu ao trabalho de enfeitiçar a pobre criança, apenas agitou a varinha no ar e uma coluna de chamas engoliram aquela que era a sua casa._

_Violet gritou com toda a força por sua mãe, chamou por seus vizinhos, clamou por ajuda, mas de nada adiantou. Seus tão desesperados esforços foram em vão, a casa, bem como a sua mãe foram levados pelas chamas naquela tarde de fevereiro sem que ela tivesse a chance de se despedir._

_Vivia numa casa simples nos subúrbios londrinos, sua mãe uma mera garçonete e a única coisa que sabia dela era que trabalhava em algum lugar chamado Caldeirão Furado. Nunca tivera contato com o que chamavam de mundo mágico, até aquele dia._

_Um grupo de homens apareceram do nada no seu jardim, a segurando com força enquanto apontavam as varinhas para a casa em chamas, um deles, era um ruivo alto e bastante forte, a levantou ate tirar seus pés do chão e a aparatou dali._

_Mais tarde descobrira ser Ronald Weasley, que a serviço do ministério conseguiu descobrir o paradeiro da sua mãe quando perseguia Pansy Parkinson, ele alertou os aurores. No entanto, estes chegaram tarde demais._

_Estava tão perdida em suas tristes lembranças que não percebeu a presença de mais alguém no quarto. A pessoa em questão se aproximou lentamente, estendendo um pequenino globo de vidro em sua mão._

_Um som suave de pequenos sinos encheu o quarto e Violet levantou-se bruscamente alarmada com o barulho. Seus olhos cinzentos voltaram-se quase de imediato para a bolinha de cristal a sua frente._

_Ficou hipnotizada. Havia uma pequena miniatura de um castelo, rodeado por um lago de azul profundo enquanto pequeninos flocos de neve que mais assemelhava-se a estrelas caindo do céu e tocando o solo._

_Cada vez que um dos flocos de neve alcançava o chão ou as muralhas do castelo, o som de sinos ecoava lindamente pelo globo de vidro que os envolvia._

_-É mágico!_

_Explica pacientemente o estranho e pela primeira vez ela consegue desprender os olhos do globo de vidro e encara o menino._

_-Pode ficar com ele se quiser! É coisa de menina mesmo, mas tem que prometer parar de chorar ou o Teddy vai achar que eu te machuquei!_

_Diz dando de ombros um garoto de cabelos cor de fogo, algumas sardas engraçadas espalhadas pelo nariz, mas algo que realmente chamou a atenção da menina, foram os olhos azuis tão vivos quanto o céu durante o verão._

_Ela nunca o tinha visto antes, a única criança na casa era um garoto de cabelos coloridos que vivia tropeçando nos próprios pés. quem seria ele? Amigo? Inimigo? Ela não queria ninguém por perto._

_-Eu não quero! Eu não quero nada que seja mágico!_

_Gritou Violet furiosamente voltando a chorar enterrando o rosto nos travesseiros. o Ruivinho a assistia surpreso, e com uma expressão confusa se aproximou dela novamente._

_-Você tá mesmo com raiva né?_

_Pergunta o menino franzindo a testa ligeiramente._

_-Não te importa!_

_Respondeu a morena com a voz entrecortada._

_-Quando a Ruby tá assim só tem um jeito de resolver!_

_Anuncia o ruivinho antes de subir na cama, deixando o globo de lado ele puxa Violet e começa a fazer cócegas nela até suas lágrimas de tristeza se convertessem em risadas altas e desesperadas._

_As risadas da menina eram tão vivas e contagiantes que o garoto mal se conteve e caiu ao lado dela chorando de rir também. Segundos depois, ele percebeu o erro fatal de ter atacado a menina de surpresa._

_Várias almofadas e travesseiros foram arremessados furiosamente sobre ele antes que tivesse a chance de gritar por socorro, a menina nanica era realmente vingativa._

_Poucos minutos depois, estavam correndo pelo quarto jogando todos os brinquedos que viam pela frente em direção ao outro. Violet já não pensava mais na confusão do andar abaixo, ou na tarde do incêndio._

_Ela só queria correr atrás do cabelo de fogo e fazê-lo chorar depois que descontasse as cócegas que fizera nela momentos antes. Tinha o rosto vermelho e muito ofegante quando o alcançou._

_-Eu desisto! Você é rápida demais!_

_Resmunga o ruivinho cruzando os braços com um muxoxo._

_-Não faz mais isso!_

_Bradou a menina batendo o pé no chão ritmicamente enquanto as mãos iam para sua cintura numa pose de mandona._

_-Não tá chorando mais! Deu certo!_

_Completa mais animado sorrindo em sua direção, deixando a menina aturdida. Ele fizera tudo isso para ela parar de chorar?_

_-Meu nome é Logan! Qual o seu?_

_Apresenta-se ainda mais sorridente o sardento e a confusão da morena transforma-se em medo em questões de segundos._

_Ele era bom para ela, mas gostar das pessoas era algo ruim, ela perdera a mãe que tanto amava, assim como a seus amiguinhos da escola primária e seus vizinhos do subúrbio._

_Todos eles se esqueceram dela por alguma magia que os aurores fizeram e ela não podia entender, era tão assustador! Mas, não podia gostar de outra pessoa, era ruim fazer amigos._

_Uma hora um bruxo mau poderia aparecer e ou perder a amizade dele seria mais doloroso ainda._

_-Me deixa sozinha!_

_Gritou a morena pisando com força o pé de Logan e o empurrando para a porta do quarto. ela jamais diria a ninguém, mas aquele globo de vidro esteve debaixo de seu travesseiro desde então._

-Eu nunca te odiei Weasley! Por mais que eu me esforçasse eu nunca consegui!

Revela Violet fechando os olhos com força, odiando-se por ter dito isso tão tarde.

.../...

Remus, Sírius, Neville, Flitwick, Vector, Filch, Pomfrey, Slugorn, Binns e McGonagall estavam sentados na mesa principal do grande salão ostentando semblantes sombrios. O peso de uma decisão arriscada pairando sobre seus ombros e a vida de centenas de estudantes em suas mãos.

O silêncio no interior do castelo era fúnebre, os olhares assustados das crianças do primeiro ano, as perguntas sem fim dos monitores e alunos mais velhos, as dúvidas instigadas pelos corvinais, a revolta dos sonserinos, a postura desafiadora dos grifinórios e a determinação dos lufa-lufa... isso era que ainda estava movendo o castelo e os impedindo de perderem a razão.

Tinham mais de sessenta alunos por casa, dentre eles três sonserinos e nove grifinórios desaparecidos, não encontravam meios possíveis, mágicos ou não, para pedir ajuda, Remus e Sírius buscaram em cada passagem secreta de Hogwarts uma saída, mas nenhum deles obteve êxito em suas buscas.

Os elfos desapareceram, os fantasmas sumiram, os retratos não se moviam e os animais viraram pó. Sentiam-se como bonequinhos encurralados e impotentes presos numa casinha de brinquedo, servindo de fantoche ou distração para os planos de um bruxo realmente poderoso, capaz de derrubar por terras todas as defesas da escola.

-Estamos quase sem suprimentos, em breve não poderemos mais transfigurar alimentos suficientes para nossos alunos!

Alerta Flitwick estreitando as sobrancelhas em preocupação.

-Os relógios não andam, os quadros não se movem... é como se tudo que fosse mágico aqui tivesse morrido! Precisamos levantar mais barreiras de proteção sobre a escola caso contrário seremos alvo fácil para ataques!

Insiste Pomfrey severamente, a medibruxa temia não poder cuidar sozinha de tantos alunos sem contar com a magia presente no castelo, as lembranças da batalha final em Hogwarts assombrando sua memória.

-Não somos o alvo! Seja lá quem nos colocou nessa situação não pretendia nos machucar, apenas nos anular como ameaça potencial! Presos em Hogwarts não poderíamos interferir no que realmente está acontecendo lá fora!

Garante Remus seriamente, as mãos fechadas em punhos furiosos e a respiração mais acelerada que o normal. O lobisomem era um dos mais afetados pela condição de Hogwarts, seu filho único fora levado, faltando apenas mais um dia para sua transformação e a segurança da escola comprometida... em menos de vinte e quatro horas ele estaria transformado e cada bruxo dentro daquelas paredes estaria ameaçado mortalmente.

-Continuar com as buscas no castelo já não é mais uma escolha válida! Temos que preparar um grupo para seguir pela floresta proibida! Em direção à Hogsmead!

Anuncia Neville com determinação recebendo olhares horrorizados de todos os docentes da mesa.

-Neville não dispomos de pessoas suficientes para deixar o castelo e explorar à própria sorte a floresta proibida!

Rebate McGonagal severamente, estreitando os olhos em sua direção.

-Não estou sugerindo que os professores deixem a escola, eu me disponho a ir com uma equipe de alunos de duelo!

Defende-se o Longbottom com firmeza deixando a diretora sem palavras tamanha estupefação.

-Está sugerindo que coloquemos os estudantes em perigo?

Recrimina Flitwick.

-Estamos em perigo dentro ou fora de Hogwarts! Não podemos continuar nos escondendo esperando que uma solução caia do céu! Neville tem toda razão!

Intervém Sírius pronunciando-se pela primeira vez naquela reunião.

-Essa ideia é absurda!

Protesta Vector veementemente.

-Não temos muitas opções fora esta! Se ficarmos aqui corremos o risco de perder o pouco de mantimentos que ainda restam!

Intervém Neville alterando a voz, sua paciência já estando no limite máximo.

-Ele tem razão Minerva, eu mesmo já pensei em seguir para a floresta proibida, mas, pela minha condição preferi não arriscar! O grupo de duelo conta com os melhores alunos de Hogwarts e o professor Neville é cuidadoso o bastante para não colocá-los em mais perigo do que o necessário!

Aconselha Remus sabiamente, recebendo uma expressão de desgosto da velha diretora. McGonagall simplesmente não suportava a possibilidade de seus alunos estarem em perigo e não poder fazer muito para impedi-lo.

-Realmente diretora, creio que seja a nossa última opção! Nunca passei por nada remotamente parecido com o que estamos vivendo agora!

Concorda Slugorn com um aceno da cabeça.

-É imprudente, impensável e altamente precipitado!

Insiste McGonagall severamente.

-Mas, até agora nos parece a única saída!

Rebate Sírius estreitando os olhos em determinação.

-Se... por acaso... esta ideia chegar a ser levada adiante, a quem pretende levar Longbottom?

Questiona a diretora voltando-se para Neville.

-Krishna Radesh, Travis Bones, Peter e Hayla Thomas, Benjamin Montague, Ophelia Terence, Philip Creevey e Gwendoly Timothy!

Anuncia Neville sem nenhum resquício de hesitação. Eram os melhores bruxos que tinha ao seu alcance cujo destaque estavam em combates no grupo de duelo e nas habilidades em DCAT.

Sírius levantou a sobrancelha para o Longbottom, foi bastante ardiloso ao desenhar uma equipe tão equilibrada, dois corvinais, dois lufa-lufa, dois grifinórios e dois sonserinos.

-Um pequeno exército!

Murmura Flitwick estreitando os olhos para Neville.

-Não apenas isso! São os descendentes diretos dos últimos heróis da guerra!

Interrompe Remus percebendo a linha de raciocínio de Neville.

-Exatamente, seja lá quem nos tenha colocado aqui, queria nossos filhos por alguma razão! Se mais crianças podem sumir, com toda certeza estarão entre eles!

Confirma o Longbottom severamente.

.../...

Séculos mais tarde no topo de uma torre antiga tomada por teias de aranha e poeira, Mariana escrevia mais um capítulo da fic! O_O Oks... não tem torre porque tenho medo de altura e nem aranhas porque me deixam apavorada U_U maaaaaaaaaas finallllllllllllllllmentee mais uma atualização! WOW meu Merlin que demora! hauhauhauhauhaua mas de volta ao que interessa, personagens novinhos na área, bem como a aparição de Neville e Lupin ... massss ainda vou atualizar as respostas dos comentários ;D enquanto isso espero que gostem do capítulo!


End file.
